THE XENO WITHIN SUBTERFUGE
by zero613bta
Summary: L'iviesss has awoken from his once hidden memories and wants one thing. Revenge for the brutal murder of his queen! Unfortunately, he has to try and hide the fact he knows from the three people who tried to hide his memory's in the first place! all the while executing his plans and growing his hive without them noticing. (violence, xenomorph M/F.) let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1: woke but not broke

**Chapter 1: woke but not broke. **

L'iviesss has awoken from his once hidden memories and wants one thing. Revenge for the brutal murder of his queen! Unfortunately, he has to try and hide the fact he knows from the three people who tried to hide his memory's in the first place! all the while executing his plans and growing his hive without them noticing.

* * *

Notes:

have decided to create a part two and switch the prospective to a third person instead of the first person of L'iviesss to avoid a cluster fuck the best I can and make the story more fun and engaging as possible.

If you like it let me know what you think of it and anyway if there is any way I can improve it or if there is anything that needs fixing.

I personally prefer part two because it feel a lot more well put together and a lot more cohesive.

* * *

**Quick recap for people who didn't read part one:**

L'iviesss remembered the horrific day in all as if it was happening for the first time.

he remembers waking up next to his queen and spend the early morning in her company.

He remembers how the hole hive was shook to the foundations as two metallic things crashed down from god knows were.

He remembers there screams as two Berker units began to let louse it's gruesome genocide, the ones it spared were the unlucky ones as it trapped them in nets spherically designed to incapacitate xenomorphs.

he remembers how they broke through their defences like it was nothing! they stood at the entrance of the queens chamber and seemed to engulf everything in a blue light.

He remembers its cold lifeless voice as it spotted him, even now he can feel the net engulf his body and began to paralyze him with the neurotoxin that was laced in the interior of the net.

He remembers in grate pane as his queen tried to protect him only to be flung across the room with enough force to brake of bits of her crown.

He remembers how it stormed over to her.

He remembers how it slammed its arm cannon into his magnificent queens face.

He remembers the sound of its gun shot reverberating his mind and ears like a haunting eco that will never leave him for as long as he lives. the pane was unbearable to a point where he began to hop in an out of consciousness with his last memory of that time being the three people that cased this hanging over him like demons of his past.

Kroger! The crooked mad scientist who had imprisoned L'iviesss true farther (M'ongtesss) and had two friends butchered on a dissection table on a station called Serranoes.

General spears! A man with and ego so big that if it got any bigger then it would probably go supernova.

And Manfred… a man L'iviesss once considered his farther figure now seemed to be the worst out of the three because of what he did to L'iviesss.

L'iviesss will make every last one of them suffer if it's the last thing he douse!

* * *

**Present day:**

_TRAPPED! _

Something was covering L'iviesss body, stopping him from moving! There was this wet viscous substance that seemed to cover him similar to some sort of jelly? The urge to escape from it seemed to scream in the back of his mind louder and louder giving him the will to do so. L'iviesss thrust his right arm out of what was holding it only to feel humid air brush against his hardened black chitin. He brought it towards his chest grabbing hold of some sort of resin? And quickly tore it off, allowing him to pull his body through the opening he had created. He fell to the ground the same way a new born would resting on the floor for a moment letting his waning body recover.

L'iviesss looked up to see three humans walking around with cases of scientific equipment. _Have they not desecrated my hive enough_? he thought to himself with a hatred like no other which caused him to lunge toward them in a blind fury only to have something crash into his chest and pin him to the ground.

"_calm L'iviesss its ok_." A'mygdalisss whispered into L'iviesss mind in a soothing tone letting her hand run over his cheek, as well as releasing some pheromones that would help calm him down. "_you are free from your memories_."

"_how long was I out for_?" L'iviesss questioned as her grip loosened from around his shoulders when she was sure that I had calmed down.

"_a month… it seemed during your healing your body and mind was repairing and improving itself. But it seemed as your mind improved it broke the chain that they had placed over your memories revelling what they had desperately wanted to hide from you_."

A pure unadulterated rage flooded L'iviesss mind once more as the knowledge of what they had done to him. Not only had they messed with his mind but what had they done to his body? _Why did I look so, so human? I was a wolf in sheep's clothing for four years!_

L'iviesss shoved A'mygdalisss off him and made another attempt to kill these vile creatures but a drone got in his way giving just enough time for A'mygdalisss and the rest of the hive to come and restrain him.

"_please calm yourself L'iviesss_."

He made one more attempt to let out his anger before finally giving up. A'lisasss came to L'iviesss, doing everything in her and A'mygdalisss abilitys to at least drain this pent up anger.

"I'm sorry for falling you and A'mistoesss." L'iviesss said with what felt like a cold steel vice wrapped around his heart; A'mistoesss death was still fresh in his mind, replaying it horrifuic images over and over. L'iviesss pulled her close wrapping his arms around her with enough force to almost brake a man's back.

"_it wasn't your fault_." She repeated into his mind as she could feel his self-loathing for not being able to protect her and the hive.

"_I swear down I will kill every single last one of them if it's the last thing I do!_" L'iviesss growled as he glared at the scientist that seemed to be watching this spectacle unfold.

"are you ok Livis?" one of the scientists asked as L'iviesss got back off the ground and attempted to regain his calm composure.

L'iviesss stared at him for a second with an almost emotionless expression before finally replying "_I'm fine_."

"are you sure?"

"_yes_."

They walked out of the hive leaving L'iviesss to fianly be alone with his own kind.

The smell, heat and pure darkness of the hive was soothing but L'iviesss craved to feel the heat of the sun on his cold chitins carps. He strode to the surface only to be met with the night. He glared at the moon in a way as if he was commanding it to let the sun take its place but to no avail.

Hunger struck L'iviesss mind like some sort of cures. He felt the need to hunt, to feast upon some dumb animal that wouldn't know what hit it. The queen ran her fingers along the base of his tail before letting out a deep purr. It seems his want to hunt had affected her as well.

They tuck of into the woods following multiple scents until they found a beast big enough to satisfy. It stood there in a thick shroud of long grass just observing its surrounding. We were able to get close enough to land a killing blow before it finally noticed them. It let out an almost gargled moo before swinging its three horns towards L'iviesss in an attempt to hit him. He stepped back before plunging his tail into its throat. He lunged forward grabbing two of it horn and proceeded to plunge his inner jaw strait into its skull. There was an audial CRACK before L'iviesss felt a grimy flesh sliding down into his stomach. A vague image flashed through his mind before disappearing into nothing more than white noise. They began to gorge on the unlucky beast, letting there inner jaws shoot out of there maws with the same force as a bullet if not stronger, tearing out huge chunks of flesh as well as bone.

A'mygdalisss let out a satisfied warble as she picked bit of flesh that had lodged itself deep in-between her teeth. L'iviesss rubbed his jagged crest against hers in a soft, sensual motion.

"_what will we do my king?_" she purred as she copied his motions with exact same intentions.

L'iviesss ran his finger up the side of her neck feeling her wants and desires in that single loving touch "_I have some ideas in the making_." Before he could tell her what he had planned the sound of an aggressive engine seemed to cut through the empty space just to get on their nerves. L'iviesss glared up at the dropship only to sense or feel something familiar from his memories.

At first, L'iviesss thought it was Kroger but he would have had a sadistic nature to him. No, this one was neutral and he could sense his presence as well as if he was some sort of empath. He quickly called S'omesss and told him to go investigate this but make sure you don't get to close.

* * *

Randy felt a rush of anxiety as he could feel THEIR presence getting more and more powerful "ok, calm… just remember I am in control, I am in control." He kept silently repeating this to himself as he could feel THEIR emotions (if you could even call them that) get louder and louder. He pulled and old silver pocket watch from his coat and placed it against his ear. He tried to focus on the soothing ticking but the sound of the dropships engine seemed to get louder and louder. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"are you ok?" Randy looked up to see what he would consider his farther figure or handler Bowie. with how he was treated by the corporate military Basterds that wouldn't let him walk down the god dam street without someone following him.

"I'm fine." He choked as his anxiety seemed to be scratching away at his sanity.

The dropship seemed to jolt as it abruptly landed on a little platform that had been placed on a little tower inside Ascension ones complex. the door dropped to the ground allowing the light to flood the ship. Randy felt like his eyes had been dunked in acid as he took his first few steps onto the platform.

He thought after he got out of the dropship, he would be able to calm his nerves but that feeling of something watching him just kept clinging to him. He looked around the surrounding area but it seemed nothing was watching him but he Sure as hell could feel it. He could feel an almost alien presence watching him from the tree line. He squinted his eyes hoping he could see a shape or something but he saw nothing at all.

He turned back to the main building which looked a lot different from last time he was in this godforsaken facility. The singular tower complex and the two surrounding building had been completely changed. Now it was just a facility with what looked like four observation towers had been placed on each side of the complex as well as what looked like a traffic control room. He could see small figures in each one either standing still and staring out into the horizon, running around like headless chickens or at a terminal quickly typing away at god knows what. He noticed that there was some construction machinery discarded in the coroner and what looked like bits of metal, concrete and god knows what else.

"what happen here?" Randy questioned as he stared at a bit of scaffolding that loosely clung to the building as well as a painted wall that had not dried yet.

"there was a magnetic storm around a month ago that seemed to of hit this place without warning. A few people were hurt or worse but aside from that the facility has had a major overhaul." Bowie replied as he took a breath of fresh air.

They headed down the stairwell where they were greeted by Bruce who seemed to be in some sort of dune buggy.

"welcome, to Ascension two-point o!" he chuckled as he beckoned for them to get in "do you like what we have done to the place?"

"marvels!" Bowie exclaimed in a joking manner.

Bruce put the pedal to the metal which seemed to make the buggy splutter off some black smoke "well you see we have turned this more into an observation and research centre than the ineffective testing of the past!"

"what do you mean?" Randy already not liking were he was going. And the fact he could sense his excitement to show them something but you don't need empathic ability's to see that judging by the smile on his face.

"well let me show you."

He drove to a little hanger before parking up in a bay and getting out. They followed him down a few corridors as well up and elevator until they finally reached their magnificent destination.

"this is the command deck of this whole operation, anything about this facility or the surrounding area can be seen form this one area." He motioned his hand before turning to a huge radar with what looks like hundreds of little dots. "HA! Look like Livis is finally awake." He said as his finger pointed to two distinct dots that had been altered with a king and queen chest peace symbol.

Randy felt a new-found sense of dread sweep over him. "why is He all the way out there? Shouldn't He be in the facility?"

Bruce's face seemed to shift a little "well you see the facility is not the only thing that's changed." He paused before truing to a person on a terminal and telling him to take control of one of the areal drones. The radar was shrunk and placed in the bottom left while a live video feed of drone 937 appeared. It quickly turned around and started to head south west of the facility.

Randy felt himself hold his breath as it seemed to be heading into a clearing were two small black figures seemed to be laying down and enjoying the sun. as the figures got bigger and bigger randy felt all hope leave his body.

"is that a xenomorph queen?" he stuttered as he clenched onto his pocket watch.

"don't forget Livis."

"but Livis is meant to look human, synthetic skin and all!"

"well that's what I thought when I first saw him like that. Sending the report to the three of them was not fun at all! Kroger and spears seemed fascinated. Manfred on the other hand has apparently taken some people on an expedition to some uncharted sector of space even the colonists haven't been able to get their grubby hands on." Bruce seemed to almost wave through the screen at the king. "you should have seen what happened during the magnetic storm though."

"why, what happen?" Bowie questioned.

"he got attacked by some predators and was able to fight them back! Even got some of there technology which some of the heads have been fumbling around with trying to reverse engineer."

"ye well that doesn't explain the fact why you let them all out of their cages!" Randy scolded him.

"don't worry abought that we were able to come to an agreement."

"what agreement?"

"well they have been giving us queen jelly as well as this black goo that seemed to have some almost extraordinary implications." Randy was abought to ask what implications when he quickly turned his back and pulled out a phone "hey err can you get Ellen up here thanks." He turned back to them smiling "before we discuss anything else let's wait for her to arrive."

They stood there for a moment before a woman with quite a large belly seemed to walk into the room with a smile stretched across her face.

"how is are little Oceiros?" Bruce asked.

"he's fine. How's L'iviesss?" Randy felt his heart skip a beat and he knew she knew "what's wrong?"

"how can you say his name properly?" he asked.

"O'ceiroesss taut me." Randy could feel those names pull a cord in his mind that seemed to put him on edge. "hey Bruce could you take me to him in one of the buggy's?"

"ye sure." He turned to bowie and Randy "you two go get settled while I take her to see Livis." they both exited the room leaving randy and his handler just standing there. Randy could feel something on the back of his mind when that women was talking to him, it was as if there a xeno's presence in her.


	2. Chapter 2: new life

**Chapter 2: new life.**

the smell of gasoline and a mechanical roar could be heard way before the dot in the distances could be seen as it seemed to get closer and closer. Two figures could be seen in the front seat which L'iviesss quickly recognised it as Ellen who as soon as she notices started to wave at him and Bruce who seemed to be having a blast driving his new toy. L'iviesss got up to greet them but A'mygdalisss seemed too contempt to budge and just seemed to passively watch them.

"see your finally up! How are you feeling?" Ellen asked.

"_absolutely fine_."

Ellen look down for a second as if she heard something before walking over to A'mygdalisss who seemed to be smiling at her. The queen pressed her face against her belly and let out a deep purr. Ellen couldn't help feel fascinated by this magnificent beast.

"_hello O'ceiroesss, are you ready to come out_?"

"_well I have been waiting for L'iviesss to awake so I guess I'm ready now_."

The moment he said that Ellen seemed to place her hand on her belly before a worried look shot across her face. she collapsed to the ground and began to let out a painful shriek.

"what's wrong?" Bruce said as he ran to her aid.

"he's coming out!" she howled in pain.

"o fuck! Let me help you back t-"

Before he could finish his sentence, L'iviesss had swept up Ellen in his arms and was making a dash back to the hive with the queen and Bruce in hot pursuit. Bruce kept trying to shout L'iviesss but the defining roar of the buggy's engine seemed to drown out anything he said. They reached the entrance where L'iviesss proceeded to take Ellen deep into the hive. Many of the drones and warriors seemed to follow, letting out exited shrikes and hisses for the new arrival into the hive. L'iviesss placed her in the centre of the queens chamber which was luckily clear of eggs.

"what do I do!? What do I do!?" O'ceiroesss bellowed. His instincts told him to rip and tear but he knew if he did it would kill her.

"_fight your instincts_!" L'iviesss told him as Ellen began to push.

"_somethings got my head_!" he growled. His instincts were starting to win over, causing him to try and tare his way out.

"_calm yourself O'ceiroesss! I know this is terrifying for you but let Ellen do what neediest be done_."

The sound of L'iviesss voice seemed to calm the petrified O'ceiroesss down and he let Ellen push no matter how much his instincts begged, screamed, pleaded for him to brake free any means necessary. As soon as his head could feel the fresh air, he began to wiggle best he could before thrust his arms forward above his head. L'iviesss quickly grabbed them and help pull him through. He let out a shrike as L'iviesss held him in his arms. His eyes opened only to reveal that what should have been the white part of his eyes were a deep fiery orange that seemed to glow in the darkness of the hive, what should have been circular pupils were more of a vertical slit.

"is, is he ok?" Ellen huffed a little exhausted.

"_he's fine_." L'iviesss simply replied as A'mygdalisss took a closer look as the new member of the hive.

"_welcome young O'ceiroesss_." She lovingly said to him as he ran his hand over her forehead all the way down to her jagged teeth.

"we should take them both back to the main facility to make sure they are both ok." Duke said in a worried tone.

"_you may take Ellen back but O'ceiroesss will stay here with me_." L'iviesss simply replied turning his back towards him.

"but!"

"_he stays with me! If you want you can bring some of your doctors over here_."

He was about to try and make one more plea but he noticed how some of the warriors were looking at him with a murders intent for annoying there king so he just decided to help Ellen into the buggy and drive her back to Ascension.

L'iviesss assigned Z'ulesss to be his body guard. Anywhere O'ceiroesss went she would follow, protecting him from any possible threat. If he ever needed anything then she would provide.

L'iviesss gently placed him on the floor where he immediately began to try and run full speed only to stumble and get back up again only to repeat what he had done. Eventually he had learned from his mistakes and was playfully dashing around the hive, sometimes swiping at the older drones and warriors before scurrying away from them. He was happy where he was, he was where he belonged.

The sound of engines seemed to emanate from the main entrance of the hive were a truck with a huge trailer was parked outside. Bruce stepped out as well as four more scientises one of them being Arthur and the other being Mcalehand the rest were people L'iviesss had vagile seen but never talked too. They all proceeded into the trailer which seemed to have a fully functioning mobile lab inside. It took them around fifteen minutes before Bruce and Arthur emerged from the trailer and went deep into the hive.

"Livis, where is he?" Arthur asked.

L'iviesss quickly called O'ceiroesss and within seconds he was barrelling down the corner before abruptly stopping at the entrance of the chamber, frozen in fear.

"_what's wrong_?" L'iviesss asked him as he picked him up.

"_bad men in your dreams_." O'ceiroesss whimpered.

"_don't worry, the hive will protect you but don't say anything that happened in my memorise ok_?"

He nodded his head in acknowledge meant. L'iviesss followed them to the trailer where he handed O'ceiroesss to Bruce who took him into the trailer and placed him on the table. They began to measure his weight which was 9 pounds, pulse rate which they noticed was very close to a xenomorphs, reflexes as well as a few other things.

"ok, one more thing we need to do." One of the doctors said taking a siring from a container "this may hurt a little."

He felt around O'ceiroesss left arm until he was able to find a vain. He slowly penetrated the skin only for O'ceiroesss to swipe at him, the doctor felt a burst of pain on the right side of his face had three distinct claw marks which seemed to be gushing blood.

"son of a bitch!" he howled as he stumbled backwords.

Arthur quickly grabbed a medical spray as well as some stiches.

"stay still!" Arthur demanded as he tried to use the spray. The moment the substance from the can met the wound the blood seemed to stop spewing out. He then began to stich it up in an orderly manner before turning his attention back to O'ceiroesss who was currently on the roof letting out aggressive hisses and shrikes.

"were not going to hurt you." Arthur said in a calm and collected manner.

"_but you just did_!" O'ceiroesss growled at him.

"we just want a blood sample," he took a deep breath "look I know it hurts and it scares you but it has to be done."

O'ceiroesss seemed to look at L'iviesss for comfort before dropping back onto the table and letting Arthur extract some of his blood.

"is it just me or does his skin feel similar to a chestbuster?" Mcalehand asked Arthur.

"well that would make sense I mean he is part xeno… the only question is how much of a xenomorph is he and how much human is in there? I mean look at his eyes."

They all nodded their head before opening the door and letting O'ceiroesss run to his father.

"so, what is his name?" Arthur asked.

"_it's O'ceiroesss but it's probably easier for you to say Oceiros._"

Arthur face seemed to narrow as if he was abought to ask an unconfutable question "I know this is a odd question that I should probably know but what is your last name?"

"_it's Deimos_."

"so, all this time it's been Livis Deimo_s_?" he laughed.

"_well actually it's L'iviesss Deimos but I don't really like it so I just go with my first name_."

Bruce stepped out of the trailer holding a note pad with a bunch of empty boxes before finally getting to the box that said first name and last name.

"so, it's…"

"O'ceiroesss Deimos." L'iviesss replied.

"ok that's everything. We will get everything back to the facility bring some food for Oceiros and when we are sure Ellen is ok, we will allow her to come pick him up if that ok with you?"

L'iviesss nodded his head at him. They all got back into the van and drove off back toward the facility.

* * *

six days past with life going on as normal as It could be. O'ceiroesss seemed to be growing up and already looked around five years of age and was already walking upright. He seemed to like playing with the younger drones and loved to help out the queen anyway he could.

L'iviesss was by his queens side when he received word from A'lisasss that Ellen was at the entrance sitting in the Buggy. He called O'ceiroesss and bring him to her.

"_how are you feeling_?" L'iviesss asked her.

"_there's a little bit of pain but aside from that I'm fine. How my little man_?" she chuckled to O'ceiroesss.

"_ok… why can't I stay in the hive with L'iviesss?_" he asked.

"well erm… don't worry you can come back, it's probably safer and a lot cleaner for you to live with me."

"_but I'm safe in the hive._"

"_don't worry. You will have Z'ulesss with_ you." L'iviesss reminded him. "_hey and you will even have a nice comfy bed as well as some decent food… well I would say decent if it wasn't your mother cooking_."

"hey you cheeky sod!" She chuckled.

O'ceiroesss just seemed to tilt his head "_mother_?" he questioned.

"_Ellen_." L'iviesss simply replied.

He nodded his head and sat down in the seat to her left. Z'ulesss hopped into the back seat and just seemed to sprawl out similar to an old dog. They drove off back to the Ascension disappearing behind a treeline.

O'ceiroesss could feel wonder as the world seemed so alien to him, he examined the strange brown monoliths with which seemed to twist and turn at the top with these strange green things that loosely clung to them.

"_what is that_?"

Susan just seemed too chuckle at his cluelessness "it's a tree." She replied.

"_is it alive?_"

"yes."

"_how come I can't look into its mind_?"

"I mean on a cellar level."

"_a what_?" her answers just seemed to baffle him.

"I will teach you later." She simply replied.

They drove on with O'ceiroesss curiosity growing more and more and then he saw this huge complex in the distances with strange smells and sounds. They drove through a behemoth of a gate and parked up in what looked like some sort of high-tech stable which attached something to the side.

"stay close around this area. It's not safe." The moment she told him this Z'ulesss shot up ready to attack any preserved threat to O'ceiroesss "I don't mean anything trying to intently harm you, more accidently. There's a lot of heavy machinery and vehicles around here and most people are trying to complete a task which leads to the focusing on that rather than what's around them." The xeno seemed to ease a little but still seemed a little tense.

Ellen got out first and lifted O'ceiroesss from his seat and carried him into the building with Z'ulesss right behind her. she didn't know whether to feel like and absolute badass, nerves or a mixture of both meaning as the quiet intimidating warriors seemed to be breathing down her neck. They were abought to enter when two security guards seemed to turn their pulse rifles off safety.

"sorry but no xeno's allowed in the facility without permission from one of the heads."

"she won't hurt anyone. And there's the fact that she has been told by L'iviesss to protect O'ceiroesss so unless you want a pissed farther on your door step, I suggest you let her past."

They seemed to think about what she said before stepping aside but keeping their eyes trained on Z'ulesss. They walked through the main entrance and seemed to take a left where they kept following these signs that all read apartment and had an arrow. They eventually reached the apartment sector which had rows upon rows of doors with numbers on them. They went up two flight of stairs before finally reaching their housing area. This part was designed for family's and had much larger spaces for obvious reasons. Ellen stopped at a door labelled 237 and pulled a key from her pocket and opened the door. She entered and almost shut the door in Z'ulesss face.

"sorry." The warrior just let out a sharp hiss in response "so what do you think?" she asked O'ceiroesss.

"_well it ok, I guess. Where do we sleep_?"

She walked to the side of the room and opened the door "this is where you sleep." He walked into his room and began to examine everything he could.

"_what are those_?" he questioned pointing at a book shelf.

"books."

"_do you mean the things you read to me_?" he said in an ecstatic tone.

"yes. Do you want me to read you one now?"

"_yes please_."


	3. Chapter 3: the begging of revenge

**Chapter 3: the begging of revenge.**

Cold steel around his waist, arms, legs and tail! Cold steel room. Windows with figures that seemed to watch him. he try to break free but something causes him extrema pain, all control in his muscles lost for what feels like an eternity before finally subsiding. Smoke seems to come off of him as I hang their suspended by cold, cold steel.

"common now L'iviesss. If you were easier to work with then we wouldn't have to shock you."

KROGER! L'iviesss started thrashing but nothing happens except for the instance pain becoming to much to handle.

L'iviesss hangs their broken as the voices that turned to white noise.

* * *

L'iviesss awoke from his memories that still seemed to haunt him even now. Coming out of the shadows when his mind was most at peace. The queen places her hands on L'iviesss back in an attempt to sooth him.

"_I know it's painful for you but you can't let them cloud your judgment._" A'mygdalisss said in an attempt to help him. he just ignored her "_I know what will cheer you up."_

A'mygdalisss began to release her pheromones and raised her tail for L'iviesss but he just left the chamber and began to walk any ware but the hive or the facility. He just wanted to be left alone. L'iviesss eventually found himself walking by a lake which seemed to hold some presence or meaning in his mind as something about it bring out a feeling of nostalgia at the fact it looked similar to the one close to the hive with A'mistoesss. He dived into the water and let the current decide where he went, just floating there like a withered tree that had finally collapsed. L'iviesss looked up at the night sky which seemed to be littered with stares. The moon seemed to just hang on the horizon.

A shooting star fly's by but something about it just put me on edge. I could feel something in it with only one thing on its mind _THE FRILL OF THE HUNT!_

SPLASH!

L'iviesss turned around to see that A'mygdalisss had joined him in the lake and was slowly swimming towards him, using her tail to lazily propel herself throw the water. She brushed herself against him before wrapping herself around him.

"_what troubles your mind_?" she simply asked.

"_what happens if I can't protect you or the hive? I don't look human anymore so I can't use that as leverage. They can do whatever they want to us_."

"_don't worry about that_." She tried to comfort L'iviesss the best she could.

"_how can I when I keep being haunted by these dam memories_?"

"_don't let the past taint your future. Learn from your mistakes. Improve, adapt, evolve. So, tell me L'iviesss, how will you adapt_?" She replied.

L'iviesss pondered on here words before a sadistic smile slide across his face "_we will give them what they want_."

* * *

The next day L'iviesss headed striate for the facility where he found Mcalehand currently underneath a buggy in ditched overalls. "_morning Mcalehand, can you tell me were Bruce is_?"

He slid out from underneath the vehicle, brushing off a thick layer of oil from his face guard.

"he's in the command centre, the big tower on the roof of the complex. do you want me to call him down?"

"_that would be helpful yes._"

He quickly pulled a walkie-talkie before blabbering something into it and then turned his attention back to the buggy and retreating back under it with some sort of tool.

It took a minuet of people Causley waking past L'iviesss and giving him worried if not terrified looks before Bruce came running down from the main entrance with a grin slid wide across his face, they quickly exchanged greeting before getting right down to business.

"_so has the black goo been useful to you_?" L'iviesss quickly questioned.

"well what we discovered about it could really help cure so many genetic disorders and diseases! Its quit intriguing," he paused for a second "it just we still need to work out some of the… kinks."

"_what kinks_?"

"I will show you."

Bruce couldn't see it but he knew L'iviesss gave him a confused look "_how? I can't just walk through the front door, now can I_?"

"don't worry there's a back entrance we designed just for you."

Bruce gestured his hand for L'iviesss to follow him, he walked to the back of the building were there seemed to be a huge platform which was just placed with these huge support beams just to handle L'iviesss weight. He pressed a large button with the number 5 that had a cheap sticker slapped on. There was a metallic groan before the elevator began to make its slow decent down. It abruptly stopped in front of a huge blast door were the sound of the steel slabs that stopped the elevator from just dropping into an abyss slid into place. The doors opened only to reveal bland white hallways. _well that a little disappointing_ L'iviesss thought to himself as he kind of hoped for some bond villain laboratory.

They went down two corridors before they reached an observation room. Before L'iviesss could entered, Bruce stopped him in there tracks.

"you remember mister Grovefield?" he cautiously asked.

"_yes why_?"

He opened the door and slid back the blast shield from the glass only to reveal a twisted abomination! It almost looked xeno but at the same time human. Its skull was elongated with what looked like a transparent dome forming over the top half, its left eye was almost a milky, misty white while it's right eye seemed to have an orange glow to it k_ind of like O'ceiroesss _its chest looked like it ribcage was almost fully exposed with bits of biomechanical wiring loosely scattered around its body, one leg was double jointed while the other leg looked malformed to the point where it couldn't walk, its hand seemed to have fingers randomly sprouting from anywhere. It's back almost seemed to have twisted dorsal tubes forming from it. Judging by it's ragged breaths it was in an excruciating amount of pain.

"P, PLEASE KILL ME!" it howled as it noticed Bruce.

"well at first he seemed healthy with any injury's or birth defects being completely eradicated. He had a brain tumour which completely vanished as well as a few other problems. He was fine for around fifteen days and then we went to go check on him and he was like this!"

It dragged itself to the window and began to try and banged its head against the glass all the while whimpering "you did this to me!" its voice almost seemed to have a distorted tone to it. It tried to bang its malformed hand against the glass but it was obvious it lost all function in it long ago.

"and then there are the others." Bruce said.

"_what others_?"

Bruce looked at the abomination before looking back at L'iviesss "we gave it to five more subject… only two of them haven't mutated… yet." He went to a monitor and quickly bring up some files about the two people that hadn't mutated yet, L'iviesss quickly skimmed through it but what it told him seemed to bring out a plan in his mind. the two that hadn't mutated into horrific beast are more susceptible to xenomorph influence which could be used marvels, the only question is how would he infect them all without them noticing?

"what do you think?" he questioned.

"_marvels! Now can you tell me when that shipment of hosts is coming meaning as I have kept my side of the bargain_?"

"well I got a report from the local prison that they will be able to send around thirty inmates who are currently on death row by tomorrow."

"_excellent_."

He seemed to pull out a note pad from his back pocket where he quickly flipped through the pages as if he was looking for something.

"o, I just remembered O'ceiroesss Is going to have a psychological test done next month and I was wondering if you wanted to come and watch?"

"_I don't see why not_." L'iviesss replied, he was curious about how much he thinks like a xeno.

Bruce nodded his head before telling L'iviesss that he needed to go do some tasks around the facility. L'iviesss took one last look at the abomination before deciding to explore the new and improved facility. There were many areas he could no longer access because of his size so he would just have to poke his head before moving on. _How would I infect them?_ L'iviesss pondered to himself as he wondered and then he noticed a scientist taking a drink from a water coolant which seemed to put a mischievous grin on his face. _that will do nicely. _

"_BOO_!" O'ceiroesss jumped at L'iviesss from a vent and landed on his crest.

"_shouldn't you be with Ellen_?" L'iviesss questioned him "_and what abought Z'ulesss_?"

"_Ellen says she has head aches and is currently resting on the couch as well as Z'ulesss who was sleeping at the foot of my bed_…" he seemed to pause for a moment as if he really wanted to ask L'iviesss a question.

"_what is it_?" L'iviesss questioned him.

"_why do you want to mutate them with the black goo? What were you dreaming about_?"

"_don't worry about that, now go back to your mother, I'm sure she is worried abought you_."

"_ok_." He reluctantly huffed scurrying back into the vents "_when can I come back to the hive_?"

"_I'm sure when your mother feels better, she will take you_."

O'ceiroesss shot L'iviesss a look of disappointment before disappearing into the long maze of vents.

* * *

L'iviesss went back to the hive where A'mygdalisss was waiting for him at the entrance with a sadistic smile spread across her face. before L'iviesss had acutely entered the hive he could already smell her scent and new what she wanted. As soon as he reached the entrance, she was sprinting full speed toward her chamber.

"_playing hard to get?_" L'iviesss cheekily growled at her.

He followed her down into her chamber where L'iviesss could see her waving her body back and forth in very sensual motions. Her tail seemed to wave back and forth before culling up and immediately letting it shoot out. She let out a deep seductive growl before shrieking her wants and desires.

"_come to me_." She hissed.

L'iviesss quickly took her in an embrace, caressing their faces together before bashing there crests together in a very violent but loving manner. L'iviesss inner jaw shot out and lovingly nipped her chin. A'mygdalisss slowly released hers and mimicked every move and action he was doing, even there heart beats seemed to become in sink like a primal, erotic drum beat. Her body seemed to quiver at L'iviesss touch as he slowly slid his finger down the side of her body until it reached the base of her tail. A'mygdalisss slid her tail across his chin before raising it high into the air where it proceeded to hang. L'iviesss tail ran it ridges along her juicy slit before he proceeded to slide two of his fingers deep into her. A hot, lustful, erotic scent seemed to radiate from her as well as a playful chirping sound. L'iviesss quickly withdrew his fingers before sliding them deep into her, causing her smaller set of hand to erratically claw at the ground.

"_you know what you want to do_." A'mygdalisss Whimpered into my mind.

In one quick motion L'iviesss thick rod was fully submerged deep into her hot, moist depths sending an overwhelming amount of euphoria through them. A'mygdalisss began to mover her hips along his rigid member, letting her mind only focus on the nerve ending that seemed to shoot of around her body every time she was able to get it in all the way down to the base. L'iviesss placed his chest directly onto her back before using his two back appendages to wrap around her arms while his main tale wrapped around her abdomen, pinning her in place.

"_yes, like that_!" A'mygdalisss howled in an animalist way.

Her voiced seemed to be over flowing with an unimaginable lust that seemed to send the entire hive into a frenzy with every drone a warrior unable to contain there wants and desires. A mixture of pure sex, lust and pheromones seemed to flow through the hive like an unmotorable whirlwind, intoxicating everything that came inContact with it.

Some of the scientist who had come to investigate the odd hive activity seemed to find something oldy arousing by it. They would try and tell themselves that. _No, it's nothing!_ or they just assumed it was the pheromones that was somehow affecting them. L'iviesss found it amusing.

"_are you ready_?" L'iviesss growled into A'mygdalisss mind as he bit down into her shoulder, feeling his orgasm getting ready to hit his mind and body at full force.

"_GIVE IT TO ME_!"

L'iviesss grip seemed to titan and his mind seemed to enter a unimaginable bliss of euphoria that sent every nerve ending off in his body like a chain reaction. they both let out a defining roar as her insides seemed to constrict and contort around his pulsing member that only seemed to be releasing gallons upon gallons of seed into her awaiting depths. They collapsed to the ground simultaneously. Deep purrs of satisfaction seemed to emanate from deep within them.

Some of the females noticed L'iviesss was done with the queen and wanted sloppy seconds. They began to make their way towards him, each one vying for his attention. Some began to fight to the point where they would come close to killing one another before backing off.

L'iviesss already had his mind set on one drone, A'lisasss. He pulled himself out of A'mygdalisss and strode towards the awaiting drone who already had her rump high in the air. Some of the jealousy ones jumped onto L'iviesss body and began to rub their woman hood over his rigid exterior in an attempt to get his attention but he just batted them off.

L'iviesss hung over her with a loving smile before lowering his maw to her wet slit, taking in her scent and slamming his inner jaw deep into her. her taste was bountifully sweet, addicting like a perfect honey. A'lisasss tail wrapped around his head as it he spread her lips wider and wider.

"_is it time for the main course_?" L'iviesss seductively asked her, already knowing the answer.

"_o yes_!"

L'iviesss sat on his back before picking A'lisasss up and hovered her over his engorged member. he slowly began to impale her, inch by inch. she was tight to the point of discomfort and L'iviesss didn't want to hurt her so he stopped impaling her but she seemed to try and do it herself.

"_I don't want to hurt you_." L'iviesss told her.

"_you won't, just let me get accustomed to you new size ok_?"

A part of L'iviesss wanted to refuse but he knew A'lisasss wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted and what she wanted was him. L'iviesss slowly slid himself into her stopping every few second so she could become accustomed to his size before sliding down another inch. When she reached the base there was a visible outline of where L'iviesss member was within her. she let out a hiss of joy as she began to mover her hips left and right before bouncing up and down on it. A'lisasss used L'iviesss knees as support as she seemed to writhe on it.

A thick stream of hot drool flowed from her chin and onto L'iviesss abdomen, mixing in with her own sexual fluids. Her inner jaw quickly shot out before retreating back into her mouth in fits of pleasure.

And intense need for pleasure seemed to take hold of L'iviesss mind causing him to grab her hips and begin to forcefully shove his erection as deep as he could into A'lisasss, sending an intense pleasure through his body in an attempt to take the last of her tightness, not caring about safety anymore (L'iviesss was pretty shore she didn't care either judging by the lustful shrikes she was producing.)

A'lisasss let out a final shrike of exultation and her deeps seemed to pulse in turn with L'iviesss rod of steel. She collapsed forward and onto his chest, L'iviesss still thrusted into her as his orgasm hit her insides with a burst of cum causing her to let out a deep lustful growl.

"_you don't know how long I have been waiting for that_." She whimpered into L'iviesss mind.

"_well I hope it was worth it_."

"_it was_."

They laid there for a moment before a pheromone seemed to pour from her. it was something new, something L'iviesss had not yet encountered but it seemed to trigger an instinct within him. he got up and instantly held A'lisasss in place before he called two drones to his side and began to bound A'lisasss in resin. Within seconds her body was completely encased. L'iviesss stepped back pleased with what he had done. A'lisasss would break free from her cocoon and emerge a magnificent praetorian.

A'mygdalisss snuck up from behind me, grabbing my hand and gently placing it on her string abdomen.

"_do you know when they will bring us Host_s?" she questioned, the primal need to gather hosts was starting to take hold of all are minds.

"_in the next five days Bruce will supply us with twenty-five hosts_."

A'mygdalisss nuzzled his chin before walking around her chamber and finding a spot where she would feel comfortable to lay her eggs. She called out for L'iviesss and her drones and within seconds they were creating a resin support ready to hold her in place for when she would lay the first of many eggs. She hung there for a second getting into the correct position before her attention focused back to L'iviesss.

"_I can feel you have a plan to take are revenge yes_?"

"_o_ _yes and I think you will find it quite amusing_."

"_go on then_."

"_we infect their water supply with the black goo that will either make them are slaves or horribly mutate them into twisted abominations! I think that's quit a fitting punishment for mangling my body as well as my memory don't you think?" _

Even though they could not laugh they still let out hisses and shrikes of amusement. "_yes indeed… the only problem is how?_"

"_I think there's a water purifier that takes water from the lake. If we were able to get it past the water purifier without them noticing then they would be under are control in a matter of weeks, maybe months_."

"_not only will they be un aware but we would be able to slowly take over their hive and without warning go in for an attack, taking hosts but leaving some so we can be left in peace_." She added.

"o this is going to be fun!" L'iviesss hissed with a hint of giddiness.


	4. Chapter 4: the fear of change

**Chapter 4: the fear of change**.

Formless shapes move beyond the impenetrable darkness. She sees, feels, senses things that shouldn't be possible. The things take shape, big black with elongated heads and what looked like a mixture of flesh? No flesh is to weak, more like chitin and wires. Biomechanical. They get close, lips peeled back to reveal their metallic teeth. A sense of belonging fills her so she does what she feels right, she steps into the hive mind. she can feel there soothingly cold body's brush against hers. A darkness echoing with soft, wet rhythmic movement. The insistent pulse of body's against body's. her senses fill with a intoxicating love from her queen. It feels amazing to her.

She wants more.

Weak delicate skin peels away like dried mucus that has become crusted to reveal glossy black chitin. She opens her mouth to scream her extasy but something shoots out of her maw, a ones weak fleshy worm only good for feeble words is now replaced by a much more strong, powerful, superior inner jaw.

SHE WANTS MORE!

She feels something sprout from her back. She goes to reach for it but finds that her one delicate nails had hardened into razor sharp claws. a second thumbs brakes free from either side of her hand.

_SHE WANTS MORE!_

Her legs began to change and before she knew it, they were double jointed. She feels a new appendage growing from the base of her spine and turn into a segmented tail with a bladed tip eager to impale something. Something grabbed her. a warrior with a row of spikes and two pincers on its chin holds onto her shoulders. She already knows his name.

"_hello S'omesss_." She hisses.

She can see her reflection in his glossy black forehead.

She sees a drone.

"HAA!" Ellen woke up from her dream? It felt so real so vivid to her. she tried to laugh it off but something about it. she left the comfort of her couch and walked into the bathroom. The heat of a sorner blaster her face the moment she was in front of the mirror. "you need to lay of the scary movies." She jokingly told herself as she filled the sink with warm water to wash of the thick layer of sweat that had formed on her brow. She submerged her hand in the water before bringing it to her face. something felt off the moment the palm of her had met her forehead. It almost felt like pads? She removed her hand to find half formed pads covering the palms and fingertips. She flipped them to try and escape the sight only to find half formed biomechanical patterns covering her hands.

She quickly striped down to find that most of her body was cover in these strange biomechanical patterns covering her abdomen, legs, bits of her feet, upper arms and worst affected of all her back. Her spine was now a glossy jet-black, which felt armoured and cold to the touch. Her breathing came in short, shocked, panic gasps. "what's happening to me?" she chocked as she struggled to force the words out of her mouth. She was able to calm herself down for around ten second before full blown hysteria took over her mind. "o god what's happening to me? Is this permanent? Will it get worse?" all these questions and not a single answer in sight. Her head began to pound as she could see thing, she shouldn't be able to. She could see into the other apartment complex perfectly, she could here peoples thought and feel their emotions. It abruptly stopped allowing her to regain her focus.

Her erratic thought turned to one friend that could possibly help her, Arthur! She quickly put her clothes back on before heading to her terminal. She entered her password and quickly went to contact him. It rang for what felt like an eternity for her until he finally picked up. He looked like he had dragged himself out of a muddy grave.

"Ellen? Are you ok?" he asked in a groggy tone.

"I need you to come to my apartment."

He closed his eyes for a moment before he could finally see how distressed she looked "what's wrong? Is it Oceiros?"

"no, it not that! It's something else I would rather not say over the call. Can you come to my apartment?"

He could tell she was in distress by the tone of her voice. "I will be over as quickly as I can."

The call abruptly ended leaving her in darkness of her Living room. She quickly made sure that she hadn't woken up O'ceiroesss in her fit of hysteria by poking her head through his bedroom door. He was in a deep sleep with his covers tightly wrapped around his body. She realized that the window was wide open and that Z'ulesss wasn't the only xenomorph in the apartment. There was another warrior curled up around her as they both slept. There was this smell coming of them both that she found oddly arousing. Something about the warrior felt familiar but she couldn't place it, she didn't want to.

She waited at the door until she her a subtle nock. She flung the door open and grabbed Arthur by the scruff of his coat before pulling him into the room and silently slamming the door shut.

"what's wrong?" he asked.

"well its…" she didn't know what to say.

"you can tell me." He said to her as reshoring as he could.

She took a deep breath before finally turning on a close by lamp and expelling the dark to reveal the half formed alien patterns on her hand. They seemed to sit in silence as Arthur seemed to Thurley examine the strange biomechanical shapes that seemed to cover her hands.

"are these… patterns anywhere else?" he said in an extremely worried tone.

"well some are on my legs, feet, abdomen and my spin looks like it has some sort of chitin form on it." she tried to keep her composure until she burst into tears "what's happening to me?" she sobbed.

"SHH, we will find out. Common, let's get you down to the labs and make sure you're ok." He tried to reassure her.

She nodded her head in response. She quickly got up grabbing a thick coat as well as a pair of thick gloves to hide her hands. Before she stepped out of the apartment and made sure to close and lock the door.

Randy was minding his own business and stretching his legs from being coupled up in his room for two long. the only reason He tried to keep to himself was not because he wants to but because of his 'curse' as he thinks of it. his empathic ability's always makes him feel anxious around people because knowing how they feel about you always makes you feel great.

He had his eyes low to the ground when he felt a rush of two emotions assault his mind. fear and worry? He looked up and instantly noticed the women from when he first arrived and some other person. They both seemed to be walking as fast as they could down the empty corridor as if they were running for something.

As soon as they passed, he wanted to just walk away but… _dame it!_ he cursed himself before deciding to follow them against his better judgment.

Ellen an Arthur quickly made their way to the lower levels, taking the stares in case someone hopped on to an elevator and noticed her changes. Every step seemed louder than it probably was to Ellen as well as her breathing… but she could also hear things she shouldn't be able to, things that just isn't possible for her. she tried to take her mind of it but the noises seemed to just get louder the deeper they went. The sound of struggled gasps for breath as well as the odd pray for death seemed to emanate from deep within the facility.

They finally reached one of the labs which luckily had everything they needed. Arthur quickly pulled out some medical equipment as well as a syringe. He quickly felt around her arm, bringing out a vain and inserting a needle and extracting some blood. at first it seemed fine but Ellen began to hear something. A sharp sizzling sound and as soon as Arthur put the vile of blood into a machine, it broke.

"the fuck?" Arthur exclaimed a little shocked. He quickly got a napkin and cleaned the blood from the machine in an attempt to stop it from damaging it. luckily it was just a little uneven on the surface but aside from that it was fine.

Ellen felt a rush of fear as it seemed to even her blood was safe from whatever was happening to her. "what could have caused this?"

Arthur just seemed to shrug his shoulders "I have no idea." He paused for a moment before it seemed something hit him "unless… yes that would make sense!" he exclaimed quickly as he went to a close by terminal and quickly pulled up a file on chest busters.

"what makes sense?"

"maybe Oceiros did something, not intensely but maybe as you gave him nutrients maybe he gave you something to help you. Something that would keep you healthy and intern him!"

"well… that might actually make sense but… what did he give me?"

Arthur seemed to ponder on her question until coming up with a theory "maybe some form of the black goo?"

"you mean that shit that…" the mere thought on the unlucky basted that were forced to have the black goo injected into them made her shudder.

"well maybe yes, or maybe some weaken strain of it." he seemed to look at the patterns on her hands. "is there anything else aside from the patterns that's happened?"

"I can hear things I shouldn't be able to… I can hear them breath." She pointed down at the floor which let Arthur now she was on abought the test subjects. "at random I can see? Or at least get a basic outline of the next room without seeing it at all but I it feels like my head is spinning." She paused before descending to tell him about the strange dream that seemed to be the cause of all this "before I woke up to find these patterns, I had this dream… I don't know whether it was a dream or not because it felt so real, visceral. I was in this blackness and, and… never mind."

"you can tell me. It may help us understand what's happening to you."

Before she could reply, a strange presence seemed to emanate from somewhere. The door! Her head darted only to find someone had been watching the whole thing.

"hey!"

The person almost shot himself away from the door way. Ellen ran after him. _FEAR_ seemed to leek from this poor sod as he tried to dart down the hallway in a vain attempt to escape her, and you know what? She loved it! the primal visceral taste was so, so. _What the hell is wrong with me_? She thought, snapping herself out of the trance.

Randy was abought to turn the corner when she shoulders barged him right into the wall which left a visible dent. He let out a surprised screech of pain before trying to pick himself back up of the floor. He tried to pick himself back up but an intense pain seemed to shoot through his arm, making him crash back ground to the ground.

"Probably broke." Randy huffed under a painful breath. Before he could recover, he felt a pair of hand grab him by the scruff of his shirt and pin him up to the wall. Before he could try and bullshit his way out of the situation the woman was already asking question.

"how much of that did you hear?" she growled at him.

It didn't take empathic abilities to see she was pissed… and scared? "look, the moment you past me I felt something was off so against my better judgment I decided to follow you. I'm sorry."

She seemed to glare directly into his soul before dropping him to the ground "you're the person I met before I went out to go see L'iviesss."

That name. he hated every letter of it, the mere sound of it made him feel off. The things he did.

Ellen noticed randy cringe at the name "why don't you like him?"

"who?"

"L'iviesss. You cringe at the mention of it."

Randy's face seemed to narrow "don't you know?"

"know what?"

Before he could answer Bowie appeared from around the corner with what was obviously a force smile. "Randy! Where have you been? I have looked all over for you." He continued "common, we need to go discuses that thing remember?"

Randy felt him grab his left arm which caused him to let out a harsh scream of pain.

"what's wrong with you?" he growled, switch tone in an instance.

"nothing, I just slipped and landed on my shoulder funny, that's all."

They both walked away, leaving Ellen with a grim look on her face.

Randy flowed bowie until he forced him into a claustrophobic elevator that only seemed to enclose around him. As soon as the doors were closed and the elevator was moving Bowie struck randy with the back of his hand.

"what did I tell you before we came here? Don't tell anyone about L'iviesss past!"

"she has a right to know." He stated with his eyes firmly planted to the ground.

"know what? The person she's had a kid with was a sadistic son of a bitch? That he probably has more blood on his hand than your average killer and not even he knew?"

"And yet they let him out of his cage?" Randy retorted.

"if it was up to me, he should have been locked away or nuked from orbit like the rest of his kind long ago. Kroger and that egotistical Sargent are the ones that call the shot around hear."

"what about Manfred?" he questioned "where was he when they decided to remotely release that drone that killed around ten people wasn't it?" randy continued "and the doctors reports were just as troubling, I mean he still remembers his birth as well as complain about dreams!"

"look! I ain't arguing about this any longer so just go back to the apartment that was given to you, ok?"

Randy just continued to stare at the ground with only one question on his mind.

where the hell is Manfred?


	5. Chapter 5: one mission

**Chapter 5: one mission **

SYSTEM REBOOT…

THE IMPERIUM ONLINE.

TO: DR KROGER.

PROGRESSS REPORT.

DATE (2/8/XXXX)

TRANSMISSION (UNKNOWN)

…..

CRUW WILL BE WOKEN UP IN 4 HOURS.

ESTIMATED TRAVEL TIME TO XX-X9X AT CURRENT SPEED: 1 DAY.

MISSION:

TO GO TO XX-X9X AND FIND THE SOUCE OF IMPORTANT XXXXXXXXX.

RETREVE ANY SAMPLES OR REMAINS OF XXX AS WELL AS XXXX.

MAKE SURE ANY NEW DEVELOPMENTS IN THE MISON ARE INSTANTLLY TRANSMITED BACK TO KROGER (UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES WILL SPEARS KNOW WHAT HAPPENS HERE.)

…

His dreams were not of the wicked vison but of something with more malice than those. They were his memory's. memories of how he found Susan with a noose tightly wrapped around her neck the same way it wrapped around his heart and pulled with enough strength to rip it out his ribcage. He remembers dropping to his knees wanting nothing more than to join her but L'iviesss needed him… veronica needed him and he wished she survived his berth because then he might have been able to give him a semblance of a normal life. But the thing that caused Susan's death wasn't cancer as he had told L'iviesss but of the video feeds from Serranoes, the massacred grunts feed as well as the construction site. the fact that a once innocent child she had spent so long lucking after turned out to be a murders cosmic beast pushed her to her very limits.

* * *

Cold, stiff, frozen, sick! Manfred quickly lunged forward, out of the coffin like cryo pod and sprayed the unrecognisable remains of whatever he ate last out of his mouth as well as god knows what else. The light seemed to burn his eyes, forcing him to squint for at least a minuet before finally seeing the white, metallic walls of the stasis room.

The moans of multiple grunts seemed to echo in Manfred mind as well as the odd relies of pressure from the unfeeling machinery.

"all right grunts, I want everyone up and atom!"

Some of the grunts let out an audible mown of annoyance while some quickly scrambled out of their beds and made their way to their lockers. Some seemed to hop or skip as if they were stepping on hot coal.

Manfred swung his legs over the side and made his way out of his chamber the same way a walrus would make its way out of the ocean and belly flop onto the ground. He got up off the floor and held onto the side of some machinery as his legs felt like a frozen jelly.

He recovered the best he could before finally making his way to his locker that had his name stuck on it with a sticker that was already starting to peel away. He pulled out his jump suit as well as two neckless. One of veronica and the other Susan. How he missed them both.

"hey Dallies, how was your luxury bed?" a marine with the name tag of duke shouted.

"my back feels like it's just been hit by a lead pipe." Dallies replied.

"just like the good old days ay?"

"OORAH."

After everyone was done getting dressed, they retreated to the mess hall. One side of the table seemed to be filled with marines that all new each other while the other was the people who were complete strangers. Manly Manfred, Dallis, Duke, Dutch, Garret, Burk and four others, one of them being the Sargent and the second being the corporal and the third being a Lieutenant.

"if you could wish for one thing right now what would it be?" Garret asked in an attempt to break the unconfutable silence.

"well aside from some decent food? Something that will bring feeling back into my body." Dutch chuckled.

"I have something that will bring feeling back." Burk replied.

Before Dutch could ask what, Burk had his fist plunging into his shoulder.

"son of a bitch!" Dutch growled as his arm pulsed with pain.

Burk and Garret seemed to laugh at Dutch's misfortune as they consumed what they think was a corn cob.

"so," Duke asked "who's here willingly and who's been forced to come along?"

"I'm here for that sweet salvage! I mean alien tech you can sell for millions as long as it's the right person and hey, if we're lucky we might get are names put in the history books." Dutch's reply seemed to get some of the heads nodding in agreement.

"why did you fraise the question like that?" garret enquired "are you not here willingly?"

Both Duke and dallis shot worried looks at each other "corporate cunts are holding my wife under imprisonment and told me if I didn't come along on whatever is happening on this mission then they will blame everything that happened on Serranoes on her."

"what did happen on Serranoes? I heard it was something to do with a bunch of cultists setting xenos free on the station and somehow dropping them off somewhere on Astronose."

Duke and Manfred's facial expression seemed to shift into one of sorrow (both for different reasons probably.)

Time seemed to fly and before Manfred new he was standing in front of around twenty-five marines, all of them looking directly at him.

"ok people by tomorrow we will be landing on a newly discovered planet. Are mission is to find a source of a transmission and salvage any alien tech we might come across."

"I'm guessing we are going to have to wear one of those bulky ass IRC compression suits?" Burk asked.

"sadly yes."

There was an a few groans that emanated from the crowed as well as the odd cures.

"what are the chances of encountering xenomorphs?" Dutch asked.

"well judging by the nature of the transmission, it probably 77%"

Dutch face seemed to twist into one of a scowl "so your saying were not only going to have to were this bulky ass restrictive suits but we may also have to deal with xenos? Fucking wonderful!"

"how's the gravity?" a marine from the back asked.

"shouldn't cause us troubles but it is a little stronger than earths." He quickly turned around and seemed to stare at the Lieutenant as if he was motioning him to do something.

The Lt quickly snapped himself out of what looked like a day dream and barked out orders "ok people! I want all weapons checked and ready for action in fifteen minutes. I want the dropship to be prepared and ready to drop in twenty. Is that under stood?"

"yes sir?"

"then stop sitting there and get to work!"

They all dispersed from the stack or crates that they had all gathered around. Some darted to the weapons Loacker while some hopped in power loaders and began to load the dropship's weapon system or dropping some ammunition in the payload bay. Two of the dropships pilots could be seen running diagnostics from within the cockpit through the tinted windows.

"So Manfred, is there anything you can do around here to help or are you just going to stand there and look pretty?" Dutch chuckled to him, as he got into a power loader, pulling down the straps and bringing the goliath of a machine to life as to yellow light began to flash like the power that flowed through it weird veins.

"unless someone cuts there finger our brakes a bone then I can't really do anything." Manfred replied in a humorous tone.

"doctor hay? Well maybe you can go help Jeremy with whatever he's currently doing in his lab right now. Maybe you two can become best of friends."

"can you tell me where it is?"

"just follow the red lines down that corridor."

Manfred nodded his head at him before leaving the loading bay. He followed the red lines similar to when he was a kid on a treasure hunt with his dad. The Imperium still seemed to smell of new paint and machinery seeing how recently constructed this was. It was a major improvement to the Conestoga class with improved engines, weapons, armour anything that was worth a dam was improved turning into one badass of a ship. Very few weapons could bring this babe down and if they could they would have to pack enough punch to blow a small hole through a large asteroid made of diamonds or be something only an ancient alien race could build with the advance technology.

He turned a corner were a window could be seen with a single being present in the brightly lit, sterile room on the other side. Manfred pressed the button on the side of the door which opened up with a pressurized hiss. Jeremy head shot towards him with a blank expression on his face, he just seemed to stare at him for a second as if he was scanning him before a artificial smile crept across his face.

"good morning mister Deimos." Jeremy said.

"could you just call me Manfred."

"as you wish." His head shot back to the table where he looked like he was making sure all the medical supplies were in order and ready for use.

"do you need any help?" Manfred politely asked, leaning up against the piped wall.

"I am quite fine on my own, thank you." Jeremy response felt dry with absolutely no emotion to it.

"are you an android?"

"yes." Jeremy replied. "I noticed you have two lockets around you neck. Loved ones I presume?"

Manfred felt his face stiffen a little as his questioned seemed to strike a not so fully wound "yes." He choked.

"dead I presume... You know my secondary function aside from field medic is phycologist. Do you need any emotional support?"

"no thanks."

"are you sure?"

"I dealt with my pain a long time ago." Manfred's statement was only half true.

The android nodded his head and continued with what he was doing.

"do you need help carrying all this to the dropship?"

"yes."

Manfred stood there for a moment before the android handed him two medium sized crates. He followed the android and helped him place the boxes of medical supplies in the payload bay. The low orchestra of the engines could be heard over the almost defining grown of machinery. Manfred sat in one of the seats inside the cockpit and by some miracle allowed his mind to slip off into the vast consciousness of sleep.

* * *

Strange, Colossal, biomechanical structures seemed to surround him. Roaring winds seemed to cover his surroundings in a thick layer of rock, dust and derby that sang no scream their angers as they were ripped from their settled position. He could feel it biting deep into his skin, crating deep lacerations that seemed to cry blood. Figures seemed to shift. Some human, some animalistic in nature. The sound of some sort of ancient fog horn seems to blast some of the obscuring winds away were a huge tower seems to hang over him like some sort of Lovecraftian god. Manfred fell to his knees in pure shock and aw. "what are you?" he bellowed but it seemed his voice was quickly ripped from the air and scattered to the four-fucking wind. As if in response a blinding yellow light seemed to beam down like an angel from god! he feels weightless for a second and before he realized it, he was in front of the being that seemed to plague his mind. it raises its hand up towards a statue of a xenomorph king, and it isn't just any king. Its L'iviesss! "what do you want with him?"

"are you ok?" one of the pilots asked Manfred snapping him out of his strange vison that had been burrowed deep into his mind.

"I'm fine." Manfred found that he had been placed on the ground with everything in the surrounding area cleared. Jeremy seemed to hang over him with a small but powerful flash light stabbing directly into the retune of his eye.

"do you suffer from sizers Manfred?" the android enquired.

"no why?"

"because you started to convulse like a fish out of water." the second piolet responded.

"it's just this dream I have been having." He let out a breath of frustrated relief. "Don't worry about it."

"the hell kind of dreams do you have?"

"it's nothing."

He got up and left for his quarters were he quickly locked the door and headed for his terminal. He opened his messages to find that Kroger had scent one around two weeks ago.

* * *

TO: DR MANFRED.

DATE (19/7/XXXX)

UPDATE ON LIVIS CONDITION:

I'M SORRY TO INFORM YOU BUT AS YOU WERE AWARE THE TREATMENT STOPING LIVIS FROM CHANGING INTO A KING WAS STARTING TO LOOS IT EFFECTIVENESS. AROUND A MONTH AGO IT FULLY STOPPED WORKING AND HE IS NOW A XENOMORPH KING BUT DON'T WORRY, IT SEEMES HE HASEN'T TURND INTO A MINDLESS BEAST AND STILL RETAINS HIS REASINING. IT LOOKS LIKE HE HAS MADE A DEAL WITH THE FACILITY TO GIVE THEM QUEEN JELLY AND THIS STRANGE BLACK GOO EVEN I WAS UNAWARE OF. LIVIS MEMORYS STILL SEEMED TO BE LOCKET AWAY SAFE AND SOUND JUDING BY HIS WIILLINGNESS TO WORK WITH THE PEOPLE BUT WE HAVE SENT THAT EMAPTH AND PLAN TO HAVE HIM CHECK HIS MIND.

SORRY BUT I JUST GOT IMFORMED THAT LIVIS WAS ATTAKED BY THE PREDATOR SPECISE AND IS CURRENTLY BEING LOOKED AFTER BY THE QUEEN. IT SEEMS SHE HAS PUT HIM IN SOME SORT OF CACOON WHICH SEEMES TO BE HEALING ANY DAMAGE DONE TO HIM. HE SOULD WAKE UP TO FIND HIMSELF IN A HIVE ENVIROMENT WHICH WE ARE CURRETLLY LOOKING INTO GIVVING THE XENOMORPHS AND MAY EVEN HOLD SOME INTRESTING RESULTS.

P.S.: IT LOOKS LIKE LIVIS HAS IMPREGANATE HIS GIRLFRIEND AND IS EXPECTING TO GIVE BIRTH SOON SO CONGRADULATIONS!

…

As Manfred read Kroger's message, it felt like he was being dragged by an emotional roller-coaster. At first, he was terrified at the fact that Livis has fully transformed into a xenomorph king but when he read the part about retaining his mind he was joyed and the fact that he was even looking to help both species. And then he read the part about the Predator attack. Manfred prayed that Kroger would be right in assuming that he would wake up fully healed but something felt off about the fact that it seemed the queen had placed him in a cocoon. And then the part that Livis was having a child made him feel extremely happy but then he felt memories flash of what happened to veronica. What about the girlfriend? What happened during Livis birth he would never want anyone to experience ever again.

Manfred pulled himself from his thought and decided to send a mission report first before talking about Livis.

…

TO: DR KROGER.

DATE (2/8/XXXX)

PROGRESSS REPORT:

WE ARE CURRENTLY ONE DAY AWAY AND THE MARINES ARE CURRENLTY LOADING THE DROP SHIP READY FOR TAKE OFF WHICH I THINK WAS JUST COMPLETED.

I HAD THAT VISION AGAING AND IT WAS STRONGER THAN USAL. PROBABLY BECAUSE WE ARE CLOSER TO WHAT I PRESUME IS THE SOURCE. THE THING SHOWED ME A PICTURE OF WHAT LIVIS CURRENTLY LOOKS LIKE. I CAN ONLY HOPE WE CAN FIND A WAY TO CURE HIS CURRENT PERDICAMENT OR AT LEAST FIND ASWERS TO WHAT CAUSED IT IN THE FIRST PLACE.

I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG THIS MESSAGE WILL TAKE TO REACH YOU BUT I CAN ONLY HOPE IT IS SOON. CAN YOU GIVE ME A REPORT ON LIVIS AND TELL ME HOW HE AND HIS SON IS? O AND MAKE SURE HIS GIRLFREND IS OK, THAT WOULD BE MUCH APRICTED THANK YOU.

P.S: TRY TO KEEP SPEARS OUT OF THIS AS BEST YOU CAN. WE DON'T NEED HIM FUCKING ANYTHING UP OR RISKING THE LIVES OR L'IVIESSS AND THE ONES AT THE FACUILTY.

…

He quickly checked over it before finally pressing send. He sat there for an hour, engulfed by the shadowy, shroud of silence until something rudely disrupted it all with three distinct nocks. At first he tried to ignore it, wanting to be left alone but however was at the door was not giving up. Who ever was at the door was not taking the hint.

Reluctantly Manfred scraped himself from off the char and opened the door only to find Duke? "what are you doing here?" Manfred questioned him hoping for an answer.

"I'm here about L'iviesss." He simply replied. Manfred stepped back and beckoned for duke to enter the room. He seemed to examine the small quarters before he sat down on the synthetic leather couch. There was a silence in the room for just a split second before a single word left their mouths. "how is he?"

The question made Manfred want to lie but he couldn't bring himself to do it "well I think he's fine judging by the email Kroger sent around a month ago." The moment Manfred mentioned that name he noticed Duke cringe a little. "what's wrong?"

"that son of a bitch had my friend kidnaped and used for incubates." Duke reply almost felt distant "I didn't even know that until I had tried to contact Marvin only to find that he had been dead for a two years as well as the rest of them."

Manfred remembered watching what happened from a terminal with tears in his eyes at L'iviesss pleads to spare them. "how was he when you first met him?"

"just like any teen his age?" he paused for a moment "But there was something off about him, I mean don't get me wrong he saved my ass more than once but… there were these two xenos he seemed to be friends with but they got captured by Kroger when they arrived and when he found them dissected…" a grimace look seemed to scar his face "something triggered in him and by the time we had caught up with him he had killed the scientists that did it in an almost psychopathic way."

Manfred just seemed to think back to every surveillance feed he had seen as well as the distant screams of tera flow down the deep, damp, corridors of that god forsaken hive as well as the queen bitch that had spoken to him; she had probably manipulated L'iviesss into the monster he nearly turned into and is probably now. When he watched the cams of the berserker, he was grateful that something had caused it to malfunction and killed her but at the same time… The amount of physical and emotional pain it caused L'iviesss was almost unbearable to watch.

"how was he before he ran away?" Duke questioned.

"he was just like any other teen with a good sense of sarcasm as well as the ability to care… I just wonder if I had told him what was on that station then maybe this all would be different." Manfred said in a regretful tone.

"things happen one way or another. His father seemed to be waiting for him patiently, setting up thing like the cult ready for his arrival."

Manfred just stared at him with a dumfounded expression "cult?"

"he had been indoctrinating people with these dreams to try and turn them into his and by extension L'iviesss followers… or slaves depending on how you look at it, ready to be used by them as cannon fodder or worse." Duke explained before suddenly asking a question of his own "why are we here?"

"well…" Manfred was a little nerve to tell him that the entire reason why there here is because of some vivid visons. "because of Livis."

"why, what's wrong with him?"

"He's turned into a xeno king and I am hoping that what ever is calling me to this planet with these visions has something to help him."

Duke realized something at that point "it's not an actual transmission is it?"

"Kroger seemed to think it some sort of being… how much do you know about the earth infestation?" Manfred enquired.

"biotech international decided it would be a good idea to hold an queen on earth that was eventually able to infect some cultist that were able to get away but that's it. if john was here than I am sure he would have a better explanation." Duke remembered how when they were younger, they would go drinking together.

"well do you know about a woman called Ellen Ripley?"

"didn't she find a way to save earth?"

"well she and a few others seemed to be having these dreams which were caused by a queen mother."

Duke didn't know a lot about xenos but he knew that a queen was bad news except from the rare occasion where they are not looking to absolutely fuck your shit up. "maybe we can get a don't molest me card from L'iviesss." He chuckled trying to down play the severity of what that meant.

"maybe but we have to be extremely careful, I mean god only knows what's down there."

* * *

**note:**

if you found this chapter interesting then I suggest you go to my short story 'XENO MORPHEUS' which adds a little context and help set something up that will happen later on in this story.


	6. Chapter 6: tip of the twisted spear

**Chapter 6: tip of the twisted spear (UPDATED WITH NEW CONNTENT AND SOME MINER TWEEKS)**

If looks could kill then spears opponent would have been dead long before he entered the fighting arena. His opponent stepped forward and tried to go for a kidney jab. Spears simply stepped a little to the left before delivering a swift kick to the back of his opponent knee, caching him off guard and allowing spears to place him in a choke hold. he held him there for around fifteen second before his opponent was able to flip spears over his shoulder and sent him sparling to the ground. Spears was abought half way up when he felt a foot impact the side of his ribs. _Playing dirty ay?_ Spears quickly moved his foot and stole the ground from beneath his opponent. He dropped the ground and before he had time to recover spears was on top of him delivering quick, swift strikes to the side of the man's head until his face was bloodied and bruised to the point where his lipped was gushing blood and his left eye was bruised to the point where he couldn't see out of it.

"that's enough!" the couch growled, grabbing spears arm before he had time to deliver another blow.

"I think he learnt his lesson. Filthy cadet."

Spears spat at the ground before heading back to the lock room and getting changed from his training uniform. It had large patches of sweat that seemed to form like huge pools along the bottom of his neck and pits. When he emerged from the locker room, he was wearing his stranded issue general uniforms with a row of medals that seemed to burrow on the left side of his chest. He reached into his front pocket and pulled out a cigar as well as his lighter that was the casing of a 50-calibre bullet that had the American flag engrained deep into its metallic shell. He flicked the lighter three times before a steady flame was able to spring from its metallic prison. He lit his cigar before putting away the bullet. He took a quick puff of it, enjoying the texture of it before gripping it in his teeth.

He walked down the metallic corroders of the USS Dunkirk. A fine vessel that spears was awarded by the colonial marines administration after being able to almost single handily taken out a xeno hive armed with only a pulse rife as well as fifteen mining charges designed to being the hive down in one fell swoop. Even though he one that battle he still felt like a potential was lost, like something valuable could have been used of the xenos within the hive. Ever since then he has been funding multiple operations to try and find a way to take these xeno's under control or better yet create something that was better than a regular xeno. He saw potential of this in Livis. he wanted to create him into the ultimate solider and it would of worked If he was given the time. his first step was to overthrow his queen but that just seemed to piss him off after tampered with the programming of the berserker to kill the queen.

Luckily, we were able to salvage one of her queen eggs and create him another one which he seemed to call ayigdalis? Or something like that. He was happy abought the new queen but the host used for it just seemed to upset him. After the queen and grown in a matter of three days they were able to make some ground by threatening her if he didn't do what we commanded him to do. We were able to get him to use a gun which he unloaded a full clip into the bullet proof window before throwing himself at it in a vain attempt to brake it.

Spears was so close to getting him under control before Manfred was able to convince everyone that it would be better to whip his memory and make him look as human as they could. Spears tried to stop it saying he was close to bringing him under his control but they went along with it anyway! After they did it and tried to take him away from his kind, he ended up suffering from a almost life ending depression so they had to whip his memory once more and instate him as a xeno biologist. If he was going to have to be close to them then they better get some decent research out of them.

_O well_. Spears thought to himself as he went up a elevator and onto sector a-11 he entered a room that seemed to hang over what looked like a gymnasium. He watched over what at first glance would have looked like eight regular teens (looking around the age of 18-19) sparing but they were actually genetically modified by injecting queen jelly directly into a fertilized egg. They all seemed to have xenomorphic features in some way shape or form. five of them seemed to have tales as well as dorsal tubes on their backs while the rest just seemed to of the strange biomechanical patterns of their bodies as well as the extra opposable thumb. But they all did share three abilities that they all seemed to inherit. The first was the same strength as a warrior if mot stronger in some cassis, the second being the ability to walk on walls and the third and probably most valuable was this hive mind connection they all seemed to share in a kind of telepathic bond, a hive mind. they could even look into the minds of people.

They all had numbers tattooed on there wrist which helped with identification. They all tried to say they already had names but he would be dammed if he was going to try and pronounce a single one. From the moment they could walk up right they were trained. Loyalty to him engrained into their minds the same way someone would chisel into a stone tablet. If he said jump then they would ask how high? If he said run then they would run for as long as they could without saying a word. No sarcasm, no complaints.

The girl with the tattoo of Six seemed to be the first one to notice them watching them spar. She was one of the ones who had the tail and dorsal tubes and seemed to be the most rebellious out of them all, it also seemed she was the dominant one out of this… hive if you could call it that. That's why as soon as spears was able to find 'common ground' with her then he made her the leader of the group.

Spears and Sixes eyes seemed to lock in a standoff. Her bright orange eyes which almost seemed to have a glow to them as well as vertical slits seemed to pear into his soul with a hatred before she turned back to her pack and continued to spar.

"good." Spears said in an encouraging manner, similar two how a dad would look proud of there child for whining at some sort of sport. A timid man seemed to approach from behind him with a posture that just said, _why do I have to be the one who has to deal with the insane general today?_

"sir, we were finally able to get the reports you were after about specimen one."

"and?" spears asked in an impatient and demeaning tone.

"well it seems that the specimen had to fight of a group of predators and was critically injured a month ago but it seems he's made a full recovery. It also seems he has had a son by the name of Oceiros."

Spears felt a burst of interest and frustration in this new development. On one hand it seemed he was able to hold his own against the predators but on the other, if he had the right combat training then he probably been able to kill them no problems. O and there's the fact they tried to hide this from him!

"and they tried to hide this from me because?""

"it was under the 'don't let spears get his hand on this information' order."

Spears clenched his fist in frustration before turning back to the new set of soldiers he was looking for "no matter." He pressed a button and dismissed them for the rest of the day meaning as they had all been training for half the day and deserved a brake. He watched as they all exited the room with six taking charge as always. he paused for a moment before he felt a smile spread across his face. "tell me when is there first field test?"

"in three days, I believe."

"good, good." Spears seemed to be trying to remember something but it just seemed to be out of his reach until he remembered with an almost facepalm expression "isn't the test tomorrow?"

"the one involving the xeno? Yes sir."

"If everything goes according to plan then I want the ship taken away from orbit of Z3-B274 and plot a course for Astronose."

The man just seemed to stare at him "but were posted here, why would we leave it?"

"because there may be an infestation that needs dealing with."

* * *

From birth they had been prisoners, soldiers, freaks! Their cells had been modified by something sacred to that side of them but they didn't know what it was, they felt these instincts that begged to be let out, they wanted to serve something. They needed it! when in deep sleep they would all see these creatures. As black as the darkest void or abyss, light seemed to be consumed by there corrupt and malevolent exoskeletons but they did not fear them. They wanted to be with the, to join this vast hive mind where they belonged.

He denied them that right.

_Spears! _

As they had known to call him as the bane of their existence. That side of them seemed to hate him more than hate could be described! Him and a few other faces that they get warned about in their bottomless dreams, the figures that had been labelled _THE DESTROYERS_.

Every single one of them had tried to make an escape but they soon learned that the metallic leviathan they were in seemed to be in some sort of frozen, black, sea of nothingness. They had decided to postpone there escape attempts because every time they failed, they would be locket up in these small isolated rooms that seemed to cut their connection to each other, physically as well as mentally. Leaving them in a maddening limbo until by his mercury they are bring out.

Seven was still feeling the emotional scares of being separated and seemed to suffer from an almost bombastic anxiety attacks. Six would do everything in her power to help sooth him, she cared for each and every one of them and she guest they all looked up to her as if she was some sort of royalty figure. If Six did something wrong one of the members of her group would attempt to take the blame for her, even if that meant being locked away.

Six had overheard some of the strange men in lab coats say that she had been affected the most by the jelly and that she may have the traits of a queen? She had no idea what they meant by that but she was different from her kin. her dorsal tubes seemed to be more like magnificent rapiers, she seemed to have a smaller set of arms were her breast should be. Her feet seemed to be more in line with a pair of high heels and there's the fact that hidden beneath her dark blue hair laid these cold bumps that seemed to be trying to form into some sort of crest?

she would sometimes find herself with almost unbearable stomach pains and notice that her belly was beginning to swell it would soon pass but theses malformed eggs would fall out of her scared passage. She would stare at them sometimes with a deep sorrow as if she had failed in a duty or the fact that life had been wasted but her hive would comfort her.

As they walked to their quarters Six could feel eights hand run along the base of her tail. They all shared in this close bond but something about eights seemed to attract her to him. Maybe it was his strong masculine scent that seemed to please her senses or it was the fact that he was a lot stronger and well-built than the rest making him the preferred mate. She didn't know why she thought like that but she couldn't help it no matter how hard she tried.

"_anyone want to do anything tonight_?" four asked.

"_what_?" eight questioned.

Four shrugged his shoulder "_movie_?"

"_how about graboids_?" Two chimed in.

"we watched that last week!" Four said unenthusiastically.

Eight seemed to smile "what about army of the deadites?"

"groovy!" One exclaimed.

Four looked around at everyone who was in agreement "army it is."

They all got to their quarter, pulling out their hidden stashes of junk food that spears had forbid them from eating because it would 'make them weak' like most thing spears said they ignored him. They honestly didn't give a dam but if they wanted to escape, they would have to wait for that golden opportunity.

They all quickly gathered around the TV and just dumped their stash onto the table. Four went to the DVD shelf and pulled out the worn and maybe a little dusty case and inserted it into the player.

If it wasn't for their strange and jarring appearances then they probably looked like a bunch of friends having fun and not trapped on some god forsaken ship… they all whished it was like that.

Time seemed to fly as they watch the film that seemed to take hold of their minds and imaginations but soon like all good thing it came to an end. One turned off the tv and they all headed to their bunks and fell into a deep sleep were strange visions and distant voices rang out in a warm soothing abyss. They wanted to be closer to those voices, to be free like the voices! Sometimes they would speak to them and seem fascinated by there odd appearance. They promise that the moment they brake free is the moment they will make them hole and purge that human side from them!

* * *

"rise and shine soldiers!" spears voice seemed to have a bladed edged of excitement to it which meant something was about to happen. Six tried to bury her head deep into her pillow to block out his voice but eventually they were forced to get dressed by five armed guards who quiet rudely demanded them to do as they were told. They all quickly got dressed and were led to the mess hall were the closing thing to decent food they got was these synthetic stakes that seemed to have the same texture as carboard.

"_so what bullshit do you recon he will make us do today_?" seven said rather Blakley, prodding at his food similar to someone trying to dissect a frog.

"_I would say basic obstacle course but his voice seemed way to happy about it_." four replied.

"_maybe they added a swing set_!" one laughed. Four others seemed to shake their head at the cringy comment which seemed to catch the eye of the guards.

"how many times have we told you not to use your telepathy unless told too?" one of the guards growled who seemed to resemble some sort of obese seagull or bloated rooster.

"_fuck of back to Ingoldmells_!" one said trying to stop himself sniggering. He couldn't Rembert where he heard it from originally and had no idea where Ingoldmells was but the expression seemed to stick with him.

"is there something wrong, one?"

"no sir."

"then what's so funny?"

"nothing sir. Just something I saw o the tv, that's all."

The guard's seemed to stare directly into one's eyes before backing up and muttering something inaudible.

They finished their breakfast and seemed to be taken to a part of the ship they had never been to before, putting them all into a state of anxiety into were they were going and what they were planning. They were all forced into a cramped space that resembled an airlock with the door being shut behind them with a defining metallic clash.

"what's going on!" six hissed already feeling something… alien to her yet familiar just on the other side of the door.

The second door open and the unnerving voice of spears echoed through the enclosed space. "enter the room and you will be instructed on what to do next."

They all looked at each other making sure everyone was ready before warily entering the darkened room with bladed tails and razer claws razed and ready to attack. the room seemed to be cast in an eternal twilight but that really didn't matter two them; they could see in blackest of darken voids as if it was clear day light. The walls seemed to be covered in thick steel plating with what looked like some sort of black goop that seemed to slowly corrupt the clean white paint.

Something was in the centre of the room, something big. Its carapace was a glossy black with hints of deep blues and royal/Tyrian purples. A row of spikes ran along it elongated head as well as two daggered pincers on its chin. Even though it was so alien to them, all of them noticed the undeniable similarity's between the teens. Six couldn't help but notice the similar biomechanical look that covered their body's as well as the tail and opposable thumb.

it did not breath or if it did it was almost impossible to tell. It was as still as the steel restraints that held it in place except for it long tail that slightly swung in the gridlock breeze.

Six knelt down in front of it with her face inches from its menacing maw that seemed to be filled with serrated daggers. She stared into its domed head, could she see eye sockets? She placed her hand on it and felt the cold soothing heat of its body. She ran her fingers down to it maw and opened its mouth were Six could see the second jaw which laid still.

"_strange_." A feminine voice seemed to echo into their minds (they didn't know why but it felt similar to the voices they heard during sleep). "_you feel like queen, smell like queen and yet you look like them?_"

Six jolted backwords and nearly fell over as the aliens body seemed to jolt to life with its head lifting from its head and seemed to look at Six with an eyeless gaze "_what do you mean feel and smell like queen?_" six asked it.

"_don't you feel it… R'avinesss_?"

Six felt her hart beat almost stop as the xeno seemed to say her true name which even she had begun to ever so slowly forget. "_how do you know my name_?" six's questioned.

"_your smell and mind tell me everything I need to know_." The xeno replied. "_I can tell you haven't had much time around your proper kind except for your kin but can you tell my name?_"

Six placed her forehead and began to take in her scent as well as probe her mind. it took a few minuets before words began to form in her mind. "_wagens? No, no, W'agesss_."

W'agesss nodded an let out a pleased warble.

* * *

Spears watched the screen with intrigue as six seemed to be communicating and even bonding with the xeno specimen that was hatched from a special egg that was taken from L'iviesss original hive. He smiled at himself with glee before deciding to proceed to the next step.

* * *

There was a mechanical buzz as the restraints opened up allowing W'agesss to drop to the ground. With the help of six and one they were able to help her up. "are you ok?" eight asked.

"_being restrained for so long normally leaves me feeling a little weak, I will be fine._" W'agesss replied flexing her arms and legs best she could, draining the tightness from her limbs as well as removing the pins and needles that smothered her body. W'agesss leapt to the celling in a sudden movement before dropping back down to the ground, letting out a relived hiss letting six know she was ready for what was next.

A door opened, snapping away some of the resin and smothering the room in a bright, bleached light. "_would you kindly head to the next room_." A static and lifeless voice said through the intercom.

"_were do you think spears is_?" one laughed in a cheeky lood manner.

"_I don't want to know_." Four said shaking his head.

They stepped into the next room with two people who seemed to be welded into thick steel armour with hissing stick in their hands and jagged blades covering their waist and wrists. W'agesss tail instantly shot over her shoulder and her posture went low to the ground.

"six. I want you to command the xeno to not attack no matter what they do." The cold mechanical voice command.

W'agesss was able to understand what the voice said through using six's understanding and seemed to ease up. The two golems quickly approached and jammed both their sizzling stick into W'agesss shoulder, casing an explosion of frantic sparks and hisses from the xeno who reeled back in agony. They could all feel her pane as if it was their own; six could feel it even worse and wanted nothing more than to intervein. But she knew if they got what they wanted then it could lead to a way for them all to escape. W'agesss understood this and did all she could to stop herself from lashing out and killing the guards.

Thousands of agonize pulsed through her body as the electric shocks hijacked her muscles, causing her to involuntarily lash out! The more she resisted, the more it hurt… and hurt it did, but she would have to indoor.

Six felt a sense of relief as they stepped back and let the xeno recover.

"_that… all… you got_?" W'agesss hissed defiantly in an attempt at sarcasm.

Six's relief was ripped from her mind as they pulled the jagged blades out from there sheaths and took a step towards the helpless xeno. Six's fists clenched hard enough to the point were her claws dug deep into her skin making her feel the adrenalin she would need. Without hesitation she stepped in front of W'agesss and let out a defiant hiss. "haven't you caused her enough pane already?" six snarled.

* * *

Spears watched the live feed with intrigue. Six new that the defiant act could get her hurt or locked up but she didn't care. She had a fears fire in her hart and spear respected that, it's one of many reasons she was the group leader, she wasn't afraid to stand up and seemed to exploded with confidence.

"why do you think she trying to protect the specimen?" a scientist whispered to his college.

"maybe it's the queen part of her." the college replied.

Spears got up from his chair and walked over to them in a menacing manner. "do you want to know why I think she stood up?" spears said, his voice cold an arrogant "because she's got balls."

Both the scientist nodded in fear and continued to observe them.

"do you want us to continue or…"

"continue." Spears ordered.

* * *

They stood there for what felt like an eternity. Even though their eyes were concealed by a thick sheet of darkened glass, six could still see the look of pure disgust and hate! They finally stepped back and exited the room from a small escape door to the right. Six turned around and helped W'agesss to her feet who seemed to emanate relief and annoyance.

"_why did you intervene_?" W'agesss hissed annoyed that she risked her safety over herself.

"_they were going to cut you and that's where I draw the line!_" six replied.

"_you are a strange queen R'avinesss, but I do not judge your judgement_."

"_why do you keep calling me that_?"

"_queen? that is what you are."_ W'agesss stated, six could see her mind begin to flash with images of these magnificent goddess with proud, towering crest. Six couldn't help but… "_why do you still call yourself six? Your name in R'avinesss yet you continue to use a weak and meaningless name_."

Six shrugged her shoulders. "_I have just always been forced to use it._"

"_then stop_."

Six thought about it for a second before expecting it. her true name of _R'avinesss_.

The next large door opened and there stood another xeno restraint which W'agesss seemed to cringe at its mere presence. "would you kindly place the specimen in the restraints." The voice commanded.

W'agesss reluctantly enter it and let out a frustrated hiss as the clamps quickly griped her wrists and legs stopping her from moving.

A steel plate slid back and there stood spears with an overly joyed smile across his face. "well done!" He said "you now only have one task to complete." Spears pressed a button on the consul in front of him and a pedestal quickly rose from it and what laid on top made R'avinesss stomach twist and turn. A gun laid upon the table with a small bullet counter of one. Spears said "you know what to do."

"_no_!" R'avinesss growled.

"_just do it_." w'agesss solemnly stated.

"_but you will die_!"

"_I know_." W'agesss replied. "_but if there is a chance of your freedom then just do it. I will be able to join my kin in the hive mind and be free of this prison_."

R'avinesss knelt down next to the xeno and placed her forehead against hers, letting a single tear fall from her cheek. She sent a silent message of appreciation before stepping back and letting the barrel of the weapon hang over w'agesss.

**BANG!**

R'avinesss felt W'agesss life snap out of existence as the bullet ripped through the warriors frontal lobe only leaving faint memory's in her passing. W'agesss acidic blood splattered onto R'avinesss clothing, burning away at it and exposing some of her bare skin to the chilling breeze of the outside world. Emotions swirled in R'avinesss mind causing her to feel slightly disorientated and wheezy. Even though she had known it for such a short time she felt this… connection with the strange warrior. it was so alien yet familiar to her. she could feel the unknown part of her let out a whale of sadness for W'agesss.

She was so distressed that when eight tried to comfort her she lunged forward and let out a snarl she never knew she could make.

"well done marines." Spears cheered. "just one more test and you will be ready."

R'avinesss stared at the cold psychopathic general and thought only one thing…

_Why? W'agesss had done nothing wrong so why make me kill her?_

* * *

**WRITERS NOTE:**

can you please leave a quick review, telling me what you think of the story so far because that would be appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7: through death there is life

**Chapter 7: through death there is life.**

As promised Bruce had delivered the hosts, they were quickly taken out of there cryo pods by the drones and wrapped in a thick, moist sheet of resin. In the xeno's sadistic nature they decided to wait until each and every single one of them was awake and fully aware of what was about to happen next. As if in sink they all began so scream and curse as whatever loos sense of religion they tried to desperately cling to. If god was truly carrying and loved his creations then why would he create something so demonic? Something that grabbed their sense of understanding of the universe and proceeded to skin it head to toe, before making a skin suit out of the remains and walking up a cat walk made up of jagged rocks.

The pure, primal, pheromones of fear seemed to flow down these Lovecraftian halls with its Strange mechanical patterns that seemed to cover the organic material in what could only be described as a mindboggling oxymoron.

The screams. They played like a bountiful but barbaric orchestral. They would scream for hours on end, unable to believe were they were. Some screamed and screamed and screamed until there vocal cords were like mangled cello cored, only allowing an animalistic howl or gurgle to escape their throat but soon they were all cut off by the spidery nightmares that seemed to glide through the air, leaving a viscose mucus the same way a plain would show its advertisement. They would latch onto their faces and quickly wrapped their tail around their neck before putting them into an unsettled dream.

Some of the drones and warriors decided it would be funny to let the host watch as their fates were slowly raised to their faces. They would feel its phallic probe brush against their lips before finally having it brutally push past their sealed maws and buried deep into their chest.

They would wake up dazed and confused for a second before a brief realization of what their fate was seemed to strike their face like a lightning bolt. Some had a expression that wouldn't be out of place in a serialist painting while some just stared blankly at the ground, accepting their fates.

The hours flew for the xenomorphs but seamed to drag for the hosts, similar to a rake being scraped across rock hard dirt. Some would feel the little one's stir in their chest and brace themselves with their eyes tightly closed and a ungodly screech of pain ready to escape their dried and cracked lips before it would settle back down again. Some were relived while some just wanted to get it over and done with.

They were ready! The little ones began to rip and tare like ravines wolverines. Ripping at their weak flesh and scraping their jagged teeth against the bone of their ribcage. As soon as their bone was weak enough, they would coil their tails like twisted springs before launching themselves forward. Some did it on there first go while some had to take multiple attempts.

The result was always the same.

A brutal Death but with said death came life. Life with a will strong enough to let them thrive. They all let out a shrike of triumph.

The first active moment of life was killing.

And they revelled in it. some would slither away, discarding the useless shells until they felt the need to eat while some seemed to look at what thing they had been birthed out of and proceeded to rip at its jugular before taking its place in the hive.

They were vulnerable for the moment like all thing at birth but within a matter of hours maybe a day they were fully grown and ready to serve there king and queen.

No matter what xenomorphs think of themselves as to any organisms with a basic intelligence, they know that they are the creatures that haunt any other organisms dream, they are the monsters that will hunt them down, they will persevere no matter what they try.

L'iviesss picked up one of the little ones and let out a loving growl. It responded with a hiss of equal affection before he placed it to the ground and watch it slither away.

L'iviesss turned to A'lisasss who was starting to break free of her cocoon. Her hand seemed to releses through first, grasping for the celling before slumping back down and lazily hanging there for a second. In one quick motion her free hand tore away at more of her cocoon which allowed her toothy grin to glistening in the darkness. She pushed her body forward before collapsing to the ground in a puddle of fluids that seemed to gush out of her cocoon. She laid there motionless for a second before slowly raising her body of the ground and bowing her head at me.

"_how does it feel_?" L'iviesss asked her.

"_stronger. Like I have been reborn._"

A'lisasss placed her hands on L'iviesss shoulders before caressing her forehead against his in a display of affection.

"_if only A'mistoesss was here._" L'iviesss sombly said.

"_indeed_." She replied.

A'mygdalisss let out a shrill cry instantly grabbing L'iviesss attention in mere nanoseconds. A scientist had forcefully shoved some sort of probe up into her ovipositor, causing her to feel an extreme discomfort as it blocked her from laying her eggs.

L'iviesss dashed towards him with the rage of a wild bonfire. he grabbed the scientists arm and pulled on it with enough force to defiantly pull it out of it socket.

"_how dare you violate her_!" L'iviesss hissed at him.

"I was just doing as I was told!" he screamed in agony.

L'iviesss growled at him once more before dropping him to the ground in a way that would make him land on his dislocated shoulder. He grabbed what he could before retreating back to the surface.

"_vile vermin!"_ L'iviesss snarled "_I can't wait to rid this planet of them._" he paced around the chamber, agitated as all hell, his acid blood boiled and the urge to kill something was quickly growing.

A'mygdalisss looked back at her ovipositor before laying another egg and let out a silent purr of contempt satisfaction.

"_calm yourself_." She cooed into L'iviesss mind. "_go do something that will relieve your stress._"

_Hunt!_

* * *

"_can you take me to the hive please_?" O'ceiroesss pleaded with Ellen who was currently suffering from an almost unbearable headache.

"I told you it's not safe there right now and this headache isn't getting any better. Maybe in a few days."

"_but you said I could go there soon! Why can't Manfred or Bruce take me? Even Z'ulesss could_!"

Ellen noticed the warrior looming from the confines of O'ceiroesss rooms door as if to say 'he would be safe in my hands.'

"no means no!" she growled at him, feeling the frustrations building up from a mixture of his pleading as well as the pain. O'ceiroesss response was a sharp hiss of frustration as well as a high pitch shrike that only seemed to amplify the steady ponding in the inside of her skull. "go to your room!" she scolded him.

O'ceiroesss seemed to glare at her with an intense hatred before storming to his room and shutting the door with his half-formed tail.

Ellen laid there for a second before she heard a door slowly creep open. She leaned up to see Z'ulesss menacingly walking towards her. "leave me alone you dumb space bug." She huffed.

"_I'm not a dumb space bug_!" Z'ulesss hissed at her.

To Ellen her voice was amplified to a point where she felt like she had gone deaf, leaving her ears ringing like a fire alarm. Her hand shot to the sides of her head in an attempt to dull the pain.

"_sorry I didn't mean to hurt you_." Z'ulesss said in a tone that didn't grate against Ellen's mind.

"you talk? Well of course you talk but English?" She was so baffled by it.

"_if that's how your minds interpret it then yes_." She seemed to pause for a second "_can you please take young O'ceiroesss to the hive. He craves to be with the queen_."

"look! I wish I could but this headache would make it unsafe to drive the buggy." Ellen replied hoping that this xeno would understand. "and I don't want him seeing all that… death."

"_he is xeno. He has already seen this death you speak of from the many hives that have come before, the memory's that keep us safe_." Z'ulesss told her.

Ellen pondered it for a second. "keep him away from the bodies and I am ok with you taking him."

Z'ulesss seemed to nod her head in a very strange way before letting out I silent call to O'ceiroesss who came dashing out of his room and quickly latched onto her dorsal tubes with a grin spread across his face.

"_thank you!_" he exclaimed.

Z'ulesss seemed to sniff the air in Ellen's direction before a almost unnoticeable smile formed on the side of her lips. She walked over to the door and let Ellen open it before disappearing down the corridor and towards the stairwell.

* * *

The world seemed to fly by as Z'ulesss travelled as fast as her limbs would take her towards the hive. The soft call of birds seemed to sing their illustrious songs that seemed to create a warm soothing buzz that reverberated through their minds. O'ceiroesss tried to repeated their magnificent sound but only found himself making a mix of high pitch strikes and hisses that had the same appeal as a vacuum cleaner or broken-down machinery.

As they reached the base of a small hill that overlooked a small but grand meadow, O'ceiroesss could already feel the soothing presence of the hive flowing over his mind and wanted nothing more than to get closer. He couldn't help but feel an overwhelming giddiness and decided he couldn't wait any longer. He jumped from Z'ulesss back before stopping at the top of the hill where he could see the hives entrance were two drones seemed to be lazily standing guard.

One of them noticed him and let out a welcoming chirp that seemed to resonate deep in O'ceiroesss core. He let out a cheerful reply before dashing down towards the entrance and into the deep, dark, depths of this humid hive' not even noticing that he had left Z'ulesss. He wondered down the halls as he felt something silently calling him.

There was this scents that seemed to cling to the air as it flowed down theses wonderous halls, and that's when he saw it. a man in some sort of yellow clothing that was beryl visible under the resin was just hanging their limp. A thick pool of blood seemed to form as his feet as Small droplets of blood still dripped from bits of ripped flesh and the bits of bone that stuck out far enough to look almost like it was reaching out. His face was frozen on an expression of pain and suffering.

If O'ceiroesss was a normal kid then he probably would have run out as fast as possible, leaving a trail of tears and snot and would probably need some concealing but no. he just stared at the corpse as if it was nothing more than an average painting. He honestly didn't care.

He continued down until he reaches a large archway that lead into the queens chamber. He seemed to linger at the archway as he let his eyes scan the room until he saw her.

A'mygdalisss!

hung there like the magnificent Pease of art that she was. The resin beams that held her in place seemed to look more like the frame of a royal throne that spread out into strange but awe-inspiring patterns. She seemed to be in a deep sleep judging by how her head had slid deep behind the protection of her crest.

O'ceiroesss decided to start and sneakily prowl towered her in an attempt to jump her. he was half way there and was about to jump when.

"_hello young O'ceiroesss_." She said with a grin spread across her face. "_if you trying to sneak up on me then you need to be a little bit quieter. Also stick more to the shadows_."

"_when did you see me_?"

"_I noticed you at the arch way but decided to see how your sneaking tactics were_." She paused for a second "_could use some improvement but they were good._"

O'ceiroesss seemed to let out a depressed huff before sitting down before her and marvelling in her beauty. And then he realized L'iviesss was nowhere to be seen.

"_where is L'iviesss_?" he questioned.

"_he's out relieving his stresses_." A'mygdalisss replied.

"_is it the dreams_?" his question seemed to upset her.

"_there not dreams_." She said in a bitter tone "_there memories. Memorise they tried to lock away from him so they could control him but now he is slowly getting them back_."

A'mygdalisss answer only served to unnerve O'ceiroesss as the three figures formed in his mind.

The crooked man with blinding white lab coat and spectacles with the crack that spread through the glass like the corruption in his soul.

The Sargent with the tattoos that seemed to resemble demonic runes than actual works of art. A cigar seemed to Burn with the blood of both enemy and innocent, creating a thick vail of mails smoke. Rows upon rows of medals, all forged upon death, lead and violence.

And the deceitful man that brings mixed feeling of betrayal and sorrow.

"_does that mean the bad men are real?_" O'ceiroesss wished she would say no but he already knew the answer.

"_yes_." A'mygdalisss cold heartedly replied in the most bitter tone he had ever heard.

"_have you seen them in flesh_?"

The question seemed to bring out painful memories for the queen who visibly cringed and seemed to rub the side of her neck as well as her abdomen.

"_why do they want to hurt us_?"

"_some of them see us as mindless beast with nothing more than a primal instinct to kill and reproduce… they aren't entirely wrong. Some of them think that they can find a way to control us and use it for their petty fights. They can't no matter what they try_." A lone silence seemed to pass before the queen mind began to stir one again "_where is Z'ulesss and S'omesss? I can't feel their presence in the vast conciseness_."

A'lisasss dropped from her perch on the celling which O'ceiroesss hadn't even noticed "_I heard them say something about going to help O'ceiroesss host with something but I don't know what_." She lowered her head to O'ceiroesss and seemed to smile "_I see you have grown quite a bit from last time I saw yes_."

O'ceiroesss nodded his head in reply.

"_do you want me to take you somewhere_?" A'lisasss asked O'ceiroesss as she began to pick him up.

"_no thanks. I would like to spend some time with the queen_."

"_as you wish_." She placed him to the ground again before turning her attention to the queen. "_do you require anything_?"

"_L'iviesss is all I want right now_." She stated.

A'lisasss nodded and exited her chamber in search or her randy king. She just hoped he had calmed down.


	8. Chapter 8: wet

**Chapter 8: wet.**

Flesh and blood.

The feeling of it under L'iviesss claw seemed to ease his stresses as he tore the belly of some horned beast that was no match for his hatred. A scrap of meat clung to his serrated claws as he let it dangle. L'iviesss placed it in his mouth and let the blood run down his throat; bitter but also sweet.

A bush seemed to quiver which grabbed L'iviesss attention within seconds. A furies growl escaped his throat, letting whatever was trying to sneak up on him know that he was on to it.

Silence. There was nothing for around a minuet before something large leaped from the trees. It lands on L'iviesss back and before he have time to realize what it was it had pinned him to the ground.

"_hello L'iviesss_." A'lisasss laughed in a cheeky manner.

"_if I didn't know any better you would have been dead_." L'iviesss sheepishly stated as he tried to defend his wounded pried.

A'lisasss laughed at L'iviesss response before letting him back onto his own two feet. "_aren't you going to share that kill_?" his silence was her only response. "_A'mygdalisss requests you. And it seems O'ceiroesss has come to visit_." She said hoping to improve L'iviesss mood; it didn't. "_what's wrong_?"

Her question seemed to stamp on every one of L'iviesss nerves, causing his fist to rip out the beasts liver "_they come in are hive and do whatever they want! They don't even ask for a permission to do what ever the hell is on their buckle list_." he broke into its ribcage and ripped out its heart before hurling it as far as he could.

L'iviesss muscles tensed as he felt A'lisasss hand grasp at his chest in an attempt to sooth him.

"_relax_." She cooed into his mind as she began to let out a deep seductive purr.

L'iviesss could feel the waves upon waves of a calm, soothing presence that began to ease his mind allowing him to go into a dream like state.

* * *

"wakey, wakey L'iviesss." Kroger laughed.

L'iviesss flexed his fingers and toes as it was the only thing he could move, seeing how he was bound in steel. Which stopped him from even slightly stretching.

"_what do you want?_" L'iviesss snarled at him.

"no need to be so hostile." He paused for a second as if he was carefully planning what he was about to say next. "I have good news for you."

"_spit it out then!_" L'iviesss mood was sower and he couldn't be bothered to deal with him.

"well we were able to find A'mistoesss queen egg and we are planning on giving you a new queen."

Kroger's news seemed to rip mixed feeling striate from L'iviesss core. On one hand he would feel that hole in his soul be filled in by his instinctual need to protect and serve a queen but on the other hand she would be trapped, bound, tormented! and that would give them leverage over him.

"aren't you happy about that?" Kroger questioned as L'iviesss face seemed to narrow into a frown.

"_why should I? all your going to do is trap and torture her_."

"as long as you comply with us then she should be fine."

His response only reinforced L'iviesss worries "_you just proved my point_."

Kroger glared at him as L'iviesss response seemed to annoy him. He turned around and beckoned two people who resembled more of dogs than an actual people and quickly wheeled in an old cv monitor. Kroger turned it on, there was static for a second before… it was the Icarus crew! All of them strapped in steel restrains and… eggs were positioned directly under there suspended bodies.

"_not them, please!_" L'iviesss begged not wanting them to suffer there unstoppable fate of having a young one rip its way through there chests. "_anyone but them_." his pleading just seemed to please Kroger who had his crooked smile stretched across his face. "Basterd!" L'iviesss growled trying to free his hand from its unbreakable restraints. Even though his tails blade was held in place by a steel sheath, the length of it swayed back and forth, desperately trying to pull free.

"shh! Its starting." Kroger stayed with his eyes glued to the tv.

Ozie was the first to wake up with an audible grown. His eyes flickered for a second before they were fully opened and was fully aware of what was in front of him. "Livis?" he chocked as the eggs flaps slowly opened. His screams seemed to wake everyone before his were cut of by the facehugger flying through the air.

"no!" L'iviesss and the Icarus crew all bellowed in tandem.

They all cried L'iviesss name hoping that it would save them but it didn't. he was powerless to stop it and judging by Kroger's face of satisfaction he knew it.

in a matter of second all their faces were hidden by the hellish nightmares with there probes shoved deep into their chests. Seconds turned to hours and hours turned to days. L'iviesss facial expression was blank, devoid of any emotion. The people that had helped L'iviesss were now destined to die and he could do nothing about it.

Kroger commanded the two people to wheel the monitor out and disappeared out of site, just leaving L'iviesss and Kroger in this hell. He crouched inches from L'iviesss face as if he was a dog and was teasing him with some sort of treat out of reach.

"did you enjoy the show?"

L'iviesss response was a animalistic snarl.

Two people hauled a woman into the cell causing L'iviesss to quickly fill up with an overwhelming sorrow as he realize that it was Elizabeth with a queen face hugger tightly pressed against her face.

"as soon as she wakes up, I'm sure you two will have some catching up to do." He left the room leaving L'iviesss and the doomed friend in front of him like a reminder that he failed her. it took hours but eventually the queen face hugger scurried of her face and began to pace around the room in an attempt to find an exit as well as a host. L'iviesss commanded it to use him as a host but it completely blanks him! As if he was taking to a brick wall.

Inevitably… she woke up. L'iviesss wish she didn't. he wished she would never wake up.

She just seemed to stare around the room a little dazed and confused; whipping a bit of mucus from her lips before her hand shot to her chest and a mind-numbing fear tuck hold of her.

"o god!" she bellowed "Ozie, Samantha, John, Marvin, chad! All, all."

"_as good as dead_." L'iviesss soberly finished her sentence.

Elizabeth's eyes shot toward him with a burring hatred "why didn't you stop them?" she cried as she began to beat down on him. Slamming against his exoskeleton and head. L'iviesss whished to feel the pane as if it was a bullet but, he felt nothing and he hated himself for that.

"_there was nothing I could do_." L'iviesss said.

Elizabeth's emotions swirled within her like a hurricane before she finally collapsed to her knees in front of L'iviesss. Defeated. She wrapped her arms around his back and began to weep into his shoulder for hours. L'iviesss wanted to comfort her, to tell her it would be ok but… he couldn't. she would die soon and that was as certain as night and day.

"_what even happened_?" L'iviesss questioned "_how did you get here?"_

"well…" the question seemed to bring a sense of pane from her "we were minding are own business when these mercenary's came from no were and just abducted us. When we woke up we were… you know the rest." L'iviesss sympathetic sorrow only seemed to worsen as he felt the young queens mind begin to take shape. She could tell by his facial expression something was wrong; she knew what it was. "when will it… burst." Elizabeth stutter.

"_hours, minuets maybe. I don't know._"

L'iviesss struggled to flex his hand ones more and tried to move his rusted knees.

"how long have you been in here?" Elizabeth questioned.

"_months, Maybe a year. To be honest with you I have lost count_."

She stroked the back of his cold, dead hands and that's when she felt it "o god I am not ready! Isn't there anything you can do?" she howled as the young queen began her attempt to escape.

"all I can do is ask her to make it quick." L'iviesss replied. his facel expression was as cold as stone

Elizabeth fell backwards and began to violently convulse as if thousand of volts of pain was flowing through her body, it was. L'iviesss closed his eyes and turned his head, trying to block out the defining screeches. he tried to ignore them but it just got louder and louder to the point were he wanted to just tap out. A spry of blood across his face and a abrupt end to the screams let him know her suffering was over. L'iviesss eyes crept open to be greeted with the magnificent sight of the new borne queen. Her name was A'mygdalisss and L'iviesss vowed to protect her no matter what. she jumped onto his back and seemed to snuggle up on the area in-between my proud dorsal tubes. A loving rumble reverberated through are bodies and a bond was made. Hours past of no interruption and the queen had grown to around two feet in height.

The door slid open and four men came in. one armed with a large cage while the other had netguns and cattle prods. The queen facehugger instantly noticed them and flew through the air and quickly latched onto one of the scientise and melted through his face plate. In seconds he had dropped to the floor incapacitated.

"dam it!" one of them screamed.

"lets just get this over with." The one carrying the cage stated.

A almost defining snarled escaped L'iviesss vocal cored as they slowly began to approach. "_leave her alone!_" L'iviesss commanded, not taking no for a answer.

"and what are you going to do?" the scientist with the cattle prod scoffed. He jammed it into L'iviesss shoulder; causing him to violently shrike from pain.

A'mygdalisss lunged at him and before he could say a curse word, his throat had been torn out! Leaving a river of blood flowing down.

One of the two remaining ones quickly booted her across the room and shot the netgun at her.

A mix of pure, unimaginable rage, pheromones and instincts quickly took hold of L'iviesss being and he began to violently struggle against his retrains in a brutal attempt to break free.

"it can't escape from, there right?" the one with the cage stammered.

As if in response L'iviesss right wrist restraint had been bent backwords and within a matter of seconds every limb of his body was free except for his tail. L'iviesss lunged forward which in turn ripped of the bladed tip of his tail, letting a trail of acidic blood spew from the stump. he tore of the first doctors head before ripping the stun baton from his hand and jammed it into his forehead with enough force to penetrate the skull and into his brain. L'iviesss held down the taser button and watched with sick amusement as his limbs flayed around and a trail of smoke seemed to evacuate every orifice before he kicked it to the ground. he picket up the queen and exited the prisoners cell that had held him captive for god knows how long.

"_you are hurt_." A'mygdalisss stated as she watched L'iviesss tail twitch with every surge of almost unbearable pain.

"_I'm fine_." L'iviesss snapped at her as he sprinted down the corridor hoping to find the exit to this place.

"stop!" a marine shouted as he pulled up hit stun gun in an attempt to scare L'iviesss. He shot it into his chest and watched in horror as L'iviesss ignored it as if it was nothing more than a fly. he ripped the taser from the marines hand and bit down into his forehead.

Something hit L'iviesss side! he looked down and saw a small bullet had lodged itself in his chitins hide. _Someone had shot me!_ L'iviesss looked up to see a scientist with hands that shook like he was in the middle of the artic with only his shorts to protect him from the murderess cold. In one quick motion L'iviesss hand was deep into his belly and tore out his spine before threw it to the ground.

A sound worse than Kroger, spears or Manfred made L'iviesss drop to the ground in agony; A'mygdalisss was experiencing this exact same pain and currently had her crest priest against his chest.

"Contain and secure!" a guard shouted as his hand seemed to flatten the Butten on the machine that was causing L'iviesss this unbearable pain. L'iviesss wrapped his arms around the young queen to protect her but a cattle prod was plunged into his side, causing his grip to loosen and allowing them to put her into a small cage.

"_no_!" L'iviesss bellowed as he reached out for her. he tried to get back to his feet but a large amount of guards circled him and began to beat down on L'iviesss. Two kept shocking him while the rest just began to kick and beat down with the blunt end of their weapons, leaving L'iviesss broken an bruised.

"stop!" the voice seemed to rip into there souls, making them freeze. "I told you to contain and secure, not brutally beat him!"

"sorry DR Kroger." One of them whimpered.

"sorry?" Kroger snarled. L'iviesss heard a sharp CRACK! before a sudden THUD! Like a heavy duffle bag hit the ground. Kroger knelt over L'iviesss and seemed to place a hand on his shoulder "don't worry. I will have them all dealt with." L'iviesss raised his hand to try and claw at him but a sudden surge of pain forced him to stop. he looked down only to fined that three of his fingers had been broken. "we will have you fine and dandy before you can say broken."

"_A'mygdalisss_." L'iviesss huffed under a drained breath.

"is that the queens name? well we will take good care of her."

L'iviesss vision began to wane and before he could say another word and had blacked out leaving him in a shroud of darkness.

"_come to me_!" a deep seductive feminine voice hollered to L'iviesss causing him to pick himself up from the ethereal plain above, below and surrounding him.

"_is this just another fucked dream or remines of some sort of memory?_" he bellowed into the void. _haven't you hurt me enough?_

A voice seemed to reply but it wasn't about his question. "L'iviesss." Manfred said from behind him.

In an Instant L'iviesss full body shot around towards the being that had probably lied and manipulated him the most, MANFRED! A name he used to love and felt safe around now only seemed to overflow with bitter spite and gal that would poison his mood. L'iviesss lunged teeth bared into an animalist snarl and his clawed hand fully extended. In one quick motion he had his hand through Manfred stomach, gallons upon gallons of blood flowed from the torn flesh as he leant in close to Manfred ear "I remember everything you, spears and that basted Kroger did to me!" L'iviesss snarled into his mind.

Manfred just closed his eyes and let a tear flow down his cheek "I'm sorry."

"_sorry?_" L'iviesss scoffed "_you had my queen killed! Mangled my mind and body, making me into a slave to get as much information and research out of my own kind as you could_!" L'iviesss shifted his clawed hand just enough to cause Manfred even more pain "and your sorry!? Lets see how you like it!"

L'iviesss formed resin hooks and tubing that shot deep into Manfred skin and flesh. Manfred let out a scream or agony as he felt claws bury deep into his skin before stripping him of all his flesh in one quick motion. "stop this!" Manfred begged as he felt a scorching breeze molest his bare muscles.

"_I asked you to stop! To leave me and my hive alone but did you?_"

Manfred had no response or retort to even think of except for "your mother told me to protect you!"

"_my mother is dead! I never had a chance to speak to her because you kept her away from my father!_" L'iviesss grabbed the sides of Manfred's head before pulling on it in a motion that should have just fractured his skull, it didn't, it just seemed to stretch making Manfred feel like his brain was being pulled apart.

Before L'iviesss could continue Manfred was violently ripped from him only giving him a frustrated sense of incomplete smug satisfaction.

"_sorry L'iviesss but we still need hi_m." the feminine voice that he had first heard in this fiasco called to him. something about her presence as well as something in her voice seemed to rip the feeling of devotion as we as an unbreakable urge to serve and mate?

"_Who are you?_"

"_you know who I am_." she stated as her hand seemed to run along L'iviesss back, making him feel this part of him that he realized he had only been with twice and that was long ago.

"_empress_!" L'iviesss said, bowing his head in submission.

"_there is no need to bow_." The empress chuckled as she grasped L'iviesss chin and raised his head until they were almost close enough to touch. "_you are my equal_."

L'iviesss seemed to tilt his head in a confused expression "_how am I? I let A'mistoesss down, I was held in captivity like some kind of animal_!" he turned away from her, feeling that he was he was unworthy of being in her presence.

The empress said grasping L'iviesss arm and forcing him to gaze at her "_don't beat yourself down over that. those were forces out of your control,_" her smile seemed to widen as L'iviesss mood seemed to resurrect itself into how it had been when he is in the company of A'mistoesss, A'mygdalisss or even that praetorian. "_but now you can do something about it! your plan to infect there water supply would be an excellent way to spit them back, yes_?"

L'iviesss nodded his head as he took the empress in an embrace "_thank you_."

* * *

"_L'iviesss, please wake up! I'm sorry_!" A'lisasss cried "I_ didn't mean to trigger that memory, I just wanted to help ease your pane._" She had herself wrapped around L'iviesss body, shaking at his shoulders in an attempt to wake him up.

"_it ok_." L'iviesss simply stated picking himself back of the ground.

"_you're not mad?_" A'lisasss asked in a weary tone.

"_no_." L'iviesss said "far from it Atchley." L'iviesss thoughts instantly turned back to infecting the humans water supply. he flexed his fingers before taking of towards the lake.

"_where are you going_?" A'lisasss beckoned after him.

L'iviesss just told her to follow him.

It took a minuet or two but before long they had reached the outskirts of the lovely looking lake. L'iviesss scanned for anything that could be construed as a piping or something that would transport a source of water. Nothing, or at least on the surface. He dove into the depths of the water and immediately found a set of pipes that seemed to head in the direction the facility. L'iviesss quickly dragged himself out of the water and began to follow them best he could; sometimes tearing up the ground just to make sure he was going the right way. A'lisasss seemed to watch with fascination and before they realized it, they had reached a small rectangular building which seemed to let out a deep mechanical growl that reverberated through the almost immovable.

"_looks like this is the place_." L'iviesss stated looking over the concrete structure. "now we just need to find were we deposit it."

"_couldn't we just do it at the lake?_" A'lisasss questioned.

"_sadly no. the chances of it getting sucked up are slime and there the fact that even if it did then chemicals, they use to clean the water would destroy it_."

L'iviesss had to call in two drones because of his and A'lisasss couldn't fit through the doorway without leaving some noticeable damage. They seemed to wander around the enclosed space, fascinated by all the mechanical parts that worked in tandem to create the pressure life preserving supply that the humans so desperately needed. They found an area of the piping that was just past the purification area and would allow for the black goo to get past untainted. They slammed their inner jaw into it before creating a resin focit that would allow for them to deposit it easily. Within seconds they had expelled all the black go they could before turning back to L'iviesss and A'lisasss.

"_give us more_?" one of the drones asked.

L'iviesss felt a burst of embarrassment as well as frustration because he had no idea of how to release this black goo from his body in the first place. he was yet a stranger in his own body and that irritated him to no end. It didn't help that A'lisasss could feel his aggravated self-consciousness. She seemed to grab hold of one of the drones by the side of the head, letting their inner maws lock before she spewed the black goo from her mouth and let the young drone eagerly consume it, the drone seemed to let out a satisfied chirp before disappearing back into the building and releasing it into the water.

The drone came back out and all three of them just seemed to stare at L'iviesss in an almost unbearable silence. A'lisasss stepped forward with a huge grin spread across her face which in turn exposed her magnificent, mesmerising, maw that glistened from its natural metallic steel colouring as well as the copious amount of viscose drool that seemed to drizzle in an endless flow.

"_well_," A'lisasss chuckled as the two other drones seemed to latch onto the sides of L'iviesss legs "_you can ether release it from your inner jaw which is the dull and uninteresting way_." She seemed to pause for a second before her already impossibly wide smile seemed to spread to it braking point, she placed her hand on L'iviesss abdomen were she proceeded to do something close to feeling like someone has pressed a button seemed to ring out in my spine. A'lisasss lowered her hand until it was direct touching his armoured sheath. "_I think you know what I'm after_." She seductively whispered into my mind.

Without a second of hesitation L'iviesss erection had slid out and was already leaking a mix of pre and black goo. One of the smaller drones by the name of S'attlersss seemed to quickly catch A'lisasss of her feet, forcefully shoving her out of the way and taking her place with an eager shrike. She slammed her inner jaw down his shaft and began to almost engulf its entire length, greedily slurping the mix of mutagen and sexual fluids that poured out of the head of the shaft in an almost endless amount.

A'lisasss picked herself from of the ground and seemed to grab hold of the young drone. At first L'iviesss expected her to pull her off of his soaked cock but instead she pushed the drone which caused her to let out a surprised shrike.

"_if you want to pleas your king then you will have to do better than that!_" A'lisasss laughed. "_isn't that right L'iviesss?_"

L'iviesss response was a deep commanding growl that seemed to be filled to the brim with lust.

S'attlersss seemed to let out a muffled hiss letting them now that she understood. L'iviesss felt her hand travel up his inner thighs before tightly grasping his balls, rolling them between her fingers as her head bobbed back and forth with wet rhythmic slurping Nosie. Bothe her mouth and inner jaw seemed to work in sink allowing them to please him to no extent.

L'iviesss slammed his hips forward with enough force to shove his throbbing member down the drones throat. A'lisasss watched with satisfaction as she ran her two fingers over her wet slit that begged for attention. She stepped back and let her back slide down the concrete wall until she was in a comfterbal position. A'lisasss laid there for a second watching the drone please her king before manoeuvring the ridges of her tail deep inter her cunt, rubbing it back and forth in a continues motion. Her hand then dove deep into her dripping depths in search of her clit. The moment she found it her movements seemed to speed up into a frantic spasm of euphoria.

The other drone with the name of T'oresss seemed to just watch A'lisasss with a deep satisfaction as her scent cores his senses. He quickly looked at L'iviesss who seemed to be distracted by the female drone he was currently rutting his member into her mouth In frantic thrusts. He walked over to A'lisasss making his presses known with a commanding growl. She examined him before withdrawing her tail and fingers from her depth and letting out a cute womble. The T'oresss seemed to let out a smiler sound before quickly approaching her and diving his face head first into her waiting depths, A'lisasss let out a pleasured hiss before rapping her wet tail around his member which caused his legs to give away at her sudden touch. He leant back grabbing hold of it before plunging forward and impaling A'lisasss with his throbbing member. They both let out lustful screeches as they began to ram there hips back and forth in a repeated motions. "just like that T'oresss!" A'lisasss bellowed into his mind as an intense pleasure shot through there bodies.

L'iviesss could feel the black goo was nearly drained from his body as he rammed his throbbing member deep down the young drones throat. A pressure seemed to quickly build up at the base of his throbbing erection that seemed to scream for release! With one final thrust he felt his body and mind as her released what was left of the black goo as well as gallons of hot seed. He fell backwards drained of all energy and watched as S'attlersss seemed to struggle at keeping the fluid within her mouth.

S'attlersss went back into the structure and released the black goo into there water supply. Are task was finished and it was time to go back to the safety of the hive.

* * *

Bruce stood in the command tower on Ascension one, just watching the hart beat monitors of almost every xeno shoot of like spheritic drums. "as soon as one get going the rest follows suit." He said.

"like god dam rabbits!" a bold man by the name of Jason laughed.

"it looks like there are four around the water purification station." Arthur pointed out.

"looks like Livis, Aliss? and two other drones." Bruce paused for a second thinking about that "why are they near there? Bring up the security cameras."

"they haven't been installed yet." Arthur tried to remind him.

"why not?" Bruce growled.

"the shipment keeps getting delayed for some bogus reason."

"god dam it," Bruce huffed under the descries of a frustrated breath "what about drones?"

"they have already left." Jason tapped away at a few bulky buttons on the keyboard and the huge screen seemed to focus on four distinct dots that seemed to zip along the monitor. "you know we could just rewind it and see were about they have been."

Bruce nodded his head and they all watched from around this morning when he had dislocated some poor sods shoulder. They watched as L'iviesss seemed to go hunting before the dot that resembled A'lisasss seemed to approach and both their movements seemed to fall silent with the only noticeable change being the heartbeat.

"what do you recon there doing?" Jason asked with a smile across his face.

"well it's not mating judging by the almost scared nature of aliss and the frantic of L'iviesss who seems to switch from something that resembles anger and pain?" Arthur replayed. He noticed that his reply seemed to make Bruce look a little on edge; he was about to ask if something was wrong when Jason pointed out they were on the move again.

"so they go to the lake, go into it for like, ten second before seeming to head toward the water purification building… why?" Jason wondered switching it back to the over view of the area.

"I want the maintenance team to be rearranged for tomorrow with the main goal of finding the slightest possible hint that they had done something over there." Bruce commanded in a worried tone.

Arthur seemed to eye him as he almost stormed out the room with his head down as if he was in some sort of deep thought and Arthur somehow knew it was something, he to do with L'iviesss. He turned back the main monitor and realised that two specimens heartbeats were still in their frantic state, and they were in Ellen apartment?


	9. Chapter 9: better left forgotten

**Chapter 9: better left forgotten**

"yes!" Ellen screamed in an endless bliss that seemed to hit her mind in continues waves as S'omesss took one last final push into her waiting wet deps that pulsed in unimaginable pleasure. Ellen felt S'omesss let out a deep and loving womble as his member released his loving seed deep into her womb.

S'omesss fell forward atop Ellen as his legs gave away out of pure euphoria. lazily lade atop her for a few second before dropping of to her side. "_you are a strange creature but were good to mate_."

Even though he had complimented Ellen in a strange way she found something charming about him "well you were a good mate too." She laughed.

Z'ulesss just seemed to play with her hair as it seemed to just fascinate the xeno seeing how they don't have anything like it on there bodies. They lade there as the minuets seemed zip by in this short space of time before an abrupt KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Came from the entrance of the apartment making both the xenomorphs let out a sharp aggressive hiss as there limbs seemed to protectively rap around ellen making her laugh a little.

"it just someone at the door" she told them "I will go see what they want."

S'omesss seemed to look at Z'ulesss for a second before they let go of Ellen and aloud her to quickly get ready to great the stranger at the door.

Arthur stood at the front door of Ellen apartment, franticly tapping his foot as he hoped Ellen was ok. There seemed to be the sound of fumbling and someone stumbling over something before the frantic Turing of the lock and the door being flung open with Ellen standing on the other side with and unconfutable smile spread across her face.

"hey Arthur, can I help you?" Ellen quickly said.

Arthur seemed to just look around making sure there was no person or alien around to here "I need to talk to you about Livis." Ellen stepped back and allowed Arthur to enter the room and lean on the bulcky TV.

There was a silence before finaly asking a question "so what's this abought L'iviesss?"

"I think there hiding something about him… something that is putting everone at risk in the facility." Arthur said with his eyes planted to the floor.

"what makes you say that?"

"when we were in the comes room we notice that L'iviesss hart rate was in an irregular state of beatings, switching from what could be described as pain and anger. When I pointed this out to Bruce he left the room saying nothing. And then that new person randy," Arthur thought back to the strange young man. "he was about to tell us something before that man came in and almost dragged him away!"

Ellen though about it an also noticed the strangeness to it. "I see what you mean but we cant just ask them because they will deny it so what will we do?"

Arthur thought about it for a second before remembering a small but important detail "his file."

"what about it?"

"well on the files there is information that can only be accessed by the person, the head and the doctor but on Livis there's this hidden link that nobody can access and before you ask I have tride but it say LEVEL 5 clearance required." Arthur paused for a moment allowing ellen to soak up the information.

"who has LEVEL 5 clearance?"

"Bruce, three of the heads, some general, Manfred and some scientist by the name of Kroger."

"what are the chances of us stealing a LEVEL 5 pass?"

Arthur shook his head at Ellen question before a sudden idea struck him. "you work with computers right? What if we go to the server hub and hack into It?"

"yes that could work. Let me just grab my pad and a connecter lead and that should do." Ellen walked into her room grabbing that pad from its charging dock as well as pulling the connecting lead from her bottom draw.

"how are the marks?" Arthur asked a little worried.

"well they haven't gone away but they haven't gotten worse either." She said exeting the room with a long blue jacket with black leather glves covering her hand as well as a snow white scarf covering her neck.

Only when Ellen was shutting the front door did Arthur notice the two xenomorph warriors standing near the bedroom door. With horror he realized that they knew what he knew and what they knew L'iviesss knew.

* * *

Ellen and Arthur took the main elevator to sublevel 2 were the main servers were located. They reached a locked door which Ellen was able to open with her LEVEL 3.6 PASS. The room was littered with stack upon stakes of mother bored, hard drives and panels with twinkling lights. Miles upon miles of wiring seemed to cover the walls as well as under the loos grating that felt like you would fall through. All the wires eventually lead to a huge computer with the name 'Mother' etched into the bottom right of the keyboard.

Ellen made sure to lock the door behind them before sliding into the withered seat that begged for replacement. She connected her pad to the side of the monitor which seemed to belch lines upon lines of code as it began to disable security systems as delight any sort of trace they wold leave.

'greetings mother' Ellen typed into the computer which served to activate it. 'bring up Livis file.'

There was a slight buffer the all familiar file popped up with all the things they expected except for one thinning that caught Ellen's attention. "isn't date of birth wrong?"

Arthur just shrugged his shoulders.

She scrolled down until she hit the bottom of the page were a red bar with white text seemed to glare at her 'LEVEL 5 CLEARANCE REQUIRED!' she looked at her pad and pressed a few prompts on screen before the main monitor popped up with green text saying access granted.

Many links popped up but the main once that caught there eyes were 'before operation, construction sight massacre, capture and subdue, Serranoes, attempted negotiations) amid them there was a file with the current year on it.

'before operations' open up to some sort of slide show with a picture of L'iviesss but... he looked nothing like how they had seen him! he had a jet-black exoskeleton with dorsal tubes that stood proud on his back, his hair seemed to be more like some sort of spikes that seemed to be forming into some sort of crest? A tail as long as his body hung behind him. with all these shocking details the one that stood out the most to Ellen and Arthur were all the cuts and burses that were scatter across his body. "what the hell did they do to him?" Ellen said in a sorrowful tone. Arthur just shook his head in reply, it was obvious he had been abused and the metal restraints seemed to did deep into his flesh which seemed to create a steady flow of blood.

'construction site massacre' a video that nearly made Ellen through up in disgust. At first everything seemed normal but then they noticed people getting picket off one by one before everyone heads shot towered a figure just of distance. Nothing happen for a moment but in a matter of second, hundred of towering black figures jumped into the crowd and bit of blood and flesh began to fly through the air. People tried to run but they just got cut down by daggered claws and jagged maws. Then, in the middle of all this death two figures stood close together in an embrace. It took them both a second but they realized it was L'iviesss kissing a drone? Arthur didn't tell Ellen but he knew it was the drone that probably kickstarted this hole mess.

'capture and subdue' they watched from the perspectives of some sort of huge robot as it tore the hive, killing indiscriminately expect for the odd ones that were captured within nets that seemed to stun them in some way. It burst into the queen's chamber through what looked like some sort of bottle neck that would have slowed anything down but the machine just tore through it like it was nothing. A blue light shot out from onto of the machine and seemed to focus on L'iviesss, it shot out a met that twisted around his body. A queen tried to attack it but it just battered her away causing it to sprawl out across the floor, BANG! The sound of its colossal arm cannon firing a shell into the queen forehead, only leaving its chin that flapped around in an attempt to scream before falling to the ground lifeless. A few distant screeches seemed to come from the xenomorphs that had been captured, the machines turns to L'iviesss who seems to be in a state of shock.

Both Ellen and Arthur were speechless at the hidden videos and what they contained. _Why did they hide this from us?_ They both silently thought hoping for an answer in the next video.

'serranoes' was made up of multiple little security video but the one that caught there attention was 'reunion' they watched as L'iviesss stepped into an artificial hive with god knows how many xenomorphs they were all gather around him. and then just out of sight a king steps into frame. it hugs L'iviesss and they seem to have a silent conversation. A small sound monitor begins to slowly increase before suddenly shooting to maximum in a matter of seconds. L'iviesss begins to convulse and let out high pitch shrikes of agony before being held down my two warriors. A few more second of pain pass for L'iviesss before he goes limp. Everything lays still for around an hour as if it was some sort of painting before L'iviesss finally wakes up. It obvious the king is dead before they turn and leave out of sight were the video ends leaving Ellen and Arthur confused.

"what was that about?" Ellen asked Arthur hoping he had some sort of answer.

"well… I don't know." Arthur simply stated "I have never seen behaver like that in xeno's."

They just stared blankly at the screen before continuing to the last video 'attempted negotiations' a there seemed to be a sea of static before a group of marines seemed to be walking down the hallways of a hive. All of there faces seemed to be drowning in a thick layer of sweat, there eyes franticly dart to every dark craves which seemed to hold some unknown terror. There was the odd joke but aside from that, silence. They seemed to reach a similar bottle neck from the last video which they had to go threw one by one. They all were about to leave when they saw the queen who seemed to be sleeping but before they could retreat a man shouting L'iviesss name ran forward. Marine tride to grab him but it was already too late.

"you shouldn't be here!" the cold and almost unfelling voice of L'iviesss growled at him.

"Livis please! Come with us." The man pleaded.

"why? So, Kroger can experiment on me?" L'iviesss scoffed.

"I would never let that happen now please just come with me and we can help you." Ellen and Arthur could already see that his pleading fetial.

"I don't need your help now leave!" L'iviesss turned his back to him, changing his attention back to the queen Who just seemed to watch the poor man.

"Livis please…" he paused for a second as if digging into an old wound "before your mother died, she made me promise to protect you, to make sure that you had a normal life."

"this is a normal life for me! With my hive where I belong."

"Liv-"

"ITS L'IVIESSS! HOW COME KROGER OF ALL PEOPLE CAN SAY IT CORRECRLY BUT YOU CAN'T?" L'iviesss hissed at him with a clear hatred in his eyes.

The man didn't respond.

The queens seemed to stare directly at the man before a shocked expression flashed upon his face "you speak?" the queen wasn't making an audible sound but it was clear t was communicating with him.

He froze the for a second before finally turning back to the marines who seemed to be fascinated by what they saw.

"are we goanna have to switch to plan B?" a marine asked.

"looks like it. Dutch, Garret and Burk Get Manfred out." The four of them left the chamber leaving the rest of the marines turned around and looked dead at L'iviesss "sorry abought this."

Before L'iviesss could respond he seemed to reel back in pain as his hand shot for the sides of his head, he collapsed to the ground as it looked like he was unable to deal with the pain. L'iviesss seemed to look to the queen for comfort but she was completely frozen. As the marines got close something seemed to take over L'iviesss and before the marines could response he had broken the weapon that had caused hm the intense pain as well as killing the man holding it. the marines attempted to escape but one by one they were dragged dep into the hive for use as host.

No matter how bad the videos got neither Arthur or Ellen could blame L'iviesss for his action, he just wanted to be left alone with his hive, he tried to tell them peacefully to leave but they just tried to capture him over and over until they ended up killing his queen.

Ellen clicket on the last file which almost made her guts churn and her blood boil. Everything except for the predators had been planed! Meaning all those people dying by the drones hand was let loos for the sake of what? Knowledge? people died for nothing more than a crook experiment!

"they let the xeno out on purpose and probably knew what the queen would trigger in the meeting room!" Arthur bellowed slamming his fits into a box of spare mother bored.

They took of out of the room with a hatred in their minds and hearts, they were going to confront Bruce about this and would get an answer one way or another.

* * *

Bruce sat at the front of his desk staring at the huge moniter with the huge image of an old man with crooked glasses and a crack in it glass frame that spread through it like a spiders webbing. "he's not safe Kroger." Bruce said.

"as I have told you time and time again, there is absolutely no chance of L'iviesss regaining his memories." Kroger exclaimed, there was no hint of him liying but Bruce could tell he was.

"what happens if he does remember? It would be safer to just gas the hive and bring them all into there cells again."

Kroger just seemed to glare at the agitated man "and disrupt this experiment? We have learned so much about them as well as them supplying us with the black goo has been very intriguing."

"why cant we just hook some up to a machine and just drain them of the black goo?" Bruce replied to him hoping he would agree with him.

"because they could probably taint it in a way that would stop us from using it or just stop producing it entirely.

Bruce was about to say something when both Ellen and Arthur kicked the door down simultaneously with there faces filled to the brim with boiling blood. "why didn't you tell us!?" they both exclaimed.

"what the hell?" Bruce was cut off by a swift slap from Ellen across his stubbled cheek.

"don't bullshit me you basted!" Ellen growled at him "why didn't you tell me about L'iviesss past?" Kroger just seemed to laugh at her fury "who the hell is this old geezer?"

"I am L'iviesss grandfather thank you." He chuckled.

"why did you let that xenomorph free from it containment?" Arthur question him.

"we just wanted to see how he would react." Kroger simply stated "would he stay were it was safe or go confront the creature."

Ellen felt sick to her stomach with his response "you let ten innocent people die over L'iviesss fight or flight response?"

"well it was a little more technical than that but in its simplest terms yes."

"baster!" Ellen screamed with her face inches from the camera, she began to rant with her arms flailing left to right in an attempt to ease her anger… and then Bruce noticed something, he snatched her arm from her and ripped her jacket sleeve down to the elbow.

"what is this?" he said in a curies tone.

Kroger motion for Bruce to show him and yanked her arm before the all-seeing eye of the camera.

"HMM, that is fascinating! Tell me Ellen when did these marks first appear?" Kroger asked in a demeaning tone.

"I ain't telling you shit!" she snapped at the old man who just laughed at her.

"why the hostility? I will just get the information from you when your strapped to my operating table."

a primal mix of fear and instinct took hold of Ellen's mind and before Bruce could respond she swiftly punched him in the nose before kicking him across the room with a surprising amount of strength.

"let's go!" Ellen growled at Arthur.

They both began to sprint down the corridors heading for the stare well. They were 15 meters when a side door was flung open and two security officers stepped out and aimed there weapons at Ellen and Arthur. Without thinking Ellen leapt onto the wall before launching herself at the guard to the left, the guard to the right was so surprised by Ellen sudden agility that he completely forgot about Arthur who landed a swift, hard haymaker to his nose nocking him to the ground.

"were the fuck are we going?" Arthur asked as he stripe the stun one of the stun guns from the guard he had knocked out.

"I have an idea but you're not going to like it." Ellen replied with a look of worry.

"o fuck me." It didn't take much guess work to know the only 'safe' place was in L'iviesss hive.

They reached to stair well and reached the apartment level were S'omesss and Z'ulesss were waiting for them. "what's wrong?" S'omesss question Ellen.

"we need to get to L'iviesss hive now!"

Ellen felt both warriors probing her mind and seemed to become agitated at the videos but felt a wave of pure anger over the man in the TV they had spoken to. _THREAT! DESTROYER! CROOKED MAN!_ Ellen could feel some sort of instinct take over their minds and could feel her blood begin to boil.

"are you ok Ellen?" Arthur asked, seeing her face become a bright red.

Something began to slam against her mind causing her to reel back in pain! Images flashed through her mind and feeling, emotions, pain and other senses that was not her own blasted against the centre of her brain. She could see and feel things that shouldn't be possible! Like when she had first discovered the biomechanical marks on her arms in the bathroom and she could some how see into the other room and hear people speaking even though it was impossible! It was like the sense she had were being amplified far beyond her limits as well as knew one which she would consider far beyond her comprehension. She could hear voices far and close but they weren't human, only a few spoke in a way that at first sounded like a mess of high pitch shrikes, hiss's and growls but soon turned into normal calm voices which seemed to be asking one question, _what are you?_

"Ellen!" Arthur franticly shouted, tugging at her shoulder.

Ellen hoped to feel the carpet of the stare well or moist heat of the hive but all she could feel was cold steel tiles pressing against her back and arms. She tried to force her eyes open but the light! Burring her eyes as if she had napalm poured directly into them. "were are we?" she groaned as she used Arthur to at least take her back from the floor.

"you began to convulse and," even though Ellen couldn't see it she could tell he was giving her an I'm sorry look "they have taken us to the lowest part of the facility were they kept the queen."

"were are S'omesss and Z'ulesss?"

"you mean the warriors?" Arthur question "They tried to protect us but they were hit by these darts that nocked them out in an instant, there currently sleeping at the door."

Ellen tried to force her eyes open once more before shutting them for a second time. "are my eyes ok?"

"there fine why?"

"it hurts to open them… is there any chance you could dim the lights?"

Before Arthur could even go searching for anything that could do anything to the lights, they dimmed. "your welcome." The static voice of Mcalehand came through the intercom.

"let us out!" Arthur demanded looking up at the window just above there heads.

"I wish I could but Bruce says you were both infected by the black goo and judging by Ellen's marks, I am inclined to believe him." Mcalehand simply replied.

"listen, I know you probably won't believe us but Livis is a threat!" Arthur tried to explain to him but Mcalehand seemed to press a button on control panel that probably muted the audio and leant back in his chare to read a book. "basted!" he turned back to Ellen who seemed to currently be able to squint. Something was off about her eyes though, he hadn't notices when Ellen asked but now he realized it, her pupils were more of a slit like some sort of lizard! Or O'ceiroesss? "I think I know why your eyes are sensitive right now."

"why?"

"there different… your pupils are more like vertical slits, kind of like Oceiros eyes."

Ellen only felt her guts churning from the news "what's happening to me?" she almost cried to Arthur.

"don't worry, its going to be ok." Arthur held Ellen hoping to sooth her but in reality he was just as scared and confused as her. he just hoped these changes wouldn't get worse. Ellen's thoughts soon turned to her little O'ceiroesss, she knew L'iviesss would look after him best he could but what would he eat and drink? What happens when they come for him?


	10. Chapter 10: mind games

**Chapter 10: mind games**

After Ellen, Arthur and the two warriors were contained Bruce quickly made his way to Bowie apartment. A deep, disturbed worry seemed to settle over his mind like a razer blanket. _Is it possible Livis is getting his memory's back?_ Bruce questioned himself, _Kroger told us he would be safe but…_ wave upon wave of dough spread around his mind; he needed to be sure and there was only one way of checking.

Bruce pressed the doorbell to Bowie and Randy's apartment complex. he stood there for around a minuet, tapping his in a rude and almost impatient manner. The sound of the lock being turn rattled through the door before it was opened by randy who instantly stepped aside, not out of respect but because Bruce had almost knocked him to the ground.

Bowie stepped out from his bedroom with a thick coat of shaving cream that clung to his chin. "we herd a commotion, what happened?"

"we need to do the test now." Bruce said in a demanding tone.

"why?" bowie questioned.

"somethings off about Livis… this morning his stress levels were high and he seemed to be up to something near the water purification structure."

This news only brought a wave of anxiety to Randy who had been feeling a sense of paranoia today. _Why do I have to have the empathic ability's?_ He thought to himself as Bruce and bowie stared at him.

"are you ready?" Bowie asked him.

"do I have a choice?"

* * *

Randy sat in a stale white room with soft padding surrounding most of the walls. He could feel the telepathing flow through his vain from the drip that stood to his side. Bowie sat at the other end of the table in case he needed help while Bruce stood behind a one-way mirror. Randy couldn't see him but he could feel his emotions; _worry_.

Randy closed his eyes, letting a thick black vail surround him until he was sure he could begin to wander. He could feel two xeno's in the basement of the facility as well as Ellen? Her mind was human but seemed to have this corrupt presence, spreading through it like some sort of cancer. He could feel Ellen's worry for herself as well as for O'ceiroesss… randy could feel another thought as well coming from her, she knows about L'iviesss past now and doesn't know of what to think of it.

_Keep focused dam it!_ he told himself, _I need to find his mind._ randy felt a cold chill flow down his spine as he seemed to find… something?

A huge arch way made up of their organic yet mechanical resin stood tall in front of him like the jaws of some ambush predator. He could feel something calling him in deeper as what felt like a hot breath smothering the back of his neck in its heat. _Douse he know I'm here? No, no, no, he can't! there no way. _Randy stepped into the strange archway and was a around two meter in when the arch way abruptly shut behind him with a wet snap, drowning him in a flood of darkness. He turned around and began to pound on the wall only to feel something with a metallic feel to it like there teeth. "Fuck!" randy huffed turning around to face the only direction he could go. He began to walk deeper down the almost pitch-black caverns, using his hand as his sight. Everything had a cold, wet, slimy, grit feeling to it, forcing randy to whipping his hand on his trousers.

Without warning randy felt something grasp his foot and pull him to the ground. He began to fall as the ground beneath him vanished. _THEY_ knew he was there, he could feel there alien thoughts begin to murmur as the hive mind quickly closed in around him.

he hit the ground, hard!

As he pickets himself up from off the ground he began to here the sound of something tapping impatiently. He looked up to see a spidery hell that triggered a flash back to when he had first met this THING! He remembers being swarmed by them, how they effortlessly overpowered him, how one shoved its ovipositor down his throat. It wasn't real but how it felt was! Its slimy appendage wiggling its way down his throat. Then the feminine voice in his mind began to whisper how he wanted this and he was where he belonged.

He laid there curled in a ball for god knows how long before finally snapping himself out of it. he opened his eyes only to find the hellish corridor empty. There were two way he could go. Forward were there was a faint source of light or backwords were only the abyss laid in wait.

Randy wearily walked towards the light with a blanket of fear. "why can't things just be simple?"

"_they never are_." A deep masculine voice replied from behind. it was a lot different from when randy had first heard it but with a grate dread who it was. Randy shot around only to be met with a resin wall? "_wrong way._" He chuckled. Randy shot around one more only to find himself in a large chamber with almost every xeno in the facility glaring at him with there eyeless faces. In between this black sea of demons stood L'iviesss himself with his queen to his side. "_long time no see._" L'iviesss laughed "_I don't think I ever got your name, did I? no matter_."

"so, I guess you have your memories back?" randy questioned.

"_you mean the once you and your kind tried to hide from me? Yes_." L'iviesss said taking a step forward with his queen.

"why did you just admit it to me? I can just leave now and…"

"_what makes you think you can_?" L'iviesss almost mockingly laughed taking another huge and bound full stride forward.

Randy tried to take himself out of the hive mind but there was now exit! He was trapped! "what have you done?" Randy forced himself to say.

Two xenomorphs lunged forward and held randy on place stopping him from running. "_you think you can just waltz into the hive mind and come strati back out?_" L'iviesss snorted right in his face. randy could feel his hot breath almost burning his face.

"what are you going to do?" randy said with fear in his hart.

L'iviesss seemed to smile as he lowered his right hand to his forehead. Randy let out a scream of pane as he felt the tip of his claw dig deep into his flesh before dragging it in a secular motion before pulling back. And looked In horror as L'iviesss held a perfectly cut bit of flesh and bone? Randy realized with horror that his very brain and mind was fully exposed to these horrific aliens.

"what are you doing to me?" randy almost cried at L'iviesss.

His response was his inner jaw burring itself deep into his frontal lobe. Randy let out a dazed slur as vivid images flashed through his mind. he began to experience every wrong doing the people had ever done to the xenomorphs.

Suddenly, randy found himself in a stale white room. With a one-way mirror in front of him. at first, he thought he was back in the room with bowie but there was no one there. Randy tried to move his arms and legs but they were trapped in steel? "were, am I?" randy hissed "what's going on?" two people entered the room wearing lab coat and black leather? Or was it some sort of thick rubber gloves?

They carried in some sort of canister as well as a box full of surgical tools. "what are you doing?" randy tried to question him.

"don't these things ever shut up?" the one carrying the canister huffed.

"_who are you calling a thing? ass hole!_" randy snarled at him.

"do you recon we could put some of this liquid nitrogen on it vocal cord and maybe shut it up for a while?"

_Why are they talking to me like this?_ randy thought "_let me out of this god dam restraint!_"

The scientist with the surgical tools seemed to place something on the sides of Randy's temple, stopping him from moving his temple; stopping him from moving his head. "that should keep it still."

The one with the canister seemed to pull a small nozzle from the top and place it on the top side of Randy's right arm. Before he could ask what the man was doing a intense burning and biting sensation seemed to spread over his skin in huge wave. "what the hell are you doing!?" randy bellowed as he tried to pull his arm away from the nozzle.

"why couldn't we have gotten Livis to try and calm it down or something?" the one with the nozzle said.

The man with the surgical tools pulled out a scalpel and rammed it into Randy's arm! causing him to let out a shrike of agony as the man quickly began to cut of a layer of Randy's black hide.

Randy vision began to blur and flash in a dizzying worried of pane and emotion. He focused on his left arm only to see what looked like bits of wiring covering it?

"_it going to be ok S'omesss_." A'mygdalisss told him in a calm, caring manner "it won't be long now until L'iviesss gets the chance he needs to brake free from there control. Just endure it the best you can."

It was then randy realized that he was in some sort of memory? Why would L'iviesss show him this? what was his endgame?

The surroundings changed and randy felt a sudden burst of pane as something jabbed into its side. "_I will kill you!_" the drone screeched at them, judging by the feminine voice it was female. He could feel her every thought and emotion as if it was his own. The drone seemed to let out another screech of pane as she was struck one again with the cattle prod. She stared out the cage and seemed to let out a silent call to a distant figure. Randy quickly recognised it as L'iviesss who seemed to be staring at some clipboard when another scream from the drone rang out, grabbing his attention. "just having a little fun." A bulky bloke with the name of Jerald snorted shocking the drone once more.

"stop that now!" L'iviesss demanded as he could feel this unknown anger swell up inside him. it was as if he was watching a loved one being hurt!

A man with the name tag of brock stepped forward with a smug smile spread across his face. "or what xeno whisper?"

The drone could sense L'iviesss annoyance at the nickname. "if you don't stop then I will write a report to the heads saying that your were casing unneeded harm to the specimens." He retorted.

it's not unjust," one of them snorted "it looked at me funny."

Randy felt another burst of pane as the cattle prod jabbed the drone once more in the snout, causing it to reel back in pane. Something seemed to trigger in L'iviesss casing him to pounced forward with inhuman agility onto the one that had just shocked the drone. L'iviesss fists seemed to drop with enough force to shatter concrete onto the man's chest causing him to let out a winded yelp.

"_watch out!_" the drone hissed at L'iviesss as one of the men hit him with the full charge of the cattle prod causing him to let out a shrike that was not to similar to a xeno before collapsing unconscious. The drone began to let out shrikes of pane and pure anger as it slammed itself against the bars.

"that thing is really pissed." Brock stated.

"I think it wants him." Jerald laughed. The drone watched as they hoisted him to the top of the cage with grate difficulty, each one of them letting out a breath of exaction. "you know," one of them huffed "he's quiet heavy for his size."

The drone waited in a pouncing position as she herded the lock on the hatch being undone. As the man opened it, the drone lunged up, grabbing hold of L'iviesss and impaling Jerald with its tale and pulled him screaming into the cage.

"o shit!" the one onto almost screamed as he slammed the hatch shut.

The drone carful laid L'iviesss to the ground before turning her full attention to the man who was pinned to the cold steel bars by her tail which was lodged deep into his left shoulder. "please don't kill me!" it begged to her making her let out a sound not to similar to a laugh. She lunged forwards slamming her inner jaw deep into his right shoulder before beginning to rip into him like a wet paper bag, tearing out huge chucks of flesh as well as spraying blood all around the cage.

Randy felt himself enjoying? The horrific show. _They deserved it!_ he hissed in an animalistic way as he could feel their flesh tare under _his_ claws. he felt an odd sense of joy when the blood began to drip down from _his_ maw and a mix of fear and pain swirled in his nostrils; causing him to feel this odd sensation of euphoria.

After the drone was done the mangled remain of its corpse could barley be recognised as human. Its skull had there distinct puncture rooms and most of it ribcage was fully visible. It intensions seemed to slump to the side of his legs and his hand laid half way across the cage.

She turned around and seemed to slowly approach L'iviesss as she looked at what they had done to his body in pure disgust and sorrow. His once proud dorsal tubes had been striped away from him as well as his deadly tail. his once cold, black an sexy exoskeleton and been covered by this false hide that didn't feel right at all to touch. a pained whimper seemed to emanate from the drone as she lowered her head and nuzzled him. "_what have they done to you?_" she cried to him. she curled her body around L'iviesss in a loving and protective manner.

Randy felt L'iviesss inner jaw retract from his brain, allowing him to finally think strati. He had felt the xenomorphs emotions Cleary for once and didn't find them to be these strange and ungodly instances. He under stood there magnificent nature now.

"_do you understand us now_?" L'iviesss questioned him.

"yes." Randy replied.

"_will you help us_?" L'iviesss asked, his tale seemed to sway back and forth in an an almost hypnotic manner.

"yes." Randy replied.

"_then don't tell them about my memories_." L'iviesss commanded to him. "let Ellen, S'omesss and Z'ulesss out of there prisons and after that I want you to do one more thing for me."

"what?"

"_destroy the communications antenna_."

Randy stared at L'iviesss with a confused expression on his face "why destroy the communications antenna?"

"_for the safety of the hive…_" L'iviesss seemed to hesitate as if he was saying something he was disagreeing with "_and the people_."

Randy bowed before his king before he felt himself being dragged from the soothing safety of the hive mind back to the cold, uncaring reality. He began to hear a voice as if someone was calling to him in a worried manner. "can you hear me randy?" randy opened his eyes only to feel like his returners had been smothered in sulfuric acid.

"get the dam light out of his eye!" Bruce growled. "can you hear me?"

Randy eyes seemed to flicker a few times as his surrounding became clear. He was in a hospital bed? "what happened?"

Bowie let out a long and almost relived exhale "well at first you seemed fine, and then you seemed to have these sudden twitches before you began to violently convulse… you stopped breathing for a while." He paused looking at the monitor were the hart beat seemed to rise and fall like a row of uneven mountains. "so what happened? Does he have his memory's or not?"

"he doesn't." randy quickly said.

"are you sure?"

"yes… was just having flash backs to the predators attacking him."

"makes sense." Bowie said looking at Bruce for conformation.

"lets just hope it stays that way." Bruce replied.

* * *

As soon as randy was discharged from the medical ward he knew what he had to do, he just didn't know what order to do it in. he could free Ellen and the two warriors first and then destroy the antenna but… what happens if they are able to send out a distress message? Randy was able to 'borrow' a maintenance jack as well as a portable blow torch from two unsuspecting workers and hid them under his trench coat. He quickly walked around the back of the building were he found a fire escape he was able to reach using a bin he almost fell into. He reached the top only to stop and nearly fell back down the steel stares when he had almost forgotten one small detail. The dam observation towers! Luckily for randy the sun had almost past the horizon, allowing its moons to take its place. He peaked took a quick peak, allowing his eyes to quickly find the antenna located directly on top of the command tower near the building. At first he thought he would have to climb ti but luckily for him he noticed some tubing that lead directly into it. randy looked into the four observation towers making sure no one was there before making a mad dash to the tubing.

Randy examined the tubing wondering whether or nit he could just used the hooked part of the maintenance jack to easily just tare out the wiring. He bashed the hammer against it for it to make a CLANG! Sound. "blow torch it is then." Randy laughed to himself. He pulled it from his front pocket an flicked the small safety visor over it. sparks began to hiss and spit in its vicious and spiritic dance as the strong sturdy metal slowly began to liquefy in its orang glow. He made a carful insinosn before violently jamming in the hooked end and pulling it out.

* * *

Sam was talking to her family using her personal terminal when she abruptly lost connection with a small phone symbol with a cross through it seemed to flash at her in a mocking tone. "the hell?" she huffed as she quickly tried to reconnect. 'SORRY BUT IT SEEMES YOU MAYBE HAVING TECHNOCAL DIFFICULTYS. YOU MAY WANT TO TRY AND RECONNECT/ RESETTING YOUR CONNECTION' the computer told her in a mockingly big font. Sam let out an annoyed relies of stress before switching of her computer and holding down her restate button on the router. It flashed green three times before a shrill buzzing and a solid red seemed to set off. "that can't be right."

Sam exited her apartment and nocked on one of her neighbours door. A man of a hunched stature seemed to open the door "Sam? Can I help you?"

"can you quickly test your connection to the communication antenna?"

"so its down for you to?" her neighbour replied.

"I was in the middle of a call when it just abruptly cut off." Sam told him with an annoyed expression on her face.

"same. One minuet talking to a friend and the next, disconnected." He paused for a moment. "what do you recon caused it?"

Sam just shrugged "maybe the system crashed or some faulty wiring. Should be fixed soon hopefully." Sam was about to leave when he seemed to ask her one more question

"hey err, have you noticed anything off about the water?"

"not really why?" Sam replied a little confused.

"never mind."

he shut the door leaving Sam a little baffled. _What could be wrong with the water?_

* * *

Randy quickly made his way off the roof and slipped into An elevator were he rode it down to were he could feel Ellen and the two warriors; the bottom floor. He poked his head down the long, baron corridors not seeing a single soul. Good. He though to himself. He quickly began to silently jog left were he eventually came across an open door. He peered into the room only to someone sitting in a chare and almost hypnotized by his book. _Just when I thought this was going to be simple._ Luckily he was facing away from the door giving randy the opportunity to sneak up behind the man and…

THUNK!

"the fucks wrong with you?" the man howled as he lean forward very much awake.

_SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_ Randy panicked and hit him one more.

"stop that!" the man cried one more.

"just knockout already!" randy almost growled at him. he hit the man once more in the temple which seemed to do the job. "sorry about that." Randy quickly made sure the man was still alive and with crossed fingers hoped he didn't have some form of severe brain damage. He propped the man back in his chare before walking over to the window. Randy peered down to see four figures. One was Ellen who seemed to be sleeping, the second was Arthur? And the last two were the xenomorph warriors who seemed to be smiling at him. One of them seemed familiar to him but he couldn't work it out. He noticed a small mice with a red button next to it. "hello?"

Arthurs head seemed to shoot up at the window where he saw the young man starring down at him. "randy? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you out." Randy looked at the cluster fuck of a control panel in front of him "what do I press?"

Arthurs eyes lit up with hope as he quickly bring up an image of the control panel in his head; it was a little different from the other panels but aside from the odd detail it was the exact same. "ok you see a button on the top left?"

"deadly neurotoxin?"

"to the left of that!"

"but there is no button to the left of it!"

"shit!" Arthur seemed to pace the room, going back and forth in deep thought trying to remember the layout. "do you see a yellow button with a door symbol on it?" Randy slammed his fist into it and a maintenance door to the left open up. "thank god!" Arthur tried to wake up Ellen but it seemed she was still asleep?

The two warriors quickly picket her up and disappeared through the door way. "meet me in the hallway." Randy spoke into the inter come.

Randy waited around a minuet before Arthur came around the corner. "why were you locked up in the first place?" randy asked.

"well you see me and Ellen found out about L'iviesss…" Arthur paused and seemed to stare directly into randy's eye. "did you try and warn us about L'iviesss?" randy nodded his head "common we need to go warn every-"

THUNK!

"sorry but I cant let you do that." Randy simply stated over the unconscious body of Arthur. Randy quickly grabbed Arthur by the legs and pulled him into a close by cell and locking him inside. He then realized that the man he had first nocked out would probably report on what happened and decided to quickly wheel him in his chare. He glanced at them once more before leaving. A part of randy realized this was wrong but it was as if it was being held down by something, stopping him from coming to his senses. Randy didn't realize it but he was a puppet, being manipulated by L'iviesss every step of the way.


	11. Chapter 11: the waters of life

**Chapter 11 the waters of life.**

* * *

**Note:**

**WOULD YOU KINDLY leave a review of the story telling me want you think of it so far and how I can improve on it?**

* * *

"remind me why they moved it for today?" Kraig growled, he had deep dark bags under his eyes and could already feel the need to get some decent sleep.

"something about the xeno's?" ray replied, loading the last of the tools into the repair buggy.

Kraig sat in the passenger seat and closed his eyes "I don't get paid enough for this crap." He muttered while placing a small CD into the music player he had installed himself into this hunk of junk. The seats seemed to be spherically designed to be unconfutable causing Kraig to shift position in the vain hope of finding a unconfutable angle. "we better get a good bonus out of this."

Ray lowered himself into the driver's seat before saying "don't worry, we can discuss the bonus situation with Bruce after the job is done."

"discus it my ass." Kraig muttered as ray turned the key in the ignition, resurrecting the buggy with a rowdy rumble. Ray slammed the pedal the medal and soon found themselves far from the safety of ascension and on the dirt trail that leads directly to the fenced off water purification station. Even before they hit the chain fence Ray could feel something was… off. The distinct feeling of being watched seemed to cling to the back of his mind like the sweat that clung to his back. They pulled up and both pulled themselves from the vehicle.

Ray looked into the deceitful tops of the trees and didn't know whether he could see something moving… something big. He was about to turn around when he noticed something on the fence, something dripping. He walked over and saw what looked like some sort of jelly? Or was it drool? It looked like it had been there for a while but it was hard to say how long. ray placed his fingers into it and rubbed it between his fingers. "Still hot… burns a little to." Ray quietly said. He went to go sniff it but a stench similar to rotting meaty musk?

He rubbed it onto his trousers before turning back to the door were Kraig seemed to be examining it. "is there something wrong?"

Kraig seemed to just push open the door before turning to ray "it was already open… and there's there some scratches."

"should we call it in?" Ray tried to suggest.

"Antenor was damaged by someone."

"are you sure it wasn't the xeno's?" Ray asked.

"tools were involved and a few people are being questioned as we speak." Kraig pulled out a small torch in the pitch-black room which seemed to wrestle with the small light source in an attempt to keep it out! Even the sunlight only dared to reach a few centimetres inside.

"light switch is to the right." Ray stated.

Kraig quickly headed to the far-right wall and quickly flicked the switch. Darkness was expelled for around five seconds before going out again with a visible spark and what sounded like the glass in the bulb braking. "god dam it! why can't anything stay fixed?"

"I know how you feel." Ray replied pulling out his own torch "I will go check the system logs and make sure everything isn't about to implode on itself. You can go check the machine for any external damage."

"ok." Kraig said starting with the main filters. The smell of rotten eggs seemed to emanate from some ware in the room but krige didn't know were. He pulled out a machine on his tool belt to check for any gas in the air. _Strange_. Kraig thought, just oxygen and trace amount of the disinfectant which was to be expected but nothing like methane? He quickly scanned the rest of the machine which seemed to be in working order except for the pipe that contained the safe water. It was covered in this black resin that seemed to be used to stop water flowing out of a clear opening. "I don't get paid enough for this shi-" his words were cut off by some sort of viscus liquid dripping onto his shoulder. Something stabbed deep into his neck.

Ray ran some pressure tests which all luckily came back green as well as the water purification that was also fine. "well that's my job done." He stated in a joyful tone. "hey Kraig! You done yet?" he waited for a response but not even a droplet of water seemed to answer him. "Kraig?" ray stepped out of the small booth and sore a flashlight without an owner. "I swear to god if this is some kind of joke I will…" he paused.

Something was above him.

Something big.

It seemed to be doing something to krige, he couldn't really see him because its body was in the way but…

Ray felt something brush the side of his ankle. Another one was behind him.

…

L'iviesss hung in the arch way of a small room hidden out of sight. He hung there watching over Ellen; both S'omesss and Z'ulesss were almost blending in with the wall watching over her. it seemed Ellen was slowly being stripped of her humanity by the black goo. The only question he had was when did she come into contact with it? he thought about it for a while when he finally realized when little O'ceiroesss came dashing around the corner. He seemed to be growing quicker than L'iviesss with him already looking fifteen in a matter of days then three months. Maybe it was because L'iviesss was a king rather than a warrior.

"_is she ok?_" O'ceiroesss asked looking in at her with a worried expression.

"_she's just resting, will probably wake up in a day or more_." L'iviesss replied.

O'ceiroesss seemed to examine Ellen's body with an almost confused look. "_why does she look like us?_"

"_I think you may have infected her with the black goo by accident_."

"_is that bad_?"

L'iviesss shrugged his shoulders before he and two other drones sealed it up so that they wouldn't be found by wondering researches. That was the last thing L'iviesss needed.

S'attlersss an T'oresss scurried around the corner with two people slung over their shoulders. They quickly covered their bodies in resin to the point were only their mouth was exposed; they had almost become a part of the wall and would probably just be walked past.

"_did you take out the trackers?_" L'iviesss quickly question.

"_yes_." They both replied.

"_good. I want you both to go back and make sure no one else goes to investigate._"

They both bowed their heads before running as fast as they could out of the safety of the hive and towards the water purification station. L'iviesss seemed to wander around the hive making sure everything was fine. The hive was happy but L'iviesss felt something troubling his mind, the only problem was he didn't know what it was! It began to claw at his thought but still he didn't know what it was. Could he sense something? Or was something trying to call out to him?

He went around A'mygdalisss chamber not really wanting to talk to her at the moment. L'iviesss eventually found himself at the main entrance of the hive; looking over the dreary scenery as the cloud on the horizon seemed to get darker and darker. A distant crackle of lightning quickly cut through the sky like a raptures light. A few second later the sound of thunder finally caught up to him and let out its deep commanding bellow.

Was it another Magnetic storm? Or was it just the regular bad weather making its monthly rounds. L'iviesss found himself so entranced by the distant lighting strikes that he didn't notice A'mygdalisss sneak up behind him, freed from her egg sac. The sudden feeling of a clawed finger running along the ridges of L'iviesss back made his tale instantly shoot up and almost impale his queen by Accident. L'iviesss swung around and let out a hostile growl before realizing he did it to his queen! He bowed his head in a way of saying sorry before turning his attention back to the mad dance of the distant storm.

"_what troubles you_?" A'mygdalisss asked warily.

L'iviesss didn't respond.

"_L'iviesss_?" A'mygdalisss moved herself in front of her king and tried to snap him out of his trance. But he seemed to be frozen. A'lisasss felt her queens worry and instantly came to her aide. she instantly noticed the L'iviesss seemed to be in some sort of trance and only just realized he was letting off these strange pheromones. They tried to look into his mind but it was as if there was a brick wall! "_what's wrong with him_?"

L'iviesss seems to let out a deep mechanical rumble before collapsing to the ground completely motion less.

* * *

"_Hello my emperor_!" The empress lovingly hissed to L'iviesss. she took a step forward and seemed to take in a deep breath as If she was trying to savour his scent. "_I can't wait to finally reach you._" She said in a seductive tone. "_I want you and only you_." Even in this dream scape L'iviesss could smell her heat which hit his senses like a thousand suns.

"_why me?_" L'iviesss questioned. "_I already have a queen I am loyal to so why are you trying to mate with me_?" She tried to press her body against L'iviesss but he just pushed her away and let out a sharp threatening growl.

"_you refuse me now but soon; you will feel the emperor within you screaming for me!_" she growled in sexual annoyance. She bit L'iviesss deep in his shoulder with enough force to cut deep into his flesh. L'iviesss almost through her away from him while trying to ease the sharp pain with his claws hands. There was this pitch-black substance which quickly wormed it way into the wound and into his blood stream.

"_what did you do_?" L'iviesss snarled at her as he felt a burning sensation under Neath his chitin.

She swiftly turned around and lifted her tail, revelling her wet cunt to L'iviesss.

"_no_!" L'iviesss growled "_I already serve my queen._" L'iviesss refused and denied it all he could but he could feel the substance begin to awaken some primal part of him screaming to be with this empress. His member had slid out and seemed to be standing fully erect, wanting nothing more than to be plunged into her waiting depths. It twitched with a thousand agonizing desires.

"_you say no but your body says yes_!" she hissed. She tried to lung her hips back into L'iviesss but he was able to step out the way.

"_stop this!_" L'iviesss snarled taking a swipe at her.

The empress seemed to gaze at L'iviesss erection, almost hypnotised by it. L'iviesss swore if she had a tong then she would be a licking her lips around about now. "_stubborn… but I can't do anything about that_." She began to walk towards the wall of darkness waving her hips back and forth in a very sensual manner, almost making L'iviesss blush. "_when we meet in the flesh then I am sure you will finally realize that you are my mate and always have bin_." She left L'iviesss in the cold darkness to his own jumbled thoughts and that burning sensation.

* * *

It took most the hive but they were all able to drag L'iviesss into the queens chamber. Minuets of silence with the odd hiss or growl braking it. any movement he made was so small that it was barely noticeable, even by the queen that clung to him. she would sometimes get a vague flash or blurred image of his mind; she would see some sort of queen? No empress! _Why did the empress do this to L'iviesss_? A'mygdalisss felt a burst of anger as she saw the empress offer herself to L'iviesss. "_how dare she_!" A'mygdalisss hissed as she tried with all her might to pull L'iviesss from the grasp of the foul empress. "_he's mine! He's loyal to me_!"

"_what's wrong_?" A'lisasss asked as she tried to calm her queen down.

"_the empress is trying to take L'iviesss from me_!"

"_why would she do that_?" A'lisasss question "_she has helped him but why take him?_"

A'mygdalisss let out another furies shriek and charged into the wall, letting her crest brake into the sturdy rock as well as shattering the resin.

L'iviesss shifted a little before picking himself of the ground in a dazed state. He didn't feel… right. His mind was a jumbled mess of thought and feeling and trying to sort through them was a hell and a half to do. _Were, am I? _L'iviesss thought to himself_. _A'mygdalisss charged at him and took him in an embrace, nuzzling his chin in an almost desperate manner.

"_you will never leave me, right?_" she almost cried.

"_what? Never! You are my queen, my soul mate_." L'iviesss relied holding tightly onto her.

"_why was the empress offering herself to you_?"

L'iviesss remained quiet for what felt like a sentry before he said "_she kept trying to seduce me, saying that I was her mate and that when we met in flesh then I would change my mind_."

"_will you?_"

"_never!_" L'iviesss told her. "_I don't care what she says, I am loyal to you and always will be._"

They both Lovingly held onto each other in a an almost inseparable embrace.

* * *

Pain. Throbbing against his skull like thousands of splintering drumbeats. His memory was a distant haze but soon thing slowly came back to him. Arthur pulled himself from off the concrete in the grasp of the dazed haze of a migraine. "what happened?" he said to himself not really expecting a response.

"some scrawny baster assaulted us with a maintains jack and locked us in this room… still hurts."

Arthur stared at the man for a while struggling to place his face until it finally hit him! it was Mcalehand. "we need to get out of here and worn everyone, now!"

Mcalehand just tilted his head at him. "ok, for one; what the hell are you on about? And two, we can't leave."

"what do you mean we can't leave?" Arthur asked. Mcalehand pointed towards the window where he could see a pad just sitting there. "shit what are we going to do?"

"sit and wait." Mcalehand replied leaning against the wall. "so, are you going to answer my first question? What so we need to warn everyone about?"

"it Livis. he isn't who we thought he was."

"no shit." Mcalehand snarky replied "I thought he was just the xeno whispers when he was just a xeno! And a king at that. Good nick name by the way."

"he has this hidden file and its filled with all these videos from his past! All these moments!"

"what are you on about?" Mcalehand said.

"it seems Livis had been more xeno than human, if you saw the videos you would see what I mean!"

"and it's just videos, what could be so bad about them?"

Arthur seemed to almost shuffle on his feet "one of the videos contains the death of what I can only assume to be his original queen."

"what do you mean original queen? He's only ever interacted with the one in the facility and she's perfectly healthy."

"no not that one…" Arthur kept trying to peace together everything he could vaguely remember from the videos. "there was a time before he ever steps foot in this facility! were he looked more xeno than human and even seemed to just wanted to be left alone with his kind… and then they almost wiped out his entire hive."

Mcalehand seemed to think about it for a second not really sure if it was true or not. "and is there anyway you can show me theses videos?"

"in the main server room, Ellen was able to connect this pad to it. if its still there then I can show you and everyone else!" Arthur seemed to stare through the window in a vain hope to find a way out quickly.

"where's Ellen?" Mcalehand question nervously.

"after he opened the door the two xenomorphs seemed to take her away, probably to the hive."

"shit!" Mcalehand huffed under a worried breath.

"let's just hope she's ok." Arthur said slamming his fist into the window.

* * *

She could feel herself slipping deeper into the hive mind. voices echoing in her mind like some sort of orchestral song of spheritic sorrowful love. They cared for her, they loved her, they were apart of her. she felt her mind and body begin to join with them. Her nails began to sharpen as what felt like some sort of pads slowly forming over her hand and the souls of her feet as well as other places. Skin peeled away and black chitin began to quickly take its place. Her tong became longer as small but deadly spikes or teeth seemed to protrude. She knew she would never fully be one of these demonic angels but being like and the same in sum aspects were good enough for he. Even her name sounded better. _E'llensisss._

Ellen had felt the best she had felt in a long time. she didn't know what it was but it was as if she had spent the entire day at some spar. She opened her eyes expecting to be in some sorner or maybe just on an open field but the only thing she saw was this black resin. She wasn't bothered, were she was she was safe and she could see… see!

There was no light source so how could she see? She looked around seeing that they seemed to be in some spherical room with no exit! She was in the hive, L'iviesss hive!

"_there is no need to be afraid E'llensisss_." The deep soothing voice of S'omesss replied. he seemed to appear as if he had just bean apart of the wall, to Ellen but some part of her new he was right there, as if some hidden sense had come to her during her sleep. "_you think us monster because of a video?_"

"L'iviesss and your kind killed all those workers at the construction site!" Ellen cried. "and why did you say my name like that?"

"_that is your name_." S'omesss voice and action seemed to be cold and calculated in a way that would help to calm her down. "_and those people we killed were trying to trap us._" Ellen felt a sense of horror as she found her self-backed into the wall with S'omesss placing both his hand to her side. He loomed over her but Ellen could sense no hostility… just hoping for her to understand. "_you complain about us killing them but what about them killing us? You have seen how L'iviesss tried to deal with them peacefully and look how that ended up_." He paused for a second as if something painful had scraped across his mind. "_half the hive being killed including are queen while the rest were locked up and mistreated for empress knows how long_!" S'omesss stepped back from Ellen. Z'ulesss unfurled from the ceiling and seemed to hold onto her mate who seemed to be in a state of morning. Ellen looked into his mind and saw images of a magnificent queen in every single way. The name A'mistoesss seemed to quickly be whispered into her mind.

A small part of the resin wall was torn open with O'ceiroesss almost slithering his way through. Ellen Was completely paralyzed as her eyes gazed upon a 16-17-year-old. The last she saw O'ceiroesss was when he looked five and that was around two days ago! She was speechless. She didn't know what to say or think or do!

"_how are you feeling_?" O'ceiroesss asked her as if there was nothing to miss. Ellen lunged forward and wrapped her arm around O'ceiroesss who just seemed to be confused by her strange behaviour. He looked at Z'ulesss who just seemed to be watching what might play out. "_what's wrong_?" Ellen just held onto him tighter and began to sob into his shoulder.

"you're not even a month old yet and…" Ellen just couldn't finish her sentence.

"_it ok._" O'ceiroesss tried to tell her. "_this is how it was meant to happen_."

"no, it wasn't!" she cried. "you were meant to have a normal life! One were you grew up normally! Were you got to have a child hood, friends!"

"_I have the hive."_ O'ceiroesss replied a little upset.

"what about human friends?"

O'ceiroesss just shook his head "_dangers an untrusty worthy._"

His reply just made Ellen's tears flow down her cheek as if it was an endless water fall "why do you say that?"

"I _think you already know. And before you say I shouldn't place my beliefs in it, what you saw was a mere video… I felt his emotions and pain_." O'ceiroesss wormed his way out of her iron grip and wondered out the room and sealed it back up with resin.

* * *

O'ceiroesss wondered around the hive with a dreary fog that hung over his thoughts. He was new to this world but somehow felt years older than he actually was because he had millions of years of xeno memory and instincts All hardwired into his very brain; constantly playing through his mind like white noise that his sub conches absorbed and quickly processed. he was about to walk into the queen chamber when he could her both L'iviesss and A'mygdalisss discussing something about moving hidden bombs out of the hive; O'ceiroesss decided it would be best not to distract them. He walked all the way to the surface and saw that a sea of sorrowful clouds had sprawled out across the twiglet sky and was currently letting louse a ceaseless barrage of rain that quickly smothered everything in a burning cold. most animals had taken refuge under the sturdy trees or had just accepted it as a part of life.

Some sort of small flying reptile seemed to almost dive bomb striate into the hive and was currently hanging from the roof like some sort of battle. It ruffled its wings and let out a muffled growl as if warning O'ceiroesss not to come any closer. unluckily for it though, A'lisasss had snuck up behind it and was intent on sending her tail through its tors before dragging into to her deadly claws were, she finished the job with a squelching crack.

"lovely weather ay?" O'ceiroesss chuckled trying to start a conversation.

"_could always be better_." A'lisasss replied, whipping the blood from her metallic teeth. "_I remember when we were with A'mistoesss; the area L'iviesss had picked for the hive was so lovely… I wish I will get to see it again._"

"I'm sure you will someday."

"_yep_." A'lisasss stared out at the moody landscape which seemed to spit out at anything it came into contact with.

"_I hope it improves_." O'ceiroesss said sitting down next to A'lisasss and almost snuggling up to her shoulder.

"_we'll make do with what we have" _A'lisasss replied._ "like we always have_."

They both sat there for a while, enjoying each other's company as the body heat they produced protected them from the biting cold, soon O'ceiroesss began to drift of into the waiting arms of the loving hive mind.

* * *

Sam had gone down to the lower levels were Arthur and Ellen were being held to replace Mcalehand in the observation shift. She had mainly done it to make sure they were both holding up ok and so they wouldn't feel too isolated. The moment she entered the room she knew something was up judging by the fact that Mcalehand was nowhere to be seen and that the cell was empty.

"hello?" Sam shouted hoping that she would hear a response but all she herd was the distant rumbling of the vent fans. She was about to leave when she heard the distinct sound of…

THUD! THUD! THUD!

Sam froze for a second licensing just that bit harder until she herd the repeated thudding again. "hello?" she went to the locked door that was two doors down from were she currently was and began to hear a person… No, two people shouting? Sam opened the door and discovered Arthur and Mcalehand banging against the glass.

"let us out quick!" they both said slamming their fists against the glass as if they were locked in there with some kind of dangers creature.

"what's wrong?" Sam asked as she opened the door.

"we need to get to the server room now!" Arthur said almost franticly.

Mcalehand said "if what you told me is true then we need to get prepared."

"hold up!" Sam said feeling annoyed and confused at the same time. "what the hell are you on about?"

"it will be easier if I show you." Arthur replied, his voice full with worry and woe.

Arthur, Mcalehand and Sam got to the main elevator where they rode it all the way to the server room floor. they were about to step out the elevator but it seemed Bruce was already waiting with two armed guards; Arthur only recognized one of them as Oskar which might give him some hope of getting out of this situation. "I'm sorry Arthur but I can't let you do that." Bruce said, voice as cold as steel.

"what happens when he finds out if he hasn't already?" Arthur growled at him.

"he won't, we did a test with Randy and he told us that he doesn't remember anything from… that time."

Arthur felt his stomach turn as that was the person that had nocked him out and placed him back in a cell. "listen to me now! Randy can't be trusted. He let loose Ellen and the two xeno's who have probably already gone back to the hive by now."

"its true." Agreed Mcalehand agreed, rubbing the back of his head that still hurt.

"why is that so bad?" Oskar questioned lowering his weapon just a little bit.

"you don't need to be asking questions." Bruce snapped at him.

"I'm sorry sir but when there is a danger to everyone in the facility that's when I start asking questions. Sir." Oskar said, his gun was only half razed and luckily for Arthur it was at Bruce. "now why is Ellen getting to the hive so dangerous?"

Arthur stepped out the elevator and beckoned them to follow him. they walked to the server room and found themselves stood right to the main consul "shit!" Arthur replied checking the side of the main chare in a hope to find the pad.

"what is it?" Oskar asked.

"the pad we used to bypass the systems is gone."

Sam pulled her pad from her pocket and slid it into the main port were the screen began to flash with lines upon lines of code that seemed to be in a state of eating and regurgitating itself in an endless cycle. As soon as it disappeared Sam hopped fully into the seat and quickly bring up L'iviesss file.

"see there's nothing there!" Bruce scoffed.

Arthur let a smug smile spread across his face and quickly bring up the hidden link to 'LEVEL 5 CLERANCE' he attempted to press the same key stroked Ellen had used but it just denied him access. Luckily for Arthur they had someone in the room that had that clearance. "would you do the honours Bruce?"

"I won't do-"

Bruce was cut of by the sound of Oskar and the other guard cocking their guns at him. he walked over to the consul and placed a key card into a small port. 'ACCESS GRANTED'

They all watched in silent horror a dread expert for Bruce who had already seen the to many times to the point where he is desensitised to them. But the only thing that made him feel fear was when Arthur showed them all the document containing all their recent plans.

Sam almost leapt from her chair and began to claw, bite a snarl at Bruce out of pure anger. "you let the drone out you basted!" she punched him black and blue and was only pulled of him when both Arthur and Oskar pulled him off. She wept into Arthurs shoulders as the horrific memory played out in her mind.

Sam remembers how everything was going ok when the door leading directly into the xenomorph pen opened. Sam remembers shutting the flimsy steel door on the xenomorphs face as it bashed against it in a frantic animalistic way. Sam remember how it tore through ten people as if they were nothing more than a miner inconviance. Sam remembers how it slowly cornered her with it arms out stretched blocking her from escaping, she remembers how she closed her eyes as its scorching, rotten breath molested her face, how she began to feel its tale slowly and methodically rap around her leg. She remembers how L'iviesss came dashing around the corner and quickly grabbing its attention, only armed with nothing more than a blow torch. The moment she was able to run she ran all the way down the corridor but stopped at the turning point and watched with fascination as he was able to lure it back into the cell.

Sam wanted to believe that part of L'iviesss was still in there but she knew deep down that was very unlikely.

"can you send it in an email to everyone personal computer." Arthur asked Sam as soon as she had calmed down.

"you can't!" Bruce growled.

Sam flipped the bird to Bruce before hopping on the computer and sending it to everyone in the facility.

"what have you done!" was the only thing Bruce could say.


	12. Chapter 12: UP ROAR

**Chapter 12: up roar.**

* * *

**Note:**

**If you have read this far then thanks for sticking with this story. Would you kindly leave a review telling me want you think of the story so far? That would be much appreciated.**

**Warning! intense shagging around half way so if that's what you have come here for (don't lie;) then enjoy.**

* * *

O'ceiroesss woke up to the sound of rumbling engine. He saw that the scientist seemed to be franticly placing there equipment back into the buggy, one just seemed to drive off franticly towards the facility leaving a tack of boxes unattended.

"let's go!" one said getting into the driver's seat.

"we can't just leave the research and equipment." The other said loading two canisters into the back.

"_is something wrong_?" O'ceiroesss questioned slowly approaching.

The one loading the equipment's back seemed to arch before swinging around and staring directly at O'ceiroesss, he almost fell over as he scampered back into the vehicle. "drive, dam it!"

The one in the driving seat flung it into gear and flew across the field and down the dirt track before disappearing behind a wall of trees. _What's going on?_ O'ceiroesss thought to himself. He decided to go see what was happening and followed them all the way back to the facility which seemed to be un full lockdown.

All the gates were shut and red lights seemed to be flashing just behind the wall. He clambered up a tree to try and luck over and saw that most the windows were hidden behind a steel reinforcement. Distant buzzing seemed to come from deep within the building. Was it a warning or some sort of alert? O'ceiroesss walked over to the wall and tried to clime it but the moment he placed his fingers on the cold steel he felt a sudden surge of pain as he lost control of his limbs. He instantly backed away and hissed at it. he threw a stick at it only to see it bounce off in a barrage of sparks.

"_electrified_." L'iviesss stated. Stepping out from between two trees that almost seemed to fall over as he forced his way through them. He let out a silent command to five warriors which quickly placed these strange cylinders with the toxic chemicals and explosive hazard symbols on them.

"_what are they doing?_" O'ceiroesss asked approaching the cylinders.

"_just taking a threat out of the hive_." L'iviesss replied "_I suggest you keep your distance_." He seemed to pause for a moment as if he was trying to listen in on something "seems there all gathered in the mess hall." He focused on it more before letting out a spiritic barrage of sharp hisses and shrikes that was the closest thing he could get for a laugh.

"_what's wrong?_"

"_looks like Bruce has a mob to deal with. Now, let's get back to the hive; we need to do some renovations_."

* * *

Every single person in the facility had gathered in the mess hall; many exploding with anger, fear a sadness. many questions were spreading like wild fire like 'why didn't you tell us?' or 'why did you let him loos?' many people had interacted with L'iviesss in some way and many had become close friends with him so to find out he was actually this beast was a shock to the system. Bruce kept trying to sleaze his way out of it with some half assed excuse but the uproar would instantly silence him.

Bang!

Oskar shot a pistol into the celling to grab everyone's attention. "look, I understand that a lot of you are surprised by this news but we can't just sit here and bicker until the bugs come running." He turned to Bruce "now can you tell us why?"

Bruce seemed to shuffle on his feet a little "well around two years back I was assigned to managing this experiment. At first, I was confused as you with specimen 1 or Livis as you know him looking normal but when I looked into the rest of his file it fascinated me to no end. It seemed stepfather Manfred had performed a medical operation to make Livis look more human and even whipped his memory with his best interest but soon it seemed he needed to be with his kind so we agreed to house him."

The crowed thundered back into outrage at the fact they were never told this. "and you never told us?"

"we knew people would react weirdly around him and that may cause him to remember and that Manfred just wanted him to fit."

"what about letting the xeno loos?" a voice from the back growled.

"we wanted to see how they Livis would react with being giving the option of safety confronting a xeno of his own free will as well as interacting with a specific drone." Bruce simply replied.

"you already had two other account in how they interact with each other." Arthur snarled at him.

"they weren't planed or recorded." Bruce snapped at him.

"what about Ellen?" Sam said "didn't she deserve to know what she was going out with? They had a child for god sake!"

"that was unexpected."

"how so?" Oskar enquired.

"the hormone blocks we were giving him had a side effect of being sterile, hell by all accounts it should have been impossible."

"and yet it happened anyway." Oskar wanted nothing more than to drive a buggy and deliver this insidious man state to L'iviesss door step.

"they had been losing their effect. It was only matter of time before his body corrected all the medalling, we had done to it." Bruce stated hoping his answer would some way ease them… it didn't.

"so, your saying that that all this time he could have randomly changed?" Arthur said thinking about what L'iviesss had told him after the incident with the drone... when he was still 'human' '_she speaks to me like she knows me. She speaks of a time I don't remember but when she talks abought it, I see flashes of moment's and…'_ Arthur remembers how L'iviesss paused as if he knew something about them deep down.

"it seemed the queen was able to accelerate it in some way but me nor Kroger understand how."

Arthur remembers the old crooked man he was in a video call with when he and Ellen first burst into the room. "so, your saying you and this Kroger, decided to let Livis get close enough for the queen to cause this change in the first place? You may be smart but your fucking stupid."

"well we need to decide what were going to do anyway and discussing how he and this Kroger are dumb ass isn't going to cut it. so, does anyone have any suggestions?" Oskar shouted into the sea of people.

"take off and nuke the site from orbit." a man in the back shouted. "we can't have them getting loos and if he does have his memory's then no amount of apology's will stop him."

"what about all the times Livis has helped us?" he risked his life with the drone and what about the magnetic storm? Wasn't it your daughter he saved?" Sam shouted back at him.

"one that drone would have never hurt him in the first place and two, that wasn't the proper Livis we know." The man simply replied. "and there's a heavily city about hundred or more miles away from here. Don't I have to remind you of the earth infestation?"

"that was one hundred and ninety years ago!"

"we can't risk it!" the man said "we barely recovered from it on earth, are home planet let alone a colonized world like this!"

Sam looked at Arthur and Oskar for support but she saw the look on there faces. "you can't possibly be considering this?"

"we can't have them getting loos on this planet."

Bruce seemed to laugh before he said "well even if you wanted to take of and nuke the site from orbit how are you going to call someone? The communications are down, and anyway we are completely safe because Livis doesn't know."

"and how do you know that?" Arthur questioned.

"randy was able to look in his mind and tell us he didn't remember anything!"

"randy!" Arthur scoffed "that's the little shit that let loose Ellen and the two warriors!" Arthur turned to Allen. "I suggest you go and secure him now. Make sure he doesn't do anything else."

"well we still have the failsafe." Bruce said "these five canisters were placed around the hive which would detonate and relies a nerve agent that would paralyze them for around three days as well as trap them by collapsing the entrances."

"ye but do we have the equipment to dig them out and place them back in their cells?" Arthur asked.

"it near the huge elevator out back, requires a special key cared to access but everything is easy to set up."

"good let's get moving. Oskar said "Now is anyone missing before we blow it?"

There was silence before a single voice rang out "has anyone seen Kraig and ray?"

"wasn't they meant to be at the water purification station?" Bruce said. "they should be back by now."

"shit!" Arthur said feeling a sudden dread.

"what is it?" Allen asked.

Jason from the control tower quickly butted in "we saw L'iviesss and four specimens near the water purification station."

Oskar quickly took charge and began to bark out orders like a machine gun. "me and Arthur will go to the water purification station while Allen will get everything ready to secure and contain… and someone keep an eye on Bruce and randy."

* * *

Arthur quickly made sure the net gun was armed and ready before hopping into the passenger side of the vehicle, Oskar decided it would be best for him if he had non-lethal because he had little to no firearms experience and didn't want to be hit in the ass by a stray bullet.

"explain to me how you reload it again." Oskar quickly tested Arthur.

"pull back these rods, place the netting hooks like so then aim and fire." Arthur said.

Oskar approved and soon they were driving down the dirt road towards the water purification station. There was a disturbed silence that hung over them as they got closer and closer to the destination. Oskar picked up a radio and tried to call the main tower before realizing communications were down.

"what are the chances there just having a picknick?" Arthur chuckled in an attempt at optimism.

"highly unlikely but we can only hope."

They reached the front date where they could already see the repair buggy alone and unattended. Oskar sharply turned the buggy around with a sudden jolt, facing the front end towards the way they came. _Better to be prepared than being caught with your pants down._ Oskar thought to himself. "Ray, Kraig! You there?" Oskar called out hoping for a response; silence with only the steady flow of the breeze and the mechanical panting of the engine to answer him.

Oskar got out the vehicle and told Arthur to get in the drivers seat and get ready to bolt the moment they needed to. Oskar walked past the gates and up to the repair buggy, he looked inside only seeing that the music player had reached it end and was waiting to be restarted. Oskar looked to the door leading into the small building and noticed something… something red. He grabbed the hook on the back and attached it to the buggy was Arthur in just in case they needed to tools back at the facility.

"any sine of them?" Arthur asked.

"no but… is there a flash light in here?"

Arthur reached into the side of the door and handed him a bulky flashlight that seemed to weigh just as much as the Kramer assault rifle in his hands. "is there anything a little less heavy?"

"no but there is this shoulder attachment." Arthur got out and opened a compartment on the back and pulled out a shoulder strap and helped to put Oskar's on. "there. Do you need me to come with?"

Oskar thought about it for a moment before beckoning him to follow. Oskar stood at the entrance with the mounted flashlight purging the darkness from the enclosed space; it may have been bulky but dam was it good. He crouched down and examine the red marks he had seen earlier.

"blood." Oskar simply stated "must be around a day old." He pointed the Kramer into the room and slowly took a step in. "watch my back, if you thing you see something moving tell me."

Arthur felt a sense of dread as Oskar went deeper into the abyss of the room. Oskar noticed a dulled flashlight lying on the ground on its own. He went to go pick it up but he instantly dropped it the moment he felt a grimly slime. "the hell is this?" Oskar asked beckoning Arthur in. Arthur checked all the possible hiding points for a xeno before quickly jogging over to him.

"looks like xeno drool." Arthur said, his voice had an edgy to it. he looked up and noticed something on the pipes "why is there xeno resin on this part of the pipe." Arthur tried to rip it off but water began to blast out at him, forcing him to stop. "the hell are they up too?" Arthur felt something drop onto his shoulder and instantly knew what it was. He dove back and aimed the net gun at the pitch black being on the celling, he fired it and instantly herd its horrific screeches ring out as It dropped from the ceiling and began to thrash to a through in an attempt to get out.

"let's go! Oskar commanded, dragging Arthur from the ground and pushing him toward the exit.

They were half way across the room when Oskar felt something bug land directly on his back! His legs gave way as its full weight seemed to drag him to the floor. He was able to swerve round so he could see the xenomorph on top of him. it had its inner jaw primed and ready plunged into his forehead lobotomising him! without a second thought he grabbed its jaw and kept it shut best he could but it would snap open and clamp down spiritedly in an attempt to bite his fingers. A surge of pane in his ring finger made him growl in pane.

Arthur held the end of the net gun and bashed the xeno over the head with the but of the weapon causing it to stumble back. Oskar quickly lunged for the Kramer and unloaded a third of the clip into the xeno causing it to almost exploded with acid. "let's get the fuck out of here!" Arthur said helping Oskar to his feat "I think the other ones a bit pissed."

They darted out of the room and got into the car and taking it back to the facility.

Only when they had reached the main gate that Oskar realized that his left ring finger had been bitten off!

* * *

Arthur an Oskar entered the control tower were Jason, Bruce and Sam all stood; looming over a big read card slit with a plastic cover that had already been broken off. Bruce was the first to turn around and instantly notice the socked bandages covering Oskar's hand. "what happened?"

"I think it's safe to assume Ray and Krage are dead… ore worse." Oskar replied.

"and I think its safe to say Livis remembers his past." Arthur added. "now let's get them back in their cells for the sake of everyone." Arthur snatched the key card from Bruce and jammed it into the access port. A green light flashed for three second before turning into a solid blood red. The main monitor lit up with big red lights words saying 'are you sure?' Arthur pressed yes and a countdown started.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

**BOOM!**

They all felt the facility rock to it foundation and some of the celling panelling fall, releasing a burst of dust. Three monitors burst to life and a constant ear-piercing buzz began to ring out "that sounded close, like real close." Sam said. She walked over to a monitor and opened the towers blast shields.

"o fuck!" Bruce exclaimed seeing that the south wall had been blown through with a hole big enough for a truck to drive through!

"he knew about the explosives!" Allen said, he tried to move his legs but shock had taken over.

Arthur looked towards the direction of the hive and noticed this huge black shape were the cave should of bin. He picked up some binoculars and looked in horror as almost all the xenomorphs seemed to be working on this colossal structure that seemed to resemble a silo of sorts. He remembers images from earth infestation and on the xenomorphs Homeward of these huge super structures. L'iviesss was stood on top of it… looking directly at him! Arthur could see him smiling and his chest seemed to be irately lowering and raising; was he laughing?

"can you get up the tracking system?" Arthur asked.

Jason went to his consul and quickly bring up the dots on the map. It began to count up all the xeno's and seemed to instantly pull up a warning.

…

'KING' MISSING.

'QUEEN' MISSING.

'SPECIMIN 232' MISSING

It began to quickly read out until it said almost all the specimens were uncounted for.

"what's going on?" Arthur growled.

"I don't know, the only thing I can think off Is that they have ever removed their tracers or maybe the hive structure is creating some sort of interference? It's just a theory." Jason replied.

"is there any other way we can keep track of them?" Oskar asked hoping for a decent answer.

"well we have hidden cameras and some motion sensor as well as the drones but their distance was fucked when whoever damaged communication also damaged the wire connecting the connection between the tower and the drones." Jason explained.

"how far can they go?"

Jason got up and seemed to point towards a close by filed. "not far but we could use them to keep an eye out around the perimeter."

"what are we going to do know aside from repair the wall the best we can?" Allen asked.

"well we need to find a way to get communications back up." Arthur said.

"that won't be needed." Bruce quickly said.

"why not?" Oskar question him wearily.

"after four days of down communication, Kroger will be notified and he and a squad of mercenary's will come in and make sure everything is ok." Bruce explained.

"it been two since to comes were shut so as long we keep the facility on full lockdown then we should be safe." Arthur said. "how long until they get here?"

"probably around a day after that maybe a little less."

"well as long as we rashen the food and keep up a good defence then we should be fine." Sam said with a hint of hope. "lets just hope nothing goes wrong."

* * *

L'iviesss stood on top of this new hive structure feeling a sense of joy and superiority. He had played them like a fiddle. They trusted him even though they had suspicions that he was regaining his memory. He could see Arthur staring at him with a pair of binoculars in the command tower. L'iviesss laughed for a minuet striate before letting out a deep powerful growl that rang out over the surrounding area, making a few birds fly away as well as some distant forest creature bolt as far as they could.

L'iviesss climbed back into the hive through a hole in the celling that splits of into long winding corridors. He was surprised by how everything looked so magnificent with the strange biomechanical patterns that stretched along every surface. He had expected it to just have a basic structure but it was all so detailed and intricate in every way. L'iviesss made his way down the corridors and through these huge egg chambers and sleeping areas until he reached the underground were the base of the hive lay. The queens chamber location hadn't changed because the top part of resembled more of a maze and had areas were only a xeno could get past.

L'iviesss Entered the queens chamber and let out a loving growl to A'mygdalisss who was laying on her side. She ran her fingers down her belly before slowly inserting her index fingers into her juicy wet slit. She first began to gently rubbing her clit just enough to get her body in the mood before calling over her king. L'iviesss walked over to his queen and began to kiss and nuzzle her, running his fingered claws gently over the sensitive parts of her body, making her shudder with excitement every time it brushed over the sensitive parts of her neck.

L'iviesss slowly let his inner jaw slide out of his mouth and began to lightly nip her chin, making his way down to her neck. A'mygdalisss let out a pleased hiss as she felt his teeth gently Pearce her hide. Letting small drizzle of blood run down. A'mygdalisss did the exact same thing; placing a love bite on his neck as well. L'iviesss felt a sudden buzz flow through him as A'mygdalisss griped his hot, hardened member that jumped slightly to her touch. She could feel its wants and desires as well as the blood that flowed through its thick veins. Pre began to drip out the tip like a tap, smothering A'mygdalisss hand in its masculine musky scent which she began to rub all over her body; talking in as much as she could into her nostrils. She extended her inner jaw and let L'iviesss rigid member enter her loving moist maw.

"_yes_." L'iviesss hissed as she began to suck on it in a steady wave like motion causing him to slightly move his hips in sudden movement. He tried to stop himself from franticly thrusting into her mouth but her voice slowly crept into his mind.

"_I know you want to thrust into my mouth until you cum_." A'mygdalisss teased him, running the ridges of her segmented tail between his ball "_do it_." she said. L'iviesss tried to ignore her but her seductive and loving force began to slowly erode his mental barrios.

Without warning, L'iviesss slammed his hips into her mouth, casing his lubricated cock to easily slide striate down into her gullet. A'mygdalisss let out a muffled hiss of excitement as any composure L'iviesss once had was gone; replaced by a primal need to release. After ten minuets of frantic rutting into his queens mouth, he could feel his relies begging to rap its arms around his body. A'mygdalisss knew this so just as he was about to relies his barrage of seed into her mouth she pulled back with a wet POP!

L'iviesss began to desperately rub and slap his member against A'mygdalisss face in an attempt to try and get it back into her loving maw. His scent quickly smothered her face causing her to enter this lucid bliss. L'iviesss let out a frustrated growl that said along the lines of '_let me in!_'

A'mygdalisss grabbed L'iviesss hand and gently forced him to his side. Before L'iviesss realized they were in the classic 69 position. Right in front of his face was A'mygdalisss cunt that seemed to slowly drip with arousal. He began to rub his face against her soaked slit, talking in her sweet scent as well as marking her scent onto him like she had done with him. L'iviesss let out a deep rumble of pleasure as he felt A'mygdalisss hand slowly brush against the shaft of his member before stopping entirely. L'iviesss thrusted forward to try and get her to continue but all he got was a cheeky laugh.

"_please me first and I will please you in turn_." A'mygdalisss cooed into L'iviesss mind.

L'iviesss let out a deep loving warble of understanding as he placed both his fingers at the side of her slit before parting their lips and letting his hot breath enter her abyss which caused A'mygdalisss to let out a silent hiss of pleased frustration. She wanted him to just plunge his fingers into her or maybe his inner maw but he just hanged back, letting drizzle of drool and the moisture of his raw breath flow over her sensitive parts.

A'mygdalisss let a wicked smile creep over her face as she quickly wrapped the bladed tip of her tale in resin before pressing it against L'iviesss back entrance, lightly pressing it against his untouched hole with just enough force to let him know what she would do if he didn't stop teasing her like that… no matter how arousing it was for her.

L'iviesss got the message and instantly dove two of his fingers deep into her socked snatch, slowly wiggling them around, feeling every part of her which in turn made her hiss a deep pleasure. She began to slowly mover her hips with her fingers, helping him to reach just the right places which she wanted. A surprised hiss of ecstasy rang out in the room as L'iviesss began to run his fingers along and around A'mygdalisss clit. L'iviesss removed his fingers and placed them within his mouth; suckling on his fingers for a moment, savouring the sweet addictive taste before diving back into her.

"_do you like my taste_?" A'mygdalisss cheekily asked. "_how about you go directly to the source_."

L'iviesss withdrew his fingers and spread her lips as far as he could before slamming his inner jaw deep into her. A'mygdalisss let out a sharp cry of pleasure before finally retuning the favour by talking his hot rod into her mouth. Sucking on it in a grate pulling motion, causing L'iviesss to let out a deep rumble which reverberated into his inner jaw.

L'iviesss began to feel A'mygdalisss inner muscles begging to tighten around his inner maw and her sucking motion becoming stronger and stronger. He could feel his and hers orgasm beginning to approach… and it was going to hit their minds and bodies harder than a freight train! Without warning L'iviesss felt a warming, erotic bliss fills his body as he began to relies into A'mygdalisss mouth who intern began to relies her fluids deep into his mouth.

After a strati minuet of ceaseless discharge, they both laid together, smothered in each other's juices.

"_that was nice_." A'mygdalisss huffed into L'iviesss mind, giving his member a small tug, which cased a jet of seed to spurt out.

"_that my lovely queen… was just round one_." L'iviesss said.

They laid there for the next few second until L'iviesss cock sprang back into action with one thing in mind. they both got of the floor and began to circle each other; letting out high pitch shrikes of lust, wants and desires! All fusing into an ungodly orchestral. Most the drones an warriors had gathered around; each one choosing a partner and began to perfectly mimic what there king and queen were doing.

Before A'mygdalisss could react, L'iviesss had swiftlet taken a step behind her and grasped the base of her tale, yanking it high into the air with enough force to cause her hind legs to loos contact with the ground. He rubbed his face against her slit and then whipped it off his face and placed it onto his member, tugging on it until it was at full hardness. He plunged forward and instantly felt A'mygdalisss internal muscles clamp down and begin to drag him in deeper and deeper unto he could feel his cockhead pressing into the very depths of her cunt.

L'iviesss stood there motionless for a second before beginning to slowly pull out, his rigid member seemed to be made just for his queen who seemed to be in a state of bliss with her heavily and laboured breathing being the only sound she made. He slammed his hips into her and began to set a very slow and sensual pace, letting each other's love fill their very minds, bodies and souls. Grabbing close, loving bond and reinforcing it with the power of an unbreakable steel.

"_you like that don't you_." L'iviesss lovingly hissed, begging to lightly nip the side of her neck and carefully rubbing his claws along the sensitive ridges on her back and shoulders.

"_more_." Was the only thing A'mygdalisss lustfully whimpered, raising her tail that bit more so L'iviesss could reach deeper into her. she could feel the ridges of his shaft gently rubbing across her clit, casing her to let out a long hiss of excitement.

L'iviesss ever so slightly began to pick up the pace and increase the force he was placing into his love bites. His main tale began to wrap around the queen while his back appendages began to slither all around her body. L'iviesss only notices A'lisasss who was currently right behind him when he felt her had begin to scoop up the large globs of pre that spewed from A'mygdalisss stuffed pussy. As soon as she had gotten enough, she slid two of her middle fingers deep into her wet slit, she wrapped the end of her tail in resin and slowly shoved it up her vent, making her feel the sensation of double penetration which she loved.

L'iviesss noticed two male warriors with the names of A'byesss and V'altus watching intently wanting to mate with her but being a little nerves encase she rejected them both. L'iviesss sent a silent message to just the both of them, encouraging them both to go please A'lisasss who seemed to be in the throe of her lust.

They both went up behind the magnificent Pretorian and began to rub their members against her crest. She examined them both and took in their strong musky sent before getting up onto all fours and raising her tail for them both to enter her. A'byesss slid under Neath A'lisasss and gently slid into her soaking slit like the gentleman he was while V'altus decided to just ram his stiffened cock deep into A'lisasss ass raw! She could feel a mixture of pain and ecstasy from the dried rod and decided to get her revenge on the young and arrogant warrior.

She commanded A'byesss to cover her tail in his resin and rubbed it against the side of his shaft to get his scent onto it before plunging it deep into V'altusss anal vent causing him to let out a confused shrike of confused pane and pleasure. _That's what you get!_ A'lisasss laughed to herself as the arrogant warriors facial expression become ridged from the rough intrusion. A'lisasss timed V'altusss thrusts with her tail, forcing him to try and go that bit deeper as the resin sheathed bladed presses against his prostate.

Everyone in the hive all began to feel the heavy weight of a climax beginning to take place in their minds turning an once calm and slow mating frenzy into a full-blown animalist orgy. Every hart beat morphed into one spiritic drum as the mind-blowing ecstasy began to claw its way into everyone of there mind. a single cry rang out from every single one of them as they reached their orgasms, pumping their partners with enough seed to fill a lake.

Both L'iviesss and A'mygdalisss lustful growl was able to silence the rest of the rest of them in it wake. Everyone felt exhausted and one by one, each one began to fall asleep; some would stay with there chosen mate while others would climb up to their chosen spot and went into a deep sleep.

L'iviesss gently nuzzled the side of A'mygdalisss head before dropping to her side and wrapping his arms around her. soon they found themselves in a deep slumber, pleased with one another.

* * *

"ok how is that metal gate coming along?" Arthur asked into a small radio from the command deck, looking down at around twenty people who ran back and forth like ants, repairing the inner wiring of the wall as well as working on a strong wire mesh fence that they seemed to be reinforcing with random steel plating.

There was a horrific crack before Oskar's voice seemed to break through the wall of static "- should be done in the next two, thr- hours." he seemed to murmur something of radio "that explosion really did number on the wall."

"as long as they don't attack you should be fine."

"we- as long as you warn us then - should be fine." Oskar laughed.

A horrific screech seemed to ring out causing a chain reaction of everyone shooting up strata and heads darting in one direction…

South.

"you see anything on the cams?" Oskar said, his voice filled with dread.

Arthur quickly checked all of the cams but all he saw was the odd bird or animal shoot by. "nothing. The cameras might as well be a screen savour."

"what do you think there doing?"

"I have a few theory's but none of them solid." He looked out the south window towards the structure. He would sometimes see the odd movement but he didn't know weather it was his mind playing tricks on him. a sense of horrid foreboding. But one thing worried him more than anything else… Ellen. he hoped to god that she was ok and not begin bound their walls and used as a host but he knew that probably wasn't the case. No matter past events L'iviesss probably still loved her deep down and was probably keeping her safe… hopefully.

* * *

_E'llensisss_ was in the all too familiar dark void of the hive mind. something was happening. Something strong, something powerful, something so seductive and mind-numbingly erotic. She loved it! she could feel their hands brush against every part of her body in soft, sensual motioned that seemed to heighten her lust. She felt something brush against her slit making her whimper in pleasure. She felt two familiar warriors began to cores the souls of her feet before begging to slide their bare body's up her body in a very serpent-like manner, groping every part of her body as they went along. Before E'llensisss realized is they were towering over her, rubbing their sex against her; one male, one female. She ran her hands over them, feeling the erotic heat that emanated from there core. She wanted them both so, so bad! The male felt her thoughts and began to positions his member so the rigid shaft… then he slid it into her.

E'llensisss woke from her strangely sexual dream or vision? She felt so annoyed and flustered! it was like when you would get woken from an amazing dream as it was getting even better! She could still feel an impression of it but it wasn't there. She ran her hand over her opening finding it almost leaking her juices. "_one hell of a wet dream_." She thought to herself.

"_indeed, it was E'llensisss_." S'omesss replied. he seemed to have a very animalistic yet sedative tone to his voice.

"_horny little drone you are_." Z'ulesss added.

E'llensisss almost jumped at the fact S'omesss had responded. "how did you hear me?"

Both of them tilted their heads at E'llensisss confused. "_you spoke to us_."

"but I was just thinking!"

"_think loudly you do_." S'omesss replied taking a step towards her. Ellen began to smell something in the air, something sweet yet musky. Her eyes widened when she saw it and almost out of embracement, she turned her sight away.

"_what's wrong_?" Z'ulesss laughed, "_I thought you wanted it_?" she gripped S'omesss erection one more and gave it a few playful tugs, flicking bits of pre in E'llensisss direction.

E'llensisss could smell his scent getting stronger causing her heat to become more powerful. She slowly turned her gaze back to S'omesss erection and began to slowly caress her fingers around the outer rim of her drenched entrance. She slid one of her fingers deep into her cunt, causing her leg to twitch a little in pleasure… she wanted more!

E'llensisss leaned back the best she could and raised her buttock from the ground and spread her lips with two of her fingers. S'omesss quickly took his position and began to caress the calf on her legs, running his fingers in sensual cercus before suckling on her toes with his inner jaw. He let out a long subtle hiss which E'llensisss found oddly arousing.

Z'ulesss ran her fingers over her the strange half formed biomechanical patterns on her belly as her other hand seemed to be playing with her soft but firm breasts. She would squeeze down on them before gently caressing her nips causing them to stand erect.

E'llensisss let out a moan of surprise as S'omesss ever so slowly slid the tip of his cockhead into her. he could feel her inner muscles clamp down and try to pull him in further. S'omesss would only allow the very top of his shaft to enter before pulling out.

E'llensisss was about to beg him when Z'ulesss swung her left leg over the side of her face and quickly smothered E'llensisss mouth in her scorching hot love tunnel. E'llensisss tong quickly shot out and began to lap at Z'ulesss opening, smothering her tong in her mouth-watering juices! She loved to feel Z'ulesss clit at the centre of her tong. Z'ulesss began to mover her hip Intime with E'llensisss licking motion causing sharp hisses of pleasure to escape deep within her throat.

Z'ulesss let out a silent command to S'omesss who instantly began to slide deeper and deeper into E'llensisss until the very base of his cock was submerged in her snatch causing E'llensisss to squirm in delight.

"_do you want more_?" S'omesss teased. E'llensisss tried to say it audibly by talking her tong from Z'ulesss vag but her inner muscles clamped down hard enough to prevent that. "_what's wrong… cat got your tong_?" S'omesss laughed once more withdrawing his member and rubbing it against her clit.

"_just fuck me already_!" E'llensisss screamed into S'omesss mind telepathically.

"_as you wish my unique little drone_."

S'omesss slid his erection deep into E'llensisss love tunnels, feeling her clamp down and trying to pull him in further sending a shockwave of pleasure through him. they set a steady but frantic pace with S'omesss lovingly impaling E'llensisss on his member while Z'ulesss grinded against E'llensisss face, causing her to become intoxicated by the smell.

Z'ulesss leaned back and collected the mixture of E'llensisss juices and S'omesss pre. She rubbed it against her face causing E'llensisss mind to crack from the ceaseless assault. S'omesss let out a snigger as he felt her inner muscles constrict around his member and a burning of hot fluids cover his member.

"_already_?" he crackled lowering his body closer to E'llensisss chest "_we have barely begun!_"

E'llensisss entered a state of unimaginable bliss as S'omesss began to merciless pound into her, causing her mind to retreat a fracture in unimaginable bliss. And hour passed as E'llensisss orgasms seemed to occur every thirty second giving into S'omesss and Z'ulesss lust. She had become a shell of her former self in this erotic haze; this was the best fuck she had ever had in her life and she wanted more!

S'omesss let out an ear-piercing screech as a sudden bliss hit his mind. even though his thrusting speed and slowed down, the power behind them hadn't! causing him to release gallons of his seed directly into E'llensisss womb. Z'ulesss soon followed soot and calmly purred through her orgasm, fully dedicating her mind to the sensual feeling that was occurring deep in her core.

S'omesss collapse upon E'llensisss who had fallen into a deep sleep after their intense session. Z'ulesss lifted herself from E'llensisss face and they both repositioned themselves so that they were snuggling up to E'llensisss letting out deep purse of satisfaction an affection before joining her in this sleep themselves.


	13. Chapter 13: divide and conquer

**Chapter 13 divide and conquer.**

R'avinesss felt her stomach heave as they entered the atmosphere of orbit of Z3-B274; it was a designated mining colony for materials like gold, steel and diamond if you were lucky enough. sun scorched deserts covered its surface with only the hardy of creature being able to survive its most inhospitable lands. It was mostly small reptiles, birds, piousness plants and bugs, lots and lots of dam bugs that will eat you alive if you weren't carful. but aside from them there was these two creature that seemed to cause them grate problems. The vitula eligans petram or rock cows as they were nicknamed were these dumb brute of an animal with a bulky frame and a back that seemed to resemble a scattering of small jagged mountains probably to help blend in with their surroundings. Despite their appearance they were fast! Able to reach 50 miles an hour in a matter of seconds which made it hard to warn the mining towns which resembled a carboard castle that had been hit with buckets of water. And finally, the mentula magna parcus Vmber or big toothy prick that seemed to resemble wyverns of old! With a wing span of 44–48 and teeth the same length as your arms; these thing are known for three things, one is talking dropships out of the sky, two is starting rock cow stampedes and three is destroying entire convoys and flipping vehicles and waiting for people to try and flee.

R'avinesss looked out the window and felt pure dread at the scattered husks of failed convoys and dropships that seemed to be around a mile away from each other… exactly a mile.

In all this planet seemed like a quaint place.

"_enjoying the view?_" one laughed.

R'avinesss shook her head with a sly smile at the corner of her mouth.

"_you know what they say about the big toothy prick_?" eight said.

"_they smell just as bad on the outside as the in?_" four replied.

"_no, its make sure your faster than the person to your right_."

R'avinesss looked through the door leading to the cockpit, he could see Spears staring directly at her with a smile across his face. he picked up a small speaker and said "you remember your mission?"

"sneak into the terrorist controlled mine, get their plans. Destroy their weapon stash and extract the target." One said, there was a nervousness to his voice.

"excellent marine. Now remember, this assignment and how you complete it is all up to you, we will only come for extraction."

"O boy! What could go wrong?" R'avinesss huffed starring back out the window and seeing a distant big toothy prick in the distance.

* * *

The dropship came to a whaling holt as it landing gear crashed against the rugged rock. The door opened and a sea of dust that had been that had been kicked up by the engines quickly flooded into the cabin.

"go make me proud marines!" spears said as they all left the dropship.

An unimaginable heat quickly smothered there faces, causing them to already take a drink from there flasks. This had been there first planet they had actually stood and breathed on in a long time and it was a deserted desert, a waning wasteland. The air seemed to have a rugged stinginess to it causing them all to clear their throats every so often.

They had been dropped off three miles away from the target so they wouldn't be seen but making their way there was a hell and a half with the incessant heat that assaulted them every step of the way. Distant shimmers cached sevens eye causing him to freeze and just stare. _Was it a trick of the light? _He thought to himself_ "fucking heat."_

They all felt a sense of relief as they sneakily crawled up a rugged hill only to see their objective in sight! Five watch towers seemed to line a square building with what looked like some sort of elevator cables extending up an exposed tower in the centaur of it. there was a mechanical moan as the winch began to slowly drag the elevator back up to the surface, shuddering every so often as it struggled to cope with the menace weight. The front door was guarded by four guards while the two other groups seemed to be guarding the perimeter. Two huge AA guns seemed to wrest on either side. One had the words 'big toothy basterd annihilator 9000' painted on the barrel in big loud letters. Two lone large dune buggies with smart guns strapped to the back rested on there mounts.

"_were do you want to start the assault from_?" eight asked.

"_I say we wait till dark before we sneak in, talking out main threats before finding the weapon stash and grabbing the target and getting to a safe distance_." R'avinesss said.

Everyone looked at each other in agreement.

"_what are we going to do to pass the time_?" one huffed looking at his watch "_we have five hours of being burned alive and I ain't a fan of that_."

"_well what if we use some of our equipment to make a make shift tent_?" four suggested.

"_what would we use_?" eight question, taking his small bag from his back.

"_well… we could use these poles to hold it up and… shit, what are we going to use as a cover_."

"_you do know those poles are explosive right_?"

"_its fine_." Four laughed. "we could use are cloths?"

"_I'm ok with that plus lets us cool down_." Seven agreed. Already pulling down the zipper of the military stealth suit.

"well this is going to be interesting."

* * *

Spears slouched back in his chair, quickly skimming threw reports and messages; choosing which ones were important and which ones were going straight in the trash. Some messages were just resource reports on the 'USS Dunkirk' as well as some status reports of the current mission. It seems his soldiers has decided to wait till dark before starting their assault. Many of his scientist had predicted this as a sub-conches decision based of the xeno part of them but spears gave them more credit saying it was there battle filed awareness and that they were borne soldiers, granted some of them had to be whipped into shape and disciplined but aside from that? The perfect solider.

Spears reached into the bottom draw and pulled out some pain killers. He twisted the cap before downing half the bottle in a single go. He carefully placed them back into the draw and lit a cigar. Inhaling its eroding fumes before reassessing them in a smog just above his head.

* * *

BANG!

R'avinesss felt a tear run down her cheek as the memory of being forced to murder W'agesss kept playing over and over in her mind. the cold unfeeling grip of the pistol seemed to shudder as the bullet left its unholy chamber, the smell of gunpowder emanated from the barrel as a ghostly smoke arose. The wet crack as the bullet ripped through the warriors forehead, sending bits of chitin and flesh flying through the air; blood sprayed her arm but it only ate through her sleeve. R'avinesss remembers how the innocent warrior seemed to expect her fate for them. Why? she helped her to rediscover her true name but all she was, was a hybrid, not really belonging to either species and yet she gave her life for them.

R'avinesss awoke from that memory with a sickening sorrow looming over her mind. she wished she could have gone back and did something different but she knew that was impossible. She looked up at the darkened sky and felt something watching her with a mild curiosity. Eight shuffled up next to R'avinesss and caressed her rigid shoulders in an attempt to ease her.

"_you can talk about it if you want to_." He said.

"_its fine_."

"_are you sure_?"

R'avinesss looked down at the ground with her mind just wondering running that scenario over and over again in an attempt to find away she could have spared the warriors life. "_is there anything I could have done in that situation? Could I have saved that warrior?_"

Eight shook his head "_there's nothing that could have been done there and even if you did refuse or tried something then it probably would have ended badly for all of us_."

They sat there for a few minutes before getting up and taking down the make shift shelter they and created and got back in their scorching uniforms. It was time for the mission.

* * *

They approached from the side of the building, talking out the guards in the watch towers with lighting fast headshots from there silenced pistols. One and Seven snuck up behind a group of guards and slit their throats with the bladed tip of there tales before dragging their bodies onto the roof out of sight. One took the head peace of one of them and muted the mick so he could listen in for anything important. Seven took a key card that would be needed for accessing the elevator.

R'avinesss, eight and four. Leapt down from the roof talking out two of the guards with a tail slash while the other two had a bullet rip through the back of there heads. They all regrouped at the elevator. Seven swiped the key card and pressed a button for the second level down were the weapons were kept. There was a metallic agenizing grown before the elevator suddenly jolted and began its slow decent. Even though it was a as dry as a bone outside, an odd dampness seemed to be emanating from the walls. The elevator reached the stop and floodlights seemed to release an ungodly light making them all close their eyes for a moment. As always R'avinesss took leaded checking corners and making sure everyone was safe. They reached a thick steel door with an explosive and biohazard sign plastered over it. seven swiped the card but it let out a buzzing sound and the door remained shut.

"_why wont it open_?" R'avinesss asked.

"_must not have the right clearance_." Seven replied. He placed his bag on the ground and pulled out a small pad from a sealed side pocket. Seven quickly ripped off the card reader, exposing its innards. He attached to red wires to the motherboard using this small nub. The screen quickly flashed as code quickly dashed over the screen and within a matter of seconds the metallic door was flung open.

R'avinesss, Eight and two quickly rigged the explosive rods into the piles of: weapons, ammo, explosives and enough equipment to take over and entire city. They were about to leave when R'avinesss heard something… a silent voice calling her from a half open door to the right of the room. without thinking about what it was she walked towards it, ignoring her friends which kept calling to her.

R'avinesss entered the room to be met with a saddening sight of a magnificent creature, bound in unnatural steel that dug deep into he dried and cracked chitin. Her crest had three hooks embedded deep into it, stopping her head turning her head effectively. Her hand and feet and rivets in them, still stained in her blood.

"_hello R'avinesss_." She crocked weakly.

"_what have they done to you_?" R'avinesss said, feeling the wailing pain this queen was in.

"_not much_." The queen wheezed, "_just kept me in a small room; forcing me to lay eggs without any nourishment what so ever. Even stick strange probes into me and extract jelly forcefully_."

R'avinesss grabbed her flask and held it up to the queen who just seemed confused by the small object. R'avinesss looked around the room and noticed a small bowl which she emptied her water into before offering it back to the queen. she looked at it for a second before releasing her inner jaw and sucking up the water. The queen let out a deep warble as a thank you before trying to move her hands.

"_let me help you with that_." R'avinesss pulled a release switch to the right causing the queen to abruptly drop to the floor. The hooks in her crest kept her head in the same place but R'avinesss cut them the metallic chain with relative ease finally allowing the queen the freedom of movement she so desperately craved. She shook her massive crest back and forth as well as flexing her arms and legs; she couldn't walk because of the rivets but at least she could move again freely and didn't have the cold metallic grasp around her arms.

"_thank you so much_." The queen laughed, placing her hand at the side of R'avinesss face. R'avinesss could feel the queen probing through her memories seeing all these tests and experiments they were put through… and then when she saw the brave young warrior sacrifice and how it affected her made the queen feel her sorrow, "_don't blame yourself for tha_…" she was half way through her sentence when a deep, powerful, feminine voice spoke in her mind. R'avinesss could hear bits of what it said but not enough her to know what it was actually saying. The only thing she sort of understand was the image of spears flash through there minds and the words '_DESTROYER'_

"_Who or what is that_?" R'avinesss tried to question her but the only response she got was a vague outline of a queen but… different. Its crest was more intricate and elaborate and she seemed to have a lot more commanding presents to her. it was smiling at her.

"_it seems the empress has blessed me with her instructions_!" The queen boomed.

Before R'avinesss could ask what, she was on about, the queen grabbed her by the side of her head and forced her mouth open! Before she could scream for help the queens inner jaw was forced down her throat and past her gaging reflex. R'avinesss could feel the queen pumping something into her body with an odd burning or was it a tingling sensation? She with drew her inner maw and grabbed a distant barrel, ripping of the lid were this glowing green jelly substance was kept. The queen sunk her head into it, draining the barrel to half way before Turing back to R'avinesss and shoving her inner jaw down her throat once more. R'avinesss fought against her grip; clawing, slashing and stabbing but her chitins hide was too thick only making slight scratch marks.

The queen released her allowing R'avinesss to push herself back, she began to vigorously cough and splutter as she felt the jelly slowly sliding down into her stomach. "what did you do?" R'avinesss hissed at the queen.

"_I did as the Empress commanded of me. I helped you_."

"_one, who the fuck is this empress you babbling on about? And two what do you mean help me_?"

The queen just shook her head "_you will learn both of those questions in tim_e."

Eight rushed into the room weapon raised "_what the hell is going on in here_?"

"_where the hell were you when this bitch was forcing her inner mouth down my throat_?" R'avinesss snarled at him.

"_you told the me to wait out side and for the rest to go get the target and intelligence_."

"_I didn't tell you anything!_" R'avinesss turned to the queen who just seemed to be watching this play out with amusement. "_it was you wasn't it_?"

"_it was not me_." The queen mockingly laughed at her. "_must have been the empress. now I think its time for you to leave_."

R'avinesss wanted to punch the queen in the side of the jaw but knew she would probably just break her hand. A siren blurred out in the facility making eight jump a little. "_looks like we have to go… what do you want to do about her_?" eight asked, motioning to the queen.

"_just leave me heir. I have been trapped in this place for so long and want to just go back to the hive mind_." the queen simply said resting her head on the ground.

R'avinesss and eight left the room and went back to the elevator were the rest of the group was impatiently waiting. One stood with the target slung over his shoulder while for had the briefcase in hand.

"_come on let's go_!" seven said nervously. As soon as they steeped onto the elevator platform seven swiped the key card and pressed the button for the first floor.

"_how are we extracting_?" R'avinesss asked.

"_I got the keys for the off roaders outside._" One said swirling them around his finger.

As soon as the elevator stopped, they all came dashing out, breaching through the front door and narrowly dogged getting hit by gun fire coming from seven guards to the left of the entrance. They all switched their silent pistols to automatic and released a spray of bullets sending them all flying back as blood spurted from there back.

they reached the vehicles and piled in, four in each one with One driving the buggy to the left and Seven to the right. Before they left R'avinesss pulled out the detonator and pulled the trigger.

BOOM! THUMP! CRASH!

The elevator which seemed to collapse into itself as a burst of flames escaped the top. Four and one hit the gas sending the buggies zooming out of the complex. they all watched as the entire building began to fold in on itself with one let metallic screech as well as a cloud of dust escaping from the top.

"_well at least were home free now_." One laughed.

A horrific screeched ripped through there mind and souls as a large shadow past overhead.

"_o you just had to jinks it, now didn't you_?" eight snarled.

"_what is it_?" seven asked.

"_big toothy prick_!" eight replied, his voice thick with dread. Eight and four clambered onto the mounted smart gun and intently began to release a hail of bullets upon the winged demon. It snarled at them with a gurgling growl before diving for Eights buggy. One swerved to the right narrowly dogging it clawed grasp but eight lost his footing and was nearly throne out the vehicle but luckily R'avinesss was able to grab his foot and pull him back on.

One pulled out a radio and quickly turned it on with a static hiss. "_this is One requesting immediate E vac! We have the target and intelligence but we are currently being chased by a big toothy basted over_." The vehicle swirled one more as the wyvern came barrelling down towards them, kicking up huge clouds of sand as it went.

"_what are its weak spots_?" four asked, franticly reloading the smart gun.

"_eyes, mouth, bits of its wing… just anywhere fleshy or sensitive really_." Eight replied.

The buggy bounced into the air as it went over a small dune and onto a flat, barren landscape filled with husks of former failed convoys.

The radio crackled to life as spears voice pierced few "_well done soldiers, we should be the in five minutes, Over_."

"well hurry the fuck up… over" one replied snarky dogging the wyvern grip by skilfully drifting around one of the dead convoys. One looked through the windscreen trying to spot it, "_were the hell did it go_?"

They all felt a sudden jolt as the back of the vehicle was lifted into the air. Eight let out a barbaric battle cry as he began to unload into the creatures mouth, causing it to reel back in pain and letting go of the buggy."

"_did it damage anything_?" one asked. The fuel indicator quickly draining was his only answer. "_shit_!"

The vehicle began to cough and splutter as it's fuel tank slowly began to empty. "what are we going to do?" eight bellowed narrowly dogging the monsters teeth.

"_do we have any more of those explosives_?" R'avinesss asked.

"_one more why_?" four asked.

"_javelin_." Was R'avinesss response.

The two buggy drove side by side allowing four to pass R'avinesss the spear like explosive. She clambered onto the roof and watched with a tense dread as the big toothy prick dove towards.

"_keep her steady_!" R'avinesss bellowed as it began to get closer and close to them.

"_throw it now_!" one demanded feeling a rush of anxiety.

"_not yet_!"

"_just do it_!"

As soon as R'avinesss was Shure it was in range, she lobbed it hard as she could! imbedding the explosive stick deep into the roof of the beasts mouth. R'avinesss held on for dear life as the vehicle swerved out of the way just in time to avoided the buggy getting flipped. Eight slammed to remote button down and watched in oar as the head of the big toothy prick exploded into thousands of small pieces.

"_hell ye_!" One bellowed, watching with satisfaction as the winged beasts body slumped to the ground. Its brownish blood seeping out to the cracked dirt. the vehicle died at that point and came to a rolling stop seeing as all the fuel had seeped out at that point.

The roaring sound of the dropships Engine flew past them and circled twice before landing just a few meters in front of them, the door on the back flung open and spears stepped out? Even though he had been an overbearing figure all there lives he had never really been in the same room as them.

"excellent job marines you have done me proud!" Two heavily armoured guards came rushing out snatching the brief case from one's hand and grabbing the target who was currently face down on the back seat. He dragged the target back onto the dropship and put him in a small cage like an animal. "now lets head home."

They all went back into the drop ship and sat in their designated seats and before they knew it, they had breached atmosphere and back into cold space heading for the USS Dunkirk. "I've got to say One that was some excellent driving." spears said stepping out of the cockpit. "you as well Seven."

"thanks sir." One said, he felt himself cringe a little.

"And Six," he patted her shoulder "the thing you did with that explosive charge! I have seen some tuff hombres in my time but none of them would have the guts to do what you did." He stepped back a little and started to hand out documents to everyone.

"what is it?" eight asked.

"your next mission son."

R'avinesss opened the document were a picture of a xeno they hadn't seen before seemed to be just staring at the camera. It's crest seemed more jagged with what looked like two serrated daggers on the side of its head which emanated from a huge jagged crest. The name 'specimen 1' and right under that 'Livis' the words 'capture/ terminate' was highlighted in a deep blood red.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: (insert chapter name because I can't come up with one.)**

**notes: I would be thankful if you left a review.**

"_L'iviesss… L'iviesss. L'iviesss!_" the all too familiar voice of the empress called to L'iviesss from the hive mind, trampling on every single one of his nerves. He tried to ignore it but her constant persistent eventually forced him to respond.

"_what do you want? _L'iviesss snapped at her.

"_I just want to warn you about something my mate._"

"_I am not your mate_!" L'iviesss snarled at her, already wanting nothing more than to just snap this connection she was forcing.

"_why do you deny the inevitable? You are destined to become my mate_." The empress approached him from behind. She tried to run her finger along L'iviesss spine but he just whipped her with hit tail and jumping forward putting distance's between them.

"_and what makes it 'destined'_?" L'iviesss scoffed.

"_birth right_." The empress simply replied. "_since the day of your birth you were destined to become my emperor, my mate_." The empress began to flash the godly visage of an emperor into L'iviesss mind as well as images of them mating. "_you like what you see_?" she laughed, waving her hips in a sensual motion.

"_did you force me into this connection for a reason or did you just do it to torment me_?" L'iviesss huffed under a frustrated sigh.

"_spears is on his way and he seems to have something we can use against him_."

"_how do you know spears and what do you mean, has something we can use against him_?"

The empress motions her hand to a figure in the distant. She emanated the faint presence of a queen but… human? _What the hell has spears been up too?_ L'iviesss thought to himself as the crossbreeds figure became more and more clear. She kind of looked like how L'iviesss did when he was younger but her mind was a mish mash of human emotions and xeno instincts. A crest seemed to be trying to form but her human side would block and interfere with things like her laying cycle.

"_don't worry about the human interference, that will soon be purged from her_." the empress said.

"_what do mean purged_?" L'iviesss wearily question.

"_I had a captured queen give her some of the black goo and royal jelly_." The empress simply replied. "_soon her body will begin to repel the impurity in her_. all you have to do is give her more of it."

L'iviesss stared at the hybrid, probing through her memory's and seeing how spears had been hurting her. He felt disgust at a recent experiment that involved forcing her to kill a warrior… a warrior from the old hive that didn't have a chance to meet her once magnificent queen A'mistoesss. L'iviesss had always hated spears with a passion but this? he was going to make him suffer.

"_thanks for informing me of this. you're a pain in my ass but when you help you help._" L'iviesss tried to complement her in a very neutral way but it seemed the empress had other ideas.

"_you know I can help you with other things_." The empress flirtatiously said, trying to wrap her tail around his leg.

"_I have told you multiple times no so just leave me alone_!" L'iviesss snarled trying to pull free.

"_why do you deny it_?" the empress chuckled, grabbing hold of the side of L'iviesss crest. She rubbed her hand against her dripping slit, smothering it in her juices before razing it to L'iviesss nostrils, letting her scent run into his mind like barbed tendrils; digging into and corrupting his thoughts. "_you like it don't you_."

"_no_!" L'iviesss yelled trying to pull away from her grip. L'iviesss wanted to believe his answer but… that scent was like a siren, calling him from behind the surface and he could feel it resonating with something within him, causing him to try and resist it more and more which only made things worse. he would spiritedly find himself trying to savour the tastes and instantly rejecting the mere motion of it. "_stop th_is!" L'iviesss howled.

"_maybe you need it from the source_."

Before L'iviesss could react, the empress had lunged forward, knocking him of his feet and onto his back. He tried to break free and get up but something was holding his arms and legs down. L'iviesss felt like he was being waterboarded the moment the empress berried his face in her scorching snatch causing him to let out a wet gurgle as he attempted to snarl and growl at her. the empress rode his face, grinding back and forth in a long and deliberate way in a ploy to seduce him by coating his senses in her scent. L'iviesss tried to stop it but he could already feel his hot rod at full length and wanting some attention.

L'iviesss felt himself slowly slipping into a lustful state, causing him to start wanting more. He opened his mouth just enough to allow his inner maw to slip past and start talking in her drug like fluids.

"_you love it don't you my emperor_?" she hissed grinding her hips that bit harder.

She let out a sharp surprised moan when L'iviesss inner maw shot out spiritedly, rubbing against her clit with enough force to cause her legs to loos balance. L'iviesss quickly grabbed hold of her hips and let out a sharp hiss. Without thinking, L'iviesss began to pound his inner maw into her, consuming her juices with a strong sucking motion. He would erratically thrust forward jabbing his member it the empress back.

"_you want to mate_?" the empress said to L'iviesss who seemed to be fully bewitched by her addictive, sweet sent that had shrouded his mind in a primal bliss.

L'iviesss reply caught the mighty empress off guard as he gripped her tail and yanked her backword with enough force and precision to impale her tight anal vent that felt like a pulsing, velvet, vice that kept trying to pull him in deeper. he began to pound into her with enough force to split concrete before pulling out until only the throbbing head stood neatly within her and then pounding forward with twice the power.

"_yes, my emperor_!" the empress gasped "_pound me like the dirty little bitch I am! dominate me! Lay your claim on me! Mark me with your scent_!" L'iviesss gripped her shoulders and pulled her close enough to him so that there heaving chest made contact and their foreheads began to bash against each other in a mating ritual like no other.

L'iviesss pulled out of her hot anus and plunged his drenched cock striate into her scorching cunt. Her juices began to squirt all over the place, smothering his legs and balls with enough fluids to fill a pool. L'iviesss bit down on her shoulder as his orgasm began to quickly build up. With one last final thrust he buried his dick deep into her cunt. L'iviesss felt his vision go black before finding himself in a chamber shooting his pent up load with enough force to hit the celling.

L'iviesss lay there drained of all energy for a moment before he realized this had all happened right in front of A'mygdalisss who was whipping a thick strand of cum from her crest. He could already tell she wasn't pleased by the furies yet upset look on her face.

"_I'm sorry_!" L'iviesss whimpered to her. "_she did something to me and, and…_" he collapse to his knees in front of her and began to let out long warbles of sorrow and self-loathing. "_why won't she leave me alone_?"

A burst of hope filled L'iviesss mind as A'mygdalisss placed her hand on his crest, sliding her fingers into every ridged detail. "_it isn't your fault my king. The empress is a powerful being that can control the most stubborn of are kin… but maybe there is something we could try next time to stop her advancement_."

"_what_?" L'iviesss eagerly question wanting nothing more than to rid himself of this empress.

"_maybe if we got the entirety of the hive to try and block her connection but I don't know whether that will work or not_."

"_it's something_." L'iviesss sombrely said. "_I just hope it works because… every time she Contacts me, she's doing something to me. I can feel it now lurking at the back of my mind_." L'iviesss could feel A'mygdalisss probing trough his mind in an attempt to find this thing. She could feel something but it was beyond her comprehension. She tried to get a clearer look before suddenly reeling back in pane as if she had been hit by the fires of hell! L'iviesss felt his protective instinct kick in and wrapped his arms around her letting out a soft soothing hiss to try and calm her. "_what did you see_?" he questioned, terrified with what she might reply with.

A'mygdalisss only response was a shrill shriek, her clawed hands swiped down, creating three grate gashes in L'iviesss shoulder. He may be armed like an indestructible tank but something had scared or angered his queen and that only served to terrified him.

"_get back from her_!" A'lisasss growled with her tail raised just above her head.

"_what the hell is wrong with her_?" L'iviesss hissed back trying to grab hold of her hands to stop her clawing him.

"_you_!" A'lisasss snarled, she was getting ready to attack him?

L'iviesss stepped back and watched in a confused bewilderment as most the hive seemed to surround the queen in a defences circular, hissing and snarling at him? "_what is going on_?"

"_empress mark_!" they all snarled at him. "_leave now_!"

_What the hell has that bitch done?_ L'iviesss thought to himself storming out of the hive. He wondered around furies not really caring were he went until he decided to try and contact her.

"_what have you done_!" L'iviesss bellowed into the extensive hive mind directly at where he could… feel the empress presence.

"_what's wrong my emperor_?" the empress almost instantly replied.

"_what have you done to me and my hive_?" L'iviesss growled.

"_what do you mean_?"

"_A'mygdalisss looked into my mind and saw something, causing the hive to threaten me, saying something about empresses mark! What the hell did you do_?" The empress seemed to cheekily smile as she took a step towards him. that just added to the blazing fire of L'iviesss anger! He lunged forward grabbing the succubus by the neck, biting into her shoulder and slamming her body to the floor. This was just a hive mind connection but it didn't mean he couldn't hurt her. she tried to push him off but his grip was as tight as iron. "_what did you do!_" L'iviesss snarled, placing the bladed tip of his tail against her throat.

"_all I did was claim you as my emperor_." she said in a calm caring tone.

"_I am not an emperor let alone yours now undue what you have done to me now you bitch_!"

"_I can't_!"

"_then I guess I will just go and kill myself then_."

"**no**!" a voice boomed. L'iviesss understood what it said but… every part of it was completely alien and unnatural even to him. "**you are to valuably and important to just off yourself**!" a leathery hand shot out from the abyss grabbing L'iviesss by the waist as if he was nothing more than an action figure. He struggled against it best he could but its strength was immense.

"_who the hell are you_?" L'iviesss huffed, doing everything he could to escape his grasp.

"**I am the reason your kind exists the way you do now as well as how you were created**." it simply said. "**now tell me what is upsetting you enough to even think of doing such a thing**?"

"_this she bitch has done something to me. Causing my hive to turn against me by 'claiming' me_!"

"**she what**!" its voice thundered. It dropped L'iviesss and fully turned its attention to the empress who was cowering from his presence. "**I told you to only introduce yourself and help him! not try and claim him**!"

"_you have promised me and the once that came before a worthy emperor for so long_!" she whimpered, bowing her head in submission to this entity. "_I'm sick of waiting_!"

"**and wait longer you will have to because of your little attempt to woo him when he was definitely not ready**." The entity said. He turned its formless head back to L'iviesss and seemed to enter his mind, undoing the damage the empress had caused. "**there! Everything that was reversible the empress has done to you has been undone… but there are somethings that can't be undone**."

"_what do you mean_?" L'iviesss warily questioned.

The entity seemed to be think for a moment before deciding to reply "**you are slowly going to malt into an emperor and with that an imbalance in hormones which may lead to drastic mood swings**."

"_anything else_?"

"**nothing that you need to know of right now**." Those final words ended the connection leaving L'iviesss alone in the woods.

_What the hell was that?_ L'iviesss thought to himself staring up at the cold night sky.

* * *

Arthur wandered into the canteen feeling a waning grogginess over his mind. he had been on sensor and cameras for around twenty-eight hours and felt like a ton of bricks had been placed upon his heavy eyes. He walked over to the Coffey machine and pressed some buttons only to hear it's agonizing moan that only let Arthur know one thing… "empty." He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

A sudden tapping on his shoulders made him turn around seeing a short man by the name of stew with ginger hair standing there with a frown upon his brow. "when is help meant to be coming?" he quickly said almost franticly. The bags under his eyes somehow looked worse than Arthurs.

"around tomorrow, maybe a day after that…" Arthur passed examine the man who looked like he had seen some unknow atrocity. "are you ok?"

"I don't know whether it is being locked in this place for to dam long or something but I keep having this nightmare." Stew shuddered at the menschen of it.

"do you need to go see the psychologist Dr peters?"

"I have tried dam it!" stew snapped abruptly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to burst out like that."

"Its fine. Were all a bit stressed now and the lack of Coffey probably isn't helping." They laughed for a moment before Arthur said "Do you want me to take you there?"

Stew nodded and they left the canteen.

The moment they reached the Dr peters office Arthur could tell something was wrong. He knocked on the door and shouted "DR peters! Are you ok?" Arthur got no response, not even a murmur. "that can't be right. Dr peters can you hear me?" Arthur banged against the door similar to a drum twisting the nob a few times before stepping back and kicking the door down in five failed attempts.

They stepped into the room and a sower rotten smell instantly assaulted their noses causing Arthur to nearly release the little bit of bread he had had earlier.

"smells like something died in hear." stew gagged looking over the desk for a body, only finding scattered paper work and some sort of black bile across the ground.

Arthur approached a door to the left of the room which connected it to Dr peters apartment. The deathly smell seemed to seep out of the cracks on the door. A postnota hastily written on seemed to say 'don't open!' Arthur ignored the warning and looked with horror and discuss at the… thing that lay upon the bed. Its bloated husk seemed to seep with a mixture of red and black bile; staining the once recognisable whites of the bed sheets. Its head seemed to elongate in an unnatural manner with bits of shrived up flesh getting ready to drop off and revel brain matter. Its legs were curving into themselves, snapping the bone that pierced bits of the already mangled flesh. Arthur realized with horror what it was…

It was doctor Peters!

Or the vague remanence of Peters. "my god!"

The thing let out a horrific screech sounding similar to a human wail and a xenomorphs battle cry. It razzed its arms and lunged forward falling flat on its face before scurrying towards Arthur with suppressing speed. Luckily for Arthur he was able to snap himself out of this horror and slam the door shut and locking it before a loudly THUD! Emanated from the other side.

"please don't tell me that's what I think it is." Stew said, listing to its horrific wails.

"it is." Arthur simply replied placing a chair in front of the door to make sure it couldn't get out.

"what could have caused this?"

Arthur looked around the room thinking of the xenomorphs black goo. But how could it have gotten to him? Arthur thought… And then he realized what those xenomorphs were doing at the water purification station.

* * *

Oskar was watching the monitors, talking a sip from what was probably the last of the facility's Coffey when Arthur suddenly burst through the door with a grim facial expression plaster across his face.

"we need to cut off the water supplies now!" Arthur demanded to Oskar who was taken aback by his sudden entrance.

"why?

"you remember those xenomorphs that attacked us in the water purification, right? Well they were infecting the water supply with black goo!"

Oskar felt his spine shudder and the hairs on his arms stand to attention as he thought back to some of the test subjects. "are you sure?"

"ye because I just tried to talk to Dr peters only to find him this twisted abomination that charged at me!"

"shit! Dr peters was a good man… he doesn't deserve that." Oskar solemnly said thinking of the time he had helped him with a personal issue.

"do you know how to turn off the water supply?" Arthur asked hoping this was going to be easy.

"no but Bruce should know seeing how he is the head of this dammed operation." Oskar replied.

They left the command tower and headed to Bruce's office were Allen had been guarding him, making sure he didn't do anything that could endanger everyone. They entered to the room and saw Bruce staring out the window with a glass of water held in hand.

"don't drink that!" both Arthur and Oskar bellowed, making Bruce drop it accidently.

"the hell is a matter with you two?" Bruce growled.

"the xeno's have contaminated the water." Arthur said.

"with what?"

"the black goo."

Bruce's face was already in a scowl but this news somehow made it worse… much worse. he walked over to his whisky cabinet and pulled out a bottle with the date '2003'

"how do we turn it off?" Oskar asked.

"it probably to late anyway." Bruce simply stated.

"what do you mean too late?" Oskar question wearily hoping the answer wasn't that bad.

"before we knew he knew we noticed Livis and three drones go to the water powering planet. That was around… what was it? four, five days?" Bruce took a long sip from his glass. "if they have been continuingly pumping that black goo into the water then there is a high chance that half if not all of us have been exposed."

"well let's cut it off now before it gets worse and then we go through testing everyone in the facility; quarantining who we need to." Arthur suggested.

Bruce just nodded his head as he stared out towards the colossal hive structure that stood mockingly in the distances. He only hoped Kroger would get here in time to get this miss hap under control.

* * *

L'iviesss warily entered through the front of the hive, letting out a silent call to A'mygdalisss to alert just her of his presence. he hoped that whatever that thing was had fixed what the empress had damaged.

A sickly silence seemed to smother the hive with only the distant dripping of bits of goo and water droplets echoing through this unnerving hallways. It had always been this silent in the hive but the constant back ground noise of the hive mind always kept it feeling safe and homely but… silence.

It was as if the entire hive had packed up and left or L'iviesss had been booted from the hive mind. the mere motion of that terrified him to no end. He let out another silent call to A'mygdalisss and A'lisasss. there was the sound of scuttling claws from the distant corridor before L'iviesss felt the arms of A'lisasss wrap around his waist and her head being buried into his chest. L'iviesss returned the embrace, letting out a deep rumble of love which A'lisasss responded with her own.

"_your back! I'm sorry for threatening to attack you_." She cried, gripping L'iviesss to the point where he thought she would accidently break his ribs.

"_you were only doing what your instincts were telling you to do_," L'iviesss replied, "_now please tell me A'mygdalisss is ok_."

A horrific cry of pane and loss echoed through the hive before A'lisasss could respond. "_she thinks the empress has fully stolen you from her_." A'lisasss said looking into L'iviesss mind for the mark she had felt the empress had burned into his mind… "_it's gone_!" she exclaimed with joy. "_it's impossible to remove the empress mark and yet it's gone_!"

A'lisasss gabbed L'iviesss by the hand and lead him to the queens chamber were A'mygdalisss was currently curled up on the floor letting out a long, agonized whimper. L'iviesss realized with a self-hating sorrow that she had ripped herself from her egg sac which is one of the most painful things a queen can experience. L'iviesss slowly walked to his queen and let out a soft warble to get her attention.

A'mygdalisss let out another horrific screech and lunged forward, taking L'iviesss strata of his feet and slamming him into the ground. L'iviesss let out a growl of pane as he felt A'mygdalisss begin to claw at his hide, splitting his chitin which his acidic blood began to pool out to the floor, slowly consuming it as smoke sizzled from the creators. "_why did you abandoned me for that empress_?" she cried.

L'iviesss quickly wrapped his tale around hers before grabbing hold of her main arms and pinning her to the ground, she tried to shoot her inner jaw at him but he just pressed his forehead against her cheek. L'iviesss let out a deep purr as well as releasing a mixture of pheromones to calm her down. The only part she wasn't able to pin down was her small set of arms which constantly clawed and scratched at his armed chest. "_I would nerve abandon you for her_." L'iviesss replied in a hart felt manner

It took what felt like an entire day before A'mygdalisss had finally stopped trying to hurt and maybe even kill L'iviesss. he dropped to his side, feeling the wounds she had inflicted upon him whale in endless pane.

A'lisasss scurried over to try and heal L'iviesss wounds with her drool but he just pushed her away saying "_if someone is to heal these wounds then let it be A'mygdalisss_." He pulled himself from of the ground and walked to the opposite end of the room where he curled up into the ball and went into a state of sleep where he was still aware of what was around him.

A'mygdalisss stared at L'iviesss bloody and bruised form, feeling a mix of emotions that swirled in her mind. she loved him but the empress had claimed him… had she? A'mygdalisss could no longer feel the binding mark within his being! she checked again making sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. i_t's gone! Vanquished! But how? _A'mygdalisss asked herself. _To remove the empress mark was almost impossible and would most likely lead to him getting shunned by the entire species so how had he removed it and not have the death mark on him? _A'mygdalisss mind ran with questions before finally stopping and deciding that she didn't care!

A'mygdalisss got up and loomed over L'iviesss for a moment looking at the damaged and pane she had cause him. she hated herself for doing it and decided to set things right immediately. globes of drool flowed over her hands, collecting as much as she could before adding queen jelly to it so it would help numb the pane and make him much stronger. A'mygdalisss began to caress the substance into the wounds at first causing L'iviesss to cringe a little from the pane before finally feeling its numbing effect, causing him to let out a continues loving rumble. The queens hand worked over his body quickly healing the gagged gashes with were a sharp contrast to the rest of L'iviesss body with the bright green blood that stained his iridescent black and a little royal purple which seemed to emanate from the rare sources of light in the hive.

"_thank you_." L'iviesss said. He didn't feel worthy of meeting her gaze so kept his head low.

"_there is no need to thank me… I caused these wounds and I am simply undoing the_m." A'mygdalisss replied, rubbing the last bit of the healing drool. _"I'm sorry for causing them in the first place it's just…_"

A'mygdalisss could feel her emotions begging to swirl in her mind but L'iviesss quickly pulled himself up and let her burry her face in his chest. "_I understand… if you want me to leave this hive for betraying you like that them-_"

"_NO_!" A'mygdalisss hissed, grabbing hold of L'iviesss waist and pulling him in as close as she could. "_it was the empress that caused this! not you and I promise to the queen that came before me I will kill her if_-"

"_SHH_." L'iviesss carefully laid A'mygdalisss to the ground and spooned around her in a loving and protective manner. "I think some rest will do us some good don't you think?"

"_what if the empress comes again_?" A'mygdalisss growled gripping L'iviesss waist with her tale.

"_something tells me we won't be seeing her anytime soon_." L'iviesss replied. he just hopes right now she was pissed as all hell. He only felt sorry for her brood that would have to dealt with her sower mood.

* * *

(quick note: if you haven't read xeno morphs let me catch you up quickly. So, Manfred (aka L'iviesss step dad) went to an unknown planet with a character by the name of Duke (from The xeno within part one) in the hopes a strange vision will help him to turn L'iviesss human but instead gets captured by the empress herself and a unknown entity that has a plan of finishing his species magnum opus.)

Manfred was awoken by an inhuman dream by the distant cries of anguish from the empress. "the hells her problem?" he asked a motionless drone that just seemed to be sitting there, watching him. "what you think I'm going to escape?" he laughed at it "you have me pinned to the fucking wall by a foot of this resin!" Manfred began to thrash around in his resin restraints but to no avail. The drone stood up instantly and hovered inches from his face, letting out a sharp hiss of annoyance. "what you going to do?" Manfred said, spitting directly onto it transparent dome causing it to take a surprise step backwords. "now fuck off!"

Another shriek cut through the colossal cargo bay casing Manfred to shudder at the thought of the empress storming in and talking out her frustration on him or… Duke. He looked to his left the best he could and saw the vague, mangled outline of the unlucky man. They had done something to him causing his body to slowly change into something more like them. Dukes heavy wheezing sounded more similar to the rugged breaths of the drone when it wasn't sitting there dead silent. Sometimes an inhuman hiss would leave his mouth and a sudden burst of rage he would break a limb free which seemed to have a weak layer of black chitin forming over it with similar biomechanical patterns to the xenomorphs.

Manfred hung there for a while longer before heavy clawed steppes approached from the distance, causing Manfred to feel an extensional dread. The closer and louder they got the more Manfred wanted to flee, to escape! he began to franticly thrash in his resin restraints only to feel the clawed hand of the drone on the bare bit of flesh on his shoulder. "get off me!" he demanded.

The heavy footsteps abruptly stopped with long ragged breaths replacing it. Manfred felt his blood go cold when he saw the empress herself looming over him from the top of a platform to his right. She descended down similar to a pray mantis and before the drone could get out the way she backhanded it, sending it slamming against the wall and breaking its arm and one of its dorsal tubes, causing its acidic blood to flow from the part were bone peracted the arm. It scampered away, letting out pained hisses and screeches.

The empress glared at Manfred; her lips fully pealed back to the point where her transparent vampiric like teeth were completely exposed. She would snap her jaw at Manfred casing him to flinch and let out a surprised yelp.

"if you're going to kill me just do it!" Manfred growled at the wicked empress who just made a sound similar sound to a laugh.

"_if anyone's going to kill you it's going to be my soon to be emperor_." she smuggles replied.

"you mean L'iviesss? well from the glimpses of your conversations I've seen your relationship isn't exactly blossoming." Manfred chuckled mockingly

The empress face turned into one of a scowl "_if it wasn't for your interference then he would be right in my arms and fully except his destiny_!" she hissed at him.

"that's bullshit and you know it." Manfred said. "thank god he has dissent taste in women and not attracted to psychopathic bitches like you."

"_how dare you insult me like that_!" the empress snarled at him. "_I'm the empress and_!"

"not a very good one." Manfred cut her off "last time I checked a good ruler isn't known for losing her shit and hurting her disciples. I mean that drone was just doing as you asked of him and you broke his arm."

The empress let out a sharp hiss of annoyance before storming off to vent her frustrations some ware else far from Manfred… thank god!

He hung there for a while before realizing that now was his chance to break free of his resin restraints. For four minutes striate he struggled against his restraints before collapsing to the floor. His limps felt sour a numb from the lack of movement causing his first few steps to be dazed stumbling. Manfred turned to Duke and pulled him down from his resin restraints and wresting him on the floor.

"can you hear me?" Manfred whispered into dukes ear hoping for a response.

"Manfred?" duke grumbled.

"thank god. we need to find a way off this ship now."

"how? There is no way that we know of off this hell."

"there has to be an escape craft some ware on this."

Duke let out a weak laugh. "even if there was an escape pod or something who said you would be able to even activate it let alone fly the dam thing."

"I would rather at the very least try to find a way to escape than hang on that dam wall for another second." Manfred replied.

Duke thought about it for a second before reluctantly saying "fine but you will have to help me walk." Manfred leant down and helped Duke to wrap his arm around the back of his neck. "now how the hell are we going to get out of here?" Duke questioned looking at the platforms that they were too weak to climb.

"well there is one way we could go but… it's in the direction of were ever the hell the empress stormed off to." Manfred said with a hint of dread.

"fuck."

"fuck, in, deed."

They made their way to the archway were the empress had stormed through: Manfred just hoped that it wouldn't lead them right to her chamber were either an ambush was in wait, a dead end or their ticket of this hell hole. Once they passed the archway, they entered into a spacious organic hallway where it seemed to the walls were steadily pulsing as if the ship itself was breathing or it was pumping some sort of fluid around. A humid breeze caused Manfred to constantly wipe sweat from his brow while Duke seemed to enjoy it. it felt natural to him and it seemed to sooth his nerves.

Manfred stopped when they reached an arch way to the left and the depth breaths of the empress but… it wasn't laced with anger; it was calm and staidly as if she was relaxed. Manfred carefully peered around the archway and saw the empress laying on her side with the drone she had hurt in her arms. It looked like she had used her resin to create a cast to help fix the bone as well as the damaged dorsal tubes. Three praetorians seemed to be massaging her stressed points causing the empress to let out a soothing purr.

Her head shot towards the archway causing Manfred to dive out of site. _has she seen me? _Manfred thought to himself hoping to god she hadn't_. please for the love of god don't let her of seen me._

There was silence for a minuet giving Manfred hope before the empress voice rang out in his mind like an alarm. "_do you want us to give you a five second head start or are you going to surrender?_"

Manfred got dukes arm around his shoulder once more before they began to franticly hobble forward and past the arch way were the vile creatures just watched them with amusement.

"_5… 4… 3…_" the empress ever so slowly began to count down causing Manfred to start dragging Duke behind him who was currently having a hard time limping let alone walking. "_2… 1…_" Manfred felt his hart stop beating as a horrific orchestral rang out through the alien ship's hull. Adrenaline began to be jammed down his veins as they enter a large circular room were the stench of death scolded their nose. Just as they were about to go through a door way a singular drone dropped down Infront of him and let out a sharp hiss.

"shit!" Manfred shouted as he tried to change his momentum but the grimy ground was like ice causing him to fall onto his back and dropping duke. Manfred began to scurry back from it before he felt himself bump into something hard. He looked up and lost all hope as he had just bumped into the sturdy, black legs of a Pretorian that just seemed to be smiling at him but somehow that wasn't the most scary thing to him… it was the decade, bloated, mangled, oozing corpses of the marines that had come with him on this failed mission: were some of them still breathing?

Manfred felt its clawed hand grip his shoulders and hauling him over its shoulder. He hoped to be taken back to the cargo bay but it just pinned him to a nearby wall, right under one of the bloated corpses he could vaguely recognise as Garret, his face was one of eternal agony. Manfred vomited forward causing the praetorian to tilt its head in curiosity. it bent down sniffing the green bile before quickly pulling back and walking away leaving Manfred to slowly rot. Manfred expected them to pin Duke to the wall but they dragged him away toward there empress…

* * *

Arthur looked down at the report with a sense of diss belief. There were 478 people in this facility and around 107 were undeniably infected with 30 being possibly: they had been locked up in separate cells with basis comforts as well as people watching over them but something about it felt so wrong to him and it kept eating away at the back of his mind. _it's inhuman but… it hast to be done just to make sure they don't harm them selves or others_. Arthur kept telling himself for comfort.

"how could he do this to us?" Sam said, remembering the image of L'iviesss she whished was the real one.

"it's revenge." Arthur simply replied.

"for what?" Oskar snapped. "we weren't the ones who killed his queen and half his hive!"

"I know but I think there's a part of the story was missing." Arthur stated. He glared at Bruce wondering just how much he had done to L'iviesss. "in those recordings he looked more xeno than human so what did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything!" Bruce announced, sick of all the hate full looks he was getting. "I was put in charge of this dam facility and was informed of everything I needed to know!"

He was about to continue when the door slid open and two guards stepped in before the crooked figure of an old man stepped through. What was left of his hair seemed to be an unnatural bleached white. His spectacle glasses clung to his sharp facial features. His crooked smile quickly faded into one of annoyance. He licked his dried, cracked lips before saying in a very frustrated tone "what the hell happened here?"

"it seems Livis remembered everything since the moment he woke up and was two steps ahead of us!" Bruce replied, his voice braking from the tension.

"well that was a high possibility. Hell, it was probably going to happen sooner or later."

Arthur stepped toward the cold doctor; clenching his fists. "so, you decided to let him out even though you knew it was highly possible? What about all the people hear?"

The two guards stepped forward and shoved Arthur back with enough force to nock him to the ground.

"do you understand how valuable L'iviesss is?" Kroger asked, slowly walking over to him "out of all the documented cases of xeno interaction, only one even close to something like L'iviesss has been reported!" Kroger crouched down and came face to face with Arthur. "any chance to properly study a specimen like him need to be taken." He got up and began to walk toward the door; beckoning Bruce like he was nothing more than a lap dog, leaving Sam Oskar and Arthur in the room.

"so, do you think he's here to help us or use us as Gini pigs in his experiment." Oskar worryingly said.

"we will just have to wait and see." Arthur simply replied.

* * *

L'iviesss awoke from a pleasant sleep still spooned around his queen. it seems that during their sleep their fingers had locked keeping them in a lovers embrace. He nuzzled the side of his crest against hers, letting out a soft purr of contempt. "_morning my magnificent queen_." he quietly whispered to her.

"_and morning to you my king._" A'mygdalisss replied with the same amount of affection. she pushed back into L'iviesss chest causing him to pull her even closer. he began to lightly nip the side of her neck in a playful manner which in turn caused her tail to wrap around his chest and begging to slither around L'iviesss body. "_o L'iviesss_." she huffed, feeling herself becoming more hot and bothered by the second.

"_do you want me to take it a step further_?" L'iviesss cheekily questioned, letting his tail brush over her hip and close to her woman hood.

A'mygdalisss played with his suggesting imagining all the thing L'iviesss would do to her before she finally said "_yes_."

L'iviesss break the lock of their hands and placed his left on her the side of her throat and began to lightly choke her as well as drag his jagged claws over the sensitive rigids carefully as he could while his right hand slowly ran circles over her belly, feeling the soft biomechanical details. L'iviesss pushed the tip of his quickly growing rod against her back in an attempt to stave of the pure sexual anticipation that was building in the both of them; a string of pre dribbled down her back and onto the floor causing A'mygdalisss to shiver in delight at the stark contrast it left on her black chitins hide.

A shrill shriek of pleasure rang out in the chamber as L'iviesss slowly began to circle the outer rim of her already soaked lips that begged for attention. He could feel the raw heat begging to try and pull his fingers in but he wouldn't let that happen… at least not yet. L'iviesss began to release a strong pungent cocktail of pheromones that slowly began to take hold of A'mygdalisss elegant mind. she wanted him no needed him! she could begin to feel her body swell with an unmanageable, lustful heat that griped every nerve ending in her body. A'mygdalisss let out a lust filled plea for L'iviesss to enter her! to please her! but all he did was teas her!

L'iviesss continued to circus his fingers around her pleading slit, sometimes flicking it or brushing the opening sending her insane to the highest degree.

"_pleas L'iviesss_!" she cried wanting nothing more than him to fuck her until she was a quivering mess.

"_what is it_?" L'iviesss laughed, flicking her gushing slit.

"_just fuck me dam it_!" A'mygdalisss howled trying to push L'iviesss fingers into her. L'iviesss placed the tip of his clawed finger into her love tunnel causing A'mygdalisss to let out a shrike of pleasure. He moved his finger slowly in and out of her, lightly brushing her inner clit every time. "_more_!" A'mygdalisss begged feeling that just one finger was not enough.

"_ok_." L'iviesss simply said sliding in another one. "_how is that_?"

"_it's not enough_." A'mygdalisss cried once more, dragging her clawed hand along the ground.

L'iviesss shoved all six of his fingers into her snatch and began to pump his finger into her in sudden fast movements. The queen quivered with unimaginable pleasure. Her thought soon began to falter and found she had soon become a quivering mess, drooling helplessly. "_j just like thaaat_!" she mounds into L'iviesss mind.

before A'mygdalisss could realize, L'iviesss had gotten onto his knees and without warning, grabbed her thighs and pulled her trembling pussy to his face! talking in her sweet addictive sent that was like a drug to L'iviesss. he plunged his inner jaw into her love tunnel and began to vigorously slam his inner maw deep into her: sucking up the mind-numbing juices which in turn caused A'mygdalisss to hiss and screech to her heart's content.

"_who is your king_?" L'iviesss questioned lustfully.

"_you are_!" A'mygdalisss howled.

"_say my name_!" he demanded.

"_L'iviesss_!"

"_louder_!" L'iviesss boomed into her mind, clamping down on her clit and sucking on it as hard as he could.

"_L'iviesss! L'iviesss! o god L'iviesss!_" A'mygdalisss grabbed hold of L'iviesss crest and pulled him closer to her needy slit, driving his inner jaw that bit deeper!

L'iviesss felt her scent get that bit stronger as her vaginal muscles began to clamp down and without warning a gush of sweet fluids smothered his face as A'mygdalisss mind entered into a heavenly bliss as she wailed her pleasure. L'iviesss dropped her ass onto the floor and stepped back, watching with sick satisfaction as A'mygdalisss slowly recovered from her high. "_I guess you enjoyed that yes? Well guess what? That was just the beginning!_" L'iviesss began to pin her legs, tail and her main set of arms in resin to the ground ready for when she recovered.

As soon as A'mygdalisss regained some of her mind back from the bliss L'iviesss quickly took position over her missionary style. "_are you ready for a good pounding my dirty little bitch_?" L'iviesss asked his steel member inches from her puffy opening. Before A'mygdalisss could answer L'iviesss plunged his massive, rigid cock deep into her heated depths causing them to both let out a synchronises screech of joy. L'iviesss began to relentlessly pound into her dark craves with his instinct taking full control of his mind with only two goals: mate and to feel the maximum amount of pleasure as he could.

L'iviesss pressed his forehead against his all inspiring queens before proceeding to kiss her lips all the way down to her neck were, he began to lightly nip the side of her neck, leaving a noticeable mark. "_do you fully accept me as your true mate_?" L'iviesss questioned, thrusting that bit harder into her gripping, wet, treasure.

"_o yes_!" A'mygdalisss howled. Leaving a noticeable mark on his neck as well. In a burst of extasy the euphoric queen pulled her arms free of her restraints and grabbed L'iviesss by the back of the neck and pulling him close for a passionate kiss. There inner jaws locked and sacred fluids began to pass between the king and queen, truly cementing them in a bond that even the empress would struggle to brake!

A'mygdalisss could begin to feel L'iviesss thrust becoming more frantic as both their climaxes began their approach. She began to slam her hips with his thrusting allowing him to reach so far into her that L'iviesss could feel the tip of his member pushing against A'mygdalisss cervix.

"_L'iviesss_…" A'mygdalisss huffed "_I want you to release half of your load into me before covering my body in the rest_!"

L'iviesss nodded slamming into her before letting out a commanding growl and began to release his load into A'mygdalisss cunt who was eagerly milking in every drop, letting out her own loving howl as she climaxed, spraying her juices like a sprinkler. The moment L'iviesss pulled out A'mygdalisss, she quickly grabbed the head of his member and began to vigorously pump his member; not stopping until every single drop of cum was on her. L'iviesss hissed his pleasure before feeling all the energy leave his body which forced him to straddle onto A'mygdalisss tale.

He sat there for a moment; his mind a bliss full haze of pleasure.

"_thank you L'iviesss_." A'mygdalisss hissed letting his cum flow into her deepest ridges before she began to eagerly collect huge glops of the salty, creamy goodness and slurping it all up until she was spotless.

"_Anything for you my magnificent queen_." L'iviesss replied. he got up and stretched every limb in his body before lying down on his side right next to his queen in a very seductive pose. They sat in silence for a while; doing nothing more than admiring each other's body's… but soon L'iviesss remember what the bitch of an empress had told him about spears and how he was on his way with the… hybrid. "_we need to talk about something_." L'iviesss said.

A'mygdalisss could sense the worry in his voice and that put her on edge. "_what's wrong_?" she questioned.

"_well before the empress… assaulted me she warned me about an old enemy; one of the people who was responsible for A'mistoesss death… spears_." The movement L'iviesss mentioned that name A'mygdalisss seemed to cringes as well as place her right hand onto her abdomen. L'iviesss could see shattered glimpses of what the war dog had done to A'mygdalisss: only adding to the fire of hatred he held deep within his core for the once that wronged him and fulling his need for revenge that bit grater. "_but there was also something else she told me about. Something that we can use against him_."

"_what is it_?" A'mygdalisss asked as L'iviesss began to show her the image of the hybrid in her mind.

"_her name is R'avinesss and she should be able to help us as long as we convince her which shouldn't be too hard seeing as what spears has done to her and her friends_." L'iviesss said. "_but there is a queen from my past who could help. The reason I was able to meet my farther and not get captured by Kroger._"

"_who_?" A'mygdalisss questioned.

"_S'omesss and Z'ulesss original queen… S'aidesss_."


	15. Chapter 15: old friend and new faces

Chapter 15: old friend and new faces

(note: this is bringing back an important character from THE XENO WITHIN called S'aidesss who helped L'iviesss during the events on Serranoes.)

…

"_S'aidesss_!" L'iviesss called and called until he though she might be to far to contact which was highly unlikely or worse. L'iviesss felt himself shudder at the mere prospect of it and just decided to shoved it out of his mind. "_S'aidesss can you hear me_?" he echoed into the void for what felt like days until a presence seemed to wash over him like a sea of nostalgia. A figure warily approached, her crest slowly coming into view before a familiar grin expelled the darkness. And the clear, magnificent view of S'aidesss came into view in all her glory.

"_L'iviesss? your alive_!" S'aidesss squealed. Before L'iviesss could react, she had taken him in a caring embrace. "_after I felt your and A'mistoesss connection disappear I sent a group of my warriors to come see what was wrong and_…" L'iviesss could feel her emotions beginning to swell before finally having a complete nuke melt down. "_I thought you were dead_!"

"_well for a while I might as well of been but know I'm back_." L'iviesss replied, comforting her.

S'aidesss looked into L'iviesss memory's and watched in pure discuss at what they had done to A'mistoesss and the hive as well as what they did to him after words; Mangling his body and making her strong a powerful king look so… human! "_I will make them all pay for what they did to you!_" S'aidesss hissed.

"_and we will… that's why I'm contacting you in the first place. I need your help_."

"_anything for my second favourite king_." L'iviesss felt every mind in her hive full open themselves to him as well as a king which he quickly recognised as T'hiliteresss. L'iviesss didn't know why but a sudden hostility toward him began to creep into his mind and S'aidesss could feel it. she quickly cut the connection between them allowing L'iviesss to take back his mind from this growing hostility. "_don't worry L'iviesss, I will keep T'hiliteresss under control_." S'aidesss said.

"_thanks_." L'iviesss replied "n_ow let's get back to the topic at hand. One of the people responsible for A'mistoesss death is coming to pay me a visit and it looks like he has quite the force. Luckily for us however he has something we can use against him_." L'iviesss showed the hybrid to S'aidesss who felt a sorrow for her.

"_why are these vermin like this_?" S'aidesss question.

"_they seem to think there superior to everything they meet and have a right to try and enslave us._" L'iviesss simply stated before a grin a sadistic grin spread across his face. "_how about we take them down a peg_?"

"_indeed_." S'aidesss laughed. "_I will quickly get my hive ready before we will migrate and try to find a cave close by so we can quickly hit them with everything we have when its needed_."

"_Thank you… now if you excuse me, I have someone else I need to talk to_."

* * *

Ever since R'avinesss had got a back to the USS Dunkirk after the mission, things have felt different. She didn't know what it was but something had definingly changed in her as well as her friends. They had all been acting strange towards her: constantly trying to please her or trying to show their dominance. They had only been back a few hours and multiple fights had broken out, mainly between eight, four and one. R'avinesss would be forced to intervene by stepping in between them but then they would both begin to grasp onto her. letting their hands cares her and that sweet musky smell would begin to intoxicate her to the point where she would have to leave the room just to stop herself from…

R'avinesss continued to walk down the corridors until she came to a steel door with the words 'chemical storage' hung just above the frame. she opened the door and found herself inside a cold, bleached white room were a thick layer of mist smothered the ground.

Something in the air quickly snatched R'avinesss attention and she began to follow the strange scent until she entered a small create with around five barrels. Three was labelled explosive while two seemed to have a bio hazard sign on it. she quickly pulled out one of the biohazard labelled containers and ripped of the lid, finding a green, jelly like substance that seemed to call to her. before R'avinesss could even think about it, instinct took full control and she began to devour all of it! at first, she took grate hand full before diving face first. In a matter of second half the contense barrel was consumed by R'avinesss who could already feel it start to affect her.

she pulled away from it and placed the lid back on and placing it back where it belonged. _What the hell has gotten into me?_ R'avinesss thought to herself stumbling backwords feeling a sudden burst of fatigue. She whipped her face of the goo before stumbling out of the room and forcing herself back to her room where she collapsed on her bed.

At first… nothing. Complete and total darkness as if R'avinesss had never been real and then she felt her brain begin to slowly reactivate. Suddenly R'avinesss body spasmed to life! She looked around to find herself in a dark cave? Everything had a grimy feel to it with a thick, hot moisture in the air which she would have expected to feel horrid and unconfutable but no; everything felt… safe, homely, nice.

Distant murmurs caught R'avinesss attention. They kept calling her name. she followed the strange voice until she entered a towering chamber that seemed to go on for eternity. R'avinesss soon felt a powerful presence wash over her before a voice echoed from within her mind.

"_Hello R'avinesss_." The voice was like a thunders shockwave but somehow had a calm and collected demeaner to it. she turned around and found a man who looked to be in his early twenties. At first, he seemed human enough but then R'avinesss could see the alien details: a huge jagged crest seemed to stand proud on his head, fingers seemed to end in jagged dagger like claws and three tails seemed to wrest peacefully behind him… and his teeth seemed to resemble that of a vampires. He looked like them! Does that mean they weren't the only ones of their kind? Her mind began to sprint with theories before being completely silenced by his booming voice "_my name is L'iviesss and I get you have a lot of question right now but I was hoping we could help each other first_."

"_how so_?" R'avinesss questioned.

"_well I understand that you are currently trapped by a man named Spears and_…" L'iviesss paused for a second and seemed to look at himself with disgust "_before we continue do you mind if I go to what I actually look like?_"

"_yes_?" R'avinesss said a little confused by his sudden annoyance at his appearance.

"_thank you_." All it took was for R'avinesss to blink and what stood before her was a king! A xenomorph king! Spears had given images of L'iviesss on the dropship of how he looked when he wasn't fully a king and when he was, as well as some details about him and his biology and a wile back she had been able to 'borrow' some research notes which show a autopsy o research notes on them and saw what they looked like but in person? If she was normal, she would have been scared shitless but that xeno side to her could only find him marvels. Even a bit sexy in some ways. _"is this ok_?" L'iviesss questioned, hoping it wouldn't scare her too much.

"_err yes its… fine_."

"_good now as I was saying; spears have kept you locked up correct? Well if you help me, I can set you free from the war mongrel_." L'iviesss said.

"_how do you know about Spears_?"

"_because he is one of the people that killed my original queen and that warrior, he forced you to kill was from my original hive!_" L'iviesss snarled feeling the pent-up anger swirl inside of him (L'iviesss under stood what that being that had freed him of the empress influence meant now).

R'avinesss could see, feel and maybe even tastes the pure rage that emanated from deep within L'iviesss being, causing her to take a wary step back. "_I'm sorry for that_." R'avinesss said hoping it would bring him comfort.

"_there is no need to be sorry_." L'iviesss stated "_the past is the past and can't be undone… but what we can do Is make him pay for what he has done to us_."

"_what do you want me to do_?" R'avinesss said.

"_try and keep me informed in what Spears has planned and if you can break a few things just to get on his nerves, but make sure you don't risk anything_." L'iviesss told her.

"_ok… how will you help us after spears his delta with_?" R'avinesss enquired.

"_well we can help you to become the queen your body is so desperately trying to become correct? I mean, you may not feel it now but soon a need for royal jelly will take hold. we can give you that jelly and help you to fully embrace the xeno within you. I know it may seem a little daunting, hell I was faced with this when I was young and stupid but trust me: xenomorphs are more trust worthy than humans_." Those final words seemed to make L'iviesss a little more sorrow full and R'avinesss could see images of a man flashing threw his mind as well as the faint name of Manfred?

"who is that?" R'avinesss couldn't help but ask.

"it's no one." L'iviesss said trying to brush it off.

R'avinesss stood there for a second in this awkward silence before realizing about the document Spears had given to her when they had completed their mission. "well spears gave me this document with some details abut you with and at the end it said capture/ terminate."

"capture and terminate? How so."

R'avinesss shrugged her shoulders "I don't know. it's just said those words and I asked him about it but he said he would give us full mission details later."

"well thank you for brining this to my attention. I hope your able to make it here safely."

L'iviesss bowed his head in respect before faded away from the connection and R'avinesss expected to find herself awake in her bed but she was still there. At first, she was a little confused but then a nerves voice crawled in from behind her.

"_hey…_" O'ceiroesss said a little nerves "_my name is O'ceiroesss and I err… couldn't help but notice_…" _shit!_ He thought to himself. _Why can I speak to A'lisasss, Z'ulesss and A'mygdalisss fine but the moment I try to speak to her and I start to fuck up?_ The moment L'iviesss had started to talking to her he had been observing R'avinesss, looking through her memory's and finding them all quite interesting. O'ceiroesss wanted to talk to her and maybe become friends but now he keeps tripping over his own words. He had moments earlier planned out this nice little greeting but the moment he was about to use it, he felt it evacuate his mind and a strange feeling in his stomach only made things worse!

R'avinesss could tell he was nerves and couldn't help but find it a little amusing "_are you ok_?" she asked him, hoping it would help calm him down.

"_yes_!" O'ceiroesss quickly snapped out of embarrassment. He tried to walk away, seeing that he had already failed but he felt R'avinesss tail quickly wrap around his waist and pulled him closer to her. she could tell that he more than liked her and his scent didn't help.

"_I'm guessing this is your first time talking to a girl that you like_?"

"_I don't like you; shit, I didn't mean it like that_!" O'ceiroesss felt that knot in his stomach titan that bit harder casing his instinct to make a gut decision. _Fuck it!_ he thought to himself as he leant in towards R'avinesss and kissed her directly on the lips. R'avinesss was taken back by the sudden show of affection, her mind not really shore how to handle it but soon a voice began to shout to her that '_he is the one_!' at first R'avinesss had no idea what it meant but soon that same musky scent began to seep into her mind: feeding into her queens side's needs… to find a mate.

O'ceiroesss pulled back from the kiss expecting to receive a hard slap but instead R'avinesss placed her hand on the back of his head and yanked him in for another embrace full kiss filled with double the amount of pure, personal, passion. On instinct O'ceiroesss arms pulled her in that bit close for an ultimate embrace that allowed the both of them to feel each other's heat that began to irradiate from each other's body before Finally removing that strange feeling in his gut and replacing it with something else.

Images flashed through both their minds telling them exactly what they needed to do. O'ceiroesss hand began to ever so slowly slide down her back, feeling the rigid details of her spine as well as gripping the spiked Doral tubes on her back that seemed to be sensitive to his touch, causing her to shudder from his soft pleasing massage. R'avinesss mimicked his actions with her smaller set or hand pressing into his ribcage, running along his exoskeleton and even sliding her fingers between and feeling his quickened hart beat. Both could feel them in sync as if it was some sort of steady dance.

Her pheromones scent a strange signal to O'ceiroesss letting him know that R'avinesss was a queen but her looks seemed to deceive him. she was around the same height as him if a bit smaller and her crest seemed to be undeveloped but that didn't stop him from finding her attractive. His fiery orange eyes would examine her intricate details, talking her in as if she was a magnificent piece of art she was.

O'ceiroesss pressed his cheek into hers as his hands reached around to the base of her tail. He teasingly pulled on it before sliding his hand to the under belly of it, rubbing a sensitive spot that the hive memories showed him. he knew it worked when R'avinesss let out a surprised hiss of excitement and her grip titan around his chest.

"_do you want me to continue_?" O'ceiroesss questioned already knowing the answer but just doing it out of some sort of curtesy.

"_god yes_." She replied, rubbing her groin against his and feeling her sensitive nub catch some of his biomechanical details that only added to her undeniable Want for him.

A meniscal part of O'ceiroesss thought this was moving too fast causing him to hesitate for the moment. He stared into her blazing eyes and could feel the base and most primal part of themselves beginning to mingle. R'avinesss placed her hand on the side of his cheek which he immediately nuzzled into and began to let out a deep purr.

"_please_." R'avinesss whispered into O'ceiroesss ear. "_I need you… I don't know what it is about you but I want you to be my Guard, my protector… my mate_."

O'ceiroesss let her voice dance in his mind as she told him this and with those words, he tightly squeezed her buttocks causing her to let out a soft moan before finely sliding his fingers deep into her untouched treasure which in a matter of seconds he would be plundering! He began to pump his fingers into her tight, oozing hole that seemed to try and pull him in even deeper. O'ceiroesss would take notes on her most sensitive areas, observing with endless delight at her soft whimpers and sharp hisses. he loved to flick a small nub that wrested on the roof of her entrance.

R'avinesss loved his ministration over her and only whished this was real. It still felt amazing but something about it being a hive mind connection only seemed to dampen some of the feeling as If it was slightly numb like the effect of an anaesthetic still waring off but still it felt amazing to her. R'avinesss would slightly gyrating her hips, in an attempt to try and calm her giddiness that was currently overwhelming her mind and body.

A sudden prodding sensation on R'avinesss belly of something hot, hard and a little wet cached her attention within nanoseconds. Before she had seen it, she already knew what it was but… seeing it for the first time was a real shock to her system. Its length alone was enough to make her horny as hell but its rigid details only seemed to add to her manic arousal. before she realized it, she has her right hand wrapped around it and began to mediately reward O'ceiroesss for pleasing her so well.

The more R'avinesss stroked It, the hotter and more lubricated it became from the amount of pre that seeped from the head of his cock. O'ceiroesss would sometimes thrust his hips forwarded, causing it to bump into R'avinesss stomach and sometimes even along her dripping crevice that wept with arousal. "_just like that_." O'ceiroesss said to R'avinesss in a deep, powerful and slightly husky tone.

The hot musky scent of O'ceiroesss only got more and more potent for R'avinesss which caused her to start to crave more than just smell. Without a second thought she dropped to her knees; not caring for the fact that she had inadvertently blocked O'ceiroesss from pleasing her and immediately slid his rod along her tong in a savouring manner, similar to if it was a lolly pop. "_your taste is so pleasing to me_." She hissed with delight.

"_like wise."_ O'ceiroesss replied, sucking on his fingers which were currently covers in her love juices. "_so sweet, yet a little bitter at the same time. quiet addictive_." after O'ceiroesss had licked his fingers bone dry he turned his attention back to R'avinesss. He grabbed the side of her head and began to quickly change her momentum from quickly lapping at his dick too slowly sliding it down the back of her throat.

he hissed his pleasure in a calm and sensual way as R'avinesss throat seemed to constrict around every ridged detail of his member. Soon a sensation began to build up deep within his core and he could sense R'avinesss could feel it. she looked up at him innocently enough before deciding to start bobbing her head quicker and quicker until O'ceiroesss was in a blissful haze. Just as he was about to erupt for the first time R'avinesss quickly pulled free of the blowjob with a wet POP! O'ceiroesss let out a growl of annoyance and proceeded to glare at R'avinesss.

"_why did you stop_?" he hissed, feeling that he had been robbed of his euphoric release.

"_because I have something a lot better in mind_." R'avinesss replied. she fell onto her back and placed her arms just behind her head while her legs spread as far as they could, giving O'ceiroesss a full view of her magnificent form in a quite revelling and submissive position. "_do you like_?" she purred, slightly swaying her hips at him and wrapping her tail around his waist.

O'ceiroesss dropped to knee's an began to run his fingers along her inner thigh, sometimes stopping just to carful pinch her. his hand eventually reached their goal and began to trace her outer lips, casing R'avinesss to lightly bite her bottom lip with eager anticipation. O'ceiroesss lent forward and placed a kiss directly on R'avinesss lips before lightly nipping her neck.

"_are you ready_?" O'ceiroesss question. Resting his member to the entrance of her holy grail.

"_god yes_."

With those words O'ceiroesss plunged into her eager depths. For the first few seconds it felt like time had slowed down for the both of them leaving them in a state of everlasting euphoria. O'ceiroesss quickly played his hands as the side of R'avinesss head making it look like he was using himself as shelter for her before he proceeded to set a steady pace.

R'avinesss began to wiggle and writhe on the ground at the sensation of being filled by something that felt like it was specifically designed to pleas her. she began to lightly hiss her pleasure before placing her hands on O'ceiroesss arms to try and stop herself from being pushed along the floor. Every time O'ceiroesss thrusted into R'avinesss she could feel him going deeper and deeper as her pussy was stretched like never before. _How could I have gone through my entire life without this?_ she asked herself as the ridged details of his rock-hard erection ran over her sensitive nub, causing her legs to randomly spasm.

She's so dam tight! O'ceiroesss thought to himself as it seemed to be strangling every inch of his engorged erection in a very pleasing way. Her hot juices mixed with his own acting as a very potent lubricant. The smell of it was a drug to them both and the pheromones they were both releasing didn't help either! Soon they both began to feel that strange feeling in there very core letting each other now how close they were.

"_who is your mate_!" O'ceiroesss questioned in between larboard breaths.

"_you are_!" R'avinesss squalled, gripping onto his arms with godly affection. she could feel their minds connecting as each other's memories flowed through each other very being in a primal rush of emotions.

"_say my name_!"

"_O'ceiroesss_!"

"_louder_!" O'ceiroesss demanded, ramming his hips into her harder.

"_O'ceiroesss_!"

With that final wailed R'avinesss felt the inner walls of her love tunnel constrict to their max around O'ceiroesss member, forcing his ridges deep into her most sensitive. The sudden feeling of being filled by smoothing hot only served to add to her euphoric pleasure. She looked down to see her belly slightly rise from the amount of cum flooding her womb before O'ceiroesss finally pulled out of her and let the final few droplets spray her chest.

O'ceiroesss whipped the wall of sweat off his forehead and looked down at R'avinesss. His mate. R'avinesss grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him to her side. Their eyes locked and mischievous smiles spread across their faces. "_well that was… the best thing I have ever felt_." O'ceiroesss huffed under a heavy breath.

"_I guess you could say the feeling mutual._" R'avinesss laughed, pressing her hands into the ridges of his back, felling the warmth that emanated from his core.

"_when do you arrive_?" O'ceiroesss questioned.

R'avinesss shrugged her shoulders "_probably in the next thirteen hours._"

"_were do you want to meet_?"

"_well… I won't be able to meet you striate away but after we set up camp, I will probably be able to slip away unnoticed…_" R'avinesss faecal expressions seemed to turn into one of a grimace which O'ceiroesss instantly noticed.

"_what is it_?"

"_I just hope my friends won't be to mad at me for choosing you as my mate_."

"_why would they be? You chose me and they should respect that seeing as you are a queen_."

"_I know and most of them will but Eight? he's always wanted me but are situations has stopped it and seeing how I have been claimed by you_." R'avinesss plunged her head into O'ceiroesss chest which he welcomed.

"_what happens, happens_." O'ceiroesss stated nuzzling his chin against her forehead.

"_what if he tries to fight you? He has more close quarter combat training than you_."

"_when are mind connected, I witnessed and felt everything you have ever done. I will have your combat experience as well as the memories of my kin to help me_." O'ceiroesss replied. "_if it does come down to a fight then I promise I will try not to hurt him as little as possible_."

"_thank you_." R'avinesss said, snuggling up to him one last time before she felt herself pulled away from the connection and back to her bed. A sudden rush of coldness spread over R'avinesss body, making her wished she could be with O'ceiroesss for real but knowing soon that she would bring her enough comfort to let her lay their contempt. Soon however she realized that she had released for real and that her trousers were soaked. She quickly tucks them off and through them across the room and directly into a hole in the wall that they had always put dirty clothing into. R'avinesss reached for her neatly laid out draw and grabbed a fresh pair of trousers. She looked at her alarm clock seeing it was one in the morning and that everyone was fast asleep except for One and Four who seem both seemed a little gob smacked.

R'avinesss felt them open a private connection to her "_what kind of wet dream was that_?" One asked a little shocked by its visceral nature to it.

"_don't tell Eight but that wasn't a dream_." R'avinesss replied.

"_you mean your knight in shining armour and the big fucker with the huge crest is real_?" four question with R'avinesss reply being a simple nod. "_so, your saying he can actually set us free from Spears_?"

"_if we work with him then yes_."

"_holy shit_!" One exclaimed, punching into the air in an attempt to try and sooth his sudden mania of happiness. "were going to be free from that ass hole without the possibility of being hunted down!"

Four was happy but something didn't sit right with him. "_your saying all of that was real including the_…" Four positioned his fingers on his left hand into a circle before penetrating it with his right finger.

R'avinesss cheeks burned like fire in an explosion of embracement and all she could do was nod here head.

"_well god dam_." One satiated "_I thought if anyone was going to be the lucky one it would be Eight_." He looked over at his sleeping form and seemed to shudder for a moment. "_he's going to be pissed_."

"_that's what I'm worried about_." R'avinesss replied.

"_well no matter what happens just know I will stand by you_." Four said with One who nodded his head.

"_thanks_." R'avinesss said slumping down in her bed. "_so, do you want to see if we can find out what spears is planning_?" she asked.

"_didn't you read the memo_?" Four questioned.

"_she was asleep_." One said. He reached into his draw and through it across the room to R'avinesss who caught it. she quickly flipped through seeing that spears wanted to set up camp first, send in some drones to scout out the hive and then send them in were the objective is to secure L'iviesss with some sort of devise that would stop him from moving and stun the entire hive.

"_well he's planned it out that's for sure_." Was the only thing she could say.

"_you goanna tell the big fucker with the huge crest?_" one asked.

"_his name is L'iviesss. and yes_."

"_what about the knight in shining armour_?"

"_O'ceiroesss_." R'avinesss said.

R'avinesss continued to look over the plans feeling that something was off about them. It felt like there was a detail Spears was leaving out which worried her like hell. She got up onto unsteady feet and nearly came crashing down. It seemed the fun she had with O'ceiroesss had left her aa drained of energy.

"_you ok_?" four asked. Leaping across the room and landing on the floor as of he was a cat.

"_I'm fine_." R'avinesss replied laying back on her bed.

"_do you need help getting up_?"

"_I should be ok in a minuet_." R'avinesss said. She tried to stand up once more but again her legs failed her. luckily four was able to catch her and help her onto steady feet.

"_do you want me to get you a drink_?"

Before R'avinesss could reply, one had already opened his canteen and was offering it to her. she took it from him and downed the entire thing before handing it back. One tipped it upside down and took a peek inside seeing it was completely empty. He chuckled a little before walking over to a sink and quickly refiled it.

"_so, where are you planning on going to_?" One questioned.

"_to Spears office_."

"_what_?" Four said a little worried. "_how do you plan on getting into those rooms in the first place_?"

"_vents_." R'avinesss replied.

"_Is it even safe_?"

R'avinesss just shrugged her shoulder and took a few steps forward, doing some star jumps just to get the last of the numbness out of her system. R'avinesss didn't know why but some of the muscles around her body felt a whole lot stronger, every step she took felt light but powerful and her arms seemed to swing with more of a kick in her strides. She tried to walk out of the door but ended up banging the tip of her crest against the metal frame creating a slightly louder than expected Clang! She shot around seeing that it had luckily not woken anyone. Thank god! she walked over to the mirror only to find what was one slight bumps were now connected into a small crest and that the area around her neck seemed a lot sturdier with what looked like reinforced bone and thicker muscles. R'avinesss was a little shocked but at the same time couldn't help but feel proud of it in some way. "well that new." She laughed.

"_are you sure you will be able to fit in the vent_?" Four asked a little concern.

"_I'm not that big_." R'avinesss chuckled hoping the statement would hold true Before talking off into the corridor and into a small maintenance hatch that connected itself into the maze-like vents of the ship. It would take them a while to get to Spears just because of how big the USS Dunkirk was. Through many twist and turns R'avinesss began to think of O'ceiroesss and their encounter and how well she pleased her. just their mere thought of it made her wet: unluckily for Four, he was right behind her and began to smell her sweet pheromones. at first, he could handle it and not let it distract him to bad but when they came to another turn, causing R'avinesss to suddenly stop causing One to accidently force Four forward and striate into R'avinesss fiery region.

"_watch where your going_!" Four snarled at One, kicking him in the shoulder. Four quickly shuffled backword but dam that smell! It quickly ensnared Fours mind by blasting his thought with lewd acts and all he wanted to do was… he needed to get out of there!

Four abruptly pushed paste R'avinesss and took of to the right and out of site from his friends by climbing up a steep ladder and settling near the top where he sat near the edge. Fours trousers quickly became a prison as his member burned with want and all he could was try to either ignore it best he could or try and appease it which soon became the only option.

* * *

"_the hell was that about_?" One asked a little confused by Fours sudden frustrated behaviour. "_all I did was accidently push into him_."

R'avinesss however knew exactly what it was and felt an immense guilt. She didn't realize how powerful her pheromones were to those of her kind were but seeing them effect Four in that way made him worry immensely about him. _maybe I should go help him_? she thought to herself before realizing how much of a bad idea that was. "lets just leave him to calm down and catch up with us later." R'avinesss said.

They travelled though the vent for another minuet strait before finally nearing Spear's office were the hazarders smell of cigarettes seemed to be dragged through the stall breeze. R'avinesss peered through the narrow steel seeing spears fast asleep at his desk with a handful of painkillers and sleeping pills. She carefully examined the cover and was able to undo some screws with her main hands while her second set held onto it so it wouldn't come crashing down. One griped her tail to make sure she wouldn't fall just in case.

Once the screws were loos R'avinesss lowered the cover to the ground without making a single sound before gently unfurling to the ground in what mimicked a ballerinas dance. R'avinesss approached Spears, watching him for any sort of micromovement that could signifying him waking up. Luckily for her however he was stiller than frozen stone. Even his breathing seemed to come in minuscular amount.

R'avinesss quickly turned her attention to his computer which spears had left open right on his last geranial entry

'**The project so far has been a huge success with their first assignment going off without a hitch! For years now many company's and even the government have tried to find a way to weaponize xenomorphs too little to no success. They are the perfect organism and would make for outstanding bioweapons however it seems their animalistic nature as well as survival instinct stops them from allowing us to use them in combat, but with my soldiers which were improved and altered using queen jelly have become the perfect team a commander would ever ask for. But still I wonder how Livis could have been used. He could control xenomorphs directly which could have held so much combat potential. Even now I can see him standing on a hill commanding his warriors and drones as they swarm some enemy compound… nothing more than a missed opportunity. Still I will prove that old man right that my soldiers are superior to Livis and will have him kneeling before me before I finally put a bullet through his skull and burn that hive to the ground**!'

R'avinesss felt her stomach churn as underneath the delusional ramblings of Spears were the plans for a berserker unit to be sent through the hive and whip it out in a hail of bullets and fire. There mere image of the mechanical demon sent a thousand electrical agenizing surges of pane through her brain as she could see, feel and hear the hundreds of past hives being massacred in a disheartening genocide.

R'avinesss was forced to try and restrain herself as her clawed fingers inches closer and closer to Spears's throat. They shook in bitter spite as distant voices egged her on but luckily O'ceiroesss voice spoke to her faintly and he could feel his ethereal hands on her shoulders and his fingers slightly massaging into her tensely vexed shoulders, O'ceiroesss placed his head on her shoulder and began to slightly nuzzle her cheek. "not yet. He softly hissed as R'avinesss began to feel his loving warmth. "_I will tell L'iviesss of this but don't kill Spears yet. I don't want you to endanger yourself_."

R'avinesss took two steps back before grabbing the cover and hoping into the air duct and hastily screwed the crews back in before turning to see One who seemed to be staring at her with an intense worry.

"_what's wrong_?" R'avinesss asked.

"_what was that_?" One questioned "_I looked into your mind and… so much. Death_."

"_they were memories but, not mine. It was like reliving something through the hive mind and I felt so much anger_!" she paused for a second "_O'ceiroesss was able to snap me out of it_."

"_how did he know about it in the first place? Is he some how watching us_?" One felt a sudden wave of paranoia.

R'avinesss just shook her head and smiled "don't be silly. he could probably feel my distress through the hive mind."

"_well I guess you have a guardian angel_." Four weakly said from embarrassment. His eyes seemed to do everything in the power just to avoid contact with R'avinesss.

"_I'm sorry about that_." R'avinesss sheepishly said. "_I didn't know how powerful my pheromones were_."

Four just shrugged his shoulders. "_just don't think of anything dirty when were in a small enclosed space and we should be fine. Now let's get back before anyone realized that were gone_." He said, beginning to crawl back the way he came.

"_Wait_." R'avinesss said as a smile quickly took over her face. "how about we break some shit first? Not noticeably but just enough to make them stop working?"

"sound like fun." One replied.

* * *

Kroger strolled up to the main entrance of the hive which always seemed to fascinate him with bountiful curiosity. Somehow, they were always able to create so many fascinating and intercut details that looked more like some sort of strange machinery with what was only their resin which raised questions in of it self with its strange properties.

"what the fuck are you doing?" Bruce gasped. He was in restraints used for handling xenomorphs drones and warriors similar to walking them like a dog.

"don't worry just yet." Kroger chuckled. "I'm sure you will be fine… for a while that is."

"basterd!" Bruce howled as he tried to dig his heels into the mud. A quick shock instantly stopped his resistance.

"bad boy." Kroger laughed.

"fuck you!" Bruce snarled. A burst of sparks knocked the wind out of his lungs as he collapsed to his knees. Despite his age Kroger was surprisingly strong, almost inhuman at times but still his frail frame seemed to shake a bit with every moment. He forced Bruce to his feet and began there decent striate down to hell where it's king was probably lying in wait for them.

After they had gotten deep enough for the sun light to seem like a meagre ember, Kroger let out a hart piercing call that made Bruce go pail with fear.

"L'iviesss!" he called. "your favourite grandfather has come to visit!"

"what the hell are you thinking? You will get us both killed!" Bruce cried with fear as he began to heir a hoard of heavy footsteps that began to swarm to their location. Bruce stared into the wrinkled face of Kroger and saw him smiling?

Soon a menacing figure began to emerge from the shadows with sharp hiss reverberating right behind him. Kroger pulled out a small flashlight from his pocket and lit up the menacing hoard that stood before them. L'iviesss being the centrepiece of it all, a constant flow of drool ran down from his chin in a killer snarl. He let out a long sharp hiss at them before taking a step forward, baring his claws ready to attack. Bruce felt his hart straining from the unbridled fear that flowed through his being and he only wanted it to end quickly.

"hello L'iviesss." Kroger said in a manner similar to talking to a family member he hadn't spoken to in a while (not far from the truth). "god you have grown from last time we spoke but that is to be suspected. Now I have just come here to talk and don't think about trying to kill me. This is just an android so you will have to speak through Bruce heir." Bruce began to let out a franticly flurry of pray to any god he could think of… unluckily for him however god ended at the entrance. "come on Bruce don't be shy; say hello!" he pressed the button causing Bruce to convulse. The view of Bruce's pane seemed to please L'iviesss and a few drones who had experienced the demining devise before.

"_if you don't say why your heir in the next five seconds, I'm going to end this… conversations short_." L'iviesss snarled which Bruce repeated back to Kroger quickly.

"I just want to try and make a deal with you that is all." Kroger replied in an optimistic tone.

"a deal?" L'iviesss questioned as if he wasn't really believing what he was saying. "I asked you to leave me and A'mistoesss alone but instead you massacred half my hive! Why should I believe anything you say?"

"well I'm truly sorry about that and the berserker killing your queen was… unplanned. I wanted her alive but it seemed either Spears or Manfred had other ideas." His brow seemed to narrow before it seemed a rare look of sympathy spread upon his brow. "I'm sorry L'iviesss but Manfred is dead. He went to this planet which he hoped would have something to help you but it seemed something went wrong and I lost contact with their ship."

"he's not dead." L'iviesss said without a hint of emotion. "he's with… the empress." His voice seemed to have an agitated tone to it at the mere mention of the empress name which Kroger immediately picket up on.

"don't you like empress?" Kroger quickly asked.

"I'd rather not talk about the thorn in my side. Now piss off!" L'iviesss quickly hissed.

"don't you feel a connection to her?" Kroger had done as well as read much about how xenomorphs and their interaction with the empress or queen mother as some people called them. It didn't matter the cast: warriors, drone and even queens would give there lives for the empress but to see L'iviesss rejecting her in such an aggressive way added fuel to his blazing curiosity.

L'iviesss felt an anger quickly building up in him which inevitably lead to his tail launching into the android leg, its white blood quickly staining the floor as well as the serrated daggers at the end of his tail. "before I destroy your bag of bolts tell Spears to go fuck of will you. He's planning on killing me and destroying the hive.

"how do you know that?" Kroger quickly questioned.

"I have my sources." L'iviesss hissed, raising his for a deadly blow claws.

"hold up." Kroger quickly said with his arms raised in an attempt to try and fend off L'iviesss unblock able attacks. "aren't you going to let me see my great grandson?" he was halfway calling O'ceiroesss name when L'iviesss had enough of Kroger being in the hive and began to rip into the Kroger android, destroying every bit of circuitry it had before turning his attention to Bruce who was trying to stumble out as fast as he could.

Bruce didn't make it far before Z'ulesss grabbed him by the handle and began to parade him through the hive before bringing him into one of the many egg chambers. his petrified screams were quickly cut short, Celling his fate.

L'iviesss stood there for a moment, drenched in the blood of androids as he slowly breathed in and out, trying to regain his composure. There was metallic crackle before the broken voice of Kroger barely revived "yourrrr… crest. somet…. Off." His last view words chilled L'iviesss to the bone. What could he see in his crest?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The empress lumbered around the ship in pure untameable boredom, moment ago she had been tormenting Duke both mentally and physically, showing him twisted images of his wife as well as giving him more of the black goo. The only reason she even stopped was because he was starting to slip to the other side. _Maybe I should go chat with Manfred_. The empress sadistically thought to herself.

She wondered into the room Manfred was currently strung up to the wall in. a clear trail of vomit seemed to dripple from his mouth all the way down to his torn boots. He kept mumbling two names under his weak breath. L'iviesss and Susan? She peaked into his mind and saw him on some sort of crowded room, each person having some sort of plate Infront of them? with a women sitting across from him with a grin spread across her soft gleaming cheeks. Manfred got down on one knee and pulled out a strange box.

"will you marry me?" Manfred asked with a hopeful smile.

The women stood there for around a minuet, her face a swirl of joyful emotions before saying "yes."

The Empress noticed how happy this made him feel with tears of ecstatic joy flowing down his cheeks so decided to add her own spin to it. she reset the seen with miner changes like how hive resin began to slowly corrupt everything far from him. he got onto one knee like last time, pulled out the box, opened it only to release a youngling that quickly launched itself at Susan.

Its bony tail quickly wrapped around her face before incapacitating her; Manfred screamed in agony as he quickly tried to pull it off but to no avail. Sharp ecstatic hisses echoed through the room as xenomorphs sat around the table clapping there hands before quickly swarming him in there abyssal body's.

"_did you enjoy your date_?" The empress erratically hissed in some sort of laugh.

"_did you enjoy L'iviesss love? O wait_." Manfred drily replied. his remark seemed to cut her amusement short.

"_if it wasn't for your medalling then he would be in my arms already_." The empress snarled. There was a silence before the sound of Manfred's stomach screaming for sustenance. "_I'm guessing your hungry_." The Empress said, something in her voice let Manfred know she had something planned. The empress raised her head toward the celling were all the mangled husks hung like fleshy chandeliers. Her mouth slowly hung open before shooting into one of the bodies with a wet crunch. Soon the empress needle like teeth had been stained with blood that slowly dripped from her chin. She looked towards Manfred, her lips peeling back into an ungodly smile.

Before Manfred could even reject, The Empress with lightning speed forced his mouth open before shoving her inner jaw into his mouth, depositing it strict at the centre of his tong before pushing it down his throat. Manfred felt a sudden sicking horror as the rotted taste of flesh infested his mouth, he threw up which only bring amusement to the empress.

"_I will have my drones feed you in a while_." The empress said. "_I have other thing to attend to_." The empress knew if Manfred had any fight in him it would be a miracle at this point, she had broken him and she could feel it in his thoughts. The empress quickly wandered out of the chamber and striate for Kil'thrensus lab hoping to talk to him about L'iviesss. manly about one big thing in particle that has been confusing her since the begging of this.

She walked past an archway and was forced to go on her hands and knees as she began to scuttle down the tight passage. Luckily for her, Kil'thrensus laboratory was like a huge chamber in of itself and could probably fit half her hive in. it was filled to the brim with strange tubes and pulsing matter in jars which always unnerved even her. the empress saw the strange creature resting in some sort of machine with wire and tubing sinking deep into his flesh. His eyes were focus but at the same time distant.

"_can we talk_?" the empress hopefully asked.

"**what is there to discuss**?"

"_I think you already know…_" at the end of her words hung a sickening since for the empress who thought he was just ignoring her.

"_your confused about L'iviesss behaviour correct? Struggling to understand why he doesn't want you yes? Well its quiet simple really._"

His answer only annoyed the empress. "_what is so simple_?"

"_well with what has happened in the past he's probably become emotionally bonded with his queen. a need so powerful to protect her and the hive that not even you could override it_." Kil'thrensus explained.

"_what_?" the empress snarled. "_I am the empress! my will is absolute_."

"_you know L'iviesss has a will of hid own. His will is to protect his queen_." Kil'thrensus simply replied.

"_then I will kill that queen_!" she hissed, scraping her claws against the ground.

"_and what exactly will that accomplis_h?" Kil'thrensus questioned. "_all it will do Is turn him against you moor than he already is… might even try and kill you_."

"_then how will I make him mine!_"

"_maybe you can't now if you excuse me, I'm running a little experiment between O'ceiroesss and R'avinesss and I wish not the be disturbed_."

As the empress left his lab she could tell he wasn't telling her something which only added to her annoyance.

* * *

L'iviesss was trapped in endless thought as he kept examining his crest. What had Kroger seen? L'iviesss hissed angrily to himself as he uses his clawed fingers to scour every detail of his rigged crown. The question burns like a thousand suns as he became more and more frustrated. He would find things like slight bumps and striking protrusion that he wasn't sure whether they were there already or new only adding to his ever-expanding paranoia. A'mygdalisss tried to calm him but the moment she ran her fingers along L'iviesss shoulder his body went completely rigid and his tail went into a strike position.

"_relax_." A'mygdalisss softly hissed as she began to caress every part of his body hoping to sooth him.

"_what could he see that I couldn'_t?" L'iviesss growled. "_can you see anything_?"

"_your crest is fine my king. It's just your stress…" _A'mygdalisss paused for a moment as she finaly noticed something she should have._ "well you have gotten a little bit taller but that probably just because you're still growing._"

L'iviesss just shook his head. "_I can feel something… something powerful. I can feel it just out of sight, staring me down like I would stare down Kroger and I can hear it faintly call me… the emperor I will become_."

A'mygdalisss could feel his pain and discomfort as if it was her own as well as the presence he was on about (she herself could feel it staring her down). "_well no matter what you are or will become I will stand by you no matter what_." She nuzzled his cheek and gently pulled him into his embrace which L'iviesss reluctantly accepted. Deep growls and soft purrs began to emanate from the mighty beasts. A'mygdalisss pulled L'iviesss to the ground were they laid as symmetrical in an eternal embrace. "_now relax my king. You have already done so much for me. You deserve to relax for the journey from hear will not be easy_."

"_thank you_."

"_there is no need_."

They both seeped into a comforting darkness were the only thing they could feel was each other in heart mind and soul. A'mygdalisss could feel the deep vail of comfort smother her to the point were she became nothing more than a purring mess to contempt to even breath and probably would of suffocated if she had needed oxygen in the first place.

A sudden burst of confused anger filled her mind as she felt something pull her away from L'iviesss. before she realized it she was standing Infront of a presence alien to her yet familiar to the past kin. "_who dare rip me from my king_?" she growled.

"_I am Kil'thrensus and I am here to offer you a deal_." A booming metallic voices said. "_it is clear to me that L'iviesss would never except the current empress but if you were to replacer her… would you be willing to accept_?"

A'mygdalisss stared blankly at it for a second, taken aback by his question. "anything for L'iviesss!" she squealed with joy before pausing for a moment; a question burdening her mind. "but why would you off me this in the first place?"

Kil'thrensus stroked his trunk for a second, examining the queen. "_I see grate potential in you as well as the bond you hold with L'iviesss and your chances of surpassing the current empress are high... just remember if you accept this then you will have to fight the empress to the death_."

"if _I must kill the empress then so be it_." A'mygdalisss stated without a hint of fear. "_she has caused my king a great deal of pane and the fact she thinks she can steel L'iviesss from me is the death penalty_."

Kil'thrensus nodded before turning away from A'mygdalisss "_Just know this transformation will be a slow one with only royal jelly being able to accelerate the process and like L'iviesss you may be a little... unstable for the time being but that should soon pass_."

The strange being left A'mygdalisss and allowed L'iviesss's presence to spread over her like a soothing song. Hours past in this comfiting bliss but soon a faint sound of roaring engines seemed to slither down the halls. A'mygdalisss new this meant only one thing.

The dogs of war were snarling at the gates and her hive would be ready for them. They had to be.

* * *

Note:

I would like to thank enclave123 for putting down the first positive review for this weird piece of work. I was tempted to leave this project and focus on other thing but having conformation that at least one person likes it and has told me what they like about it is very much appreciated. I will continue to work on this but I have a 'original' story in the woks which I want to put my attention onto meaning it will probably take me a while to write the next chapter so this one is to tie you over for the moment while I work on the next. probably should create a schedule or something but me being the unorganized cunt I am I will probably just work on whatever. as always thanks for lending some of your time and attention and it would be much appreciated if you could leave a review of this story about good, bad and that down right WTF.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17: A VISIT FROM A DOCTOR

(**I would like to thank 'neverneverlady' for her review. Just to address the spelling mistakes I am dyslexic and I normally wright these story's at night meaning I'm probably trying to fight just to keep awake meaning spelling mistakes are bound to spring up and English is my first language so ye… my spelling has never been my strong suit and my hand writing looks like someone dipped a cricket in ink and let it crawl across the paper but I am trying to improve and I have spent a lot more time running through it and making sure everything is 'ok'.**

**As always hope you like it and reviews are much appreciated. I would like to know what you think of the characters and story so far and how much you enjoyed this chapter.)**

R'avinesss stared out the drop ship window with an almost chilling grin. Before they had set off spears had her checked over because of her changes but decided to send her in no matter how much the scientist told him not too saying 'the soldiers need there leader!' it was only going to make it all the more sweeter when R'avinesss stabbed spears in the back for everything he had ever put them through.

Soon R'avinesss began sense the warming presence of O'ceiroesss who she could feel watching the drop ship, waiting with eager anticipation for her arrival. His faint voice began to seep into her mind, at first it was too far to hear but as they got closer, it got closer until she distinctly hear him say "_I eagerly await your arrival my queen_." those simple words only seemed to add to R'avinesss joyful mood which soon began to be noticed by her unaware friends.

"_someone seems to be enjoying the view_." Eight said with one eye brow raised.

One and four just shot each other a look of discomfort, knowing what R'avinesss was most likely smiling about.

The ship shot past a distant complex that looked to have received heavy amount of damage on its south wall. "_is that the Ascension complex_?" Seven asked. "_looks like there's bean some sort of damage to the south wall_."

"_what could have caused it_?" eight questioned, also noticing that it had been loosely repaired in a very rushed way with random bits of steel that didn't fit each other at all.

"_looks like explosive damage to me_." Four said "_and if it is explosive then what could of caused it_?"

"_gas leak_?"

"_could an explosion from a gas leak do that much damage_?"

"_maybe some sort if breach charge_?"

Four just shrugged his shoulders, leaning back into his seat. "_well what ever it was lets just hope we steer clear of it_."

The drop ship flew for around the next two minutes north west from the facility so it was just out of sight before landing. Into a baron filed were the remains of some beast lay decomposed with its skin loosely hiding the bone with the odd claw mark which had been enveloped in a layer of thick green puss. The sight of it made One's stomach turn but he just tried to brush it off as air sickness.

The drop ship hovered for a brief moment before everyone felt a sudden force casing them to involuntarily jolt forward. "easy with the dam landing!" seven hissed with annoyance.

Spears stepped out of the cockpit, waring army camo cargo jeans, a white t shirt with a generals cap with the American flag proudly displayed on its brow. He pulled out what looked to be a heavily modified colt 1119 with an acog and built in laser sight and the engraving of a screaming eagle seemed to be etched along the barrel. "ok marines, like we practiced!" spears boomed with an eat shit grin bequeathed across his face.

R'avinesss quickly took point. Being the first to leave the drop ship and commanding her squad to crouch into a defensive position; studying her surroundings while resisting the urge to turn around and unload her clip into spears. "clear, Move up!" R'avinesss ordered. R'avinesss, One, four, and eight Kept to the right while Two, Three, Five and seven moved to the left.

They headed south west up until they reach an area they deemed best to set up camp which was located next to a small pond. After spears and his team had caught up with them it took them two hours to set up camp and get everything up and running. Spears ordered everyone to be on guard as his top of the line drones began to head toward the hive to scout it out. Everyone split into groups of two with R'avinesss patrolling with four. She checked her digital watch seeing that the time was 16:37. She hoped that it would fall dark soon so she could go sneak off to go find O'ceiroesss.

R'avinesss stared through the dense foliage wondering if she would catch a glimpse of O'ceiroesss menacing yet somehow soothing presence off in the distance. A slight rustling of some bushed located right next to a gargantuan tree instantly snatched her attention, the barrel of her gone snapping to the sudden movement and stayed locked onto it as she slowly approached.

R'avinesss was about to try and examine it closely when all of a sudden, she felt something wrap around her waist! A sense of weightlessness filled her core as she was yanked up high above everything until she found herself atop a surprisingly thick branch. Her back was currently connecting with someone's chest whose breathing seemed to be fast and exited. Thin yet powerful legs seemed to be arched on either side of her waist as R'avinesss could feel fingers slowly running over her biomechanical details. Her system once flooded with adrenalin now seemed to enter a soothing bliss as she quickly realized who it was.

"_greetings my magnificent queen_." O'ceiroesss softly said. "_I trust you had no trouble getting here_?"

O'ceiroesss nuzzled deep into the cruck of her neck, letting a soft purr reverberator through R'avinesss body who couldn't help but let her senses be engulfed by his strong blissful presence (it's almost seems like something had altered her state of mind to crave him.).

"_you know it's dangers here_?" R'avinesss said in a worrying tone "_I wouldn't want you getting shot._"

"_here is just fine_." O'ceiroesss simply replayed without a care in the world. "_this branch is to thick for anyone to see who is on top. We are safe hear_."

"_well I still think it would be much safer to find some were a little further from here_." R'avinesss said, nuzzling into his neck.

"_what about the hive_?" O'ceiroesss suggested.

"_isn't that too far_?" R'avinesss questioned.

"_no but there is a lake not far from here if that would be more suitable_?"

R'avinesss turned to O'ceiroesss with a confused expression across her brow. "_what's that_?"

"_a lake_?" O'ceiroesss said a little confused. "_have you never been to one_?"

"_I've never heard of a lake_." R'avinesss sheepishly replied. "_spent most my life on this ship called the Dunkirk and the only other planet I have been to was a sand blasted hell hole…_ _could you describe it?_"

"_o I think I can do better than describe it_." O'ceiroesss began to conjure the image of the lush, vibrant lake and project it striate into her mind. her eyes widened as she marvelled in its glory. The closest thing she had to compare was the pool on the USS Dunkirk but that couldn't hold a candle light to the image displayed before her. "do you want me to take you there now?" O'ceiroesss asked.

R'avinesss thought about it for a minute, every part of her wanted to take him up on his offer but would she be noticed if she slipped away for a little while? She was probably would of taken him up on his offer if fours voice hadn't of dragged her out of hopeful thoughts; asking were she was. "_definitely later. I will call you when I'm ready but know I have to go back to my friend. At least till after dark when everyone is a sleep ok_?"

"_As you whish_." O'ceiroesss said "but before you go, I made a small carving for you." O'ceiroesss reached to his side and pulled out a small but intricate carving of a queens crest. He placed it into her hand and kissed the side oh he soft cheek.

"_thank you_." R'avinesss shifted around so that there chests met, her small set of hands griping onto his ribcage to help prop herself up as she placed a kiss on his lips. There tongs met in a ritualistic dance, flowing over one another in ceaseless movement. R'avinesss was surprise about the length and memorability of O'ceiroesss tong which was able to fully cruel around her own like a snake constraints his pray. Their fingers locked in compassion.

"_R'avinesss, where are you_?" Four called out.

O'ceiroesss pecked over the branch as his eyes narrowed to mere slits. "_way to ruin a moment_." he Mumbled to himself.

R'avinesss placed her hand on O'ceiroesss cheek and pulled his glair from Four back to her, his expression soon relaxed as he began to nuzzle into her hand which in turn caused him to release a deep purr only a xeno could make.

"_I need to go to him now but when I'm ready, I will call you_." R'avinesss said "_just please head to a safe enough distance from here please? I don't want you getting shot_."

"_as you wish my queen_."

R'avinesss slowly made her way down the tree, being carful not to get spotted by Four who was currently facing away from her. she dropped down from the tree and silently crept up on Four. The moment she was close enough she placed her hand on his shoulder causing him to jolt suddenly. He swung around with his weapon half raised before finally realizing who it was.

"_were the hell have you been_?" Four questioned, his voice had an edge to it.

"_needed the toilet_." She replied. trying to brush it off and began to continue with her patrol.

"_you know you don't have to lie to me right? Was you with the knight in shining armour_?" Four chuckled seeing her cheek turn red with the hint of O'ceiroesss. "_Where is he_?" R'avinesss motioned her tail to point to the branch they were sitting on. "_I see he made you a gift_?"

"_carving of a queens crest_." She simply told him, talking it out of her front pocket.

"_that's actually pretty g…_"

Four was cut off when their radios crackled to life with spears voice. "-one back to camp."

Four gowned in frustration as they began to walk back to camp. They reached the first set of tents where they spotted Spears and an old man in a lab coat and cracked glasses staring each other down as if they were in some sort of western and were on the brink of a draw. R'avinesss froze as a name and memory's that weren't here own began to flay her mind casing her to overflow with a potent and visceral mix of fear and hatred. She stepped backword an stared at the ground trying to talk back control of her rough feeling as her instinct began to scream!

_KILL! KILL! KILL! RIP HIS FLESH FROM BONE! MAKE HIM SUFFER LIKE HE MADE US!_

"are you ok?" an old but steel voice said to hear. a name was finally able to make it way through the Havok.

_KROGER! DESTROYER! ENEMY TO US! KILL HIM NOW!_

"I'm fine." R'avinesss said. Talking a deep breath while clenching and unclenching her fist to the point where her nails dug into her skin and released some of her acidic blood.

Kroger stared R'avinesss down for a second before returning his full attention back to spears who seemed to have a look of frustrated confusion.

"what do you mean L'iviesss told you abought plans which you have no basis for?" Spears scoffed.

Kroger just laughed "no basis?" he pulled out a folder containing the plans he gave to R'avinesss and for whipping out the hive and his geranial entry were he specifically states about 'finally put a bullet through his skull and burn that hive to the ground!' "how's that for no basis?"

Spears had a dumb found expression on his face as he stared at the plans Kroger had some how got his hands on. The only thing he could come out with was "how?"

"don't ever try and hide things from me spears!" Kroger hissed "I will find them no matter how hard you try." He turned from spears and quickly examined over the hybrids but R'avinesss? His eyes locked onto hers as he slowly walked toward her. "tell me… what is your name?"

"Six." R'avinesss replied only to receive a swift backhand from Kroger which felt like she had been punched on the jaw by a knuckle duster.

"your real name!" he said one again.

"we weren't given a proper name. six is all he's ever referred to me as!" R'avinesss hissed.

"we both know were not on about normal names hear. L'iviesss, A'mygdalisss, A'mistoesss all xenomorph names and judging by your appearance," Kroger grabbed her crest and yanked her head down at a painful angle casing her to let out a shrike of pane. "you're the most xeno hear so I will repeat my question again. WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

"I don't know what you're on about so get of me!"

"don't you remember what I told spears? Don't hide secrets from me." He jolted her crest once more causing her pain to sure and a sharp wail to escape her thought. "what is your name?"

"she doesn't know what your on about so leave her alone!" Four growled stepping towards Kroger only to have his leg swept out from underneath him.

"I wasn't asking you." Kroger said to four as if he had just mildly up set him. he turned to R'avinesss and was abought to hurt her once more when a abhorring screech echoed through the trees. Kroger stared off into the distance, eyes cowering for the origin of the sound but when that failed he simply turned his head back to R'avinesss and smiled. "I will discuss this with you later." He whispered into her ear before turning back to spears. "you on the other hand… your coming with me back to the Ascension with me so we can discuss. The rest of you will stay hear."

R'avinesss watched with abundant anger as both spears and Kroger disappeared in some sort of armoured transport unit towards the facility.

"what the fuck was that abought?" eight questioned.

* * *

The ride to the facility was drenched in silence with the only thing disrupting it was the sounds of the chugging engine, snapped trees and rocks being crushed and grounded up against the wheels. The interior was dark and humid which gave flashback to when he was in a xeno's hive. He looked over at Kroger who seemed to be sleeping? Spears has known Kroger for quite a while so to see him sleeping was extremely out of character. Spears just decided to attribute it to his age.

They drove through the main gates of Ascension one and parked up right outside the main entrance. Spears was about to wake Kroger up but his eyes snapped open and he was up an out of the vehicle in seconds. As spears stepped out, the first thing he noticed was the smell. Rot, decay, infection, all of it swirling into a sour Oder that scorched his nose. What could be causing that? He thought to himself as they entered the lobby which was mostly baron except for to people. A man and a women who seemed to be discussing something before instantly shutting up when Kroger walk past.

"good afternoon Arthur and Sam." Kroger said walking past them. They both just stared at him looking back at each other. By the look in their eyes spears could tell they were scared shitless.

Spears followed Kroger into an elevator which took them to Bruce's office which had been renovated to suit Kroger's needs with shelves filled with jars with what looked like xenomorph organs as well as other creatures. The crest of a queen was displayed behind Kroger's chair.

"who the fuck do you think you are general?" Kroger asked with a sudden ferocity, catching spears on guard "the fact you thought you had clearance to come hear in the first place is laughable in the first place but to try and kill L'iviesss with 'your soldiers'?"

"why do you say your soldiers like that?" spears questioned.

"you know the moment they get the chance there going to stab you in the back? That's why I was against your program in the first-place you twat." Kroger said, his voice somehow remain in a calm and collective tone even though he boiled with anger.

"my soldiers would never stab me in the back!" Spears snapped at Kroger.

"do you want to know how I was first informed of your plans?" Kroger asked. "L'iviesss himself told me."

Spears eyes shot open with shock. "what? How?"

"we'll all he told me was that he had his sources but I have a feeling its 'six'; tell me, when she was younger did she try and use a different name?" Kroger questioned.

"what? Yes, they all did but they have probably forgotten them by now." Spears said. "are you implying that Six would stab me in the back?"

Kroger seemed to chuckle for a second before saying "spears you pretentious fool, I don't imply; I'm telling you she will."

Spears face turned fifty shades of red as anger filled his being. "how dare you imply that my soldiers are unroyal!"

"you know what spears? let's say I give you the benefit of the doubt and say your soldiers are loyal because I'm quite sick of your nonsense. Tomorrow we go through with your plan to capture L'iviesss with 'your' soldiers ok? Then we can work on getting the rest of the hive but! If you even try and harm L'iviesss or the rest of the hive in any way I will have your head on my wall and that my 'friend' is a promise." Kroger pressed a button on his desk which caused a monitor to slide out of a panel in the deck as well as a keyboard. "now get out of my office."

Spears walked out of the building and was abought to get into the APC when he finally noticed what was making that horrific stench. To the right of him was a pit filled to the brim filled to the brim with misshapen, chard remains of thing that could barely be described as human.

* * *

Kroger watched the footage from the android, pausing every time he saw something different about L'iviesss and matching it with dater they had gathered from when he had first woken up. The first the he noticed was his height. When he first woke up, he was sixteen feet (just a bit taller than his queen) but from the most recent view, he is around nineteen or maybe even twenty!

The second thing he notices was his crest was starting to look a lot different with new details like the mandibles at the side of his face were starting to split into two separate blades. Another thing he noticed about his crest was that the three coulombs at the end of his crest seemed to be forming into one with what look like the beginning of a trail of spikes which ran up the centaur of his crest as well as some at the very side which only add to it already magnified menace as well as the practical purpose of smashing through opponents.

Kroger lent back in his chair with his thought entirely focused on these details. He knew L'iviesss was morphing into something knew, the first of its kind but what? He thought back to there meeting when he munched the Empress with hostility. Had she tried to do something to him? maybe forced him to do accept something he didn't want? and that's when Kroger realized it! if every queen needs her king then whose to say that every empress needs and emperor? But then another question rears its ugly head.

Why L'iviesss?

(Note: just to clear things up if I haven't already is that the xenomorph king in this story is based of how the NECA version looks like. But meaning as there is no proper design for a xenomorph emperor I'm going to have to go off my own imagination and mite even attempt to do a ruff sketch of it,)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: cracked ice.

(**As always comments are apricated. Also this chapter has a near shag moment but nothing to 'graphic happens.' I'm wondering If I should put full shag moment in bold or maybe a different font so you can skip if you want to skip. Just let me know**.)

After spears came back R'avinesss felt time slow down to a absolute, agonizing crawl as they waited for the drones to collect the dater they needed. She would stare up at the sky wondering why night was talking so long to steal the suns place? It was as if the planet had frozen in its orbit just to try and drive her insane! Her attention fell from the sky and back to Astronose were she could see her friends were just as board as she was with One, Four and Eight were playing poker while seven and five watched. Two was engrossed in his book, his spindly fingers covered half the cover but R'avinesss could make out some sort of bony creature with the words 'Park' just barley visible.

She got up from off her bed and sat down next to four who asked her if she wanted to play. R'avinesss accepted as Four gave everyone three cards. R'avinesss checked her cards seeing that she had a queen of hearts, a king of spades and a ten of diamonds.

"_whose going to be big and small blinder_?" four asked. Giving everyone 25 chips.

One placed two chips down and R'avinesss placed one. Eight placed 3 down intern casing one and R'avinesss to match him. four flipped one of the cards revelling an Ace of hearts. Eight seemed to be trying to hide a devise smile as he placed down four extra chips. Once everyone had matched, Four flipped the second card revelling a king.

R'avinesss face was as cold and emotionless as stone as she placed another chip down; her eyes checked for micromovements in one and eights facial features for any sort of hint . Four flipped the third card revelling a 9. Eight placed 5 down chips as he looked R'avinesss directly in the eyes as if he was challenging her to a dual. she simply smiled as she matched him before turning her attention to One who seemed unsure.

"_what's wrong_?" eight asked in a condescending tone. "_to scared to place down more chips_?"

One seemed to contemplate for a moment before finally matching.

Four flipped the fourth card revelling a queen. R'avinesss felt her tail coil as she knew her chances of whining were almost guaranteed. She was about to place 6chips down when eight went all in! his smug smile stretching across his features.

"_fuck it! I fold_." One huffed revelling his cared to be a 2 of spades, 4 four of clubs and a 7 of diamonds.

R'avinesss on the other hand just matched him and watched with glee as any sort smugness was drained from his features. Four flip the final card revelling a 2.

"_reveal your cards_." Four said

Eights smug smiled turn into one of sheepish defeat as he revealed his cards to be a 2, 7 and a joker. "_well that didn't go according to plan_." He simply stated.

"_you know I can call your bluffs from a mile away right_?" R'avinesss wickedly grind as she pulled in all of the chip from the pot before deciding to give Eight 8 chips which he eagerly snatched up. "_just remember I get to take half you shit if you start doing better than me_."

They played poker for the next three and a half hours with the chips constantly shifting between the friends. Eight came close to whining but luckily for R'avinesss she was able to use the 'take half your shit' rule to full advantage. They probably would of kept playing if spears hadn't rudely interrupted and told everyone to get some shut eye so they can be fully ready for tomorrows operation Everyone seemed to hate this except for R'avinesss no matter how much she tried to hide her giddiness which was quickly stolen from her when she felt a chill creep up her spin as spears eyes seemed to linger on her with a facial expression of deep thought?

She Crawled into her bed and waited until everything had fallen silent. She waited a few more minuets and was abought to get out of her bed when a sudden shift in the matters caused her to tense up. a spindly hand wrested on her hip and a head neatly wrested on the crook of her neck and nuzzle her cheek. R'avinesss realized with grate, worried affection that O'ceiroesss was currently pressing up against her, in the camp!

"_it not safe for you hear_." She wheezed and tried to get up to lead him away some were safer but his tail just wrapped around her waist and legs.

"_everyone is asleep_." he simply replied, the blunt end of his tail running circle on her abdomen which she found quiet pleasing. "let's just stay here for a minute. This is nice." R'avinesss wanted to retort but she would be lying to herself if she didn't find pleasure in this as well.

Minuets whizzed by of R'avinesss being held in the loving grip of O'ceiroesss. she soon began to feel something string in her stomach, making her feel like her intestines were wrapping themselves into knots. A sudden burst of troubled excitement filled her being as pungent musk began to hang in the air. Her noes began to flair as she tried to talk in more of it which intern caused the strange feeling in her stomach to only strengthen. A scorching wetness began to encompass her core as hive memory's began to flood her senses letting her understand what was happening and what was to come… hard.

Something hot an hard began to press into the crooks of her back and she knew exactly what it was. His hand began to slide up the centre of her suit until they reached the zipper which he agonizingly pulled down ever so slowly. She probably would have let him continue if the sudden feeling of being watched pricked her neck. She opened her eyes to see Four watching, his eyes wide with paralyzing shock. Her hand shot up to O'ceiroesss's and yanked it away. She quickly zipped up and quietly got out of bed and beckoning O'ceiroesss to follow, fours eyes were glued to the towering xeno until they went deep enough into the woods so they broke line of sight.

"_why did you stop me_?" O'ceiroesss questioned with a hint if frustration.

"_we were being watched_." She simply replied.

O'ceiroesss simply nodded as they went deeper into the woods. He abruptly stopped as if he was listening to something before a smile took hold of his features and he gently held R'avinesss hand. "_A'mygdalisss has a gift for you_." He said in an ecstatic tone.

"_aren't we heading to the lake_?" R'avinesss asked.

"_we will but there is something much more important_."

They headed south until R'avinesss began to notice something begging to loom over her more and more. Vague bio mechanical patterns slowly became more and more visible as she soon began to realised what it was he was leading her to. "_is that your hive_?"

The only answer she got was a shrill hiss of excitement.

They reached a huge arch way leading into the abyss of the hive but before they entered R'avinesss seemed to freeze in place. Her face not showing a single hint of emotion. The only part that did was her tail which swayed back and forth in excitement?

"_are you ok?_" O'ceiroesss questioned.

She didn't stop because she was scared, far from it actually. she could feel a part of her clawing at her mind to go inside! Every atom of her being twisting and turning in an attempt to push her in. it confused her to no end but when O'ceiroesss beckoned her to follow she couldn't help it but to comply.

A unfamiliar feeling of familiarity filled her being as her instincts began to faintly whisper: _home, safe, belong._

They went lower and lower into the silent hallways with only the faint whistle of the wind to keep them company. A Pretorian dropped down from the celling right Infront of R'avinesss, stopping her from continuing. It stood to its full height just beating out R'avinesss as it seemed to be examining her. it looked to be sniffing her, getting right up in her face to the point were R'avinesss could feel its scolding Breath.

"_are you done A'lisasss_?" O'ceiroesss questioned, patting her on the shoulder in an attempt to get her to back up.

"_you are the strangest queen I have ever seen_." A'lisasss stated, finally stepping out of the way, "_if he trust you then I will_." She bowed her head in respect before wondering off and out of sight.

O'ceiroesss stood at the entrance of a cavernous room were a powerful presence washed over her like a mighty wave. He motioned for her to enter first which she wearily obliged. There was a deep hiss as L'iviesss greeted her. R'avinesss didn't know what it was but from there meeting in the hive mind L'iviesss looked different; she couldn't quite pin it until she noticed a row of undeveloped spikes running along the centre of his crest as well as three on each side. "_welcome to are humble abode_." He said as a queen stepped out from his side nuzzling her cheek along his body before finally meeting his cheek.

"_so you're the queen that seems to of smitten are little O'ceiroesss?_" A'mygdalisss asked. "_well I have a present for you_." She raised her hand and beckoned her closer. R'avinesss stood there not really sure what to do. "_don't worry, I don't bite.._. _for the most part_." She chuckled. R'avinesss hesitantly walked to her were the queen seemed to be grinning. "_I offer you my jelly_." A'mygdalisss opened her mouth and let her inner jaw poke out half way. A green viscous fluid began to drizzle from the appendage which seemed to re awaken something deep in R'avinesss being as she began to eagerly consume without a second thought.

R'avinesss lost track of time as she found the jelly seemed to be a satisfying a deep primal hunger. _Yes! Become close with me!_ her instances screamed in extasy.

A'mygdalisss pulled back and chuckled to herself as R'avinesss seemed to whimper for more of the addictive substance. "_that is all of it_." A'mygdalisss told her, snapping R'avinesss out of her instinctual behaviour.

"_sorry_." R'avinesss said a little embraced.

"_there is no need to be sorry_." A'mygdalisss simply told her "_A xeno's instinct are probably the most controlling part, especially when it comes to more specific things_." She turned to L'iviesss and shot him a 'I think you know what I want look.

"_you two can run along, I need to… discuss something's with my queen._" L'iviesss stated, running his hand along her thigh.

R'avinesss and O'ceiroesss quickly left the chamber and decided it would be best to finally head to the lake O'ceiroesss had told her abought. R'avinesss stepped out into a clearing, feeling the open-air flow over her form, as the large body of water reflected the gleaming light of the moon in a quivering mirage. The closest thing R'avinesss had to compare to this was some of the scene in the old movies they watched.

"_you like what you see_?" O'ceiroesss question in a rhetorical manner as he could already so the wonderment in her eyes.

R'avinesss walked to the very edge of the lake, talking off her shoes and dipping the very tips of her toes into the nipping cold water before she turned around and held O'ceiroesss in a loving embrace. "_thank you_." She cooed into his ear as she felt her hands grip his dorsal tubes, causing him to let out a soft hiss.

"_You know there's a small area of sand up ahead if you want some where nice to relax_?" O'ceiroesss pointed to a distant bank.

"_I think here is just fine_."

R'avinesss dropped to the ground, gently pulling O'ceiroesss down with her. they both stared out over the shimmering waters feeling an internal peace rest over their minds. R'avinesss began to nuzzle into the crook of his neck as his arm slid to her shoulder, holding her in a tight embrace.

"_if only this could last for ever_." R'avinesss huffed.

"_well the moment Kroger and spears are dealt with it will._" He Replied, his voice filled with optimism.

A sudden Bang! Caused R'avinesss to jump to her knees and pull out her pistol whipping around getting ready to retaliate. Spears stood there with his four soldiers. Smoke rose from the barrel of the pistol as O'ceiroesss shoulder cried with acidic blood. he quickly stepped Infront of R'avinesss shielding her from Spears's iron sight, gritting his teeth in pane.

"what are you doing with the enemy, Six?" he growled, pulling back the hammer.

"don't hurt him please!" she cried as she begged for O'ceiroesss to run but unluckily for her his bloodstream was filled to the brim with adrenalin causing his fight or flight instinct to kick in and right now, it was screaming to protect R'avinesss.

"what do you mean 'him'?" spears scoffed "are you conspiring with the enemy?"

"no! just please, he can help us."

Spears just tilted his head and smiled "how so?"

R'avinesss felt her hart ponding with the ferocity of a jackhammer as her mind scrambled for something. "hostage." she murmured.

Spears seemed to think abought it for a second before ordering one of his men to fire a net gun that instantaneously insured O'ceiroesss as he fought in vain against the restraints. It took all four men to drag him to an armoured truck and throw him in the back leaving R'avinesss and spears, stood alone next to the lake, caught in each other's death stares.

"you know for a second I thought you were going to betray me." He laughed holstering his weapon and began to slowly saunter towards her. "you know when I had a chat with Kroger he said that L'iviesss was aware of us coming," he placed a hand onto her shoulder and began to dig his nails in as hard as he could casing R'avinesss a great deal of discomfit. "and do you know who he suggested it was? You! IS. THAT. TRUE?"

"no!" she said as he tried to break free of his grip.

"are you sure?" spears asked again, gripping her neck with an iron grip.

"please stop!" she gasped.

"answer the question."

"no, I didn't!" she cried.

He seemed to stare into her soul before finally letting go and saying "good, now let's get back to camp."

* * *

O'ceiroesss felt a panic as his mind was pulled into darkness. The pane in his shoulder getting worse and worse as if someone was jamming a pears of tweezers before poring some sort of burning liquid directly on the wound. he could hear distant voices call his name as he felt himself spinning out of control in all directions, he reached out hoping to grab something but all he gripped was emptiness.

"_R'avinesss? L'iviesss_? A'lisasss? A'mygdalisss?" he bellowed hoping for a reply. just then a single hand seemed to materialise as he desperately reached for it with his fingertips just brushing against hers.

Cold! was the first thing he felt as he shot forward from his slumber. Getting to his feet in an attempt to orientate himself only to hit his head with a reverberating CLANGE! as he desperately viewed his surroundings. "_where am I?_!" he hissed.

"_calm down, you need to rest_." A voice he quickly recognized as R'avinesss said which brought him some comfort.

"_where am I_?" he repeated trying to clear his vision of this infernal blur.

"in the camp."

"_shit_." He huffed as he could see the brown steel bars that surrounded him on all fronts. "_well at least I have company_." He reached a hand through the bar and felt her enclose it with her own.

"_spears wants to use you to try and get L'iviesss to come easily_." R'avinesss told him.

"_he will come up with something_." O'ceiroesss told her hoping to the queen it would be true. O'ceiroesss felt a presents at the door as looked over seeing Four and one just standing there. He could smell the fear and feel there curiosity. "are you going to say hello or are you just going to stand there."

One was the first to step forward. "_what are you_?" he asked.

"_a xenomorph_."

"_why do you look like us_?"

"_I wasn't conserved through normal means_." O'ceiroesss simply replied.

"_what do you mean 'through normal means'_?"

"_what do you know abought are life cycle_?" O'ceiroesss

"_queen lays egg, egg contains spider with a space vagina, unlucky basted gets to close and gets face fucked and boom! Chestbuster_." One said.

"_well that's one way of putting it_." O'ceiroesss chuckled. "_well I was conceived through the mating of a human and a king."_

One just raised an eyebrow "_how the fuck did he fit_?"

"_I don't know and I don't want to_." O'ceiroesss shuddered.

Just then there was the sound of an armoured APC pulling up outside as the sound of angered shouting could be heard outside. That voice! O'ceiroesss felt his hive memory's playing in the back ground as it could only belong to one person: Kroger! He stepped into the tent and seemed to examine everyone inside before finally setting his eyes on O'ceiroesss who was currently in a crouched position with his tail raised in a scorpion striking position.

R'avinesss felt instincts screaming to attack but she held them off best she could, just keeping her focus on O'ceiroesss who brings out a primal comfort in her.

"finally!" he exclaimed "I get to meet my great grandson! How are you?" O'ceiroesss let out a hostile hiss as the end of his tail twitched with murders intent. "how abought I take a look at your shoulder?" he said purposely getting into striking range of the blade. It plunged forward but as R'avinesss expected it to sink into Kroger skull but… he grabbed it with inhuman speed and seemed to examine it before slapping some sort of blunt object to the end of it with a vile that seemed to be filling with some sort of liquid. O'ceiroesss desperately pulled back and tried to tear the contraption off before he seemed to experience some sort of shock which R'avinesss felt as if it was her own but still, she stood there trying to keep herself in check.

"what did that general do?" he asked not really directing the question at anyone but definitely expecting an answer.

"spears shot him with an armour piercing round." R'avinesss told him. "the doctors were able to take out some before there tools began to melt."

"and judging by the state of the bandages they just barely qualify as acid resistant." Kroger pointed out.

He called in two of his security team and ordered them to hall the cage into the APC as well as telling R'avinesss come with him. Spears tried to stop it by pointing his gun at Kroger saying O'ceiroesss was his! Kroger just snatched the gun from his hand and disassembled it leaving spears with a dumfound look across his face as he stared at his empty hand in disbelief. Spears lunged at Kroger but before he could blink, Kroger just slammed him to the ground.

"now," Kroger said as if he had just been standing there "let's go to Ascension one and get that shrapnel out of him."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: injured quarrel.

quick note: **shag (or lemon if that what you call it) in bold so its easier to skip if you want.**

The cramped space of the APC was troublesome to R'avinesss manly because of her proximity to Kroger who just seemed to switch from smiling at her and O'ceiroesss who currently had his back presses to the side of the cage closest to her. his tail would snake out and silently wrap around hers in an attempt to try and sooth each other. That was until Kroger spoke.

"so, you're the one who told L'iviesss of Spears plans?" R'avinesss was abought to deny it but Kroger just said "you don't have to lie to me, one because I already know it was you and two, because spears isn't hear."

"yes, I told him." R'avinesss admitted, seeing that it would have been in vain to lie.

"can you tell me your name? and not six!"

"R'avinesss."

"R'avinesss? Xeno names have always fascinated me, just the way you say them and the fact that almost everyone can't say them unless they have felt its presence or have been indoctrinated." He Paused for a moment before turning his sights to O'ceiroesss. "now I looked at your file and saw your name was Oceiros but that was probably shortened down for people to pronounce more easily. So, can you tell me what it Is?"

O'ceiroesss just let out a malice hiss.

"I don't think that Is your name 'hiss'." Kroger laughed.

"now R'avinesss." He said, twirling his tong around the name making sure it was correct "do you know why I knew it was you who told him? well you are the closest to a xenomorph out off all of your other friends and judging by the crest a queen at that… but before you came here you didn't have it likely meaning you're not done growing yet or you're going to turn into a full blown queen. either way it will be interesting to see."

The APC came to a grounding holt as they finely reached Ascension one. The same guard stepped in and began to take O'ceiroesss into the building quicker than R'avinesss who felt a sudden sense of panic as he was hauled away out of sight.

"there just talking him to the lower levels for an x ray so we can make sure we know where the rest of the bullet is ready to take it out of him." Kroger said. "now as they do that, I want to discuss something with you." They entered the building and began to head to the lower levels. "now, we both know spears is a problem for my plans and I know you want to be free of him correct? Well how abought we come to something mutely beneficial."

"what do you have in mind?" R'avinesss questioned.

"well you bargain with L'iviesss to come willingly but when you put on the restraint harness don't activate it. take him to spears and as he is bosting and probably saying how you were the prefect choice for soldiers, kill his men and let L'iviesss kill him." Kroger explained in a sly manner.

"what abought the Dunkirk?"

"I have some people talking care of it."

They entered a stare well were a stocky man in a lab coat that had clearly not been washed in days and a face that screamed sleep deprivation was making his way down stares at a swift pace… that was until he saw R'avinesss and froze as his mind exploded with fear. In the blink of an eye he had begun to franticly ascend the stares in a feral way only stopping when Kroger called his name.

"there is no need to worry Arthur. She isn't going to hurt you."

"it's a fucking xeno!" he cried.

"her name is R'avinesss and she isn't going to hurt you." Kroger turned to R'avinesss "aren't you going to say hello?"

R'avinesss stood there for a second, immiscibly unconfutable from Arthurs explosive reaction before finally raising her hand in a waving gesture and saying hello.

"now come on you two. I need both of you."

After another minuet of just standing at the stare well Arthur reluctantly started to walk down to them but made sure to keep his distance. They descended to the third level and entered a room to the left were O'ceiroesss was strapped down to a surgical table with a cabinet of tools located just to his side. His X-rays were placed on a wide monitor were Kroger began to immediately examine them, placing his hand on his chin as his eyes turn to mere slits as he consumed the information.

"so, it seems there are two small chucks as well as three little fragment in his right shoulder." Kroger Explained, pointing at the jagged outline of serrated steel on the monitor. "I don't think anything major has been hit but we should be careful and keep an eye on him."

"what are the chances of infection?" R'avinesss questioned, as she looked back at O'ceiroesss and seeing little droplets of sizzling blood seep through the withered bandages to form into small pools on the table.

Kroger just seemed to laugh at her question. "zero percent. They probably have one of the best immune systems in the universe so if I wanted to, I could use rusted, bloodied tools and he would be fine. Now let's get everything ready."

Arthur and Kroger quickly got into lime green hazmat suits design in protection against a xenomorphs potent blood during autopsy's. judging by Arthurs expression and sluggish movements they weren't the most mobile thing to wear as well as the fact that every step sounded like a crisp packet being brutally crushed. R'avinesss held O'ceiroesss hand in an attempt to sooth him but she could see the feral fear in his eyes. She wanted to rip off the restraints and make a mad but most likely futile dash to the hive but she knew the bullet fragment had to come out. Even if there wasn't a chance of infection, I didn't mean it couldn't kill him.

"leave me!" O'ceiroesss hissed at Kroger when he reached down and cut away what was left of the tattered remains of what used to be gauze. The wound itself was a nasty piece of work with what looked like the equivalent of a pot hole in his right shoulder with bone and flesh laid bare as well as what was left of the last doctors tools which Kroger quickly ripped away much to O'ceiroesss dismay as he let out a sharp squeal of pane.

"let's administer the sedative." Kroger told Arthur who quickly pulled an oxygen mask attached to a silver canister and tried to place it around O'ceiroesss mouth but the hostile hiss and snap of his needle like teeth told him otherwise. "just put it on." Kroger said in a stern but passive tone as he began to slowly squirted a foam that neutralized the acidic nature to O'ceiroesss blood.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to lose my fingers." Arthur replied.

"then let R'avinesss do it." Kroger huffed in irritation at what he would consider juvenile behaviour.

Arthur turned to R'avinesss and stared at her for a second as if he was contemplating doing it himself before almost thrusting it into her hands. "so, do I just slide the strap at the back of his head?" R'avinesss questioned with Kroger nodding in irritation.

"_please don't_!" O'ceiroesss desperately begged to R'avinesss out of fear of what Kroger would do to him and the agonizing possibility of being separated from the hive mind even if it was for a short while.

R'avinesss felt her hart string being pulled on as a tear began to gather in her eye. She knew what he was terrified of and didn't want him to go through it but… the bullet needs talking out one way or another. She quickly pulled back the straps and pulled the mask over his face, at first, he resisted but he knew she was doing it out if love form him making him hesitantly accept what was coming.

"this won't fully knock him out but it will make him high as a kite." Kroger chuckled as he watched O'ceiroesss pupils dilate to the point of absurdity and his once rigid frame turn almost limp.

"_how are you feeling?_" R'avinesss asked him, feeling a tension in her voice.

"_eikl my adhe is iagltfno._" O'ceiroesss tried to speak through the hive mind but even through haze he knew it came out wrong. "sorry. I was meant to say like my head is flowing!" he shouted as if he forgot the concept of volume.

"I'm guessing you tried to speak telepathically." Kroger said, pulling out the first of five fragments with O'ceiroesss barely registering anything. "how about we play a game? I say a word and I want you to tell me what it means to you. First word is… L'iviesss?"

"emperor." O'ceiroesss loosely replied.

"don't you mean king?" Arthur asked hoping he had gotten it wrong.

"emperor!" O'ceiroesss repeated in an exaggerated tone as if the mere mention of the name should be honoured.

"ok," Kroger noted as he looked at the monitor for guidance "what abought empress?"

"depends." O'ceiroesss responded.

"on what?" Kroger asked.

"on which one you mean."

"is there more than one?" Arthur stuttered.

"two. good one and bad one. Bad one tries to manipulate L'iviesss and steal him forcefully even though he is with good one."

"is the good one named A'mygdalisss?" Kroger questioned, Pulling out the second bullet fragment. O'ceiroesss let out an exited hiss of acknowledge meant which forced for Kroger to stop as the mention of A'mygdalisss name seemed to exited him to the point of unstoppable fidgetiness. "what abought hive?"

"safe."

R'avinesss couldn't help but smile at his mellow but somehow hyper active reactions which Kroger notice immediately, evidently giving him an idea. "what abought R'avinesss?"

O'ceiroesss stopped his fidgeting immediately as his eyes seemed to regain some sense of their focus as they locked onto their target. Even though his mind was a drug fuelled haze she could feel the raw emotion he was currently projecting into her mind.

_mate._

R'avinesss felt her face flush with embarrassment as she quickly turned away hoping to hide the sudden rosiness of her cheeks as well as the mischievous smile. Kroger seemed to chuckle as he looked at the young lovers. He wouldn't show it but it bared a haunting resemblance to something he hadn't talked or tried not to think abought for how many years? Even he struggled to recount the events of what happened to his daughter and the king that probably lead to the whole thing in the first place. The taboo love that lead to L'iviesss.

* * *

The rest of the operation went off without a hitch with the rest of the bullet fragments being taken out at an alarming pace by Kroger, after R'avinesss seemed to notice a pained expression peeling through his calm and psychopathic exterior. She could tell something troubled him but wouldn't dare aske. After Kroger had patched the wound up, he had two guard's take O'ceiroesss from the surgical table and lift him into a small cell with what looked like a make shift bed with a worn mattress being held up by a mixture of boxes, crates and bricks.

Luckily for R'avinesss, Kroger gave her the code allowing her to access the cell and stay with O'ceiroesss. At first, he laid there silent; completely unmoving in anyway, probably warn out from whatever they used to sedate him but the moment he began to awaken he's seemed to ache from this chronic cold that plagued his entire body. He would try to scourge every point of the mattress looking in a vain attempt for warmth. It failed, leaving him a shivering mess. That was until R'avinesss sat next to him and placed her hand on his left shoulder. His hands instantly shot up in an attempt to try and savour the only thing that seemed to be giving him warmth. His eyes shot to R'avinesss as a mutual understanding came between each other.

(lemon)

**R'avinesss quickly shuffled up beside O'ceiroesss letting her chest meet his back as their limbs quickly locked. O'ceiroesss began to pull at the clothing in an attempt to free her fiery skin that lay trapped beneath it. "**_**remove it please. Clothing cold, you warm.**_**" He spoke in a simple and drunken tone as what was left of the drug seemed to be slowing his train of thought. she thought about it for a second before looking at the window making sure no one was looking before stripping down to the bone. She didn't realize it but once soft layers of skin had now been replaced with a hardy exoskeleton with biomechanical details covering her from crest to toe.**

**O'ceiroesss let out a soft growl of enjoyment as his eyes ran up and down her form, freezing on her more intimate features that turned her cheeks into a soft crimson.**

"**no need to blush." O'ceiroesss told her as he reached out his hand as His eyes seemed to allure her with have a burning want behind them. She held his hand as he gently coaxed her down onto the bed, resuming their prevails held position with her chest meeting his back as their limbs interlocked. "thank you." He nuzzled her cheek, bringing out a feeling alien yet familiar to her as primal (and to her taboo) thoughts skimmed across her mind. It didn't help that one of the ridges of his spine seemed to be wresting at the opening of her ever heating depths. She tried to ignore it but he began to shuffle a little bit, catching her sensitive nub which sent streaks of lightening through her spine. Her breath would falter as she couldn't help but wiggle her hips, trying to catch the protrusions.**

**It didn't take long before she could feel a sudden wetness start to run down her thigh and her sweet smell began to engulf the room. **

"**o R'avinesss," O'ceiroesss mumbled to himself as her scent began to invade his dazed mind. "somethings feeling a bit cold…" he took in here scent in an agonizingly drawn out breath as he could feel his manhood slowly begin to emerge from its place of protection looking instead for a place of intimacy. "perhaps you could help to warm it up." he led her hand towards his rod, letting her feel it from the tip, all the way down to the base, tracing her fingers over the biomechanical details that engraved his shaft. She couldn't help but think of how it felt and probably looked like the head of a warrior.**

**She wrapped her hand around the ever-firming shaft, slowly running her hand up and down the heated steel before gyrating the palm of her hand on the top of the head, spreading his hot pre along his elven inches making it slick enough to bring him the pleasure he craved. R'avinesss began to lightly nip O'ceiroesss collar bone as he buckled against her hand. Both letting out an arrangement of sharp hisses and deep growls.**

"**is this the warmth you were looking for?" R'avinesss questioned in a lust filled tone. **

"**kind of." He hummed, as he slid his segment tail in-between R'avinesss glistening lips, making sure to catch her pleasure Butten on the very last protrusion of his tail. "but I think that would be a lot better." O'ceiroesss began to run the full length of his segment tail along R'avinesss cunt, making sure to do it in a long drawn out sawing motion. Her legs would try to pin it just a bit closer but he was somehow able to keep it the same distance every time to R'avinesss dismay. **

"**if you keep doing that then I'm going to just have to talk you now." R'avinesss gasped. She tightened her grip around his shaft and began to make a lot more harsher hand movement which began to drive O'ceiroesss over the edge judging by his gritted teeth. Droplets of sweat began to run down his forehead as he used all his might not to explode into his orgasm. "cum for me." R'avinesss huskily hissed into his ear in an attempt to break his will.**

"**I will cum when I want to!" O'ceiroesss growled as he jolted his head backward in agenizing bliss. Before he had time to react, R'avinesss quickly used her spare hand to grasp his balls and squeezed as hard as she could. It came close to sending him over the edge but luckily, he was able to regain focus even with the extra distraction. **

"**come on, your so close, just release." Just when R'avinesss thought she was InControl, O'ceiroesss finally released, with his cock aimed directly at her face. before she could react, she already felt his jizz shoot directly into her face! smothering her cheek and chin in a layer of cum.**

"**told you I would cum when I want to." O'ceiroesss chuckled as he laid back in triumph. "you've got a little something there, there and there." He pointed to the patches of white.**

**R'avinesss quickly whipped it onto the back of her hand, talking a savoury sent of the musky sent before, licking it: the salty yet sweet texture was delicious for her as it encompasses her tong. After she had cleaned herself, she touched his shaft once more, still finding it hard if not harder than when she had first started. "ready for round two?" R'avinesss asked quickly getting to her knees and swinging her leg over his waist.**

"**for real this time?" O'ceiroesss chuckled, remembering there first encounter in the hive mind. "let's talk it slow at first. Wouldn't want you hurting yourself." **

"**I think I can handle myself." R'avinesss replied as she gripped the ribcage of his exoskeleton and angled the head of his throbbing member with her soaked opening. she rubbed the head against her labia, casing a soft moan to escape her lips as she tried to quell it by biting her bottom lip as she slowly etched the head into her opening.**

"**fuck!" O'ceiroesss growled as he had to resist the urge to thrust striate up into her which was made almost impossible by the fact that her insides seemed to be trying to suck him in deeper.**

"**didn't realize how thick you wear." R'avinesss hissed as she slowly began to stretch her opening, gyrating her hips as she slowly worked her way down to the base.**

**Little did she realize how much her hip gyration was causing O'ceiroesss to fight a losing battle with his more beasty side. He did his best to stave it off but the moment she reached half way was when he finally lost control. O'ceiroesss let his nails dig into her hips as he suddenly slammed her all the way down to the base in a harsh, and animalistic way. letting louse the battle cry of a praetorian!**

**R'avinesss let out a cry of pained pleasure as the sudden feeling of being filled to her maximum in a rough and dominate way seemed to connect with something deep inside of her. with every hip shattering thrust O'ceiroesss made, R'avinesss would drop down with her full wait, sending volts of erotica bliss through their bodies. Her love tunnel gripped every part of his cock as it began to milk him for all its worth. Any semblance of R'avinesss or O'ceiroesss personalities or thought were gone! Replaced by a mixture of pure instincts and pheromones that intoxications them worse than any drug ever could.**

**R'avinesss lost her balance on one particle savage thrust as she fell to her side, off the bed and onto the cold floor, only able to save herself from landing face first with her elbow. She barely had time to react as O'ceiroesss leapt off the bed and inserted himself back into her squealing depths that over flowed with her love juices which quickly began to soak the floor. He lent over her back and quickly bit down on her shoulder. Pinning her down with all his body wait and a show of strength and dominance. R'avinesss was his queen and he was her king.**

**R'avinesss caught a quick glimpse of his eyes, seeing the single focus on dominating her! she raised her tail that bit higher giving him better access as there mind truly mended together, bringing them both into perfect harmony as they both began to share in what they were feeling only driving them on! **

"**MINE!" O'ceiroesss roared as he felt a sudden weightlessness, as if he was floating in a heated void before suddenly felt a sudden relies of pressure. He buckled his hips against hers as his body locked in place. His meat stick throbbing with every squirt of hot cum directly into R'avinesss womb. **

**She screamed in extasy as she felt her inside almost begin to strangle O'ceiroesss cock for every last drop. The feeling of being filled by something so warm seemed to quell the instincts that had ripped control of her body moment earlier, finally placing mind and body into a place of contempt. They both stayed motionless as O'ceiroesss pumped all he had into her to the point where it began to spill out of her, much to their disliking. **

**After O'ceiroesss had nothing else to give, he fell back with a wet POP! As his equipment returned to its sheath. **

"**wow." R'avinesss huffed as she felt her body go numb from the aftershock; Her tail lazily drooped over O'ceiroesss shoulder. She rolled onto her back and seemed to be hypnotised by the white cream that slowly oozed from her snatch. "this is going to be a pain in the ass to clean." **

"**I could help you." O'ceiroesss said, his serpent like tong licking his lips in lewd jester.**

**R'avinesss thought about it for a split second before she leant back and spread her lips, acting as an invitation to her eager lover. he quickly lowered himself forwarded, his face inches from her messy depths. A mix of her sweet intoxicating sent and his strong musk seemed to mingle in the air as O'ceiroesss began to play with her inner folds. He made sure to take it easy on her as she was still sensitive and he would have hated to cause her discomfort. R'avinesss felt her toes begin to dig deep into the tiled floor as O'ceiroesss tong seemed to expertly spelunk through her craven, lapping at her juices as his tong began to coil around her clit, earning a supressed moan from her. **

**O'ceiroesss let out a soft hum as her tail wrapped around his abdomen for support as his fingers got more… creative. He began by running his hands over her hips and abdomen, tracing the wiring like engraving that ran all over her body. His mischievous hand delves to more interment places as they began to grip the firm cushion that was her ass, spreading her cheek open, revelling a small ring just above the underside of her deadly tail. He watched as her juices ran down to the quivering hole which he would use to full advantage. O'ceiroesss began to circle the back entrance with his middle finger. **

**R'avinesss raised from her relaxed position with one eye brow raised. She stared at her cunning mate as he loot back at her (if it wasn't for her luces lips in the way then he would probably have a dubious smile spread across his lips.) in one swift motion O'ceiroesss had shoved his finger right up main street which caused R'avinesss to fall back from her hunched position her hips restlessly shuffling in extract . **

"**just like that." She hissed through her gritted teeth.**

"**as you wish my queen." O'ceiroesss withdrew his middle finger from its expedition only to add a second, stretching her opening that bit more, uninvitedly causing his cum to spurt from deep within her inflamed pussy. He could feel R'avinesss insides began to rise in temperature the more he worked her body in tandem with his fingers, pleasing every spot there was and more. **

**Soon R'avinesss began to feel the build-up of her inevitable release, her insides twisting into knot after knot begging to be undone. Hash moans began to escape her lips as O'ceiroesss could feel the pleasure building up inside of her and with that knowledge began to tighten the hold he had around her clit making sure that the only exposed part was quickly covered up as the centre of his tong dragged across it. his fingers quickened their pace, feeling her muscles clenching down to bone braking pressure. **

**R'avinesss felt everything tense in a massive overload before finely falling into peace… her mind was blank a blank canvas as she felt a bliss wash over her. breath seemed to be a thing of the past as everything came in shallow gasps for sacred oxygen. **

"_**how are you feeling**_**?" O'ceiroesss asked her as he crawled beside her, placing a kiss on the back of her neck.**

"**heavenly." She hummed. They both laid there for an hour not carrying for time or what lay beyond the cell. It didn't matter to them and why should it? **_**o if only none of this was happening**_**. She thought to herself in the dreams of an idle brain. **_**If only I could be in a hive of my own with O'ceiroesss as my guardian, my king.**_

_**(End of lemon) **_

R'avinesss finally lent back up checking her sacred region, surprised at how good of a job O'ceiroesss actually did. She kissed him on the cheek one last time before finally getting up on unsteady feet. She sunk back into the uniform, feeling it rake against her joints. It felt contracting but soon she wouldn't have to worry abought that when spears and maybe Kroger were dead but luckily for her L'iviesss seems. Determined on eviscerating the old psychopath so she wouldn't have too.

"_hey, could you tell me the code to get out the cell? I won't leave until I'm sure Spears is dead for the plan to work but I will need to break out eventually_." O'ceiroesss said.

"_its four six seven one_."

O'ceiroesss watched in displeasure as R'avinesss left the room. He soon became bored with his only thing separating long hours of boredom being the resin carving he had become adept at making. He began to through some at the far wall watching as it either bounced off harmlessly or shattered into tiny pieces. the sterol white walls soon became an eye sore to him as he paced around the room.

A slight hiss of pressure as the hydraulic door opened catching the board xeno's attention instantly, Arthur stood on the other side of the grimy glace. judging by his harrowed facial expression a question was in the for front of his mind.

"come to gawk at the exhibit?" O'ceiroesss chuckled in a satirical tone.

"how is your mother?" Arthur asked, a pane clearly evident in his voice.

O'ceiroesss just tilted his head in confusion. "mother?" he paused for a moment thinking abought it before he finally realised what Arthur was talking abought "you mean E'llensisss? She's fine but will probably be royally pist to find out I'm trapped in here."

"why do you say it like that? Its Ellen."

"to you maybe but to the hive its E'llensisss." O'ceiroesss sat back on the bed his tail hanging over the side as he stared at Arthur "now answer my question, why did you try and blow up the hive?"

"we needed to contain the hive." Arthur stated seeing no reason to defend himself but... the way O'ceiroesss looked at him.

"what abought Ellen? you knew she was in the hive and yet you risked killing her and what abought me?" O'ceiroesss said, a hidden malice in his voice.

"we were scared! Hell, we Still are. Almost everyone but Kroger is sleep deprived and before you start passing judgment on me, why did you pollute are water?"

"we were just giving you what you wanted." O'ceiroesss said innocently.

"do you know how many people have had to be put out if their misery because of that? How many were twisted into things that could barely be described as human." Arthur turned around as he tried to get rid of the images from his haunted his mind. the image of the poor phycologist who locked himself in his room, how it let out a wail of agony as it charged Arthur down. that would be something that would never leave him for as long as he lived. He sat down on the control panel pressing his back against the glass, embracing the blanket of cold, "how the hell did this all start?" he asked himself "I remember when me and L'iviesss would just go out for a drink in some guys apartment he had converted into a bar. The drinks were shit but we had a laugh. We would talk could never remember what abought but sometimes he would start to act strange, as if some part of him and been giving just enough footing to rear its ugly head. He would disappear and- "

BANG!

Arthur lunged forward as the glass seemed to almost bend in on itself. He turned around, murder in his eye as he saw O'ceiroesss wheezing with a tear in his eye.

"the hell is wrong with you?!" Arthur growled "I thought you would be better than that! Your just like your dam father you sadistic son of a bitch!" He stormed out the room in a huff, leaving O'ceiroesss with a smug sense of satisfaction.

* * *

It seemed that Kroger already had an APC ready to go seeing how he had two of his guards holding the side door open for R'avinesss. She couldn't shake the feeling of it having a sort of royal tone to it and it didn't help that inside the robust tank a soft piano played in the background, adding an almost tranquil mood. Is this his version of some sort of joke? She thought to herself as it pulled away, sat drenched in silence; Her thought a mix of O'ceiroesss and the plan.

He made it sound simple, sabotage the collar (which she had already done with one and four back on the Dunkirk) but what about afterword's? shed felt stupid for not asking and she knew for a fact Kroger was the type of person to be ten steps ahead and have a plan A to Z. it egged her on at the back of her mind until she wanted nothing more than to run from it and more.

The APC stopped just outside of camp, it once roaring engine turn into a silent whimper as R'avinesss stepped out, the nauseating sent of deasil violating her senses. Four approached, his face seemed scared with stress.

"what's up?" R'avinesss questioned.

"spears have gone batshit. Going off on a tirade about how Kroger had no right to talk O'ceiroesss like that and how he disrespected him." four let out a frustrated sigh as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a lighter and two sigs "want one?"

"when the hell did you start smoking and were the hell did you get that from?" R'avinesss asked, spears had forbidden them to the highest degree, promising the be locked in isolation chamber for a months.

"nicked them off one of the soldiers over there." He motioned to a bunch of heavily armed men all gathered around a rusted barrel. He held one out for R'avinesss who seemed to examine it thoroughly, even talking a cautionary sniff only for her body to feel a sudden revolution as a voice screamed, _POISON!_ She snatched threw it to the round and stomped it before noticing four with his on the verge of being lit. she snatched it from his hand and gave it the same treatment despites Four's protest. "what the hell are you doing?"

"it's poison!" she hissed. "don't let me catch you with them again or else spears will be the least of your worries."

"since when did you become an over protective mother?" for warily question with one eye brow raised.

"what?" R'avinesss said, her voice blank. What she did, what she said wasn't hear: well, it was her but more subconsciously.

"are you feeling ok?" Four placed his hand on her shouldered hoping to calm her down and in return, felt the cold sharp tip of her tail pressing against his balls. "easy!" he squalled as his hand shot up in a surrender. "the hell's gotten into you?"

R'avinesss stared at him blankly as her vision began to dim, her body felt heavier and heavier until her knees began to buckle under the weight. The only thing stopping her fall was Four who she quickly latched onto. She felt him carefully drag her into her tent and placing her on her bed. R'avinesss felt herself sink deep into the mattress as her hand glided across the soft surface in a slow and sensual manner.

Similar to how her body sank into the mattress she sank into the soothing abyss of the hive mind. voices calling R'avinesss name in honour (she could swear one of them sounded like O'ceiroesss) devoted hands carried her across, fully excepting her mind and conciseness into the tender consciousness. She opens her eyes to find herself in a filed, green and lush with life as far as the eye could see. _All to be hosts for the younglings_. What sounded like a distant echo of her own voice hissed with joy in the back of her mind?

"what the hell is going on?" R'avinesss murmured. She turned around seeing the gaping entrance to a hive. _Are hive_. It murmured once again, forcing a feeling of comfort to smother R'avinesss who took a cautionary step back.

_don't be afraid_. R'avinesss own voice echoed just past the abyss.

"who is that?"

_we should be smarter than that if we to become queen_. it echoed her voice but the way it spoke was strange to say the least: almost primal.

"what do you mean we?" R'avinesss hissed, positioning her body in a combat stance ready to talk on anything expect what was currently speaking to hear. A figure stepped out from the shadows but the problem is that it was just that! a figure, nothing more than a shadow out line lacking any sort of detail… except for a huge crest, similar to R'avinesss in size. "what are you?"

k_eep us safe. We have been distant from each other for so long but now we will be one but jelly make us hole. Follow_. It began to step back into the hive waving a finger for R'avinesss to follow which she hesitantly did.

"so, are you going to explain yourself?" R'avinesss asked hoping its answer won't be cryptic.

We don't need to explain us to us, do we? It questioned, walking into a chamber of ever-expanding size. Effigies of people and things she held most dear. O'ceiroesss being the biggest and most intricate of them all. _Mate_. It happily hummed as it walked past. If this was a part of her then R'avinesss felt stupid for feeling defensive over O'ceiroesss. Hissing at the shadow as it just seemed to hiss back passively, almost mockingly.

The figure froze as it pointed to this fleshy, oozing, mass. Something seemed to shift under its cream, leathery texture as R'avinesss began to hear voices emanating form inside. The lower end began to rive as the thinning flesh began to expand. A single egg neatly wrested on the floor, dripping with unknown fluids with strange webbing like shaded skin. R'avinesss picket it up without a second thought and began to nurture it as if she was soothing a wrestles chest buster. she was so engrossed by the egg that she didn't notice ethereal hand gently haul her up and place her onto the strange flesh. Within seconds it had burrowed deep into her cervix connecting them both in union. At first R'avinesss struggled against it, trying to tear herself free in an irrational panic but the voice told her to stop.

She felt a burst of intoxicating euphoria as she laid her first egg. Good. The voice gently hissed through gritted teeth as it felt exactly what R'avinesss did. _As a queen should do… we should do_.

R'avinesss quickly realized that what she was attached to was a queens ovipositor and you know what? She couldn't be happier.

* * *

Kil'thrensus had has vast mind directly plugged into his machine, the wires worming their way through the solid yet malleable brain matter like parasitical worms. Sending electrical signals to help conger the image of whatever he wanted or could ever wish to see. He was currently diving head first into an old story his kind share, letting the strange symbols gently guide him down the rabbit hole of the ancient tail, passed down for more than centres could even begin to account. He let out a low groan as he could sense 'her' coming towards him.

"_Kil'thrensus_!" the empress growled with a currently blazing hatred.

"_what is it_?" he simply replied as if he didn't currently have a murders empress Infront of him.

"_I know what you did to that, that lesser being_!" she slammed her tail down to her left in her blind, uncontrollable rage, damaging the ribbed floor as well as some of the fragile alien lab equipment. "_you dare try and betray me_?" copies amount of sizzling drool splattered almost everything in sight! Even on the soft tubing of his trunk. He whipped it off, grimacing at the viscous texture as it clung to his rubber flesh.

"_I would never betray_ you." He simply stated. "_I only want what is best for L'iviesss, and._.." he paused for a second as he watched the empress inner jaw prime ready for a strike with an unstoppable force. "_if that mean giving him a different empress than so be it. L'iviesss has a will of his own. He doesn't have to bend to your will: not anymore_."

The Empress turned around in thought as she ran plans of how to win L'iviesss over… all involve talking something away from him. "_if he will not accept me then I will kill everything he holds dear until he is broken! Then he will be mine_."

"_what_?" Kil'thrensus just stared at the mad empress; his jaw agape as eyes stared at her blankly. "_you can't_!"

"_o I command it! I am the empress! The mother of queens! My word is law_!" she roared in triumph. Slamming her fist into the already damage flooring.

"_you seem to forget however that L'iviesss and A'mygdalisss word is also law. Some will defect from you to support them_!" he tried to reason with the stubbornly, deranged empress but he knew deep down this was useless.

"if they defect from me then their lives are for fit!"

"_it will be a blood bath! A genocide! don't you remember what happened on your home planet? When the crimson matriarch tried to ethnically cleanse you and your brood, creating a ceaseless case in the hive mind in her attempt to kill us al_l!"

"_she was an abomination that was delta with_!" she paused for a second tilting her head as her facial expression went blank. "_are you trying to compeer me to it_?" she hissed.

"_no… just that you are walking down a path that entwines with her actions_."

"_I am doing what is best for the hive_!"

"_the worst acts ever committed were laid on foundations of 'good intensions_."

"_he will be mine… no matter how many have to die_!" The empress let out a monstrous growl that shook the ship to its crooked bones, letting her brood know they needed to prepare for war!


	20. Chapter 20(UPD)

**Chapter 20: back stab. (updated)**

Cold and alone. R'avinesss twisted under the covers as she felt the area were the Ovipositor had been was now empty but the want to start her hive was growing like a dwindling candle knocked over into a puddle of gasoline. is it hormones running wild or was it her instincts that did this to her? it was to late to contemplate now as she heard the distinct whistle of spears calling everyone to him for briefing. R'avinesss didn't know weather it was her mind playing tricks on her but the faint sent of copper and acid seemed to mingle in the air.

After rubbing the layer of sleep that had hunkered down in the corners of her eye she quickly stepped out into the early glow of the morning; the morning sky a mixture of soft blues and yellows as the sun peaked over the horizon. She headed to the centaur tent, ducking under the rolled-up flap that was used as the door. Everyone was gathered around a table, with spears who had a plastic pointer in his left hand.

"ah! I see you have finally decided to join us Six. Now we can get started." He slammed the pointer against the table with a THWAP! There was a low hump before a 3D model of the hive was projected. "now we haven't been able to map it all out because they seem fond of destroying are drones but we were able to find a direct path that leads striate to the main chamber were the target is identified to be located."

A picture from one of the drones showed a close up of L'iviesss, teeth bared as he lunged for it.

"once in the camber tell him if he doesn't come quietly then Oceiros will be executed."

"its O'ceiroesss." R'avinesss silently hissed, seeing spears using the wrong name as an insult with only Four and Eight catching her moment of aggression.

"now make sure to place the restraints on him." Spears stated.

"what happens if he refuses?" five asked.

"you use this!" spears hoisted a large box onto the table, pulling back the locks to reveal what looked to be a long tube with the handle located close to the stock of the gun as well as the side with a small screen which seemed to have some sort of temperature gage. He pickets it up and pressed down the trigger, the only indication that he was using it was a light shimmer.

A deep pain tuck hold of R'avinesss body as her joints locked up. it was as if her entire body was being held still with barbed clamps that only seemed to titan the longer, he shot it for. Make it stop! Her instinct screamed in agony as the horrific sound began to drill deep into the centre of her very brain!

He finally released the trigger which intron released the agony it had placed upon R'avinesss. She was going to enjoy his death one way or another.

"now one important detail is that you don't want to hold it for too long unless you want to end up blown into little bits." He placed it back on the table, the barrel directly aimed at eight. "Now eight, I believe you received the training for it correct?"

"yes sir."

"good, now I want everyone to gear up, your mission starts in five."

As R'avinesss left the tent she knew spears was staring at her intently. He was probably fantasising about how she would pull of his mission perfectly. He was only half true for when the time was right, she would make sure to personally run him through with her tail for everything he had ever done to her and her friends.

* * *

O'ceiroesss stared up at the resin covered ceiling in utter boredom. Seeing how he had nothing else to do he just decided to start giving the cramped cell a more hively make over, covering the grimy tiles in blackened resin, the natural biomechanical details settling on their own. He could faintly sense R'avinesss thoughts and knew soon it would be time to brake out of his cell. There was a harsh buzzing as a panel just big enough for his bulky yet stream line figure to squeeze through opened up, revelling a way out of the cell. He inquisitively approached it making sure he was ready to retreat if he needed to.

Soft blue eyes with thick dirt layered upon her face pared at him through the small opening. Dark hair twisted together into unclean knots. "come." She roughly barked.

"who are you?" he questioned.

She seemed to mumble for a second before suddenly blurting out "the all father sent me!"

"the who?" O'ceiroesss questioned before he realized what she was on about. "you mean L'iviesss?"

She franticly nodded as she held her hand out. As an invitation for him to follow. Only after he had climbed through did he realize how unorthodox her appearance was. Her cloths were ragged with many gashes, that had been loosely sown together but still glimpses of her skin could be seen with what looked like blackened wires fused with her albino hide. three distinct dorsal tubes sprouted from her back, all uneven in size with the left one being shorter than the right, one with obvious signs of external damage as if she forced to brake it.

"I'm guessing you ingested some of the black goo?" O'ceiroesss said as she led him through the dark maze of what he could only assume to be a maintance tunnel.

"blessed! Chosen by the all father to help bring humanity forward!" she roared before falling silent. "the blinded locked us in cells, saying we needed to be put out of misery. Tried to burn us alive! Dump us in pit. All father saved me by guiding me. Escaped from the blinded and now, work behind the walls. Waiting."

O'ceiroesss couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor woman as they ascended upward until they broke into a vent system, he was familiar with. O'ceiroesss took the lead as they headed for a vent that lead striate to the outside. The only thing separating O'ceiroesss from escaping and meeting R'avinesss out side was a small vent covering he was easily able to punch through. he dropped down into the open air, feeling grateful for the soothing breeze the brushed over his features. He looked around making sure the cost was clear before heading up to the far wall, he through a stick at it seeing that it wasn't electrified? He was about to place his hand on it when he suddenly felt all control over his muscles slip through his grasp! He stood the frozen and confused and a sickening pane ran through every fibre of his being. O'ceiroesss was about to ask what is going on before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"trying to leave so soon?" Kroger chuckled as he patted O'ceiroesss on the back

"for the all father!" the woman shrieked as she lunged for Kroger only to find herself suspended in the air by her neck, gasping for breath.

Kroger glared at the woman before a chilling crack silences her horrific battle cry, her body went limp in an instant before Kroger let go, letting the husk collapse to the ground at an unnatural angle. He pointed at one of the guards, waving his hand for him to come closer "didn't I order for all of the infected to be executed?" he questioned almost sarcastically.

"one of them escaped." The guard stuttered

"one? are you sure?"

"yes."

Kroger eyes burned a hole striate through the man's soul before giving a quick glance at the woman "throw her in the pit with the rest, make sure to burn the body." He finally came face to face with O'ceiroesss who seemed to be trying to let out a threatening hiss but instead just created a low hum. "you have a will like your father and I respect that but… you leave this facility when I decide. Now let's get you back in a more secure cell."

That was the last thing O'ceiroesss herd before a Sharpe pane priced his shoulder, his vision began to fade as his consciousness desperately fought to keep in control. He hit the ground before he even realized it.

* * *

"_this is going to end well_." One nervously chuckled as they began to descend deep into the hive. One and four carried the restraints, already starting to feel their backs groan under the chronic stress it burdened them with.

There was an unmistakable stench of fear that emanated from all but three: R'avinesss (who didn't even have her weapon drawn), One and Four. One and Four most likely were able to keep their cool because they knew R'avinesss was going out with a O'ceiroesss. R'avinesss on the other hand was currently trying to tell her instincts to shut up as it kept hissing thing like: _Weak! _And_, a liability to the hive! _at her friend.

"_is it just me or was I expecting a lot more… fighting_." Eight questioned, keeping his eyes darting to the celling and small tunnels that could hide the unnatural beasts.

Four just looked at R'avinesss "I _don't think they will be any fighting."_

"_you kidding right?" Seven questioned._

"_at least not with the xenomorphs." _four corrected himself as they continued deeper_._

They were about to talk a left when a towering black mass dropped from the celling right Infront of R'avinesss. It hissed softly at R'avinesss as it bowed its head in respect.

"holy shit!" three screamed as he cocked his gun.

"_hold your fire_." R'avinesss snarled as she placed her hand on the xenomorphs forehead. "_hey A'lisasss, how are you_?"

"_I would be fine if O'ceiroesss wasn't currently trapped in the human facility_." There was a worried pane in her voice as she nuzzled into her hand. "_L'iviesss told me to escort you to his chamber and seeing as you seem to be progressing slowly…_"

R'avinesss let out a shocked squeal as A'lisasss grabbed hold of her waist and slung her over her shoulder like an old coat. Sprinting off deeper into the hive while her friends helplessly tried to keep up with only their faint voices to keep up the pace. It didn't take long before they had entered the camber with A'lisasss unceremonially dropped R'avinesss onto the ground.

"by the way, you smell of O'ceiroesss." A'lisasss noted as she swung her hips and walked over to L'iviesss, nuzzling into his forehead and letting out a deep purr. "as you requested my emperor."

"thank you A'lisasss." L'iviesss hummed with enjoyment as he found himself getting to absorbed in her contact. "_I know of your plan to kill spears… its risk_y." As he said that R'avinesss's friend ran into the room and instantly froze as a mixture of fear, and shock of the size of the treacherous beast paralyzed their muscles. "are _these your people_?" L'iviesss questioned.

"_yes_."

L'iviesss examined each one before turning her attention back to R'avinesss. "_how much do you trust them_?"

"_I trust them with my life_." R'avinesss simply replied.

L'iviesss nodded his head before returning back to the topic at hand. "let me see the restraints you going to use." One and four quickly laid it on the ground and watched in disbelieve as L'iviesss just picket it up with one hand as if it was a nothing more than an unremarkable pebble. "so, my head and arms go her and my tail's go here?" he slipped into it, bending some of the metal and downright breaking the main neck peace.

"_we have already disabled the stun function of it so all we have to do now is lead you back to spears_." R'avinesss said as she picked up a button that would have sent a paralyzing shock striate into L'iviesss spine if it worked in the first place.

"_I want you all to kill the guards: I'll kill Spears_." Those final words contained an unmistakable scolding malice behind them as they were about to leave the hive only for A'lisasss to block there way.

"_I'm coming too_." She Simply stated, her arms tightly folded.

"_I need you here protecting A'mygdalisss_." L'iviesss replied.

"_but I want to help kill Spears_!" A'lisasss huffed in anger "_he had a hand in A'mistoesss death and I want to be there when you take his life_!"

"_A'lisasss, please_…" a sincerity was in L'iviesss voice that R'avinesss wouldn't of ever expect from something so big and dangerous "_I don't want you getting hurt_."

A'lisasss was about to retort before dropping her argument and stepping out of the way, watching in frustration as L'iviesss and the rest disappeared out of sight on there silent war. She turned around, seeing A'mygdalisss with a troubled smile on her lips. "you know he is only stopping you from going because he cares about you right?"

"I know…" A'lisasss huffed jumping into her personal crawl space.

* * *

Spears proudly stood at the meet up point as he could feel his solidus getting closer with his target. L'iviesss! he was about to prove Kroger and Manfred wrong about being against his project and couldn't help but feel an unbearable smugness that would have probably had someone shoot him out of announce. He pulled out one of his special cigars he had been given long ago as a rewards and lit it with his bullet lighter, a sense of pride and accomplishment filled his hardened being, talking in a soothing puff of rotten smog. He exiled in pleasure as he watched R'avinesss and her squad march into sight with the lumbering beast that let out a ceaseless barrage of venoms anger.

"_give me O'ceiroesss!_" L'iviesss snarled as he tried to resist against his restraints.

"you smell that?" Spears roared as he slowly strolled towered L'iviesss, getting way to close to his face as he blew smoke right into L'iviesss maw, "it is the left wing of the day of judgement."

"_I came so, where is he_?" L'iviesss growled, slaver erupting from his deadly jaws.

"Kroger's got him but that isn't really important right now: for you at least; you see I have been trying to prove that my solider here are worth there might and having you here, right know in chains just proves that to me." He stepped back taking another puff of his cigar. "now Kroger you see, he would love for me to bring you to him but I was just doing this to prove my point and seeing how I have… I see no use for you or your hive anymore so!" he pulled out his pistol and slowly amid it at L'iviesss forehead. "its time for me to complete this extermination."

It took only a split second for L'iviesss to break free of his restraint and slam his crest into the centre of the insane general chest, sending him flying striate into a tree unceremoniously. He coughed up blood as the pane of having most his ribs broken seared through his body. He tried to raise his fire arm but L'iviesss just swiped down with his bladed tail, cutting through his wrist like wet butter. Spears stared at the stump for a second before turning his attention to his prized marines who slit the throat of his men, watching as they all crumpled to the floor.

"weak… bug… Basterds…" spears weakly chocked as he could feel three main points were his broken ribs had pierced his lung.

"_if anyone is weak spears its you_." L'iviesss scoffed. "_in fact, your worse than weak, your blinded by your own arrogance and idiocy!_"

Spears began to manically laugh as with his remaining hand he reached up to his choler and pressed a hidden button. "well you seem to forget a basic rule of war fare… always have a plan B."

Just as he said that the thunders boom of something crashing down in the direction of the hive court L'iviesss attention, he turned around expecting to see the blind flash of a nuke but no. it was worse. a demon from his past that had to be stopped!

"_dam you Spears_!" L'iviesss snarled as he turned around and broke out into a full sprint towards the hive.

Spears laid down in peace for only a second before something cold gripping his bare ankles. He weakly opened his eyes seeing R'avinesss smiling sadistically at him as she held onto both his ankles. "do you remember all the pane you put us through?" she questioned in a deeply sarcastic tone.

spears let out a primal screech of agony as he felt the bones in his ankle being slowly bent at horrific angles before the sharp crack of bone joined in his horrific orchestral of pane. Spears knew his last moment on this god forsaken planet would not be spent in the blazing inferno of battle; ready to be sent to the bountiful halls of Valhalla but be drowned in a thousand agony's, caused by the very thing he created… but even now as he refused to believe that his marines had betrayed him.

* * *

L'iviesss ran like he had never ran before! Pushing his body to its peak as he made a mad dash to the hive to stop the very thing that haunted his past! The evil golem that brutally maimed A'mistoesss! His mind filled with hundred of thousands of fears as he imagined finding A'mygdalisss head ripped from its body which was bathed in hell fire! He pushed the idea from his mind as he saw the smoke emanating from outside the hive.

A small creator of when it had first landed was right at the hives entrance. Even before he entered, he could already smell the horrific stench of gun powder and acid. It didn't talk long for him to find his first set of bodies, there exoskeleton caved in by brute force or splayed open by the bite of bullets. L'iviesss just charged onwards, feeling his stomach churn to the sight of his dead brood. Some still lived but horribly injured, missing arms, legs while some just barley grasped to life as their internal organs hung loos from there carapace.

A barrage of harsh shrikes filled the dead hallways making L'iviesss charge forward, for he recognized the screech as A'lisasss and A'mygdalisss!

He finally court up with the colossal mech, A'lisasss, S'omesss and Z'ulesss were currently scrambling over it body: desperately damaging whatever they could while A'mygdalisss tried to rip off its arms. There was a deep hum before a horrific sound blast reverberated through its metallic husk sending everyone flying across the room, and stunning them! It pointed its guns at A'mygdalisss ready to fire!

BOOM!

A empty shell dropped to the floor with a sicking clank as bullet dashed towards A'mygdalisss! A'lisasss blindly lunged forward, knowing full well the bullet was explosive tipped. It hit her right in the centre of her stomach. She went limp as her body crashed to the ground limp, S'omesss ran to A'lisasss aid wile L'iviesss…

His vision went blood red as images, past and present clashed into a homicidal fusion! A'mistoesss and A'lisasss; there lives flashed before L'iviesss causing something deep in his subcontinua's to Snap! Without a second thought L'iviesss stepped forward and dug his claws deep into its shoulders, it bash him in the side with its elbow but L'iviesss didn't seem to notice, it was almost as if the machine had only lightly prodded him. he restraint it as Pane full images of A'mistoesss murdered flooded L'iviesss mind as his instinct screamed for blood, human or machine!

L'iviesss let out a paned roar of sizzling hatred as he slamming his jagged crest striate into it back. Destroying one of its ammo holders as well as a its fuel container. the black liquid doused L'iviesss shoulders and crest as the machine unnaturally spun around, bashing its useless gun arm right into L'iviesss forehead with enough force to leave a grate gash across his face as well as light a spark. L'iviesss ignored the searing pane that engulfed his shoulders and crest as the flame began to lash at his tuff hide, painting the walls in a flickering orange glow with a black out line disrupting is hellish light.

L'iviesss stumbled back for only a moment before lunging forward, biting down onto it left shoulder, ripping and tearing at it metallic flesh, as it tried to shake L'iviesss off to no affect. Nothing could stop an Emperor set on revenge so personal.

"_THIS IS FOR A'MISTOESSS_!" L'iviesss roared in triumph as he plunged his claws deep into the beast gut, ripping of a hatch only to reveal something that could be barely described as sub-human. It wore a green suit that covered most its body except for the eyes that coward at the demonic figure of L'iviesss with an experiential horror. He ripped it in two using it's oily crimson blood to put out the flames. "and that was for A'lisasss."

L'iviesss stood atop the metallic husk. His breathing came in hard, laboured, gasps as he came down from the adrenalin that had flooded his system, to the point of nearly overdosing. His thoughts were jumbled for a striate minuet before a name finally came to mind. _A'lisasss!_

L'iviesss spun around and froze. A'lisasss laid in a pool of her own blood that seeped form a gaping hole in her stomach, internal organs(or what was left of them) loosely hung out in shredded strands, with bits of shrapnel sizzling away. "_no, no, no_!" he kept repeating to himself, his mind shrouded by a thick fog of denial as he gripped her shoulders and pressed his forehead against hers, trying to stop A'lisasss mind from slipping past the brink of death. "_your going to be ok! We just need to give you some royal jelly and you will be fine_!"

"_L'iviesss…_" S'omesss squawked, he him self not believing what had happened.

"_just get me some royal jelly dam it!_" L'iviesss snapped, holding onto A'lisasss mind that bit tighter.

"_there's nothing we can do._" Z'ulesss said, holding onto A'lisasss hand.

"_shut up_!" L'iviesss hissed, whacking her with the blunt end of his tail. "sh_e will pull through, she has to dam it!_" just then A'lisasss raised her hand and placed it onto L'iviesss cheek, he desperately nuzzled into it as if it was his last lifeline. "_don't leave me… please_."

"_always… with. You_." Were A'lisasss final words before her hand went limp and deaths cold embrace took what was left of her life.

"_A'lisasss_?" L'iviesss wheezed. His body went rigid as the weight of what had just happened finally began to lay pressure onto his shoulders. A sudden burst of blinded rage filled L'iviesss, causing him to let out a sorrowful howl of loss which flowed through the hives halls: the once that were left answering in his cry of grief.

A'mygdalisss shuffled besides L'iviesss, wrapping her arms around his chest so L'iviesss new he wasn't alone. "_we will make them pay_." She cooed into his mind, "_we will make every single one of them pay for the harm they have caused us…_" L'iviesss forcefully pulled away from A'mygdalisss and began to try and leave the room. "_L'iviesss! you need to rest_." She tried to grab hold of him but he snarled in protest.

"_I'm going to make every single person in that accursed complex pay dearly_." L'iviesss said, his voice as cold as stone.

"_not now L'iviesss_." A'mygdalisss tried to pull him closer to stop L'iviesss but in a shocking behaviour he swiped at her with enough force to seriously injure or worse if it were to actually connect. "_for A'lisasss sake stop this stupidity_!"

"_don't you dare say her name_." L'iviesss coldly hissed as he took a quick glance at the lifeless husk of A'lisasss, only adding to his need for vengeance, "_she has been with me for almost my entire life! Helping me every step of the way she possibly could… the first I ever truly fell in love with… and she's fucking dead! Just like A'mistoesss_." His memories only added fuel for his unrelenting need for revenge.

"_what about me?_" A'mygdalisss questioned, talking a step back "do you love me?"

L'iviesss direly chuckled "_of course I love you_."

"_would you of acted this way if it had been me_?"

"_yes… in fact because you're the only one here with the strength and reason to calm and stop me. I probably would already be at Kroger's front door and…_" L'iviesss paused in thought as he finally realized the rampant irrationality that had taken hold of him.

"_you would of handed your self to him in a blind rage_."

"_I'm sorry_." L'iviesss said, before his though shifted once again as he realized the quietness of the hive mind once, hundreds of voices communicated in tandem to help build and protect the hive! but now? A cold silence swept through the connection with only the bitter murmurs of warriors and drones helping each other, especially the injured. "_how many did we lose_?" he quietly murmured, leaving it to chance if A'mygdalisss would even catch his question.

"_too many_." A'mygdalisss hesitantly wept as she felt every single one of their lives brutally snuffed out without mercy from the metallic demon, she gazed over what was left of the shrapnel wondering how something like this could be created. "_are hive is too weak to defend itself at the moment, we need hosts_."

"we can use some of the local wildlife but if we want some good hosts then we need to storm the Ascension complex." L'iviesss hated the thought of storming the building in this weakened state but what else could they do?

A'mygdalisss just shook her head "_we don't have the numbers to launch an attack let alone defend properly_."

"_S'aidesss will be here soon_." L'iviesss replied, a sudden burst of hope filling his grief-stricken mind "_or at least I hope so_." The truth was L'iviesss had no idea where the queen and her hive were. For all he knew she could be on another land mass. What if something had gone wrong on there tripe, delaying them servilely… what of the Yautja? What if they hunted her hive down while they were at their most vulnerable? What If the Yautja was to attack now, wanting revenge for the once he killed in what felt like years ago? And then he remembers about E'llensisss! He called her name as he quickly squared the hive, hoping to any god there was that she would not be found among the eviscerated remains of his brood.

"_I'm sorry._" A voice harshly croaked from above L'iviesss as he crossed into an egg hold. L'iviesss looked up to fined E'llensisss hiding in a little hole in the celling. "_I should have helped to protect the queen and A'lisasss. not hide like a rat_."

"_don't blame yourself_." L'iviesss beckoned her down which she hesitantly did. "_you're not like us. No matter how much your body and mind change, you will still have remnants of your humanity_."

"_that isn't an excuse! And what about O'ceiroesss?_ _Held against his will in that god forsaken facility_." Tears rolled down her face as she couldn't help but feel useless. "_promise me you will get him back no matter what_?"

"_I promise_."

* * *

Arthur, Sam Mcalehand and Oskar all sat in Arthurs apartment they had scoured for cameras or microphones. As far as they were aware, they were safe for the time being allowing them to thing without the fear of Kroger watching them. A common theme among them all was the tell tail signs of sleep deprivation as every time they tried to get some shut eye horrific vision would haunt their dreams. All praying of there insecurity they would rather not talk about.

"we need to get out of here ASAP." Arthur boldly stated as he looked around the group all nodding in approval.

"how?" Mcalehand scoffed in futile anger "last time I checked we don't have a ship to fucking fly of on do we?"

"well we need something." Sam calmly replayed the best she could, even through Mcalehand remarks were starting to really chafe at her nerves.

"what about the APC?" Arthur asked Oskar, hoping he would have an answer.

"I know the basics but what abought the wall that surround this place?"

"its all going to hell!" Mcalehand exclaimed in a mix between a crying of laughing (his mental stability had slipped his grasp days ago) "lest just blow through the dam wall!"

"and risk the xenomorphs getting out?" Sam said.

"there already out!"

Arthur just had to nod his head in agreement "we all know they will find away out if not already so we might as well try and warn people and hope to god we can evacuate the closest colonies!"

"ok then how do we plan on getting through the exterior wall?" Mcalehand rudely inquired, it seemed his brash charm was amplified to the 9th degree. "rocket boots?"

"what about the dig equipment?" Sam suggested.

"to dam slow, especially if we were getting chased." Oskar let out a groan of anger "well we cant go over or under… but we could try going through."

"care to elaborate?" Mcalehand enquired.

"we could try and make a powerful bomb, maybe we could punch through the wall?"

Mcalehand began to hysterically laugh in disbelief at Oskar's suggesting of try and blow through the wall. "like we have anything strong enough to blow through it."

Arthur on the other hand felt the seeds of a plan slide into his frontal lobe and a welcoming feeling of hope returned to his beaten and abused being. "well we do have some spare breaching charges in the facility's armoury as well as some energy cells. If we can some how strap all of it into a powerful bomb then maybe, just maybe we can get out of here!"

"well fuck it!" Mcalehand exclaimed in a deeply sarcastic joy "its either stay here and wait to be eaten or blow myself up in an attempt to escape and I don't like the prospect of being bug stew so lets do this!"

* * *

S'aidesss had travelled to many strange and unique lands, dealing with the harshest of climates to the softness of breezes; fighting strange beasts that only added to her swarm after subduing them, making up for the minimal losses with new forms to take their place in here ever growing armada of the most dangerous species in the galaxy with only the toughest of bad asses being able to stand in there way! all in her brave quest to help a friend that had saved her life long ago on a small piece of floating junk from a human which lacked humanity or if It once did have been shed long ago.

She had left her two of her most trusted fledging's to look after her hive. They were warry of her sudden need to leave at first but the moment she showed them what L'iviesss had done for her they promised to protect it with all there might.

S'aidesss turned her sight from the ever-retreating horizon to her adamant king and couldn't help but chuckle at T'hiliteresss over protective nature, never willing to take risks if it meant the slightest chance of endangering her. his stubborn nature didn't help in her quest either with the mere act of setting off after she had prepared everything being delayed by him refusing to let her go! Only giving way when he realized how determined she was on going to help L'iviesss.

"_I have a bad feeling about this_." he kept repeating to himself over and over as if he was a broken record payer As they drew closer to there destination he had always had this nagging feeling at the back of his mind that something catastrophic was going to happen: not just for him, S'aidesss and whatever was going to happen with L'iviesss but for the species as a hole. Held by an ever-twisting thread that is on the verge of braking.

"_ye have little faith_." S'aidesss laughed trying to brighten the mood: most of her brood had described her as optimistic, always hoping for the best outcome no matter the situation.

"_I have faith_." T'hiliteresss huffed in annoyance "_just something about this isn't going to end well for any of us_."

"_do you always have to be so negative_?" S'aidesss asked, rubbing her tail along the underside of his chin in an attempt to take his mind off it.

"_I'm not negative, I'm realistic and befo_-" T'hiliteresss didn't finish his sentence as he grabbed S'aidesss by the tail and roughly yanked her back to make her stop her marching.

"_what's gotten into you_?" she growled in annoyance before looking back to see a steel wall that blocked out the sun in its impossible stature. Turrets slowly rotated from left to right as a low buzzing plaid from deep within its frozen walls. _"I guess we have arrived_." S'aidesss exclaimed in triumph. "_Only problem is how do we get in_?"

(VERY QUICK SIDE NOTE: I'm tempted to go back to part one and redo the first seven chapter in the third person style of the sequel after completing part two but I first want to know if there would be support for it. just reading back through some of it makes me wonder what the fuck I was smoking?)


	21. chapter 21

Chapter 21: the big bad boom

(as always thanks for reading this far and let me know what you think. Sorry for this chapter taking a while. Busy with a personal project which I have made a lot of progress with.)

R'avinesss stood atop the scant remains of spears. Her breathing was slow and heavy as her eyes were sealed shut so that she could fully revile in the pain and torment she had brought upon this blinded war mongrel. The faint sent of his executing pane and fear still tickled her nose. She was free from his tyranny meaning she could finally live her life how she wanted! Only problem is that Kroger currently has her mate bound in a cell and there was probably very little chance of her walking to his front door and politely asking for him to release O'ceiroesss, they would have to storm the ascension facility with an army… R'avinesss finally felt what had happened to L'iviesss's hive and a sudden churning in her stomach made her collapse to her knees.

"_how could he do that_?" she silently mumbled to herself, picking up a chunk of flesh and lobbing it to a concealed bush inn anger.

"_he was one psychotic son of a bitch_." Four simply stated as he looked to the sky, seeing a distant mushroom cloud of were the Dunkirk once orbited "probably would have done it no matter what."

One sat down and picked up a sturdy stick, drawing random patterns into the ground as a question sprawled out across his mind and probably the rest of them. "_were do we go from_ here?"

"_L'iviesss_." R'avinesss smiled as the name reverberated through her mind. "_he can help us_."

Eight felt a sudden sense of unease as he began to picture the emperor in all his unsettling glory "a_re you sure that's a good idea_?"

"_are you questioning your queen_?" R'avinesss hissed as her rampant instincts scream for her to punish him.

"_what? No_." eight quickly backed away feeling her scorning eyes burn a hole through his chest.

"_good. Now let's go_."

Before any of them could react R'avinesss was already up and making her way to their refuge. One and four couldn't help but share glances to each other. R'avinesss was most definitely acting different but they both could only come up with two reason: A was it was her time of the month and B being withdrawal from O'ceiroesss. It didn't matter the reason; they just knew it would be a pane to try and keep on her good side; like walking through a mine filed with a blind fold.

* * *

Arthur checked his watch as he waited around the corner for Oskar. They were planning on storming the armoury and taking as much explosive power as they could carry while hoping to avoid the scorn of Kroger in the progress but Sam and Mcalehand were currently causing havoc for the cameras and security systems which should hopefully give them the distraction they needed. These days most people stayed in their apartments hoping to avoid Kroger and his men out of fear of being dragged off which would make it easy for them to sneak around as unnoticed as they hoped. After they checked people for infection it still seemed Kroger would take people at random to the point where some thought he had a dart board with everyone name on it.

Oskar finally appeared. His face was a battle ground of anxiety. A distinct mix of sweat and dirt had long since settled into the crags of his face. "is it clear?" he roughly coughed as he rubbed his throat.

Arthur peeked around the corner (loosing track of how many times he had looked) "just a single guard at the armoury... can't tell if he's one or Kroger's toy soldiers though."

"well there is always one way to find out." Oskar said, pulling his shock prod from his belt. He flicked a switch and a smile unnaturally settled upon his features that made Arthur feel a sudden unease, there was an unhinged presence that laid within his unbrushed teeth but that was most likely because they ran out of toothpaste days ago. He charged around the corner and plunged the end of the prod striate into the guards neck. He convulsed unnaturally before falling to the ground, its arms twitched as ghostly smoke raised from its head.

"guess it was an android." Arthur said, looking as white liquid dripped from its ear.

Oskar quickly searched its pockets, pulling out its hand gun as well as a key. He rammed the key into the lock and twisted it with a distinct click. The door opened to a decent sized armoury with m9 pulse rifles, net guns as well as what they were looking for. A rocket launcher… well it didn't fire rockets in the traditional sense, people just called it a rocket launcher as a joke because it was just a high callable dart gun designed to fire a trance powerful enough to penetrate a queens hide. Arthur decided to take it along just in case they ran into that problem.

"I can't wait to get the fuck out of here." Oskar huffed in relief as he loaded it into the bag which should have been used for a telescope.

Arthur checked the ammo rack, picking as much explosive rounds as possible as well as a few stick of c4, he also grabbed the syringes. "what could go wrong?" he chuckled to himself as the left the Armoury and headed striate for what was Ellen's apartment. people kept away from it out of a sort of bad juju not really wanting to go near were L'iviesss or anything to do With L'iviesss had been.

Even before they had opened the door, they couldn't help but cough at the sickening Aroma that only got worse as they opened the door. Sam sat at the terminal working her magic while Mcalehand was reading a book.

"I see your helping so much." Oskar sarcastically spat.

"go fuck yourself." Mcalehand simply replied in annoyance. "I'm the one who hast to assemble and make sure this shit works."

"well you have your shit hear so let's get a move on." Arthur put the bag on the table as slowly as he could, he didn't want to be splattered against the wall any time soon.

Mcalehand put a gift card which he used as a book mark to save his withered page before getting up off the couch and pulled up a small swivel chair and began to examine everything. "this is going to be interesting." He mumbled to himself as he began to assemble all the explosives.

"how long will this take?" Arthur asked as he watched Mcalehand work his magic.

"not long… maybe an hour to hook everything up and create a good enough timer." Mcalehand froze for a second as he contemplated on revelling something before returning back to his project. "used to do this sort of thing for the colonial marines."

"really?" Arthur couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"ye." Mcalehand chuckled "mind you, I wasn't on the front lines… just developed gadgets for them to use."

"what made you switch to a xenologist?" Arthur asked.

Mcalehand face narrowed into one of loss and regret as he reached for his screwdriver. "me and an old friend were stations on this planet… Eden six if I'm not mistaken. We were there testing out some deep impact explosives which we had both been working on for months. We set it off and it was a success… unluckily however half of a xeno nest was in it blast range," He loosened a screw on an old digital watch to use as a timer. "I was able to get on the drop ship in time but the rest wouldn't see the light of day. I guess that's were my fascination comes from… is that wearied?"

Arthur just shrugged his shoulders as he dismissively waved his hand (to be honest he had forgotten what normal was) "I'm sure its fine."

* * *

R'avinesss froze as she loomed at the entrance of the hive, already seeing the shattered remains of unfortunate xenomorphs, a thick acidic mist evacuating the hive as their souls fled to the deep corners of the connection. there memories added to the catalogue of knowledge: just another warning of humanity and their danger to the hive. She couldn't help but growl in anger as she descended deeper into the hive, seeing more of the massacre that had taken place, the ones that hadn't been killed had been horribly maned, missing arms, legs, tails, or even a mix of the three… if they were lucky… R'avinesss commanded her group to help the injured and bring them to the queen's chamber while she went to go speak to L'iviesss. she passed an egg chamber, feeling an intense rage as she saw that 90% of eggs in that room had been burned just making her wish, she had brought even more pane to Spears.

She turned a sharp corner finding L'iviesss embracing a xenomorph? No, it wasn't a true xeno more like what One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Seven and eight were like but more xeno in a way. She stood there not saying a word, not wanting to ruin their moment before finally letting out a rough cough. They both withdrew from there embrace with L'iviesss scratching the back of his crest as he gazed over at R'avinesss. He said "_this is E'llensisss… O'ceiroesss mother_."

"_mother_?" R'avinesss questioned. "_I thought xenomorphs killed their host_."

"_O'ceiroesss was borne differently_." E'llensisss quietly replied, looking away with embarrassment.

"_Is Spears dead_?" L'iviesss asked, quickly changing the subject.

"_as dead as a few scrapes of flesh can be_." R'avinesss smugly replied as she revelled in the memory almost obsessively. "_I made him pay for everything he had ever done to me, my friends and you._"

"_I only wish I could have been there… not dealing with that dam machine_." L'iviesss couldn't help but shudder in anger thinking of all the carnage it caused... and the death of A'lisasss which made L'iviesss blood boil.

"_how many of us are left_?

"_thirty-five_…" L'iviesss slammed the bladed tip of his tail into the ground in anger, "_thirteen of which are too injured to fight_!" he let out an angered cry before falling silent. It tuck him a minuet for him to stoically regained his composure as the thought about what to do next finally brushed his mind, "_come, we must discuss are plan of action to with A'mygdalisss_."

"_what is the plan of action_?" R'avinesss asked.

L'iviesss just shrugged his shoulders as they walked towards A'mygdalisss chambers. R'avinesss could feel his worry and a deep pane seep out of his mind as they wandered through the deserted halls, the countless dead lay motionless in their endless sleep. There once vibrant minds faded deep into the hive. They saw A'mygdalisss who was tending to the deep wounds of her brood, using a mixture of her drool and royal jelly to heal them.

R'avinesss was about to ask were A'lisasss was when she saw it. her husk lying motionless, both S'omesss and Z'ulesss brooded over the body in a silently, wailing, grief. "_she was a true warrior… better then I will ever be_." S'omesss quietly remines to himself.

"_I worry how this will effect L'iviesss judgemen_t." Z'ulesss glanced over her shoulder in a troubled worry for L'iviesss sanity, he was currently ripping into some scrap of the machine, hissing and spiting like a feral tiger. "_first the death of A'mistoesss now A'lisasss? this won't fare well for him… I just hope we will be able to comfort him in his time of grief_."

A'mygdalisss looked up from attending to a young drone which was missing its left arm. It silently hissed through gritted teeth as the pane of having the royal jelly directly applied to the stump sizzled through his exposed flesh. A'mygdalisss would speak soft comforts as her motherly instinct kicking into over drive to get the hive fully recovered, but no matter how much she tended to the injured there was a major problem that needed to be fixed and that problem was L'iviesss. no matter how hard he tried to hide it, irrational thoughts sprouted from his mind like a rouge guizer. A hive can't think of running properly when one of the major cogs were faulty.

A'mygdalisss gazed across the room, stopping when she saw R'avinesss watching her friends tend to the injured. It didn't take telepathy to understand what she was thinking of judging by the worried expression on her crimson stained face. A'mygdalisss beckoned her over, the first time she didn't even acknowledge while the second snapped her out of her trance. She wandered over and bowed respectfully at the fledging empress.

"_what can I do for you_?"

"_I need to speak to L'iviesss in private and I can't do It while I'm tending to the injured. Seeing as you will be a queen of your own hive one day and you will have to learn how to tend to your brood_."

R'avinesss didn't have time to respond before A'mygdalisss had wrenched herself from off the floor with a surprising swiftness for her size and led L'iviesss to a quieter area to discuss the issue that burdened the wounded hive, she let out a weary sigh, feeling a warrior patiently waiting to be tended to. It had a broken leg with the bone jutting out the wound like jagged rock. At first, she stood there a little dumfounded but after a few nervous seconds the hive memories began to guide her. before R'avinesss knew it, she was skilfully tending to the wounded with the skills of millions of queens that had come before her.

"_how are you feeling_?" A'mygdalisss questioned.

"_fine, why?_"

"_the way you were tearing into the husk of that machine has me worried_."

"_then you have misplaced your worries_." L'iviesss coldly stated. "_we need to find a way to get S'aidesss and her hive in here… the only problem is how_?" they would need to somehow disable the outer turrets and nock out the electrified current that passed through it. the control to it were in the facility so that was of the question. He stared into the main chamber, his gaze following R'avinesss friends; at first, he watched them tend to the injured best they could, creating splints and bandages out of what they could (rocks, sticks, resin and even blown off body parts). L'iviesss found himself staring at eight. At first, he had known idea but then he caught a glimpse of what was slung over his shoulder and an image exploded in his mind! a smile big enough to exposing every last one of his dagger teeth encompassed his face as he looked back at A'mygdalisss.

* * *

O'ceiroesss struggled to get a glimpse of the world around him but he did know one thing. He was still trapped in the Ascension facility and not just in a regular cell either. He could feel something gripping his wrists, ankles, waist and tail. He would try to pull free but not even a whimper would escape whatever held him. sometimes he would feel something poke and prod at him and even forcefully open his eyelids but still he could not see. He his body was dead but his mind was alive as far as O'ceiroesss was aware and it was like that for an eternity before the chronic pane of energy pumping through his veins finally waking him.

He stared around the cell finding an odd recognisability in the room itself but he felt sick to the stomach when he saw the surgical tools that surrounded him. he looked around his body the best he could from his restraint position. Aside from the small bump from where he had been shot by the needed, he had been untouched… for now. A cold chill danced across his spine when the thought of Kroger prespecify waiting for him to wake before doing whatever he had planned and the only thing he could do was wait.

O'ceiroesss called out to the hive in the hopes of speaking to someone but… the connection felt less potent. Like some of his hive had been snuffed out? he shook his head in denial and began to call out to individuals. The only response he got was blurred images of death and destruction in what used to be his home which looked more like the sight of a genocide. At first, he thought it was just the drugs still wearing of but no. his fears where confirmed when an image as clear as water flashed in the very forefront of his mind. A'lisasss… dead? No, no, no that cannot be? she isn't dead, she can't be! O'ceiroesss venomously hissed as he began to pull at his restraints with all his might! His only rewarded for his effort was a slight wheeze from the metal structure.

"I see you finally awake." Kroger chuckled stepping through the hydraulic doors. He held a strange probe which he effortlessly swung playfully between his hands before placing it on one of the tables.

O'ceiroesss attempted to demand for his freedom but his tong felt, stiff and more sensitive in the way where he could almost taste the strong sent of colon and other thing from He tried to lick his lips in the hopes of loosening his tong but all he did was stab his bottom lip with a half formed tooth. Kroger stood Infront of O'ceiroesss in a taunting manner, waving a finger just within biting range. O'ceiroesss snarled in annoyance and snapped his jaws.

"vexed today, aren't we?" Kroger chuckled as he forcefully pulled O'ceiroesss mouth open. "seems your trading out the weapon of linguistics for brute force." He let go of O'ceiroesss and squatted Infront of him. Kroger had a look of deep contemplation on his face as he looked at the soon to be king. "you might already know this but a man called spears launched an attack against the L'iviesss hive… to be honest with you I'm still counting up the losses." He let out a drawn-out sigh before standing tall and probed, turning away from O'ceiroesss and heading to the table and picked up the probe. "no matter though. I am already having people rounded up to be used as replacement… however there is one specimen I am afraid I will never be able to replace: A'lisasss."

"no." O'ceiroesss crocked, straining his vocal cords to their limit.

"I'm sorry for you loss but we really must get on with testing. I have been wondering about your stomach enzymes recently." Kroger falsely smiled before ramming the probe down O'ceiroesss throat who began to choke violently at it assaulting his gag reflex and violating the sanctity of his stomach. He could taste and feel the cold, metallic object all the way down to his gut, feeling it press into his stomachs walls.

"_I will get you for this_!" O'ceiroesss snarled as he bit down as hard as he could on it in the hopes of breaking it but instead it just seemed to release a quick shock, causing him to helplessly gag on it more.

After a few more humiliating seconds Kroger pulled the object back, letting a loose trail of spittle and bile. "there." Kroger hummed in an ecstatic tone. "I will look into this later but right now I need to round up some 'willing' employees to give their lives for a greater cause."

Kroger swiftly left the room the same way he entered it, twirling the horrid probe as if he was the leader of a batshit circus that had crashed of the rails and was consumed by a blazing inferno long ago.

* * *

"somethings up." Sam announced as she looked over the android most recent commands.

"what is it now?" Mcalehand huffed making the last few final agistments to their DIY safety hazard, death trap, extravaganza that was proudly gutted on the table.

"they have all gust been issued an order to go around up all members of staff."

"how long for the bomb?" Arthur asked as it felt like worries upon worries were being piled upon up on.

"well I just need to- "Mcalehand's voice was shot dead when their heavy nocks reverberated through the door.

"WOULD YOU KINDILY FOLLOW ME TO THE MESS HALL." A stiff and monotone voice of an android commanded. They all remained silent as a row of shaken rocks. They thought it was hopefully going to leave but had that hope revoked when it began to violently pull on the handle. "WOULD YOU KINDILY FOLLOW ME TO THE MESS HALL." It repeated once again.

Arthur let out a frustrated sigh before turning to Mcalehand whose face was as pale as white plastic "get it finished as soon as possible then make your way to the apc."

"do we have the keys?"

"Oskar, you said you can get it right?"

"I know were about I can find them."

"good enough. I will go lead it away then when the cost is clear you know what to do. " Everyone nodded at each other as Arthur opened the door open just wide enough to squeeze through while blocking the android from seeing everyone else. "what is it?" Adam gowned as if he had just woken up.

"PLEASE FOLLOW ME."

* * *

As soon as the cost was clear Oskar made a quit dash to were the brake room for the security team used to be, now renovated to just be a recharge dock for the blasted androids which always seemed to stare at you with a murders gaze. He ducked into small passaged, making sure to doge the patrol patterns of the androids which seemed to be more heavily guarded. What the hell was Kroger up to? Oskar thought to himself. Whatever it was, it sent an ice pick striate into the base of his spine.

* * *

"what the hell is going on?" voices called over the packet cage of a dining room. Unkept Bodies bashed against each other in an uneasy wave of feral panic. "are they finally getting us out?" Arthur heard a voice call out only to be swallowed by a monster of incoherent rambling. He had been forced into the centre with very little chance of getting out anytime soon if his plan was to work. "get us out of this dam station!"

Kroger slithered his way onto a make shift podium and smiled as he looked over his spooked, soon to be breeding stock. "one thing I am going to make clear to you is that we aren't sending you home." he barely had a chance to get in another word before rampant up roar spat bag in anger. "people please. Let me explain. We don't know how many have been infected by the black goo that has contaminated your water supply." The crowd went silent as Kroger seemed to smile at the unease he has caused amongst the crowed. "now an associate of mine decided to go against my orders and nearly wipe out L'iviesss hive." The crowd burst into joy, only to be silences by the barrel of a steaming pulse riffle shot into the celling. Kroger nodded at the android before continuing as if they were connected by some sort of mental link. "that means we are going to have to supply his hive with a fresh supply of hosts."

"what?" a lone man in his late twenties gasped. "that's in sane! We should be-"

"thanks for volunteering!" Kroger laughed sadistically as two androids forced their way through the crowed and began to drag the doomed soul to a door on the left, kicking and screaming in his last act of defiance.

"fuck me." Arthur huffed in tera as android began to swim through the crowd and grab people at random as if they were sharks on the hunt for innocent seals. "Oskar don't fail me now."

* * *

Oskar stepped through the pressurized door and was instantly assaulted by the scent of battery acid. He shuddered at the number of chambers that held the crooked goliaths within them. Most the pods were wide open, ready to entrap it's twisted children like an iron maiden. He scoured around before finally noticing a lone table in the corner of the cold room. The keys were laid out on the table unattended to. "don't mind if I do." Oskar cheekily said to himself as he stuffed the keys into his pocket. He was about to leave when a cold hand with the grip of a claw, dug into his shoulders.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" an android questioned.

"wrong room?" Oskar said.

"INVALID RESPONE. ALLERTING NERBIE UNITS!" Oskar felt his heart sink as the once ceiled pods began to open. He heads butted the android holding onto him as hard as he could, breaking its plastic nose as it stumbled back. "YOU ARE BEING HYSTERICAL." The android coldly stated as it began to almost charge toward him, hands out stretched ready to snap his neck! Oskar side stepped its charge and ducked under a swipe from and android he had notice last second. "fuck me!" he bellowed as he dashed out the room and began to make his way to the front entrance. The golems hot on his trail like a pack of bloodhounds.

* * *

Arthur let out a sigh of relief as some of the android began to evacuate the room much to the displeasure of Kroger, leaving the west door completely unprotected. Arthur began to make his way over, tapping the odd person's on the shoulder in the hopes getting them to follow him, some did but most ignored it out of being paralyzed by fear. They reached the west door when Kroger voice pierced the crowed once again. "Arthur, were do you think you're going?"

Arthur didn't even turn around before he was dashing out the hallway and making his way to the front entrance. Only catching the faint voice of Kroger ordering his army of androids after him.

* * *

Oskar could still hear the robots heavy footstep that relentlessly chased him as he reached the reception. He let out a sigh of relief as Arthur rand around the corner with two people he barely recognised. Beads of sweat ejecting from there poor's as they ran for the front door. They barely made it as the blast doors slammed shut with an unnatural loud thud, buying them enough time. to desperately fumble around with the keys and open the locked door and packing everyone into the cramped vehicle.

"so how did thing go?" Mcalehand questioned, holding their ticket out of this blasted facility.

"everything and everyone in that facility is complete fucked." Arthur said as he desperately tried to catch his breath.

Oskar playfully revved the engine as the APC barrelled past the gates that had only now just begun to close.

"where are we heading?" one of the strangers Arthur had rescued asked.

"where heading to the weakest part of the outer wall." Oskar replead he looked into a review mirror. "have we met before?"

"might of. Names Roland."

"don't ring a bell."

"normally got detained for drunken misconduct?"

"o ye, know I remember." Oskar chuckled. "ran around commendation topless and screaming at the top of your lungs." Roland's face turned a crimson pink as he looked away in embracement. "don't worry about it as far as I am aware that's water under the bridge."

Arthur let out a sigh of relief before turning his attention to Sam who seemed to be staring deep into the abyss of a blank monitor. "you ok Sam? Sam?"

Sam almost jolt awake as she looked around before saying "I'm fine." She replied in an uneased tone.

Just then a monitor with the sharp image of Kroger's visage lit up. "were do you think you're going?" he laughed. "there's a heavily armed wall that surrounds this complex so unless your thinking of digging I suggest you come back."

"well if you can't go under and you can't get over you sometimes have to go striate through."

Kroger smug expression quickly dropped as he stared at Mcalehand. "what do you mean."

"I think you already know."

"stop now!" he demanded and probably would have gone on if Arthur hadn't smashed the monitor.

"that's the last we will be hearing of him." Arthur said "for now at least. Maybe in the court through.

There rest of the ride was bathed in an unease silence as no one dared to ask the other person they had picket ups name seeing how his facial expression was one of an intensely confused horror, as if he had watched his entire family being burned at the cross, he held his hands together in silent pray as the once distant walls began to grow in scale before it eventually loomed over them with open arms.

"stop here." Mcalehand simply commanded as he hopped out the vehicle and placed the explosive right up against the wall and setting the timer for fifteen seconds. He was about to retreat to the APC when he began to hear a low hum coming from his left. On closer inspection it seemed to be some sort of weapon. "a sound cannon?" were Mcalehand's last words as he finally noticed it was on critical.

BOOM!

Arthur felt weightless as everything in the APC began to float… that was up until everything violently slammed into the celling. His mind went blank for a moment before vague shadows began to move across his vision. Sharp excited hisses could be heard from outside before a low but deep purr silences them all. Arthur felt spindly fingers grips his sides as he was lifted onto somethings shoulders and carried out into the open. He gawked around, the first thing he saw was that most the wall had been completely annihilated with only bits of sizzling scrap left in its wake, the second being the two large figures looming over him. at first, they were nothing more than blotches to him but the more he recovered the worse it got as he realized this figures both had crests.

"L'iviesss?" he silently spoke, his breathing was shallow as his vision grew dimmer and dimmer.

A sharp hiss was his only response as he felt himself lifted and carried off, away from his only salvation. He knew where they were talking him and he knew it's the place his final moments would be had…


End file.
